Mithril and Blue Haired Girl Visit Hinata
by dave-d
Summary: Sousuke, Kaname, and others from FMP visit the world of Love Hina. Much is at stake. Can they survive the danger? Will they survive each other?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Note:**

_This story has been reformatted, making it read smoother._

_Not too much has changed from the previous rendition._

_The characters, for the most part, are in character… for the situations they are put in. This is a_ Full Metal Panic_ x_ Love Hina_ cross-over. That will lead to some new behaviors._

_Not to mention a risqué nature more in keeping with Love Hina._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sousuke, Kaname and Kurz walked casually through the streets of Hinata.

Nothing about their appearance stood out, with the exception of a dramatic X-shaped scar, an overly large halisen, and a garish pair of sunglasses worn on a heavily overcast afternoon..

Stopping in the door of a closed-down family restaurant, Kurz took a small box-like device out of his coat pocket. Holding it in different directions, he kept watch on a rapidly changing digital readout. When the numbers approached zero, and an indicator light started blinking, he called out a number to Sousuke.

"34...24...36...Oh yeh, I like the sound of those numbers!" Kurz smiled roguishly, then chuckled. "Do you want to explain what I'm talking about to Sgt. Clueless there, Kaname?"

"_34?" _Sousuke asked, a blank look on his face.

Kurz nodded.

"_24?" _Sousuke looked over at Kaname, who was frowning.

"Yup!" Kurz chuckled.

"_36?" _Sousuke shrugged.

Kurz smiled and tossed his hair. Kaname cursed under her breath.

"I see no relevance...umpfff." Sousuke was interrupted by an impact of colossal proportion.

"Sousuke, you **moron! **Never mind. It would take too long to explain to you." Kaname scowled at Sousuke, who was now rubbing his head.

Then she smiled.

"But...it _might_ make for an interesting topic of conversation some night, after I fix you dinner." Kaname smiled. Kurz whistled long and low.

"I see. What…. Ooppff" Sousuke was seeing stars.

Once again, almost defying all understanding, Kaname had changed her mood in the blink opf an eye.

"**That** was for answering a question meant for _me!!!" _Kaname's look could have fractured stone.

'This is starting to become a rather painful mission,' Sousuke reflected.

_Just why had Tessa insisted that Kaname join them on this operation? _

Something along the lines of 'She should add a lot of impact to the story.'

'Impact' was a correct assessment.

He had previously weathered a rather intimidating 'Kaname Storm' just convincing her to come to Hinata in the first place. Fortunately, he had finally mentioned the fact that the general area had some wonderful hot springs.

Kaname had murmured the words 'white bikini' and changed her mind.

A small chiming noise in Sousuke's pocket brought his thoughts back to the present. He pulled out a string-like wire and put the ear plug in place. His listened a moment, as the radio reception stabilized.

"It's Sgt. Major Mao. She has hidden the M9 in a heavily wooded area. She's on foot. We've been instructed to meet her at the foot of the stairs leading to the Hinata Apartments." Sousuke turned to look directly at Kurz. "The Sgt. Major also told me to kick your ass...very hard...several times if I like." He turned to Kaname. "She says that you may assist, if you like, Kaname."

_Kurz was convinced that his by-the-book young companion was not joking_

He took a few steps out into the street, uncertain whether or not Sousuke would realize that Melissa's statement had been a joke and not a direct order.

Kaname started swing her halisen back and forth like the torture device in _The Pit And The Pendulum_. The look on her face would have easily fit into a black-and-while horror film classic.

"I am _so_ glad that I came along, Sousuke. The day is full of wonderful possibilities." She started to saunter up to Kurz. "Pucker up Sgt. Weber, I have something _special_ for you...."

Kurz started back peddling, not looking where he was going.

"Sousuke, old buddy...help me!!!" Kurz had his left arm outstretched behind him. It came as a surprise to him…….. and to a young lady in a martial arts get-up…….. when his hand reflexively groped her breast upon contact.

If Sousuke had not been watching Kurz very closely, he might have missed the resultant response from the irate teenaged girl.

"Pervert!!! _Secret Technique Air Splitting Sword!!!" _The raven-haired girl had unsheathed and swung her sword with such force, that Kurz was sent flying head over heels, disappearing over the roof of a shop across the street.

Kaname was applauding.

The young lady, still panting with unbridled fury, spat out "Men!" She turned to look at Sousuke. Her eyes narrowed when she saw his defiant look and stance. As she stepped in his direction, Sousuke reached into his pocket and took out his pistol.

_A few rubber bullets ought to discourage that girl_

She needed to be taught an important lesson. Violence never solved anything! Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was sent cart-wheeling by Kaname's halisen.

Kaname bowed to the startled young woman. "I must apologize. This one is _mine_ to punish." Kaname patted Sousuke on the head, then started tugging him along by the ear.

The young woman sheathed her sword, smiling.

_It had been refreshing to see another girl with her head on straight._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kaname and Sousuke had found Kurz stuck in a dumpster, his exposed legs wriggling frantically.

He wasn't in any pain.

The dumpster belonged to a liquor store. He was trying to reach a half full bottle of beer, just beyond his finger tips. Any type of offering to Melissa might spare him some more pain.

"Damn you, Sousuke" Kurz' initial response caught Sousuke by surprise. "I almost had it!!!"

"Kaname, are you carrying any of those cold compresses that you save for me? I think Kurz has hit his head, hard. A normal person would not be upset after being saved from suffocation within garbage. " He took out a small penlight, shining in his fellow sergeant's eyes, watching for the pupillary response.

As Kaname was rummaging around inside her oversized purse, Kurz spoke up indignantly. "Never mind, Miss Chidori. I'm quite fine." He thought for a moment. "Did anyone see which way that samurai babe went?"

"No." Sousuke said, looking skeptically at Kurz. "If you are able to walk effectively, we should be on our way to meet Sgt. Major Mao."

"Right, Sousuke. You're learning. We shouldn't want women to get their panties in a knot." Kurz grinned. There was another opportunity for mischief.. "That is, those who _wear_ panties...heh heh heh. Have you ever asked Kaname about that, Sousuke?"

_There was a sudden flash of movement._

"Kaname, there is no time for that now." Sousuke had shocked Kaname. He had stopped her halisen mid-swing, as if it were a gentle breeze rather than hurricane force winds. "If you like, I will keep an official log. I will supply you with the number of blows Sgt. Weber is owed, _after_ we finish the mission."

"_SOUSUKE_...you...you... You… **traitor!!!**" Kurz' look was incredulous.

Kaname smiled.

She went so far as to give Sousuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You may show some promise after all, Sergeant Sagara." She looked rather pleased. There was a calculating look on her face.

"Kaname, what was that kiss for? Are you attempting to provide us with a cover story? Should I act like your boyfriend?" Sousuke touched his cheek, rubbing his fingertips in the moisture that still remained.

Kaname's growl varied in its tone and its intensity.

A buzzing nest of hornets morphed into an angry grizzly bear. Thunderclouds raced across her face.

"I'll keep a log for _you, _Kaname babe. And you don't even have to kiss me for it." Kurz was laughing. His young friend was _so_ dense sometimes. "Fair's fair, Sousuke."

The trio continued on their way, until they reached the foot of a long flight of stone stairs. The stairs were flanked by gardens and stretches of dense foliage and trees. A hint of pink higher up suggested cherry trees in bloom.

A nearby sign read "Hinata Apartments." Older faded signs read "Hinata Inn" and what appeared to be "Hinata Lodge."

"Are you looking to head up there, sugar?" A rather shapely young woman with short hair drawled, stepping up to Sousuke.

Kurz' eyes bulged, and he began to stare unashamedly.

He would have used one of his best lines, but Kaname spoke up first, taking hold of Sousuke's nearest arm. "Yes we are. Is there some reason we _shouldn't?"_

"Oh, no...not at all. It's just that the apartment manager is a real tyrant, and he doesn't like trespassers or uninvited guests. You three don't have the look of potential tenants." The girl, whose eyes always seemed to be closed, looked over at Kurz.

She smiled.

_She knew who to talk with. _

"I'm certain I can convince him to let you up there. I have done it before. But, each time, it took a considerable sum of money to gain admittance. Money, and sake if you have it!"

"I'll handle negotiations here. Who would be better able to show the proper respect and attention that a gorgeous young lady deserves and requires?" Kurz shook his head, sending his long hair swinging.

He struck up a runway pose.

"My name is Kurz Weber. And your name is...?" Sousuke and Kaname frowned, not having been introduced.

"My name is Mitsune Konno. My friends call me Kitsune."

"I can see why!" Kurz said, attempting to curb his obvious enthusiasm. "Perhaps you and I can start on our way together." He took out his billfold. "You can tell me how much you think the old bastard might want."

"What a _wonderful_ suggestion, sugar. You certainly are _quite_ the gentleman." Kitsune took Kurz' hand, after removing the wallet from it. "I'm certain their must be enough money in such a handsome man's pocket!"

"Sgt. Weber. Oh, I mean Kurz. The 'Sergeant' part was a mistake. Please ignore that." Sousuke was a puppet to military protocol, and Kurz was once again pulling the strings. "We are supposed to wait here for...Melissa."

"Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke...it's not a problem" Kurz said flippantly, making use of one of Sousuke's favorite answers.

Kaname and Sousuke looked at one another. Due to standard anime conventions, that statement in itself guaranteed at least one small bit of trouble.

"I'll go ahead and take care of negotiations. You and Kaname follow when Sis gets here." With that, Kurz walked along up the stairs with the young lady, watching as her hips swayed in an obviously exaggerated manner.

"Do we really want to go up there, now?" Kaname asked Sousuke.

"No. But, it is in the author's plans, so we have little choice." Sousuke made certain that all of his necessary equipment had been written in.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**"Yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa urakara...."**

Sousuke looked around, trying to see where the singing was coming from.

**"Miageru sora, koradji genki ga minagitteki...."**

"Kaname, is that you singing?" Sousuke had not seen her lips move.

She appeared to be listening, perplexed herself.

**"_THAT'S SO WONDERFUL_! Ikiterunda! Yamerarenai, airier da nante..."**

"Sousuke! Does _that_ sound like me?" Kaname began to look irritated.

**"Tihou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara...Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi...."**

"No. You are correct, Kaname. That voice is beautiful." Souske was too entranced by the singing to think wisely.

_Where was the music coming from?_

It sounded like a theme song.

**"Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou...Omoi dewa itsumo amai nige basho...."**

"Sousuke.……y-y-y-you.……." Kaname swung for the fences.

If he had been a softball, Sousuke would have landed in the bleachers, a four-bagger!

**"Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikuru tame...Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o jobsite."**

"Kaname, that hurt!" Sousuke moved his jaw, hoping there was no dislocation of the tempero-mandibular joint.

"Uruwashi yo yawaraka na hada, imade te was todokazu" Melissa had walked up upon the two teenagers undetected. They stood slack-jawed, listening as Melissa sang. "Me o tojireba futurism imeeji, miawaku no kajitsue."

Seeing Kaname and Sousuke staring at her, she asked "_What?!"_

Before they could answer, something green and yellow flashed by, came to a stop, and hovered back in their direction.

"_Ooooo-oooo-oo" _It said, amiably. It was a small turtle. It waved, smiled, then flew off towards the Hinata Apartments.

"What the _F-CK _was _that?" _Melissa blurted, hand reaching for her pistol.

"**Melissa!**" Kaname exclaimed, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "They do _not_ use foul language in the other show."

Sgt. Major Mao looked in her mission book to see if that were indeed the case,

Souske stood unmoving.

Finally he found his voice. "Kaname. That was a flying turtle. That is ridiculous. No such thing could exist..."

"Sousuke," Kaname sounded as if she was patiently trying to explain something to an idiot. "Halisens. Guns in high school. Whispered. Teenage Arm Slave pilot. Lambda driver. Bonta-kun. Exploding school lockers...."

"Oh. Yes. I see. Point well taken, Kaname."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Melissa was unhappy.

Sousuke didn't need to hear her question to know why.

"Sousuke, where the F----" She caught herself. "Where the Hell is Weber!" She looked over at Kaname, to see if _'Hell'_ was OK.

Kaname shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. If not, I figure they'll just come back and edit it later."

"But they seem to allow violence..." Sousuke was trying to get an idea on the level of censorship.

Kaname tapped Sousuke's rump tenderly with the halisen. "Sure, Sousuke. Violence is OK. I _like_ violence...." She smiled sweetly.

Sousuke didn't answer.

"SOUSUKE!!!" Melissa did not take kindly to being forgotten.

_She liked violence too._

"Yes, Sgt. Major. My apologies. Sgt. Weber went on ahead, accompanying a woman who will help gain us entrance to the Apartments."

"Damn his overactive libido and his sorry lack of common sense!!!" Melissa had her hands on her hips, eyes looking like two glowing coals. "Unless he tips off someone about our mission too soon, there shouldn't be too much trouble…… I hope."

Kaname watched Melissa carefully. There was so much she could learn from being around a mature woman.

"He _will_ pay for this…." Melissa spat.

"Pardon me" a small and frightened voice said, timidly. "May I get by, please?"

A rather timid young girl with short dark hair stood trembling, her eyes darting rapidly about. She seemed most discomforted when she looked at Melissa's angry expression. She almost dropped the full bag of groceries she carried when Melissa turned to speak with her.

"Certainly. Are you a tenant at the Hinata Apartments? We are headed in that direction to speak with the manager." Melissa put her friendly face on.

Kaname smiled.

Sousuke had his Mithril-issued face.

"_K-K_-Keitaro....?" the young girl stuttered, looking like a frightened little rabbit.

Kaname had realized that the girl was exceedingly shy, and may have been upset by Melissa's earlier tone of voice and appearence. She decided to take over for the moment, speaking in a very gentle voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Keitaro. My name is Kaname. Her name is Melissa, and she is not as scary as she might seem at first." Kaname was glad Kurz wasn't there at the moment. "The stone statue over there goes by many names..._we_ call him Sousuke."

"_N-n-n_-o...." the young girl answered. "Keitaro is the name of our manager. My name is Shinobu Maehara. _W-w_-why are you looking for Keitaro?"

Kaname had a feeling that the girl might claim that this 'Keitaro' wasn't home if she felt he was in some kind of trouble or danger. "Oh, it's nothing bad, I assure you. We need to talk to someone about the grounds around the Apartment, and he would be the best one to see, wouldn't he?"

"_Y_-Yes, I suppose...." The girl looked as if she was ready to start running.

"Since we are heading your way, we'd be glad to carry your bag for you" Kaname looked over at Sousuke, who did not pick up on her clue.

Her eyebrows sank lower and lower while she waited for him to do the right thing.

"_SOUSUKE!!!" _Kaname shouted.

Shinobu jumped, almost spilling her groceries.

Sousuke snapped to attention.

"Yes, Kaname!"

"Sousuke" Kaname said between clenched teeth. "Won't you **please** help the young lady with her grocery bag?"

"What young lady, Kaname?"

Shinobu had dropped the bag, and run up the stairs, hand to her mouth.

"I suppose we should carry her bag for her." Melissa picked up the groceries, not wanting them to go flying with Sousuke. She rummaged threw them, wanting to see if there were any cigarettes or beer.

_"**SOUSUKE, YOU MORON!!!**" _

Fortunately, Kaname had been swinging uphill.

_That would save Sousuke a considerable amount of walking up the steps._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At the top of the stairs, the Mithril soldiers and their companion saw a strikingly beautiful vista, with large numbers of blossom-laden cherry trees surrounding a large sprawling building of traditional architecture.

A woman with an apron on---and something unidentifiable in her mouth---diligently swept a long stone walkway. She looked up as they approached.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, a confident look in her eye.

"Yes" Melissa said. "We have come to speak with the Apartment manager. We believe his name is Keitaro."

As she spoke, Sousuke looked around, somewhat tense and ready for immediate action if necessary. A strange fog was rolling in around them all. Vague and blurry shapes moved ever closer, accompanied by a strange bell-like ringing.

_As they stepped closer, it became evident that they were monks._

"I see. May I ask what you want to speak to him about?" It was as if she could sense that the two were not what they seemed. "My name is Haruka. Haruka Urashima."

**'A-a-a-a-a-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-t-t-t-t Haruka' **A disembodied voice sounded from different directions, in the general vicinity of the watching monks.

"Aunt Haruka?" Sousuke spoke, not realizing that he had verbalized his curiosity.

Before he could react, he found himself flying through the air, gifted with a gorgeous view of the Hinata Apartments and their surroundings.

"Call me Haruka. _Just_ Haruka." The woman smiled when she saw Kaname's gaze. Her eyes became more friendly when she heard Melissa chuckle.

_Kaname spoke from professional interest. _

"How did you get so much lift?"

"It's all in the wrist. I've had a lot of practice. On Keitaro, and on someone else who is just as clueless about women as your young friend seems to be."

All three women laughed.

"While you look for your friend, I will see if I can find Keitaro."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke---thankful once again for the laws of physics inherent to anime--- tenderly checked his ribs, relieved that nothing seemed to be broken.

He would try to be more circumspect in the future. The mission was paramount.

A high revving engine noise caught his attention. Instinctively, he drew his pistol and rolled out of the path of an erratic swerving minivan.

The vehicle barely missed him, kicking up big furrows in the turf as it slid and slammed into a tree. The back hatch was thrown open by the impact. Strange items and artifacts spilled onto the well manicured lawn.

Some looked mechanical.

Some looked potentially dangerous.

Had that been a suicide driver?

_Was a detonation imminent? _

Sousuke dove behind the largest tree near his position.

Peering out from behind his place of concealment, the young sergeant saw a man pull himself out of the wreck, hand held to his head. Even from that distance, Sousuke could tell that a fair amount of blood was covering the figure's face and shirt.

_Was he a terrorist? _

He had to be certain.

If it were a noncombatant, he should offer medical assistance.

Gun drawn and held in two hands, Sousuke ran sidewise, crablike. "Please place your hands on your head. Do not make any sudden movements. I am prepared to take whatever action is necessary." He watched carefully as the man smiled and complied with his orders.

"Hello. I'm Seta Noriyasu, a friend of Haruka and Keitaro. You're a rather serious young man, _aren't_ you?" The man wore what appeared to be a lab coat or professor's garb. He straightened his glasses and thumbed his nose. "Perhaps you would be an interesting sparring partner. You may use your weapon if you wish."

"Sir?" Sousuke was confused.

The man was planning to attack, but he had ruined the element of surprise by telling Sousuke. He

Was it merely a ruse when he said that he was a friend of the manager and that woman who had struck Sousuke? Just what was going on here?

He had to jump aside quickly as the injured man leapt upward, soaring a remarkable distance above the ground.

Sousuke fired three well-placed shots, paths overlapping such that at least one should hit. He nearly faltered in his own move when he saw the man catch one rubber bullet in his hand, easily twisting his body to avoid the other two.

Souske himself attempted a difficult maneuver, swinging his leg up to catch Seta on the chin as he landed. The bloodied man used one hand to push himself off of Sousuke's foot, vaulting over the startled younger man.

"Those were fine shots, and that was a very nicely executed move. You are a worthy opponent. Better than Keitaro. Though, perhaps not as good as Motoko." He flashed forward, a blur to Sousuke's vision.

_Sousuke acted quickly, taking a large risk._

"It seems you have better martial arts skills than I do" Sousuke said, the man's hand edge at his trachea. The seconds counted, he threw himself to the ground as the grenade at Seta's feet exploded.

The concussion tossed the archaeologist skyward.

Sousuke felt a hard kick to his shin. When he looked down, he saw an angry-faced little girl with a backwards baseball cap, yellow hair akimbo.

"You big _IDIOT_. No one is supposed to play with my Daddy but _ME!" _She added another series of nasty kicks.

"_Daddy? _Then he is not a terrorist?" Sousuke put his hand firmly on the girls head, holding her out of effective kicking range.

"No, you dummy! He's a scientist. He digs up things!" That would explain some of the things that had fallen from the van. "What are _you_, another **loser** like Keitaro?"

Sousuke let the girl go. His voice became very stern. "I am not a loser. I'm a **specialist!**"

Seta walked up to join the odd couple.

"A specialist, huh?" He looked very closely at Sousuke. "Paramilitary? Mercenary? Your movements were slightly pulled. Arm Slave pilot? Amalgam? No, you look well-meaning. Grendel? No, too young. Mithril?" He smiled, seeing Sousuke's involuntary twitch. "Don't worry young man, your secret's safe with me."

The man patted Sousuke on the shoulder.

"You're a good fighter, son. That was a pretty sneaky move with that grenade. If you ever want to spar for real, let me know." He took his daughter's hand and started off for the Apartment building. "Let's go Sara. Let's see what Naru's done to Keitaro _this_ time...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kaname walked with Melissa, looking at the odd little monks dotting the lawn.

"This is strange. Almost like something by Bandai or Tokyopop!"

**'It's like a dream.…' **Those monk voices again.

"Or Gonzo" Melissa added.

**'Wouldn't it be nice if it was real…**'

"I don't know, Gonzo anime seems more realistic." Kaname smiled.

**'Wouldn't it be sweet if _we_ all were real…'**

"Yes, Kaname, you're probably right." Melissa was becoming irritated, but not by her companion.

**'We leap from dream to dream, but every day we dream anew.…'**

"What is it, Melissa?" Kaname saw Melissa's look.

_That one was usually reserved for Kurz._

"All I can say is I am about to cap one of those monks in the ass if they don't F------" Melissa scowled. "...If they don't shut up!"

The monks quickly vanished, as if they were never there.

Melissa caught Kaname's look.

"What? Don't tell me I can't say 'ass' either! What's the point of being in this damn story...."

"Maybe a couple of times, then. Save it for when it sounds right." Kaname felt like being generous at the moment. "Let's go find Sergeant Shooting Star."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz was sitting with Kitsune in her room, watching her lean back in a chair, her legs crossed.

She was acting rather flirtatious, moving in ways she was certain would catch the young man's fancy.

_His wallet was still in her hand._

"Well, Kurz honey, you certainly have a lot of money with you for someone so young." She purred, making that sound as if it were a _very_ good thing. "I suppose we should talk about my fee for services. Is _this _about right?" She showed him the bills in her hand.

Kurz nodded his head. "That's a fair amount, **if** I get what I'm after."

"Oh my...aren't you the forward one...I'm _not_ that kind of girl!" She took the paper money and placed it deep in her bossom. "At least not while I'm sober."

"I hope you aren't trying to pull a fast one on good ole Kurz Weber. I'd _really_ hate to have to go after that money if you renege on our deal." Kurz' look said he'd be anything _but_ sorry to retrieve the tentative payment.

"Sugar, you're making me blush. You're such a scoundrel. I'm at a disadvantage here. I have a terrible weakness for scoundrels!" Kitsune leaned forward, shook her hair, then struck a pose.

_She was good. _

Kurz, a professional model, was impressed.

"Now, let's talk about meeting the manager." Kurz was enjoying himself, and he was prepared to go way out of bounds if duty called.

It was a terrible job, but someone had to do it. But, he couldn't lose sight of the fact that he had a mission to carry out.

"We'll have to wait a _little_ longer, sweetie. Last I saw of him, he was with his cute little girlfriend. He won't be wanting to be interrupted any time soon, no matter how much money you have." Kitsune leaned back and inhaled, drawing Kurz' undivided attention.

"I can't say what his fee might be _this_ time. If I give him a good impression, he may not take everything. Just in case, do you have a checkbook with you?"

This one was a smooth operator.

But, she didn't realize what it meant to be up against _the_ Kurz Weber, man of the world.

"Yes, I do. There **are** other things you can do for a larger fee." His look made the young woman open her eyes and blush. "But, before we talk about _that_, you might be able to help me with some of the things my friends and I came to ask about."

"Because I like you so much, sugar, I'd be glad to help. What is it you'd like to know?" Kitsune stood, her body bouncing in wonderful ways. "Would you like any sake while we talk?"

"You truly are a wonderful hostess! What _type_ of sake are we talking? Light and dry? Balanced and slightly rich? Full and flavorful?" He smiled when the young woman slid open a tall closet, its shelves lined by bottle after bottle. "What a remarkable lady!"

Kitsune opened her eyes again, giving Kurz the slow one over.

Kurz' knowledge of sake seemed to have caught her attention even more than his bankroll.

More likely, it was the potential his bankroll had when he was full of sake.

Kurz smiled, thinking _'Bring it on, Babe! I'm no slouch. I've been trained by Melissa Mao!'_

"What would you like to start off with? Toyonaoki? Kame Izume? Rihaku? Suminoe?" She held each bottle in turn, acting like a runway model or a salesgirl in a fancy upscale store.

Kurz leaned back, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Do you have any Tsukuba or Tama no Tsuyu?"

"Sure, sugar, I have them both." She waved her hand towards each bottle in turn. "Which would you like first?" The 'first' made it sound like she intended to get through a number of bottles.

Kurz turned on his best smile. "I'll let the lady decide! While you're pouring, may I ask my questions?"

"Please do! Oh, before we get to that, do you like to bet on the horses?" She smiled very sweetly, topping off each cup with sake. "We might be able to entertain ourselves with a little wager while we sip our sake and wait for that mean nasty manager."

"I'm always up for an interesting risk." Kurz said nonchalantly. "Are you talking _Japan Racing Association_ or _National Association of Racing_?" She would find out soon enough that Kurz was not just another fool.

"My, my, my……… you truly _are_ something to behold. Why, the JRA of _course_. Their races have the best horses and the largest payouts. And, to make things simpler, we can bet amongst ourselves and not worry about those annoying brokers. I'll see if I can find today's race form. I had one here a minute ago." She bent over to sort through the bile of things on her bed.

Kurz felt a need to close his eyes to keep from overheating.

Trying to keep focused on his original goal, Kurz brought the conversation back to where he wanted it. "Have you or any of your fellow tenants noticed anything particularly odd around here?"

"Ah, _here_ it is! Anything odd? Sugar, around here there's something odd going on **all the time**." She went to the closet and brought out a large radio.

"Really? Anything _truly_ out of the ordinary? Perhaps something large and mechanical sounding off in the woods?" This girl just might be the only source of information he needed.

_He'd show Sousuke and Melissa!_

"Now that you mention it, yes. **Very** large and **very** mechanical. Destructive too, but cute in its own way." Kitsune handed Kurz his sake. She placed the racing paper by his hand.

"I'd definitely like to hear more about _that! _Who knows, another handful of money might find its way down your shirt...."

"Mmmmm. How can a girl so no to _that?" _Kitsune smiled_. "_I'll tell you everything I know _after_ the race. It should be starting soon. Look under _Nikke Sho_, at the Nakayama track. 2500 meter race, 4 year olds and up. You pick your horse and I'll pick mine. Then we can settle on the stakes."

Kurz opened the paper without checking the date.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Strange things were happening.

Much stranger than the things Sousuke had grown accustomed to in his everyday life.

The fog seemed to appear and disappear at a whim. Those strange little men always seemed to be watching him.

_Were they monks as they seemed? _

Or, were they evil-doers masquerading as monks.

He must find out.

**'He walks as if he were in a dream, never seeing the reality in front of him'**

"My name is Sousuke Sagara. I am pleased to meet you. Are you Buddhist monks? _Hinayana?"_

**'Yes, a blue-haired dream he does not understand. A shapely reality he does not know how to desire.'**

"Not the Great Vehicle? The _Theravada_, then? The Way Of The Elders?"

**'She certainly is one sweet dream, but he cannot see. What a waste.'**

"Zen Buddhism? _Char? _What sect do you belong to? The old sects... Tendai... Shingon? The Young sects... Jodo... Nichiren... Rinzai... Soto?"

**'Blind as a man can be, he cannot follow those sweet ripe curves. What bliss can he find in guns?'  
**  
"Are you members of an exotic sect...Yamabushi... Fuke... Senin?"

**'Yes, those curves. Only a fool would not dream about those. We all would. He is so young to be such a fool.'**

"I do not understand what you are saying. Are you speaking words of enlightenment?"

**'Yes, it would be a dream no one would want to wake from. And yet, if it is not an order, he will not follow it.'  
**  
"Are you Shinto priests then? In your world, do the myriad spirits shine like fireflies? Can every bush and tree speak?"

**'All is offered to him, but it slips through his grasp. How often do such chances come?'**

"What are your local kami? Do you worship Izanami, the female who invites?"

**'_She_ invites _him_ to run with her, grow with her, perhaps join with her. But he gains only her wrath and disappointment.'  
**  
"Izanagi, the male who invites? Nameless kami in the trees, rocks, waters, and mountains? Do you revere nature highly, worship in beautiful temples, hear the sacred music, and willingly absorb and incorporate many beliefs into you own?"

**'He sure rambles on, doesn't he?'**  
**_  
_'Yes. Just what the hell is he trying to say?'**

**'Beats me!!!**'

"Not Shinto? Taoists? Do you consider your way to be a religion, or not? Are you followers of Lao Tzu? Mazdaism? Amidaism? Do you believe the Tao to be nature. Or knowledge? Goodness? Imminent? Are you avoiding my questions because you believe the Tao is felt in passiveness, not activity?" Sousuke was quickly growing frustrated.

**'Should we tell him?'**

**'Might as well. I've got a golf match in an hour'**

**'Yes, and this is growing rather tedious!'**

"Errr _hemm." _One of the monks cleared his throat, preparing to speak in the regular fashion. "We are Hinata monks. We are a part of the show. A bit of interesting texture, adding some relevant philosophy without growing long-winded or abstruse."

"Uh……… I see. What was all that mystical speaking about then?" Sousuke had heard their words, like a thought in the back of his head.

_"Hmmppff! _Let me take this one guys." The other monks bowed their heads in agreement. "That girl you are with is a fox. _A real babe. **A choice piece of ass! **_She really wants to dig you, but you are too dense to notice. With a little loosening up, some attention, a normal personality, you could score big time, _capisci?"_

"Uh...." Sousuke expression was blank.

The monks shook their heads in disgust and faded into the fog. The mist thinned and was quickly gone.

Sousuke could hear that bell-like noise again, and a few parting voices inside his head.

**'Dumbass!'**

'**Moron!!!'**

**'Maybe we should get her number.'**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ninety-nine bottle of sake on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of sake. Take one down pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of sake on the wall..."

"Give me an **'S'**..."

_"S"_

"Give me a **'U'**..."

_'U"_

"Give me an **'M'**...

_"U"_

"No, give me an **'M.' **An **'M'**..."

_"M"_

"Give me an **'INOE'**"

_"INOE"_

"What's it _spell?"_

"I don't know!!!"

"**Sake!**"

_"SAKE!!!"_

"Hey…….. whose horse won?"

_"M---i---n---e…"_

"What……… we were too busy singing……… how do you know?!"

"Here, I'll rewind the tape. _Uh oh_..."

"Tape? _Tape??? _Why you.……..give me back my money.…….."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke, Kaname, and Melissa finally caught up with one another.

Kaname was swinging the halisen around, using a new wrist movement. Melissa was humming a song to herself, occasionally breaking into verse. Sousuke couldn't make out all of the words...something about pain… Kurz… and strange little monks.

"Sgt. Major, have you found out any leads? This place is rather strange. First, in the town, we met a girl with phenomenal sword technique. Then, at the foot of the stairs, a girl acted as if she were _actually_ fond of Sgt. Weber. On our way up the stairs, we ran across a girl who behaved as if she was afraid of what we might find out about the manager. The woman sweeping looked normal enough, but she had unbelievable strength. I was almost run down by a man in a van. He is the most skilled fighter that I have ever come across. And, simply by fighting me, he figured out that I was a member of Mithril, promising to keep it a secret. A little girl, calling him 'Daddy' but showing no visible signs of kinship, viciously attacked me for no reason...."

"I like the sound of that little girl...." Kaname interrupted, sweetly.

"Kaname, could you please save your bipolar interjections until after I do this summary for the Sgt. Major?"

Fuel on the fire.

_Of course. _

Kaname was a match.

Sousuke was kerosene.

"GGGrrrrrrr... _SOUSUKE!" _Kaname started off growling, then stopped. She regained her saccharine smile, but her eyes could melt armor plating. "That's OK...I'm content to wait. I've been practicing." She continued swinging her halisen.

"Kaname, perhaps it would be wise if you actually started listening. We may be in danger here. For all we know, we may need your halisen for _our_ side for once. I strongly suggest that you save your strength.……… **and** allow me to stay in one piece until _after_ the mission!"

Sousuke, as usual, sounded like a sound tactician; but, not someone with enough savvy to safeguard his own health.

"Sousuke, did you see any sign of Kurz while you were walking back.…….. or while you were flying." Melissa fought to hide a smile.

_That had been a sight she would long remember._

"No, Sgt. Major, I did not. He has been unseen for all this time? We should consider him captive then. Another worrisome fact to add to our list. That, and the mysterious and inscrutable monks...." Sousuke shook his head thinking about the strange little men.

"Did the monks provide you with any information that might aid us in our mission, Sousuke?" Melissa sounded doubtful.

"Negative. They referred to one of the woman accompanying me as a fox, a babe, and a choice piece of ass. I can only assume that they were talking about Kaname." Kaname blushed furiously.

Melissa squinted, frowned, and started reaching for her gun.

"One of them told me that that Kaname _digs_ me, but I fail to understand the reference to a shovel. I was further informed that I could _score_ on Kaname, if I were to loosen up, pay her some attention, and acquire a normal personality." Sousuke looked over at Kaname, whose face was doing a good impression of a sunset. "Kaname, perhaps I have missed it. Are we involved in some form of sporting match?"

"_W-w_-was _t-t_-that all _t-t_-they said, Sergeant" Melissa had to try extremely hard not to burst out in laughter. She looked over at Kaname, and had to strive even harder.

"There was more, Sgt. Major. They called me a 'dumbass' and a 'moron.' Sousuke looked bewildered.

_"SOUSUKE, YOU IDIOT!" _Kaname had overcome her embarrassment and was working on her anger again.

"They did not say 'idiot,' Kaname. It was 'dumbass' and 'moron.' I wish you would pay more attention during these briefing sessions."

Sousuke began to doubt that Kaname could ever be a professional.

"Sgt. Major. We should continue onward with the greatest care. The sweeping woman may have returned with the manager. We should not get on his bad side by keeping him waiting. It is imperative that we find out about the unusual activity in this area. Captain Testarossa and Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin are counting on us. Perhaps if the Captain had accompanied us on this mission...."

Melissa was watching Kaname when Sousuke had mentioned Tessa.

"You have my sympathies, Kaname. You have a _lot_ of work ahead of you. I hope he's worth it." She turned to Sousuke. "Yes, we should be going. You are in a great deal of danger here, Sousuke."

"Yes, that was what I was trying to tell you..."

"I was **not** talking about the strangers, Sergeant!"


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Haruka was sweeping again.

That report came from Sousuke, dressed in an outfit of leaves, sticks, and bruises.

The bruises were courtesy of Kaname, who did not think that covert surveillance was necessary.

Haruka was alone. It looked to be safe to approach her.

"As long as you don't say 'aunt' " Melissa had added, helpfully.

The three walked up to Haruka calmly, watching the doors and windows of the Apartment building.

"Back again, I see. Sorry about that smack earlier, young man. It's a habit I got into with Keitaro and Seta. Yes, Seta told me that he met you. He seemed mighty impressed. You'll have him talking about Giant Turtle civilizations before you know it. He might even invite you to go along on one of his expeditions." Haruka leaned on her broom, observing the way that Kaname was looking at Sousuke.

She sighed.

"Were you able to tell the apartment manager that we wished to speak with him?" Melissa was all business now.

"No, I'm sorry to say that I could not. He was too busy running for his life." That statement caught the attention of both Mithril operatives.

Right on cue, they heard a screaming and incoherent woman's voice, the sound of a solid impact, and a man's cry.

Someone came bursting out of an upper level wall of the building: shoji, wood, and glass fragments followed after him as he did an endless series of barrel rolls before passing out of visual range.

A young woman stood by the resultant hole in the wall, shaking her fist. _"HMMPPFF!!!" _They all heard her say.

Sousuke looked alarmed, suspicious. Melissa looked amused, remembering Sousuke's similar flight. Kaname looked eager.

"Oh. _That _was Keitaro. Not to worry, this happens every day. A number of times, some days. You can't imagine the repair bills!" As Haruka spoke, Melissa smiled.

She had seen some of the memos sent to Capt. Testarossa and Lt. Cmdr. Kalanin by the Finance Division.

"It may take a while before he makes his way back here. Would you like to come in and wait? I could make us some tea...." Haruka put down her broom.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They were all sitting in a pleasant sitting area, sipping their tea, plates and bowls of fruit and raw vegetables within reach.

Haruka had given them a brief rundown of the Hinata Apartment building, its history, and a description of the surrounding lawns, hot springs, and forest area.

In turn, sensing that Haruka was a kindred spirit, Melissa took a calculated risk and explained their identities and mission.

"I doubt that any of the girls could be responsible for the disturbances you have described" Haruka said, refilling Melissa's tea cup. "Su might be able to create something that might catch someone's attention, but she would work on it closer to this building, likely underground. It may be that someone is making use of the old Annex building. We try to keep away from there."

"Why is that?" Sousuke asked, filling away the name 'Su' for future interrogation.

"_First, _because of the strange powers that the building possesses. It has the power to unite a couple in love, **if** they profess their intentions there at the proper moment. Men, women, animals, mechanicals, national representatives, scheming politicians.…..the power works on everyone and everything." Haruka caught the calculating look in Kaname's eye. "I'll have to ask you to keep out of the building, however. That is **not** a request, but a stipulation."

"A stipulation?" Kaname asked, unwilling to have her new plan thwarted.

"Yes, we need to have that building intact for a future episode, both in the manga and in the anime. Mr. Akakmatsu has been _very_ clear about that. If you were to go against his wishes, things could get rather difficult." Haruka was no longer smiling.

_"Difficult?" _Sousuke was now on edge.

Could this 'Akamatsu' be the one they were after?

"Are you saying he might attack us? Is _he_ the one who is carrying out the possible activities in that building?"

Haruka looked at Melissa, who shrugged and gave her a _'What can I do?' _look.

"No, Sgt. Sagara.…….. Sousuke.…….. let's just say he is our.…….. _boss_. He looks after us all. He could place all sorts of obstacles in your path, if he thinks that you are going to harm us or screw up his plans for us."

"I see. But..." Sousuke was interrupted by a woman's voice, strangely familiar.

_Where had he heard it before?_

"Haruka! What are you doing, sitting there with _them? _They were with a **pervert** I ran across earlier. I insist that they leave _at this very instant!"_

It was the martial arts girl.

The one that sent Kurz flying.

Melissa stood up, and bowed. "Please, calm down young lady. We have a good reason for being here, as we have informed Haruka. I can assure you, none of us is a pervert...."

At that moment, Kitsune came running by, a big grin on her face...a wallet in one hand...and her shirt in another.

Kurz… also shirtless… ran right behind her, arms outstretched. In a slurred voice, he yelled "I'll catch you yet! Give…… me…… back…… my……wallet!"

Haruka shook her head.

_What was it with Kitsune and wallets…._

"_**PERVERT!!! **Secret Technique, rock splitting sword." _The young woman slashed her sword violently downward.

Kurz was caught up in the gust of wind along with Kitsune. Both were last seen exiting through a hole in the roof, dangerously close to the _diakokubashira_, the main support pillar of the building.

"Sgt. Major Mao...Melissa..." Haruka nodded to Melissa. "Sgt. Sagara...Sousuke." She nodded to Sousuke. "Miss Chidori...Kaname" Also towards Kaname. "May I introduce you all to Motoko Aoyama." She smiled fondly at Motoko. "She is usually very quiet and reserved, but she has a small hostility issue towards men."

Motoko, still glowering, turned to look at Sousuke.

"Don't worry about _that_ one, Motoko" Kaname said, a sour look on his face. "He's **not** a man...."

Both Melissa and Haruka sighed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Motoko stood, unmoving.

She looked at Kaname.

"He is man enough for _ME!" _She had her hand back on her sword, ready to draw.

Kaname, feeling mischievous, decided to act as if she misinterpreted Motoko's answer.

"Oh, I see. He's _enough_ for you. Just what you always wanted?"

"I.…….. no.…….. I didn't.…….." Motoko stammered. She began to blush furiously. "He's just a man.……..probably another _weakling, _just like Keitaro." She spat that last word, beginning to get some of her fury back.

"I see.……..who are you trying to convince……… me or yourself?" Kaname made herself sound very skeptical. "I bet Sousuke finds you very attractive. _Cute_...."

"_C-c-c_-cute!!!" Motoko was clearly flustered.

"Miss Aoyama, I assure you...." Sousuke grimaced when Kaname stomped on his foot, hard.

"You see, Sousuke is a gentleman with honest intentions. He wants to _assure_ you just how beautiful and _feminine_ he finds you!" Kaname had guessed right.

_Motoko looked close to swooning._

"Feminine? NO!!!" Motoko thought about her sister Tsuruko, and how she had stepped down from her exalted position because she fell in love with a man.

At that moment, a cockroach ran across the floor in front of the stricken young lady.

"**COCKROACH!!!**" Normally, Motoko would have made quick work of it with her sword.

Now, however, she looked as if she were about to go hysterical.

"Not a problem." Sousuke drew his pistol, aimed, and removed the cockroach threat with a single shot. He looked curiously at Motoko, his glance lingering as he tried to take her measure.

_This was the remarkable warrior that had sent Kurz into orbit on two occasions?_

Sosuke's look was not lost on Motoko, who steeled herself to attack, her weakness and indecision burned away by another violent flare up.

How dare he look on her as if she were another plaything for his pleasure. How dare he question her resolve as a warrior.

Motoko hesitated too long.

Kaname had noticed Sousuke looking at the warrior girl.

_That moody military maniac just might fall for that kind of girl! _

She swung her halisen with a different twist to her wrist. She watched with great pleasure as Sousuke cartwheeled though a series of fusuma and shoji, finally coming to a halt on a distant roughened tatami.

"**HMMMPPPFFF!!!" **That's no way to treat a young lady, Sousuke. We should refrain from causing trouble. We're guests here."

Haruka and Melissa just looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Suddenly, I feel like a beer" Haruka said to Melissa. "Care to join me?"

Melissa's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would be a poor guest if I did not." Both Haruka and Melissa smiled at that statement.

_One beer lover can always tell another._

"What would you like? Something mainstream? Maybe Asahi, Sapporo, Kirin, or Suntory? Or, would you prefer _ji-biru?"_

"A microbrew would do _very_ nicely, thank you. Do you have any Yamato Waoh?" Melissa licked her lips and sat up a bit straighter.

"Yes, and Doppo from Okayama; Csarda by Kobe; a nice caramel dark ale from Hilda Takayama; a sweet weitzen from Satsuma; and a Belgian-like blanche from Shirayuki."

Melissa looked truly torn by indecision. "So many to choose from...."

"Don't stress yourself out. I'll bring them all. We'll probably **need** them." Haruka left to fetch the aforementioned beverages.

When Sousuke managed to drag himself back into the room, Motoko was no longer there.

Kaname was, though.

That might be challenge enough.

_At least it did not appear as if he were about to be attacked unexpectedly._

"**Let's P-l-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-y ! ! ! !**"A voice yelled from behind Sousuke.

Before he knew it, someone or something had landed on his shoulders.

A pair of strong small arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

_The odor was reminiscent of many a jungle he had carved his way through._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke moved purely from instinct.

He threw his attacker towards the ground and drew his pistol.

The person that he had tossed had other ideas. The small slender girl---dark shinned and very cute---flipped lithely, bouncing off the floor and two walls before landing in a beastial crouch.

She had a very big smile when she stood up, smoothing out the colorful ethnic garb she was wearing.

"_Wow! _That was pretty psycho!!! Are you another idiot? A really really _BIG_ idiot, like Keitaro?" The girl looked very hopeful.

"No, I am not an idiot. I am a _Specialist!!!" _

Sousuke was shaking his head 'no.'

Waving to get the girl's attention, Kaname was nodding her head 'yes.'

_Melissa and Haruka wanted nothing to do with it._

"Oooooooooooh...a _SPECIALIST_...that sounds **_YUMMY!!!_**" The girl leaped up, as if bouncing off of a trampoline.

She ended back on Sousuke, hands rummaging through his shirt, jacket, pocket, and pants.

"Do you have any _curry?"_

"Uh...no!" Sousuke was confused by the girl's actions and question alike.

_"Ginger root?"_

"No. Why would I..."

_"Coconut milk?"_

"A specialist does not..." Sousuke grew more and more perplexed

_"Chicken broth?"_

"No!"

_"Shrimp...onion...brown sugar...flour...chopped peanuts or raisins...sweet pickle chutney?" _

The girl's eyes remained incredibly intense as she named the ingredients for shrimp curry and the condiments served with it.

Before Sousuke could answer again, something landed on his head. "Ooooo-ooo-ooo."

No doubt it was the flying turtle again.

"Tama, you naughty turtle! What's that in your mouth? That's **my** lettuce. Oh well, since you ate that, you can pay me back by letting me eat _you!!!" _The girl jumped for the turtle, missing and knocking Sousuke on his back.

She laughed, laying spread-eagled on the shocked young soldier.

Two people entered at that moment.

One, the small girl named Shinobu, ran to grab Tama. "You cannot eat Tama, Su!" Seeing Sousuke, Kaname, and Melissa, she was about to scamper off.

"It's OK, Shinobu...they're _friends." _Haruka said.

The other young woman, very attractive with a nice figure and long brown hair, suddenly sported a rather demonic face.

She carried a text book in one hand. The other hand, shaking, was pulled back, ready to fly.

"Leave Su alone, you **pervert**!!!"

Sousuke---finally back on his feet---felt the full force of the Naru punch. He bounced off of pillars, beams, walls, and furniture, before landing in a heap at Naru's feet. She pulled her foot back, ready to try for distance this time.

"Naru, Sousuke's a _guest_ here..." Haruka said. "Su jumped on _him. _You know how Su is."

Naru mumbled an apology, looking embarrassed.

"It is not a problem, mam. I am Sousuke Sagara. You have an impressive punch. Kaname? Should I tell this girl how attractive I find her too?" Sousuke was simply trying to anticipate Kaname's troublemaking.

_"SOUSUKE!!!" _

A swish of wind.

The blur of a halisen.

A resounding **_THWAPPP!!! _**

The airborne and tumbling form of a young mercenary headed towards the clouds.

Kaname and Naru faced each other, uncertain at first.

Then, they both smiled. Kindred spirits.

_Twin sisters of different mothers. _

"Hello, my name is Naru Narusegawa. I am one of the tenants here. You are quite handy with that fan. Would you mind if I tried it out, later? I am always looking for variety. Men grow disinterested if you don't try something new now and again!" Both she and Kaname laughed.

Before Kaname could reply, Shinobu spoke, her voice high and squeaky. "Naru, does that mean you really **are** interested in Keitaro………. and you want him to be interested in _you_ too?" The young woman fell to the ground, her eyes spinning.

"Oh no……… Shinobu's overheated again!" Naru rushed to help her excitable friend.

Su, meanwhile, was looking around, checking under furniture, looking in pots, opening doors.

"Where did he go? Where is that Sousuke person? He is so much _FUN!!!"_

Kaname sat back down and picked up her tea.

She let out a long sigh, satisfied and truly at peace. She felt better than she had in a long time. The tea was quite good.…….. and, Sousuke was getting just what he deserved.

_She could conserve her strength and let these fine young ladies do her work for her._

Haruka and Melissa touched their beer bottles together.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The phone rang just as Sousuke returned to the rest of the group.

Haruka brought the handset to the limping young soldier.

"It's for you, Sousuke. Ken Akamatsu."

Sousuke, wavering between being confused and suspicious, put the phone to his ear. Everyone else was quite, wanting to see if they could judge the conversation based on what Sousuke might answer.

"No Sir, I have _not_ read the manga. No, I have not watched the show."

"I see. Do you have _need_ for a soldier, then? Is this an action adventure? I had thought that it was a silly romance comedy."

"I am not certain. Both Miss Chidori and Miss Narusegawa appear very fit and well-proportioned. I am certain that either could be a good companion in the face of danger. Yes, Miss Aoyama has fine points as well. She appears to be an excellent warrior. I am certain that she could grow to be a suitable partner."

"Oh. That. I see. She _does? _That would explain many things, but I am not certain how a man normally responds. Yes, a white bikini. The beach. I believe you are correct, a hot spring could have similar effect. No, I do _not_ have a promise girl"

"Advantages? There **is **truth in that. I routinely face death and severe injury. Yes, from Miss Chidori too. I understand that. Mr. Urashima is very fortunate in that manner. It is an interesting experience, but I prefer staying earthbound. I am an Arm Slave pilot, not a fighter pilot."

"I do not know, sir. You'd have to ask Shoji Gatou."

"I must apologize. Retsu Tateo would be the one to ask about that."

"You do me to much honor, sir."

"No, I would prefer to stay where I am. The fantasy life has its points of interest, but I much prefer _reality!"_

"I understand, Sir. I will do my best to stay away from that site, as long as my mission can be accomplished with that limitation."

"She is? Why would she be standing behind me now? Thank you sir. I wasn't under the impression that I was going anywhere...."

When Sousuke hung up the phone, he turned to see Kaname waiting for him, halisen held at her side, sword style.

"Kaname? Mr. Akamatsu passed along his compliments. Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Sousuke, you **do** have a promise girl.…….. I just haven't had time to get that promise from you yet! And, you think that Motoko might make a good _partner_..…….?" She moved her arm in a flourish, as if she were drawing a katana.

"Kaname technique, _Sosuke splitting halisen!!!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Melissa, taking a break from tasting every microbrewery offering that the Hinata Apartments and Haruka had to offer, pulled Kaname aside for a moment.

"Kaname, I shouldn't have to remind you, but we have a mission to accomplish here. I know you are really enjoying yourself……… and it does my heart good to see that.……. but, with Sousuke continually flying off and then walking back to us, there isn't much opportunity to advance the plot."

"I understand, Melissa. I was only being true to character. It certainly would be more fun if **someone** would write us some romantic parts! I mean, it's not as if I'm asking to go _hentai_ or something!!!" She swung her halisen about aimlessly, an inscrutable look on her face.

"I'll try to behave...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz and Kitsune had landed at the top of a large full-crowned tree.

Their view of the Hinata estates was rather stunning.

While Kitsune was unconscious, Kurz regained his wallet and took a few moments to appreciate Kitsunes's figure. It was rather stunning too. He wished he had a camera. If she leaned forward just a tiny bit more, he'd be in heaven.

He reached out to accomplish just that.

_A hard right caught him in the jaw_.

"Now sugar, is **that** how you treat a helpless young flower like myself?" She opened her eyes momentarily, then put on a kittenish smile. "I certainly _hope_ so!" She waved Kurz' recaptured wallet in front of his nose. "There are definite advantages to keeping one's eyes closed most of the time. No one can be certain if you are asleep."

Before Kurz could retort or resume his ogling, the two tree-bound individuals heard a rustling noise coming their way. Kurz drew his gun in one smooth motion. Kitsune grabbed onto a branch above her head, ready to move if necessary.

A head popped out of the platform of branches and leaves.

"Kentaro, why I declare. What are y_ou_ doing up here?" Kitsune let go of her branch.

"I thought this was the place that characters went to if they didn't have much more than bit parts." He chuckled when he caught Kitsune's look.

"Yes, it's also a very good spot to hide from Haruka. She's a rather difficult task master. And she's only paying me _$1.50 an hour! _That's simply not a large enough salary for the show whipping boy!"

"Kitsune, is this guy alright?" Kurz still held his gun on Kentaro.

"He's fine, Kurz honey. That's just Kentaro Sakata. His daddy's rich, and he used to have a big crush on Naru. He couldn't break her and Keitaro up, so he tries to further their relationship now."

"Yes, and a thankless job _that_ is. Hey, would you like me to help you two out in the _same_ way? I really don't have much else to do right now!" Kentaru gave them both a smile, as a taste of his dashing charm.

"Don't do me any favors!" Kitsune laughed. "You 'll probably want to get your drill...airship...tank thing. It might prove useful later on." She turned her attention to Kurz.

She handed him his wallet. "I don't want to be responsible for losing this. We are about to have some kind of accident, I suspect."

"Accident? _Why?" _Kurz was clearly puzzled, looking all over for signs of danger.

Kenataro answered for Kitsune. "You're both very close to me, and I have gone far too long without something bad happening...."

With those words, a resounding **CRACK!!! **sounded.

_The tree bough plummeted downward._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_x

Sousuke looked on with a great deal of detachment.

After a while, watching a flying turtle dart about becomes passe.

He sighed.

"What's wrong soldier? Have a need to blow something up?" Kaname leaned on him, putting her head on his shoulder. "It really is kind of cute, though. And it's not something you see every day. At least it's not something **totally** ridiculous, like a talking cat."

"Yes, Kanme. Or a _flying _cat..." Sousuke nodded.

"Or a _flying talking _cat!!!" They both said those words at the same time.

Kaname looked so cute, that Sousuke leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She blushed.

_It looked as if she were about to pass out. _

"Sousuke.…….. what was **that** for……… not that I'm _complaining_……..."

"Kaname, you certainly talk a lot for a woman who needs to be kissed."

He kissed her two _more_ times, the last on the lips, long and lingering.

She melted at his touch. Sousuke took notes for future reference.

"But Sousuke, _why?"_

"Poetic liberty. Something different. A chance to please the readers a bit." Sousuke looked at his watch. "I'm afraid it won't last much longer, though."

"Then shut up and kiss me, soldier!!!" She grabbed hold of Sousuke, preparing to give him a kiss he would never forget.

"Miss Chidori, why are you holding me like this?" Sousuke's voice sounded rather flat, humorless.

Kaname deflated, her face crumbling.

The time was up

"**GOTCHA!!!**" Sousuke gave her a kiss _she_ wouldn't forget.

"Humor too?" Kaname opened her purse, took out some paper and a pencil. "What is Mr. Akamatsu's number....?"


	3. Chapter 3: Culture Shock

Sousuke had been watching each of the Apartment tenants closely.

It was not his habit to take things at face value. He didn't always see the things that others saw, much to his own detriment, or to the detriment of someone else, or some _thing _else.

His inability to fit in exasperated Kaname to no end. His awkwardness and clueless nature amused Kurz and Melissa. None of that invalidated one Important point: he often saw things that other people might miss.

Furthermore, he frequently spoke about things that other people might ignore or might be afraid to mention.

Shinobu seemed on edge. Much of the time.

It could be that she was an insecure girl, with little knowledge of family or friends. Sousuke could relate to that.

She might simply be incredibly shy and self-conscious.

Nevertheless, one unlikely possibility should still be explored: she could be very clever, with an ulterior motive.

_She could have fooled everyone in the building._

"Miss Maehara, may I speak with you?" Sousuke made it a point not to move too swiftly or to stare at her directly.

"_W-w_-why would you want to speak to _m-m_-me?" Her eyes were very moist, and her lips quivered.

"Because you are very quiet, and do not join in the conversations. You are like me in that regard. As I understand it, you do menial chores here. Does that anger you and make you feel resentful?"

"_No! _Not at all. I'm too young to have a _real_ job, and I do not want to live with my parents, who are divorced." Her face shrank in on itself. "They let me live here if I do my part."

"I see. We share more similarities. My parents were killed when I was very young, so I had no chance to live with them. I took to my profession to stay alive. You are a hard worker and a realist. Like myself."

_Unused to the feeling, Sousuke began to feel a slight kinship with the frail girl._

Shinobu looked sad. "_I-I_-I've found friends here. They care for me like a family. I...."

"You do not wish to say anything that might cause them harm? That is commendable. You are perhaps the most conscientious person I have met here." Sousuke looked through the opening in the room, watching some of the other tenants.

"I am not here to judge anyone. I am here to make certain many people do not get hurt. If you tell me the truth……… and no one poses a serious risk……… then there is nothing to worry about. I do not care about small or personal things." Sousuke watched her face, her eyes, the motions of her hands.

_She seemed to be calming down._

"I see. I will tell you what I can." Shinobu's hands stopped fluttering.

"Good. You seem to be frightened of a lot of things. It is difficult to function in such a fshion. I believe I know something that could give you a strong sense of confidence." Sousuke knew that Kaname would clobber him if she got wind of what he had in mind. He would go through with it just the same.

"_W-w_-what is it...?"

Before Sousuke answered, something or someone flashed into his peripheral vision.

He raised an arm, but Su still managed to connect with both heels to his head, sending him tumbling.

"He probably wants to do things like **this** Shinobu!!! It looks like _fun_. Perhaps I can do it too..." Su showed Shinobu one of Keitao's hidden magazines, opened to a rather voluptuous centerfold, barely dressed in a thong and a flimsy boa. "I know just what we need..."

Su ran off.

Shinobu called out to Su as she ran. "Oh, no no no. He _can't_ mean this!" She turned to Sousuke, ready to run again. "_Can_ you?"

"What did that hyperactive athletic girl give you?" Sousuke took the magazine. He blushed. "Uh.…….you have nothing to worry about there.……. if I understood about **that**, I wouldn't get into so much trouble with Miss Chidori!"

"Oh. I'm glad. No, not that you get into trouble with Miss Chidori. I _meant_.……."

"I understand. It is not a problem. Please come with me outside. There may be an opportunity for reciprocal sharing. If this goes well, perhaps you can teach me something about cooking."

"OK. Should I tell someone where we are going?" Shinobu realized that she was not obsessing on her worries at that moment.

Perhaps there was more than cooking that she could help this well-meaning young man with.

_He needed help with a girl, just like Keitaro did._

"No. It is not a problem. They will know where we are soon enough." Sousuke took out his pistol and checked the clip. He checked his pockets to see how many extra clips he had.

He could not afford to be too wasteful.

It was not like this was a video game or ridiculous television show where the ammunition seems endless.

This appeared to be a golden opportunity. Given the recent trends in anime, it seemed apropos to work this into the plot. It didn't need to be _Gunslinger Girls _or something like that.

_He had some degree of restraint._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shirai Kimiaki and Haitani Masayuki had stopped by.

They said they were looking for Keitaro, but Melissa did not buy that story.

She watched them both very closely, making certain that they were not suspicious in themselves. The Mithril operative would also check out the possibility that they might serve as couriers or messengers for someone they were in cahoots with at the Apartments.

On the surface, both seemed to be harmless fools, testosterone driven and blind to their own inadequacies.

In many ways, they reminded her of Kurz.

_When she got her hands on **him**...._

The two young men were not overly concerned with being overheard. There voice carried quite well. No doubt they were used to the situations that came about in this particular anime.

"I tell you, we _must_ have died and gone to Heaven" Haitani said. "The usual babes are all here, and there are two _new_ beauties. We might get **lucky!**"

"And _Haruka_ is here! You can have everyone else if **I **can have Haruka. Or, maybe that fox in the tight-fitting jumpsuit. She could hurt me all she wants!" Shirai nearly drooled.

He started moving slowly towards Haruka, trying to appear like he was doing anything but that.

Haitani walked over to speak with Kaname. "Hey, babe. Have you ever wanted to go out on a date with a college man? You could choose a tall one or a short one!"

Kaname just said "Hmmppfff" and walked away.

Haitani then smiled and started walking towards Melissa. He stopped and reversed field when he saw her take out her pistol and check its movement. "I think the one in the jumpsuit wants _you_, Shirai!"

Kaname snorted. She did not like **that** name. _Shirai._

Shirai reacted much the same way as Haitani. They then looked at each other and sighed. Babes. Their minds were effectively fried. Looking over near the couch, they both nodded their heads.

"Naru's here, too. It's about time she realizes just how big a loser Keitaro is. We'd be doing him a favor too. It's about time he forgets about his stupid promise and moves on." Shirai smiled.

"Yeh. He'll thank us, after _Naru_ thanks us." Haitani checked his breath.

The two of them walked towards Naru, until she punched a chair, reducing it to kindling.

As they turned to leave, they found the door blocked by Motoko.

She had her sword out.

"What are _you _pathetic weaklings doing here. There are already too many perverts under this roof! As the heir to the Divinity School of Swordsmanship, I need to practice the techniques passed down in my family. You two will do just fine for now!"

Haitani looked frantic.

"Didn't I tell you, Shirai? We wouldn't be able to find out the things that guy wanted! There goes our big chance." Haitani eyed Motoko's sword with a deep sense of dread.

Shirai tried to shush his friend.

"Damn! He said he was going to teach us how to be chick magnets if we found out what he wanted…….. and got him more of that stuff!" Haitani continued, before swallowed hard. People were giving Motoko room.

Shirai was trying to get his attention.

"And his nieces! _Mrphhl brgmrl frbbllrff_…." Haitani was muffled when his friend clamp a hand over his mouth.

Shirai had waited too long.

"Shut up! We need to get going _now_. If...." Shirai's voice stopped when the sound of a quick whoosh and **S-N-A-P ! ! ! **sliced through the air near them.

Haruka had her whip out.

Melissa was standing, gun pointed at Haitani's groin, and a pair of throwing daggers in her other hand.

Kaname had the halisen swinging like a pendulum.

Naru, a big scowl on her face, started walking in their direction.

Haruka spoke in a deceptively calm and even voice. "You two boys said something about a man……… a chance……… and some stuff. Your future will look brighter if you were to tell us everything you know..………"

"But it was _Haitani_ who said...." Shirai was near pleading.

**S-N-A-P ! ! !**

"Yes, Haruka!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz knew he was in serious trouble.

He was probably in for a world of pain.

No, not because of his memorable fall from the tree, when he and the two others bounced off of branches like a ball in a pachinko machine.

His fall had been cushioned by two of Kitsune's more remarkable characteristics, and that almost made the aches and pains worthwhile.

He was not concerned by the subsequent fall, when the weakened ground gave way, and the three misbegotten souls found themselves tumbling into a deep cavern.

Kitsune had fallen on him that time, softening her own impact. Even the rabid army of small metal turtles---_their eyes glowing_--- did nothing to dampen his spirit as he ran for his life.

What mattered was that he had been off on his own for quite a while.

He **knew** what Melissa would do. He knew the 'who' and the 'what,' he just didn't know the 'when.'

_Anticipation is not always sweet._

The cavern had led into a confusing tangle of tunnels, each of which branched and branched again. At one Y-shaped intersection, Kitsune pulled Kurz to the right while Kentaro ran off to the left.

"This way, sugar. Hopefully, half of those little monsters will follow _him."_

"Why is he going off on his own? Does he know where he's going?" Kurz hadn't gotten winded yet.

He did feel somewhat weary, however. He was growing tired of self-recriminations. His weapons bag was sitting back in Kitsune's room.

"Oh, that's just Kentaro. He'll probably end up at his fancy machine. That's the way things work around _here. _Wherever we end up, I hope there is a **lot** of sake there. I can sure use it!!!"

Two small lights could be seen further down the tunnel.

The closer that they got, the louder a metallic noise sounded. Soon they could see two people, one tall and one very short, each with a miner's helmet on their head.

"Seta!" Kitsune cried out, running towards the taller of the two.

"Ah, Kitsune. What a coincidence finding you down here. Is this your beau?" Seta was totally oblivious to the doe-eyed look that Kitsune gave him.

"He's probably just another LOSER!!!" The smaller of the two---an ornery looking little waif---swung her pickaxe, narrowly missing Kurz' privates.

"I'm sorry if we don't have time for formal introductions, I'm Kurz. There's a tidal wave of small metal turtles coming this way!!!" Kurz nervously looked behind him, wondering if he had survived numerous Arm Slave battles and other military operations, only to be done in by a hoard of turtles.

At least Melissa would get a kick out of it.

He could picture Tessa's testimony.

"Ah, pleased to meet you Mr. Theresatidalwaveofsmallturtlescomingthisway. Your mother must have really loved your father if she kept _that_ name!" Seta smiled a lopsided smile. "Oh, and unless I miss my guess, you were once a male model...."

"Sir, I assure you, this is no time for jokes. If you know a way out of here, we'd better _hurry!" _Kurz could hear a distant rumbling noise.

"Hello, I'm Seta" The archaeologist handed Kurz a pick and a shovel. "I've come across the most remarkable discovery. I think that it is the remnants of an ancient Turtle Civilization. Hard to believe I found it underneath the Hinata Apartments. Let's see if we can get this giant door open."

"But...but..." Kurz was flabbergasted.

"I understand, young man. I was very excited at my first discovery, too. I've been chased by a giant snake, lost in a desert, and hounded by a religious cult. The excitement never ends...you just get used to it! Now..._ughhh_... let's see... _arghhh_ ...what we... _errrr_ ...have in ..._arghhh_... **here**..."

The large doors swung open, leading to a smooth-walled tunnel that looked to have been cut by a modern tunnel-bore.

"Daddy! Shouldn't there be a really big machine making those little metal turtles in there?" Sara, the young girl, sounded rather disappointed.

"No, Sara. That's a different door. We'll do that another day. Different episode. This is very exciting too. Let's see where it leads.…….."

Kurz followed the fleeing characters as they headed off down the tunnel.

_The pursuit was rapidly closing in on them all._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke and Shinobu left the Apartments and walked alone to the back lawns of the estate.

Shinobu felt very uncomfortable being alone with someone she hardly knew. But, something about the young soldier and the similarities they shared set her more at ease than she ever would have expected.

One of Sousuke's main goals was to get some answers. He could do that by getting to know this innocent seeming girl. He would share something that he had intimate knowledge of, as a way of making a connection.

_He had a strong suspicion that his efforts would prove crucial later on._

"I must admit to you, Miss Maehara, I am not good with people. But, there are things that I _am_ good at, and I will share one of them with you now. I will caution you, however: you owe firearms respect. If you do not treat them well, they may cause great injury to yourself or those you would not wish injured. This holds true for the non-lethal varieties, such as we will become familiar with today."

Sousuke spoke in a very authoritative manner.

"_B-b_-but, we _d-d_-don't use guns at the Hinata Apartments! Well, Su does, but that is a different story. I _c-c_-can't do that." Shinobu shook her head violently, a frightened look on her face.

"I understand that. A skill need not be used. It is an option……… a choice. Besides, my purpose today is _not_ to train you to be a soldier. We do not have the time. Today, I wish to show you that you can stand up for yourself. Once you realize that, you can find your _own_ way to defend yourself in the future." Sousuke nodded.

Shinobu looked down at her shoes.

"If you have trouble with people walking over you, simply learning to say _"No" _may mean the difference between night and day." Sousuke was more concerned in her ability to protect herself in the next day or so.

_There was as of yet no way to know what forces might be arrayed against them all._

"_H-H_-How can I learn that? I'm so frightened of things and people. Nothing seems to go right for me." She looked close to tears.

"That is incorrect. You must think this: you _were_ frightened of people and _in the past _nothing went right for you. It seems that the people here care for you, do they not?"

Shinobu nodded, nibbling on her finger.

"Good. I will put my faith in you. I do _not_ do so lightly. We begin with baby steps. When you are ready, some day you will run." Sousuke handed Shinobu a Glock 17, loaded with rubber bullets.

"_I-I_-I'll try...."

"Excellent. While I set up targets, you will simply get used to the weight and the feel of that gun in your hand. After I teach you the necessary safety knowledge, we will fire some rounds at the targets. During that time, I would like to ask you questions about this place and the people who live here." Sousuke tried to sound relaxed.

He did not want it to come off as an interrogation.

"Yes. Okay."

Sousuke once again learned never to judge a book by its cover.

Shinobu seemed so timid, so sweet and innocent. No young girl like that had any business developing an affinity for weapons. And, true to his first impression, she struggled simply with the idea of holding a gun, aiming a gun, and firing a gun.

But, once she settled it, she showed aptitude. And, like her skill at cooking, her growing ability with a gun began to strengthen her self confidence.

"Shinobu, that man over there is about to shoot Keitaro." Sousuke threw a rock at the log he had stood on end.

It took the young girl three shots, but she hit it.

"Maehara!" Sousuke shouted, and Shinobu looked ready to run, but she stood her ground. "That man behind you is about to grab you!" She spun, and brought the gun up, stopping when she saw no clear target. "No, that was a decoy, the man over here is after Naru!" Another rock thrown.

Another target hit.

The young girl had reacted very well to a change in priorities.

"Hey! If you cook as bad as you shoot, do **not** invite me to a meal!" Sousuke watched her eyes and posture, to see if that comment would throw her off. _"ALL THREE LOGS!!!" _

Shinobu hit one, and came close to the other two.

She had not fallen prey to her emotions. Commendable!

_Was there a wolf in that sheep's clothing?_

"Very good, Miss Maehara. You showed more talent than many men coming through professional training camps. You have accomplished the goal that I set for you, and I had set a goal I did not think you could reach. I am sorry if my methods were rough, but that is precisely the situation when true abilities come to light."

"Thank you!" Shinobu looked truly grateful. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a great deal better about herself.

"If you can learn to do something you find difficult or repugnant today, you can no doubt do it again with something _else_ tomorrow." Sousuke spoke with true enthusiasm, a touch of affection, and a sense of pride.

He had, perhaps, done something more than simply further his fact finding mission.

There had been success in that area as well. He had found out what he wanted to know about Haruka, Keitaro, and Naru in the process. He would resume his information gathering in a place of Shinobu's choosing.

The look in the girl's eyes confused Sousuke.

He had no way to realize that Shinobu had developed a strong case of hero worship.

Sousuke had take the time to show her something, teach her something. He had _not_ treated her like she was fragile…… a bother…… or hopeless.

"**SOUSUKE!!!**"

Sousuke and Shinobu both turned to see Kaname walking in their direction.

"**SHINOBU!!!**"

Naru was there too.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Sgt. Sagara, teaching a girl her age how to fire a pistol! Has your little Sousuke brain finally blown its last fuse? Do I need to bring you back to the armory to be repaired?" Kaname was swinging the halisen in ever widening circles.

"And _you_, Shinobu! What are you doing, going off with a stranger? Who **knows** just what he might have tried if I did not come looking for you!" Naru's eyes glowed red as she looked at Sousuke.

Her muscles tensing, she drew her arm back.

Sousuke stood his ground, unflinching.

Shinobu, at first, hung her head, wringing her hands. But, she brought her head up, a determined look on her face.

"**_YOU...LEAVE...HIM...ALONE...!!!_**"

Both Kaname and Naru rocked back on their heals, as if they were physically struck. They looked at the petite girl in utter disbelief.

_Rome wasn't built in a day. _

Shinobu, shocked by her own outburst, blushed and bowed repeatedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Naru. I'm sorry Miss Chidori."

Kaname and Naru gave Sousuke looks that were better than promisory notes.

Some day. Some place. He _would_ pay....

Shinobu noticed those looks. She took Sousuke by the hand and started leading him away.

"Don't worry, Sousuke. I'LL protect you."

Stopping to look at both Kaname and Naru, Shinobu spun the Glock around her finger before handing it back to Sousuke.

Finally out of Naru's and Kaname's sight, the small girl hugged a pillar, close to passing out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When everybody was back inside, Sousuke noticed that there were two individuals in the gathering room that he had not personaly met before.

One was a somewhat scrawny and gawkish looking young man of at best medium height, large glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

The other was a well-endowed young woman with long brown hair, a few strand of which projected upwards like antennae. She had her right hand held up by the side of her face.

The was looking fondly at the young man, swaying slightly back and forth, looking somewhat uneasy on her feet. In one hand, she carried a shopping net suspending a cube-shaped watermelon.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima, manager of the Hinata Apartments. Someday soon, I will be giving that up when I get accepted to _TOKYO U!" _He struck a pose, a test paper in his hand. "Let me welcome you here today!"

"He'll probably be our manager for a really _really_ long time!" Su came out of nowhere, kicking Keitaro in the side of the jaw.

"Yes, can you believe it. He failed the entrance exam **three** times" Naru added helpfully, a satisfied smile on her face. Keitaro looked as if he were being impaled by imaginary spears .

"Naru!" Keitaro was turning red.

"And…… you idiot…… we welcomed them all _two hours _ago. Just where **were** you? Goofing off again!" Naru, as usual, blamed Keitaro for everything.

It didn't occur to her to take any responsibility for the long distance he had to travel back to the Apartments.

"Don't mind Naru, everybody." Keitaro said in a personable manner. "_She_ failed the exam last time, too. And, since she spent most of her time studying, she's been rather unhappy since that day. But, we made a promise to get in together, and I **know** that we will succeed some day!"

At that point, Keitaro digressed, daydreaming about being at Tokyo U, Naru by his side, surrounded by a large crowd of admirers.

"Oooh! Thanks for telling them _that_, Keitaro. _SNAP OUT OF IT_." She started strangling Keitaro, bringing him back to reality. "The only reason I made that promise is because you are so helpless. You _know_ I have my promise with Seta...."

Keitaro's gaze dropped. He bowed his head. "I know that...."

"And get _this_.…….. he made a promise fifteen years ago with a girl he can't even remember. That's why he's trying to get into Tokyo U. Have you ever heard of anything **so** pathetic?"

Keitaro looked as if he were punctured by more spears.

_'Have you ever heard of anything so pathetic?' _

Kaname looked at Sousuke, who pointedly ignored her.

Wait a minute..._'fifteen years ago'_...and _'promise to get into Tokyo U'_....

"That sounds somewhat familiar," Kaname said, quickly drawing everybody's attention. Haruka in particular looked thoughtful. She left the room.

"I remember something similar from my childhood, though I must have been about two years old at the time. There was something about a _sandbox_...." Kaname twisted her hair, thinking.

Naru looked as if someone had dropped liquid nitrogen on her.

Mutsumi, not yet introduced, smiled.

Shinobu started biting her nails, but stopped, a stern look on her face.

_"Really?" _Keitaro said. "Were you ever at the Hinata Apartments?"

_Could this be **another** promise girl?_

"Yes, she was. This is the second time I've forgotten about someone who had spent some time at the Inn when Keitaro was a young boy. Is the girl in _this_ picture you, Kaname?" Haruka held an open photo album out to Kaname.

"Yes! That's me.…….. when I was very young.…….. but.…….. it's all a blur now." Kaname felt betrayed by her memory.

Why had she been here?

Who had she come with?

"Wow! What a coincidence." Keitaro seemed overly enthusiastic for someone standing within arm's reach of Naru. "We have to talk about that later. But first, as manager, let me offer you the use of all of our fine facilities. If you feel a need to relax, Miss Chidori, we have a very nice series of hot springs and _oooppfff...." _

Once again the victim of the Naru Punch, Keitaro left a rather large hole in the roof on his way to apogee.

"That lousy good for nothing Tokyo U wannabe _pervert!!!"_ Naru yelled, rubbing her fist in her other outstretched hand. "He probably just wanted to catch you in a towel or with a wet shirt!"

"I do not understand.…….. why would anyone want to see Kaname in a towel or a wet shirt? What.…….. _aaarrrhhhh_...." Courtesy of the halisen, Sousuke had placed another hole in the roof, not too far from the first one.

Gasping, Shinobu ran outside.

Naru nodded at Kaname, who saluted in return.

Melissa just shook her head. "Some day, one of those two numbskulls is going to make a fine candidate for the Darwin Awards!"

"The Darwin Awards? What are those? Are they good to eat?" Su was bouncing up and down on one leg.

"No, Su. The Darwin awards are in very **bad** taste. They are a somewhat tactless award given out "honor" those individuals who improve the gene pool.…….. by removing themselves from it. The honor is bestowed posthumously. They usually involve episodes of awe-inspiring stupidity."

"We have some time before the boys make it back. Want to give us a couple of examples while we wait? We still have some beer left." Haruka twisted the top off of a bottle and handed it to Melissa.

"It's not really necessary for the plot, _is_ it?" Kaname had her hands on her hips. It was Melissa who had told her not to delay things too much before. "Do we _really_ need filler?"

"I don't se any problem. Kurz is still missing. It will be a while before Keitaro and Sousuke get back. I've asked a lot of questions. It might be nice to just sit and talk a bit…." Melissa stretched.

"OK. Go ahead." 

"Excuse me, Melissa. I need to say something first." Haruka looked over at Su. "These will be examples of things **not** to do. That means they are not to be done **by** you, or **to** someone else……… like Keitaro."

Su's eyes lit up.

Haruka suddenly sighed. She wondered if she had made a big mistake. Hopefully her comments wouldn't put any ideas in the young girl's head.

"But Haruka, If Keitaro can't make it into Tokyo U, wouldn't be nice if he _could_ receive at least one award?" The look on Naru's face was rather hardcore.

"Naru!"

"Yes, Haruka..." Naru did not sound contrite.

"Su?"

"Yes, OK...I will remember..."

Haruka nodded to Melissa.

"In 1995, in the United States, Arizona highway patrolmen were mystified when they came upon a pile of smoldering wreckage embedded in a Cliffside rising above a road. It turned out to be the vaporized remnants of an automobile. A former Air Force sergeant had gotten ahold of a Jet Assisted Take-Off unit, or JATO. Those are used to give heavy military transport planes an extra push on take-off from short airfields.

The sergeant attached the JATO to his car, drove to a long straight stretch of deserted highway, and set off the booster. He had ignited the device 3.9 miles from his point of impact, as evidenced by a large area of melted asphalt. It was estimated that he reached speeds of 250-300 miles per hour after the car became airborne.

Ironically, the remnants of his bumper sticker read _'How Do You Like My Driving? Call 1-800- EAT SHIT.' _Pardon my French!"

"That was very crazy. He should have used many _smaller_ rockets. I have a design drawn up for Seta's van. I could go get that now and...." Su looked very chipper.

"Su!"

"Oh, I am very sorry. Please continue."

"In 1989, the Soviet Union was home to a growing number of psychics and mentalists, one of whom was convinced he could use his powers to stop vehicles in their tracks. He was said to be of the opinion that, _'faced by extraordinary conditions that posed a direct threat to his life,' _all of his reserve power would be called into action.

He started small, working with bicycles and automobiles. He decided upon the ultimate test of his powers. He tried to stop a freight train in its tracks. The engineer had seen him step onto the tracks, lower his head, and raise his arms, moments before he disappeared under the wheels."

"When do we get to the psycho part?" Su looked perplexed.

_"Su!" _That came from both Haruka and Naru.

"Please, do not let me stop you." Su apologized.

Melissa continued. "In 1999, three friends in Cambodia were sharing drinks and exchanging insults at a local café. Their arguing continued for hours, until one man pulled out an unexploded anti-tank mine he had found in his back yard."

"He tossed the mine under the table and the three men began playing a game of Russian Roulette. Each would take turns downing a drink and stamping on the mine. The wiser villagers at the site had run away in terror. Minutes later, a tremendous explosion detonated at the café, and no remnants of the men were ever found." Melissa finished off her beer and said in an offhand manner. "Actually, I've played that game on many occasions."

She kept a straight face.

"Miss Mao! Is this true? _Many_ times?" Su looked shocked.

Shocked and eager.

"No, Su. I was just joking."

"You should **not**do such things. I am a very impressionable child. I might begin to have wild thoughts!" Su sounded insulted.

Melissa and Haruka looked at each other and broke out laughing. When she regained her breath, Melissa told of the next Darwin Award winner.

"In 1995, in Poland, a farmer claimed to be the world's most macho man. He had been drinking with friend, and he had convinced them all to strip naked and play some 'mens' games.' At first they hit each other over the head with frozen turnips. One man, very drunk, cut off two of his toes with a chainsaw. Not to be outdone, the inebriated farmer took the chainsaw and swung it at his own neck."

"Did that _really_ happen?" Naru looked shocked. Kaname just shook her head, looking skeptical.

_Not even Sousuke would do that_.

"I'm not certain." Melissa said. "Someone said it was axes instead...."

"I do not think that was a very good idea." Su said

"No Su, it was not." Melissa kept a straight face.

Su truly was a piece of work.

"There are just some things that should _not_ be done!" Su did not understand why Haruka, Naru, and Mutsumi burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts and Hijinks

"Damn that Sousuke!!!"

Kaname muttered to herself for the umpteenth time.

Melissa's description of the Darwin Awards had **not** distracted her. If anything, each insane act made her think more and more about Sousuke.

**Attach a rocket booster to your car?**

_No big deal! Try jumping off a cliff, hanging onto a balloon, a girl in your arms._

**Attempt to stop a train by the power of thought?**

_So what? How about jumping out of a speeding train merely out of 'coincidence.'_

**And what's the big deal about tap dancing on an armed land mine?**

That _idiot_ kept stepping on her heart every time he failed to take notice of her or respond to her hints.

_That_ was dangerous.

"Damn that Sousuke!!!"

Kaname caught herself.

_What was she thinking? _

Sousuke was her guard, her protector. Nothing more.

He was an imposition, an albatross, a major pain in the posterior.

Yes.……. now that she had her head on straight again……… she felt much better. She continued to follow Naru towards her room. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the girl better. It was Melissa's and Sousuke's duty to worry about the more important stuff.

Kurz could join in that part of the mission too, if he ever showed up..

"You were thinking about him, _weren't _you?" A smiling and buxom brunette had walked up beside Kaname without her knowing it.

"_W_-what?"

"You were thinking about that boy you came with. I can tell...." He hand was held up near the edge of her face, and strands of her hair arched out away from her head.

"No...I..."

"He's _really_ cute. You're very lucky. You make a very nice couple."

"Look...he..." Whatever Kaname was going to say was interrupted by Naru, now leaning out of the door to her room.

"Over here, Kaname. Mutsumi, what are **you** doing here?" Naru looked puzzled.

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?" Mutsumi asked Naru.

Naru looked shocked, then exasperated. "Mutsumi! We met in Kyoto. Nearly died together with Keitaro in that raft. You gave me my first kiss. We study together! Any of this ring a bell?"

"Yes.……. did you say your name is Keitaro?" At that moment, Mutsumi slowly fell to the ground as if she were on a low gravity planet.

"Is she alright?" Kaname asked, concerned. "Should we call a doctor or something?"

"She'll be fine. That's just one of her endearing characteristics, the things that make her popular with the fans. Large breasts. Love of watermelons. Ability to talk to turtles. Ditsy attitude. Competition with me to see who the _Promise Girl _is. We've gotten used to all that."

Naru looked down fondly at the unconscious Mutsumi.

The two girls carried Mutsumi into Naru's room, placing her underneath the heated table in a sitting position, head laying on her arms.

"What were you two talking about?" Naru asked, picking up a large yellow stuffed animal.

"What?" Kaname stared at the old toy.

"What were you and Mutsumi talking about in the hallway? That boy you came with?" Naru noticed that Kaname was staring at the _Mr. Chupi _doll. "Oh, you must think that it's silly for someone my age to be so attached to a doll. But I've had this fellow for a long time,"

"No, I don't think that's silly. I have a _Bonta-Kun _doll that I still hug sometimes. It's just that…… well…… that thing looks familiar. I can swear I've seen that before. Somewhere. Some _time."_

"That's _right! _Haruka said that you had been here before. Maybe you were here at the same time as Mutsumi..…….. and Keitaro." Naru was smiling, but Kaname caught a look of growing concern in her eyes.

"Maybe" Kaname said. "But you don't have to worry. I doubt I was his Promise Girl. And even if I were, I wouldn't want him to keep that promise to me. I am looking forward to going to that university some day, but for my _own_ reasons."

"What are you saying? Do you think I'm _worried_ about who Keitaro made the promise to? That's so ridiculous. I already made a promise to someone else. To someone older.……. more worldly.……. a great deal more handsome.…….." Naru sounded very convincing.

_Kaname didn't buy it for a moment._

"Someone older, worldly, and handsome……who is very fond of you, but _not_ romantically inclined?" Kaname watched Naru blush.

"Look, I'm not going to try and trick a confession out of you. There are plenty of other people who can do that. Personally, I'd keep an eye on Shinobu and Mutsumi in _that _regard, if I were you." Kaname sighed. "I have my hands full as it is. I'm not looking to add _another_ clueless shadow."

Kaname expected to see Naru look somewhat relieved.

Instead, the young lady put her face into her hands, sitting quietly. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly.

"Naru, are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?" Kaname was concerned.

"No. Yes. It's not _your_ fault. This is so hard on me...." Naru paused, looking to see if Mutsumi was asleep.

"He's a pervert. At least that's what the serendipity of events always leads me to believe. He's a coward and a weakling in some things……… but steadfast and kind. And _look at him! _Short. Scrawny. Dorky looking. It's going to be some time before he gets tanned, acts a bit more mature and self-confident, or gets a pair of glasses like Seta's. How can they make my character fall in love with someone like THAT!"

Naru lifted her head from her hands, a tear running down from her eye. She stared Kaname in the eyes.

"Sousuke...his character animation is **so much **better...."

There was a long pause while neither girl spoke. Finally, Kaname ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"He cares about you, _doesn't_ he?" Kaname was envious.

"Yes...**but**..."

"He works very hard at his goal, but _still_ finds time to laugh and have fun with you..."

"Yes...but **he**..."

"He has a heart, worries about how other people _feel_, and tries to help them."

"That's **just **Keitaro...we..."

"Even though it's a harem show……… and some things _do_ have to happen by definition……… he will truly and honestly win the love and friendship of every woman here……… _won't_ he?" Kaname was very glad she was **not** in a harem show.

She had enough trouble with Te----. She had enough trouble with _that girl._

"That's what will make it so tough to want to give up the fun we have and hope for something more. There is so much to risk.……" Naru had thought about that before.

"He probably dreams about being with you.…….. kissing you.……..I bet he gets nosebleeds..."

"Yes. That **pervert!**"

"Uh huh. Would you _really _him to be any different? He notices when you wear a bathing suit?" It was Kaname whose face began to look crestfallen.

"That's true. **And** a towel. A wet shirt. A costume in a play. My _pajamas_. It's so annoying, so intrusive.…….. it's.…….. it's……..." Naru looked at war with herself.

"Nice...wonderful...fortunate..._unfair_." That last word came out with an explosion of breath. Kaname felt a heavy weight on her shoulders.

_There was a tightness around her heart._

Naru stared at Kaname for a moment, surprised.

Her expression changed to one of understanding, then sympathy.

"Oh. I _see_. I guess I have been a bit ungrateful, haven't I. I never stop to think about how things are in action adventure stories."

Kaname squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm a guest here. I shouldn't bring my problems across your doorstep. It's a tough road, but I still have hope. I was able to get a few nice moments in the first season of the show, and some sweet moments in the following season."

"Will there be a third season?" Naru asked.

"There's been an announcement for more anime. We may see more official printed works. And, just like for _'Love Hina,' _there seem to be people eager to write amateur stories for '_Full Metal Panic.'" _

Kaname blushed.

"Some of the fan writers go a bit heavy on the lemony stuff……..but it makes for such _wonderful_ dreams."

"I know what you mean" Naru said, her cheeks beet red.

Kaname sighed.

"It will be OK, Kaname. I'm certain." Naru tried to do her best to be comforting.

"There was a Mr. Chupi show just like this" Mutsumi said. "I was awake the whole time. I heard everything you said. Don't worry, I'll probably forget it by tomorrow."

The buxom girl stood to walk over to the other two girls, but kicked away a board covering the a in the floor.

She plummeted down into Keitaro's futon.

Undaunted, she resumed the story from down there.

Kaname looked inquisively at Naru. Naru mouthed the words _'humor her.'_

"One day, Ms. Chupi.…….. Mr. Chupi's sister.…….. saw a boy at her school who looked and acted different than everyone else. At first, he just followed her around, making her wonder if he were a stalker. But, he was just shy. The boy didn't know how to say what was in his heart. He just wanted to be near her. He made certain she was protected. Sms. Chupi thought thathe was just a frog, but he was a prince. They fell in love, and soon thereafter, they were stuck on large wooden skewers by weird looking aliens.…….. roasted over a fire……... and eaten."

"That's **not** how it happened!" Naru roared.

"That's right" Kaname said. "It was more like _this. _Ms. Chupi had a fine life. She was admired and respected. Finally things were looking up. She was a bit of an idol, but that was OK. One day, this boy with a scar on his face shows up. He carried a gun in his book bag. He destroyed the bust she had made for art class, thinking it was a man attacking her. He tackled teachers. He blew up lockers and set traps for art class. He ran around in a Bonta-Kun suit going _'fumo fumo.' _He shot watermelons with a shotgun."

Mutsumi passed out again.

The mention of cruelty to watermelons was too much for her.

"He forgot study sessions. He had a _Captain_ in his room." Kaname's voice was getting faster and faster, higher pitched and higher pitched. "He wouldn't get scared at ghost stories. He threw grenades in class. He put peoples' head in toilets. He kissed another girl while pretending to be her boyfriend. He...."

"Kaname, I may not be too bright sometimes, but even I can't believe anyone would write a show like **that**. I mean, even little kids wouldn't believe something so crazy..….." Mutsumi was conscious again.

The look in Naru's eyes left no doubt: she believed every word that Kaname said.

She walked over and hugged the blue-haired girl. "Thank you for telling me that. I don't feel so bad now."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was definitely and eerie and exciting situation, Kurz thought, running through the seemingly endless maze of dark tunnels, the way lit by darting and tenuous beams of light from two helmet lamps.

Seta ran ahead, Sara in his arms. She had grown tired quickly, but had enough energy to stick her tongue out at Kurz repeatedly, throwing whatever pieces of crumbling rock she could pry off of the passing walls.

"Daddy, I **really** like Mr. Kurz" she said, scoring a direct hit on Kurz left shoulder with a fist-sized piece of muddy stone. "He's such a _nice_ man." A slimy piece of rotten tree root made Kurz run to the side, banging his knee on the tunnel wall.

"That's wonderful, Sara. I haven't seen you take a fancy to anyone this quickly before…... except for Keitaro." Seta ran like a seasoned marathoner.

Sarah mouthed the word "loser" to Kurz, who was wondering if Melissa had been like this as a child.

There were some benefits to the situation, Kurz realized.

He was bring up the rear, and that was an apropos term. Growing somewhat weary, Kitsune ran ahead of him, wobbling and bouncing in enticing and interesting ways. Paying much too much attention to the young woman's anatomy, he zigged when he should have zagged, running into a low-hanging stalagtite.

_Sarah was ecstatic._

Picking himself off the ground, Kurz took a moment to listen.

The sound of the pursuit was still there, growing somewhat louder. There was also a noise coming from ahead. An industry noise. Banging. Metal on metal. The sound of distant pneumatic power tools. There was also faint hint of light.

Seta had run into a small alcove and crouched behind a pile of small boulders.

The rest of the runners soon joined him. The cloudlike mass of flying metallic turtles soon began passing by, headed in the direction of the noises. Like cars patiently waiting for a long freight train to pass, Seta, Kurz, Kitsune, and Sarah waited for the mecha-tamas to pass them by.

One small mechanical turtle hovered by the alcove entrance for a few agonizing minutes, before heading off after its brethren. Soon, the noises down the tunnel became erratic. Sounds of gunfire could be heard.

Small pieces of rubble fell on their heads after a series of distant concussions.

"Come on Daddy, let's hurry up. It sounds like all of the fun is up _that_ way!" Sara was trying to break free of her adoptive father's grasp.

"You're going to have to be patient, Sara. Daddy and Kurz are going to reconnoiter, while you and Miss Konno wait here." Seta walked out into the tunnel, motioning for Kurz to follow him.

"I'll be ever so glad to watch Sara for you Seta. Now, and _whenever_ you may want me too." Kitsune was blushing slightly.

Before he stepped away, Kurz turned to Kitsune and shook his finger. "You see. All this trouble will teach you. Cheaters **never** prosper!" He then did a quick Texas two-step as Sara sent boulders flying at his feet.

Kitsune blew Kurz a kiss. "Sure they **do**, sugar. Sometimes they just have to be _patient_...." Kurz decided that he'd check his wallet again as soon as he had time.

When Kurz caught up with Seta, the archaeologist was wearing a formless black body suit.

_Where had that come from?_

"I take it you're more than a pretty boy?" Seta said, doing a couple of deep knee bends.…….. moving his neck in circles.…….. and throwing some rapid shadow kicks and punches. "Do they teach you stealth techniques in Mithril?" Seta's face was serious, but he allowed himself a small tight smile.

"Yes...some..._how?"_

"No time for that now. I'll take point. It's been a while since I've needed to make use of certain skills. Haruka and I have a past we don't speak of here." Before Kurz could answer, Seta was gone.

Kurz ran in the direction of the conflict ahead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The jungle noises, so noisy and rude but moments ago, were dead silent.

That was _not_ a comforting thing.

The jangling sound of metal links could be heard, as a chain went loose.…….. snapped tight.…….. went loose again……… then strained at the limit of its strength.

A small bird cried out, going silent again when it was answered by a grunting roar. Small marmosets peaked cautious from behind a mossy branch, spilling the water from a full bromeliad. Seeing a flash of white, they scampered deeper into the foliage.

Shirai and Haitani sweated, their eyes darting towards the large and muscular form of the persistent alligator.

Dressed in large turtle shells--- _for reasons lost to them_---they were roped to large wooden stakes driven into the loamy soil of Su's room.

Shiro, left in Su's care while her sister Amala took a brief trip abroad, slowly bent the metal pole his collar was chained to. The more the pole bent, the further the ring slid up the pole. It looked to be a race: what would happen first? Would the links in the chain finally break, or would the ring slide off the top of the pole?  
_  
There was a price for their defiance._

"We **should** have told them back then!" Haitani said, his voice high-pitched with fear.

"Can I help it if I enjoy being whipped by Haruka. I had hoped she'd come back here and do it some _more_.…….. Haaarruuuukaa.……..." Shirai was not nearly as frantic as his taller companion.

"You're sick, do you know that? _Sick! _We're about to be alligator food and you sit there fantasizing."

"What are you so worried for. We're the comic relief. Comic relief doesn't usually get eaten in romantic comedies." Shirai tried to convince himself as much as Haitani.

"Sure.…….. Sure……...but _some_ people would find it funny if we snuffed it!"

_Those people know who they are._

Shirai looked worried.

A small chorus of birds called out.

A spider monkey gave a few barking grunts and a strident howl.

A chain link snapped.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In her room, Motoko looked at her sister's komono.

It looked so different than the full suit of samurai armor standing behind her, bold in its angles and stance.

She thought back to the warrior that her sister had once been. The lightning could not have been so swift. The thunderclap could not be so powerful. Monsters...... apparitions...... and goblins...... they all fell before her blade like wheat to a scythe.

Oni...... tengu...... tanuki...... they had been no match for her older sibling! Hannya...... kappa...... they too had no chance against her.

But then, she fell in _love_. She became more _feminine_.

_She abandoned the way of the warrior._

Motoko was not the warrior that her sister had become.

She had idolized her sister.

_Would she go down the same path? _

How could a man make her lose her control.

How could a cockroach seem more fierce than the evil spirit of a sunken ship or a giant mechanical turtle?

_Hadn't she been through this already with Keitaro?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke walked back into the Hinata Apartments alone as Keitaro went off to see if there was any sign of Seta, Kitsune, and Sara.

Melissa was the only one sitting in the living room area.

A huge pile of beer bottles covered the floor in front of her. A number of rice bowls had been converted into ash trays, close to overflowing with cigarette butts. The Sgt. Major leaned irreverently on the couch, one leg hooked over the back. A couple of containers of canned crab were nearly empty.

"Sousuke, good to see you survived!" Melissa slurred her speech a bit.

"Sgt. Major? I did not face any combat!"

"I wasn't talking about _that_. I was referring to the _'Love Hina' _stuff. That and the _Fumoffu_-like plotting. You're hanging in there pretty well." Melissa flicked a still smoking but towards the nearest ashtray, not looking to see where it fell.

"Oh, I see. It has been……… **different**………. but not altogether unpleasant. Will things be changing over soon?"

Melissa took a long pull of beer, then slammed to bottle down.

She got up and looked to the left, down a long hallway. She did the same to the right. No one was around.

"Not f-cking soon enough to suit _my_ tastes.!!!" She paused a moment, to see if she would be censored.

"We still need to get some plot holes spackled up by those two clownish friends of Keitaro. We need to find out what Kentaro has discovered underground. You'll need to put some weapons where Kurz can get at them without breaking the tempo." Melissa thought a moment. "Do that behind the scenes. You feeling pretty strong?"

"Yes, I have suffered no lasting injuries."

"Good. You'll have to suffer Kaname's wrath a bit more, and suffer through some nonsense with Su and her little toys. Shinobu will need to get set for her part. You'll need to make Motoko doubt herself some more. Not long after that, it will be time to do things _'Full Metal Panic'_ style."

Sousuke looked relieved.

"You will need to help Miss Aoyama regain her confidence at some point, though. It will be crucial at the end." Melissa smiled. She had her own unfinished business. With Kurz. "Oh, if you want, you can help the Hinata folks ease their way into things. Feel free to use knives, guns, and grenades any time you feel so inclined. Sparingly at first. Relatively speaking……"

Sousuke stood at attention.

He snapped off a crisp salute.

_That might have been a ghost of a smile that danced on his lips. _

"As you command, Sgt. Major!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke……… when he had time……… would ponder the perversity inherent in Creation.

There should have been a **lot **of trouble when he had made an effort to teach an innocent and timid young girl to use firearms.

_There had not._

There should be **no** reason to expect any trouble when he was simply standing in the kitchen watching that same girl cook.

_No such luck. _

True, he did not _really_ need to bring his weapons bag with him for his cooking lesson; but, it never hurt to be prepared, _did_ it?

Sninobu---dressed in a flowered apron-----had given Sousuke a brief overview of the kitchen. After that, she trained him in the use of various utensils and gave him tips about the proper selection of choice ingredients.

While she had done that……… sparing a few moments to stutter and to blush when she caught her student looking at her……… Sousuke had filled in the gaps in the conversation with continued questions about her fellow tenants.

Next came the food preparation stage.

For Shinobu, that meant cooking dinner, teaching the young soldier as she went from step to step and dish to dish. For Sousuke, it meant taking moments to discuss basic tactics, and showing the schoolgirl various weapons and ammunitions.

_Just your usual meal preparation._

The countertop was full.

There were pots, bowls, strainers, ladles, and oven mitts.

There were bags of noodles, bottles of sesame sauce, paper-wrapped fish, and small baskets of mushrooms and tofu.

There were clips of 9mm.…….. smoke and concussion grenades.…….. a tonfa and a jutte……... a Glock 17 and an FN P-90.

Sousuke had left the fragmentation grenades and claymores in his bag. _'The kitchen should be a place of comfort and safety,' _he had reminded himself.

They had been ready to begin.

"We will start with Miso soup. We'll need the miso paste, Wakaname seaweed, and tofu. _First_...." Shinobu sounded very business-like.

She was happy, confident in her surroundings.

"_SOUSUKE! _**S-o-u-s-u-k-e**. Sousuke, are you in here?" It was Kaname, and she looked somewhat upset. "Here you are. You can play house _later_. I need your help with something more important."

She didn't notice the narrowing of Shinobu's eyes or the twitching of her hand.

"Kaname? Are we under attack? Have you discovered an important lead?" Sousuke moved quickly to the kitchen window, looking outside without showing much of his silhouette.

He listened intently for the sound of a ruckus or struggle.

"No, Sousuke, nothing like _that_. I said 'important.' It's about _manners_, Sgt. Social. Manners and _common courtesy!" _Kaname looked annoyed having to explain the situation to her protector.

"I assure you, Kaname, I am being **very** courteous. Miss Maehara can vouch for that fact." Sousuke stood at attention.

Shinobu nodded her head vigorously.

"Not _you_, Sousuke. Melissa. There are beer bottles and cigarettes butts _everywhere_. You have to get her under control!" Kaname glared at Sousuke, hands on her hips.

The halisen was in the crook of her arm.

Sousuke thought a moment before responding.

While outside, he had talked to Keitaro off screen, learning something about the capricious nature of women. He had been told that an outward complaint often reflected a more important internal displeasure or disappointment.

His fellow _bruise-of-the-day club _member had also offered insight into possible causes of Kaname's earlier anger.

Sousuke had been fortunate.

_It is not every day that he ran into someone so wise in the ways of the gentler sex._

"Melissa is my superior, Kaname."

That took care of that issue once and for all.

Kaname should be grateful that he handled that matter first. It showed kindness and consideration.

"I believe I understand why you are angry at me. Let me say that I am indeed aware that you have breasts. _Two_ of them. Each roughly the same size. I consider them to be appropriately shaped for a girl your age."

Kaname's eyes opened wide, then narrowed to slits.

Her forehead furrowed deeply.

Before she could speak, Sousuke reached out and fondled her. "They have a rather pleasant consistency, as well."

Sninobu dropped a spoon with a loud clatter.

There was a small sonic boom. The vacuum caused by the passing halisen caused a number of different spices to dance on the air. Sousuke remained spread-eagled against the far wall for a moment, before slowly sliding to the ground.

Kaname managed a self satisfied _"PERVERT!" _and "Hmmppff" before sputtering. "You better not _gurgle gurgle gurgle_..."

Shinobu had turned the sink spray on Kaname, unleashing an unbelievably powerful stream of water, sending the unsuspecting young woman stumbling into the next room.

A large crash of bottles, furniture, and a bowls could be heard.

"Kaname, what are you _doing. _Could you please clean up that mess you made." Haruka's voice.

After Shinobu finished with the soup, Sousuke showed her the finer points of the small submachine gun he had selected. Then, it was Shinobu's turn again.

"Everybody here likes my Yakizakama and Yakitori, so we'll do those next. After we put the chicken on the skewer, I'll show you how to prepare the fish for grilling. We should...."

"Curse you, Sagara!"

_Motoko stood in the doorway._

"You have caused me to doubt myself as a warrior again. I will regain my purity and focus. I will purge my weakness. _Secret technique, rock splitting sword." _

The halisen had been the turtle to the sword's hare.

The blade flashed towards Sousuke, every ounce of Motoko's strength behind it.

_No one should have been able to see it, much less stop it._

In one fluid movement, Sousuke snatched up the jutte and caught Motoko's word. With a strong twist of his wrist, he tore it from her grasp, sending it skittering back into the hallway. He placed its blunt end against Motoko and pushed her back out of the kitchen.

"Did you see the motions, Miss Maehara? Should I repeat that for you again?"

Sousuke spoke very calmly, his back turned to the enraged martial artist. He reached down, picked up a concussion grenade, and pulled the pin. He nonchalantly rolled it at Motoko's feet when she was bending over to pick up her sword.

He decided he should throw in a compliment as well.…….. it might make Miss Aoyama feel more appreciated.

"You are a very good warrior, Miss Aoyama. I have also noticed that you have a well-rounded posterior, the type favored by many men. It may indeed be of greater aesthetic value than Miss Chidori's."

"**DAMN YOU!**" Motoko's rage increased tenfold. "_Secret technique air_..." The exploding grenade drowned out whatever she was planning to say.

The hole in the Fusuma was roughly Motoko shaped.

"Grenades are very useful. I am still mystified why their use is not taught in school!" Sousuke grinned ever so slightly, comfortable in his environment. "Did you notice the time until detonation?"

"_Y-Y_-Yes..." Shiobu's eyes were big and round. Her hand twitched. There was an odd light in her eye.

"Very good. You are a quick study. It is a pleasure to have such an able student." Sousuke actually smiled.

Shinobu blushed, bringing her hand up to her face.

After she had finished with the grilled fish, and Sousuke had placed the last of the chicken on to cook, the young girl started in on the curry rice. "This is one of Su's favorites. She could eat it every night. It's way too spicy for anyone else. And..."

"Did someone call my name?" Su appeared in the doorway, a small controller in her hand. "What are you two doing in here alone? Is it something _n-a-u- g-h-t-y? _You are such a bad boy, Sousuke!" She ran full speed, jumping, aim her heels at Sousuke's forehead.

Sousuke stepped to the side with an amazing economy of motion.

Grabbing Su by the feet, he used her momentum against her, sending her into a series of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

"That was fun! I _like_ playing with you." Su was back on her feet. "I didn't forget my promise. I brought something fun for you and Shinobu ..."

After taking a moment to bite the head off of a grilled mackerel, she pushed a toggle switch on her controller. Hungry, she gulped down some champon..

"_Mmmm...mmmpff_...that was very tasty. It's time for the new and improved Mr. Cherry #1."

There was a whirling noise.

Heavy metallic steps.

A strange round robot waddled into the room, a pair of spinning cherries present where the mouth on the painted face was.

"Here it comes, Shinobu." Su was hopping up and down in excitement.

Sninobu was trembling, looking for a place to run. "Oh no. Not that. Not _that_..……."

Sousuke picked up the P-90, slammed a clip home, and tossed it to the frightened young girl, safety disengaged. "Do as you wish" he said when she caught it.

For a moment, as she watched the hypnotic spinning cherries, Shinobu froze.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard Sousuke quietly say "You can do this." A scowl replacing her look of fright, Shinobu turned the odd little robot into a colander.

"Well done." Sousuke said approvingly. When he turned to admonish Su, he saw that she was gone.

Just then, Mutsumi walked into the kitchen area as if nothing had happened. "Shinobu, will there be watermelon for dinner?"

She noticed Sousuke. "Oh _my_. So many guns. I hope they are not for the watermelons. Kaname told me how much you _hate_ watermelons...."

Sousuke had a puzzled look on his face. "Why would you say that? What did Miss Chidori tell you?"

"She told me how you shoot watermelons! Why would _anyone_ be so cruel? Were you frightened by a melon as a child?" Mutsumi shook her head sadly.

"I see. The beach. That was not _my_ game. The others were smashing the melons with a bat. They insisted that I play too. A shotgun was much more appropriate.…….. less violent. In actuality, watermelons are my favorite _non-military issue _fruit!"

"Really? How wonderful!" Mutsumi smiled, clapping her hands together. "Oh. I'm Mutsumi Otohime. I'm studying with Keitaro and Naru." She walked up closer to Sousuke. "You're _very_ cute, you know."

Sninobu looked aggravated.

Her hand reached towards the water sprayer.

Without warning, Mutsuni passed out and fell ever so slowly to the floor. Shiobu rushed to keep her spirit from leaving her body.

When Mutsumi came to, she smiled up at Sousuke. "Have we met?"

"Yes. I am Sousuke Sagara. You are Mutsumi Otohine."

"Oh. I am? Were we talking about something?" She truly couldn't remember.

"We were discussing watermelons." Sousuke rubbed his eyes.

_He had never seen someone stand up so fast._

"Really? I **love** watermelons!" Mutsumi held her hands tightly to her chest. "Did you know that watermelons were harvested 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt and are still popular in 96 countries today?"

"Yes" Sousuke said. "David Livingstone mentioned vast areas of Africa covered with watermelons. Some explorers used watermelons as canteens."

Mutsumi's eyes began to look dreamy.

She took a step towards Sousuke.

"More than 1200 varieties are grown worldwide. Over 4 billion pounds were grown in the United States alone. The largest melon weighed 262 pounds." Mutsumi could talk melon _forever._

"So I have heard," Sousuke answered amiably. "A watermelon was thrown at Roman governor Demosthenes during a political debate. He placed it upon his head, thanking the thrower for providing him with a helmet as he fought Philip of Macedonia." Sousuke could talk _military_ _history_ forever.

Mutsumi sighed happily.

Thrusting her chest out, she took another two steps towards an oblivious Sousuke.

"Japanese scientists were the first to develop seedless watermelons and square watermelons. Seedless melons come from treating a normal plant with chemicals. Square melons are trained in glass boxes. They fit _s-o-o-o _nice into cardboard boxes, trucks, and refrigerators." Her breathing grew fast and heavy.

Shinobu noticed and started fidgeting.

"China is the top grower of watermelons" Sousuke replied, not noticing that Shinobu was tugging fiercely on his sleeve. "Followed by Turkey, Iran, the USA..……"

A startled Sousuke would not get the opportunity to complete his sentence by mentioning Egypt, Korea, and Mexico.

_For those interested, Japan is eleventh on the list._

Mutsumi had wrapped her arms around Sousuke and attached her mouth to his, initiating a long deep kiss.

Shinobu's eyes were spinning spirals. She looked ready to overheat again.

"_S-S_-Sousuke!" Kaname was standing in the doorway.

"**MUTSUMI!**" Naru stood next to her.

"Heh heh heh _oooooph."_

Keitaro had been standing between them both until a Naru Punch sent him through the kitchen window, a string of onions wrapped around one leg.

"Oh my!" Mutsumi said, seeing the look on the face of an approaching Kaname.

A small round object rolled on the floor, stopping at Kaname's feet.

Just before she became airborne, she noticed the pin in Shinobu's hand.

"I _really_ hate interruptions when I'm trying to cook supper!" Shinobu said, a rather intense look on her face.

Sousuke nodded his head, then took a moment to wonder.

_Had he created a monster?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Frightful Truth

Kitsune was not having any fun, and fun was **the** meaning of life.

She liked causing trouble, not _babysitting_ it.

It was cold, dark, and damp in the tunnel alcove, and she had collected an impressive set of bruises, scrapes, and bite marks while holding onto Sara.

Things might have gone better if there had been sake.

Lots of sake.

_And Seta._

Fortunately for Kitsune, it was too dark for Sara to see her blushing.

"You don't have to be afraid, honey. I'll take care of you. I can be like a mother for you." That would be a good way to get closer to Seta.

_If only that man would notice her!_

"What's so good about having a mother, _any way!" _Sara exclaimed.

She kicked the older woman in the shin, hard. Twice.

"You just like my daddy. I don't like anyone getting close to him but _me!" _Sara bit Kitsune's wrist savagely, causing her to loosen her grip.

She took off running like she was shot out of a cannon.

The young girl ran right into the arms of Seta, who was just then stepping back into the hideaway.

"Happy to see me, are you?' Seta smiled, hugging Sara. "Was she any trouble?" Seta asked Kitsune.

"Uh.…….. no.……. of course not. We get along _very_ well. She can stay with me _any_ time. Any place you go, I'd be happy to come along and watch after her..….."

Kitsune knew that Naru liked Keitaro. Her friend's school girl crush on Seta was over. She wouldn't be hurting her friend if she tried to further her own cause.

"Heh heh heh" Kurz had watched the exchange.

As amazing as Seta was, he didn't have a clue how Kitsune felt.

As for Kitsune, Kurz now had a little something he could tease her with if necessary.

"There's just something about caves. They're **so** romantic. Don't you think, Seta?" Looking at Kitsune's face, Kurz laughed.

"Yes, they are. You're quite a friendly fellow, _aren't_ you. I hope I didn't give you any wrong ideas when we were spying." Seta stepped away from Kurz.

Kitsune started laughing when she heard Kurz sputtering.

"There was a secret civilization in the caves under the Paramint Mountains in Death Valley. Their hieroglyphics told of many tales of romance." Seta went on to describe those tales.

**He talked about the ancient city of Moenjadara in the Indus valley and its dating etiquette. **

**He reminisced about the carved love letters found with the Rongorongo tablets of Easter Island. **

**He had begun detailing the courtship rituals of the kingdom of Kush.**

There was a polite coughing noise.

"Seta, don't you think we should pass along our messages.……. see these ladies out of here.…….. and go back and start work on our sabotage plans?" Kurz had _hated_ history class.

_He had a sudden urge to shoot someone or blow something up._

"Right! Of course, Sgt. Weber." Seta mussed Sara's hair and turned to Kitsune. "We have to find a way to get you and Sara to the surface. The Inn and the surrounding town are in great danger. You'll need to brief Sgt. Major Mao and Sgt. Sagara. They'll take things from there. Make certain to tell Haruka that this is _'just like Bangladesh.' _Got that? _'Just like Bangladesh....'"_

"But, Daddy, I don't want to go back with those _LOSERS!!! _I want to go with _YOU!!!" _Sara grabbed hold of her adoptive father.

"Now Sara..."

"I can go too, Seta. I can watch after Sara." Kitsune fluttered her eyelids.

Sara nodded her head. "We'll be safe with you and Kurz looking after us. Besides, we're lost, and probably can't find a way out. The only way up is probably where those noises are."

"You may be right about that...."

Suddenly, they all felt a slight tremor in the rock around them.

Dirt sifted down through cracks in the rock.

A few smaller fragments of rock shook loose.

A faint rasping sound grew consistently louder. Soon, the stalagtites in the dome-shaped alcove area began falling, sending the four occupants jumping, dodging, and rolling.

"Let's **_move_**, people." Kurz shouted, grabbing Kitsune's arm moments before Seta scooped up Sara and ran. With a strong tug, the young mercenary pulled the startled girl into the tunnel, tripping and pulling her down on top of him.

"Sir, just _what_ are your intentions..." Kitsune began, just before the noise became unbearably loud and a huge drill bit burst through the back wall of the alcove.

The squeaking mechanical sound of tank treads echoed throughout the tunnel.

Powerful lights illuminated Kurz, Kitsune, Seta, and Sara.

"Oh..." Kitsune said. "She stared at Kurz for a moment. "Sugar, just _how much _did you tell me that a sergeant in Mithril makes?" She flashed the young mercenary a big smile.

_If she couldn't have Seta, Kurz might not be so bad an alternative._

A voice blared forth from newly protruded loudspeakers. "I, Kentaro Sakata, am here to rescue you lovely ladies!"

A stairway lowered with a hiss of compressed air. Kentaro walked down the steps, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Are you happy to see me?" He ducked, befuddled, as Kitsune and Sara began throwing boulders and root fragments at him.

"There's your ride, ladies." Seta said happily. "Listen up everybody. Here's what you need to tell the folks above ground...." He detailed his and Kurz' observations. "Sgt. Weber and I have some work to do. If we can, we'll join you later."

Kurz and Seta passed along details about their discoveries. Melissa and Sousuke needed to be informed as soon as possible.

Kitsune waved goodbye, then took one of Sara's arm as Kentaro took the other.

They carried the screaming young girl aboard the wealthy young man's craft, battened down the hatches, and started the drill bit.

Surging forward.….. causing Seta and Kurz to leap out of harm's way…….the miraculous machine started to dig its own path of egress.

Inside the craft, Kentaro's and Kitsune's voices could be heard.

"**NO! **Don't touch _that, _Sara...."

"Ready, Sgt. Weber? We have some work to do. Step lightly……… I'm certain _someone_ heard all that commotion." Seta smiled.

"The Drill Tank..." Kurz said, nodding his head.

_"Sara." _Seta said, correcting him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shinobu was humming happily while she cooked.

She was finishing up the last of her Nabe dishes, a flavorful Sukiyaki with raw egg for dipping.

"After this, Sousuke, I'll show you something about Yoshuko, by preparing Korokke. If you like, I'll let you help me with Kuri kinton too." She was referring to a dessert made of chestnuts, sweet potatoes, sugar, and sesame sauce.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow Sgt. Sagara for a while, Shinobu." Haruka stood in the doorway, a length of chain in her hand.

Seeing the chain, Shinobu jumped.

"It's OK. This is not for _him."_

"What do you wish to discuss, Miss Urashima?" Sousuke watched her eyes. He then purposely looked towards Shinobu, noting Haruka nod her head in return. "Let me just gather some things." He loaded up his weapons. "I'll leave you the P-90, Miss Maehara. I shall return when able."

Following the older woman into the living room area, Sousuke noted that the long length of chain led to the near comatose forms of two of Keitaro's friends from high school.

Both were covered with mud and leaves. Their clothes were shredded and torn. They were mumbling incoherently.

Ever so often, he could make out the word _'Haruka.'_

Haruka motioned for Sousuke to take a seat. "Before we get to those two fools, I want to talk to you about Shinobu." She looked directly into Sousuke's eyes, searching for any hint of understanding.

She saw it.

"I believe I know where this is headed...."

"Yes, let me speak my piece nonetheless. I am not the manager here. _Keitaro_ is, and that means that **he** makes the decisions regarding the building, the grounds, and the tenants. I still feel responsible for looking after the girls. Grandma Hina wouldn't want it any other way." She took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it in an ashtray. "The way that thing is drawn, some viewers have a difficult time figuring out what it is."

"I see."

"I think that it is great the way that you have made Shinobu feel important and capable. I am not saying that just to be kind. She has taken quite a liking to you, just like she has for Keitaro. But I _am_ worried about what happens when you leave. What _then?" _Haruka lit up a fresh cigarette.

"I take it you are not speaking about her feelings for me. You are speaking about her growing proficiency with weapons. Her aggressive tendencies worry you."

Sousuke was a specialist.

But, he didn't just specialize in weapons and tactics.

He also limited his understanding of feelings to a small number of people. By FMP's very design, he was ignorant of Kaname's feelings and desires.

_That did not me he was totally clueless._

"Yes. It will likely prove very damaging. She is confused enough as it is." Haruka's look grew intense. "It is _so_ unnecessary. We have faced crises here before. The way that this show is written, no one **ever** gets seriously hurt." She blew out a smoke ring. "Quite frankly, I find it hard to believe that Mr. Akamatsu has let things go on the way they have."

Melissa walked up, flopped down upon the couch, and hooked a leg over the cushion-covered arm.

"Do you want to run with the ball, Sousuke, or should I?" She took out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out.

"I'll leave that decision up to _her_, if I may." He nodded politely to Haruka.

"I'd like to hear your side of things, Sousuke." Haruka nodded in return.

"Very well then. The threat that we all face has the capacity to extend beyond this Apartment building.…….. beyond this city.…….. and beyond this story. With that capacity comes a significant fact. The story guidelines are subject to change. We have been through the _'Love Hina_' phase of things. We are in the middle stages now. Soon, _'Full Metal Panic' _rules will go into effect." He gave Haruka a moment to let things sink in.

Haruka sighed, deeply.

"I was afraid of something like that. In other words, we can all be hurt.…….. we can all be _killed."_

"F-ck yeah!" Melissa said that, simply because she could.

She smiled.

_It felt good._

Haruka scowled at Melissa. Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe the Sgt. Major is trying to make a point." Sousuke was not as certain as he sounded. "Limitations are changing. Physics will change as well, though it is too soon to judge how. The dangers we face will be significant, and the effects of our actions will be far-reaching."

"You got that mother f-cking right!!!" Melissa chimed in happily.

She knocked her cigarette ashes off, watching them fall onto the floor.

Haruka shook her head. Melissa smiled.

"We will need _every_ able body combatant we can find. In some anime shows, young innocent appearing girls often turn out to have an almost unbelievable aptitude for guns and other weapons. I had my suspicions about Miss Maehara, and they have been proven correct. She will have a large role to play. I will _not_ apologize for my decision." Sousuke spoke with great certainty and determination.

"F-ck no!" Melissa said firmly, kicking her shoes off and putting her feet on a well-polished coffee table. "No need for any apologies. _Shit!"_

Haruka tried to speak.

She stopped...swallowed...tried again.

Melissa chuckled, infuriating her erstwhile drinking partner.

"Got a problem with _that, _babe?" Melissa looked smug.

Sousuke was about to inform her how much she sounded like Kurz. He wisely decided against that course of action.

"You are in **_my _**world now. The sooner you understand that, the better." Soon enough her words would be orders, and her orders would be absolute.

_It would be better if that point was established now._

Haruka looked at Sousuke. "Not certain how the laws of physics will change?"

"Correct."

Haruka looked at Melissa while speaking to Sousuke. "Our effects will be more significant?"

"Also correct."

"Please excuse me for a few minutes." Haruka turned and left the room.

"Bring some beer when you come back. Make sure it's _cold!" _Melissa called out. "What?" she asked sarcastically, noticing Sousuke's look. "I'm just letting all of my pent up emotions out, Sousuke. You could learn something here. It's healthier this way. Trust me. Besides, I have to set up an obligatory scene."

Haruka returned sans beer.

She had a pitcher of water in one hand and her whip in the other.

Sousuke wondered what Melissa's concept of 'healthier' included.

"Hey, Haruka. Where's the _g'damn_ beer? I'm dying of thirst here. Some hostess you are!"

Sousuke thought that Melissa was going too far with her attempt to be accepted as the dominant figure.

Haruka smiled. "How's this." She tossed the water on Melissa's cigarette, dousing her in the process. She then flicked her whip, knocking the cigarette out of Melissa's mouth, watching it bounch off the far wall. "Are we feeling better now?" She threw her cigarette on Melissa.

Melissa stood up, enraged.

She kicked the coffee table over. Sousuke raised his hand, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Sgt. Major, could you hold off for a moment?"

"Why?" Melissa was not going to be persuaded to calm down. She was in one of _those_ moods.

"Have you forgotten already? Unless I am mistaken, this is something the others would like to watch." He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Not too long thereafter, Kaname and Naru walked into the room.

"I see you finally have Kaname trained to come when you whistle." Melissa said, laughing at the look on Sousuke's face.

She winked at Haruka.

Kaname's face signaled a tornado was on its way.

"**SOUSUKE SAGARA!!!**" Her posture made it quite clear that she felt that all of the troubles in the world were do to one particular Mithril sergeant.

The cursed item in the old Greek tale should have been named _'Sousuke's Box.' _

Pandora got a bum rap.

Naru put her hand on Kaname's shoulder. "You _go_,girl!"

Sousuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a tractor trailer.

Just what had **he** done?

The halisen began its pendulum action.

Melissa's emotional outlet certainly did not look like it was going to prove healthy for _him._

Keitaro walked up behind Naru. "Hi, Naru. What's going on here?" His tone was very affable.

"You are so _dense_, Keitaro!" Naru's fist began shaking. Her reaction was not all that different than Kaname's.

Why did she have to explain everything to Keitaro. Why couldn't he just be a man and figure things out for himself?

Motoko walked in. "I do _not_ like being around Keitaro……… or Sagara. But, this should be educational."

Su ran in, carrying a large bowel. "I have brought the snack. Curry popcorn. Are we ready to start yet?"

Tama flew in and headed straight for the popcorn.

"Eat all that you want you naughty turtle. Eat until you feel you are.…… stuffed. I will get it back.…….. later." She smiled, thinking to herself: _'turtles are not the smartest of creatures.'_

Naru turned to Keitaro. "Go get Shinobu, Keitaro"

Keitaro ducked his head, cringing

"Yes Naru. I'm sorry, Naru." He tripped over Su's feet. Reaching out to break his fall, he felt his hand touch something soft.

He knew without looking that he was in big trouble.

Very big trouble.

_His hand was on Naru's breast. _

"Oh...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Here, Naru." Kaname handed Naru the halisen. "Don't thrust straight ahead. Swing your arm in a tight arc. Visualize where you would like Keitaro's head to land if you were able to knock it off...." She swung her own arm in demonstration.

"Like this?" Naru took a practice swing.

Kaname smiled, giving Naru the 'thumb's up" sign.

Naru thought a moment.

What should she say _this _time?

Decisions, decisions.

She looked over at Keitaro. He was waiting so patiently. He truly _did_ care for her. It _had_ been an accident.

_So what?_

"Don't bother with any of your lame excuses!" A swing of the arm. A snap of the wrist. Just like a bumper shot in billiards, Keitaro ricocheted off a post and bounced into the kitchen.

Mutsumi walked in, carrying a watermelon. "What's going on?"

"I think there's going to be a fight" Shinobu said, walking up with a wobbly Keitaro. "Do you like fights, Mutsumi?"

Shinobu was wringing her hands, but there was an eager look in her eyes.

"Oh, let me see." Mutsumi said. "I like watermelons. And the hot springs. I like sitting at my heated table." She smiled at Kaname and winked. "And. I **really** like Sousuke!"

"Good job, Mutsumi." That was from Naru.

"Thank you, Mutsumi." That was from Kaname.

"You should give him a kiss too, Mutsumi. Not that I approve of contact with men." That was from Motoko.

"This should be really really fun!" That, naturally, was from Su.

"Wait...I uh...it isn't really fair..." That was from Shinobu.

"If you don't mind.…… I thought this was _OUR _fight. Kids these days...." Melissa sounded irritated. She passed her cigarette to Haruka.

"Sorry, Melissa. This won't take long. I promise." Kaname accepted the halisen back from Naru.

"**SOUSUKE! **You...you...you-u-u-u-u-u.…….." She paused.

Naru whispered 'moron' in her ear.

"You **MORON!!!**" Kaname got better distance with Sousuke than Naru got with Keitaro.

"Well, at least we've learned that some of the anime physics has remained. The two of them _do_ look rather bruised, however. We should probably keep that in mind." Haruka nodded in response to Melissa's observation.

Haruka loosened up her whip arm.

Melissa put a clip of rubber bullets into her pistol.

Sousuke walked up with Kentaro, Kitsune, and Sarah. Kentaro had flowers.

"For the winner," he explained.

Kitsune cradled two bottles of sake.

Sara carried a strange stone idol head.

"You guys made it back just in time" Naru said to Kitsune. She glowered at Keitaro, who was sitting way too close to Mutsumi and Kaname.

"Well, we certainly couldn't miss _this_, could we? This could be more fun than Seta versus Motoko." Kitsune looked a bit sheepish. "Perhaps I should have brought some sake for everyone else too."

"Are they going to get started soon?" Shinobu asked. "I still have some cooking to finish up, and the table needs to be set."

"That should be everybody." Souske said, making certain the main characters were there. "Sgt. Major Mao.…….. Miss Urashima.…….. pardon me for the long interuption." Sousuke looked over to Keitaro, who nodded his head.

Sousuke waved his arm, giving the stage to Melissa and Haruka.

"Wait!" Keitaro jumped up. "There's one more thing." He had just thought of something.

"Hurry up, _LOSER!" _Sarah said, stomping on Keitaro's foot, giving him a pronounced limp.

Keitaro put a penant in Shirai's manacled hand.

The flag read 'Go Haruka!'

"As manager of the Hinata Apartments, I now declare _urrrkkk…." _Sara's idol hit Keitaro squarely between the eyes, knocking him backward over a stuffed arm chair.

Sousuke fired his pistol into the air.

"You may begin!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The sound of clapping hands was thunderous.

The rhythm of stomping feet caused pulses to quicken.

The fever for fighting grew in each of the spectators.

Each, except for Sousukuke. He saw the lights dim and looked for the source of the two spotlights that highlighted each of the two shapely combatants. There was the sound of a drum roll---where was _that_ coming from?

He looked at the rapt faces of his friends, old and new.

_With a unknown threat waiting outside their door, why were they fighting each other?_

He raised his hand, getting the attention of Haruka and Melissa. "Please keep injuries to a minimum" he said. "We're going to need every able-bodied fighter we can get."

Was this some plan of Melissa's and Haruka's?

_Or, was this the idea of a writer, pandering to a certain group in the readership._

Melissa replied first. "I'll finish this quickly, Sousuke. There shouldn't be too many major injuries. Except for her pride." Melissa struck a pose.

Haitani asked Keitaro if he had a pennant with Melissa's name on it.

"You've seen me fight before, Sousuke. How long do you think hat the manager of a Tea House is going to last?"

Haruka smiled. "Mighty confident, aren't we? Looks can be deceiving . Maybe you'd like to place some kind of wager?"

_Shirai sounded as if he was going to shout himself hoarse_.

"You tell her, Aunt Haruka." The room grew silent. All heads turned to look at Keitaro. The spotlights changed over to him.

"I don't have the time for a distraction" Haruka said. "You girls take care of it."

Naru, Kaname, Motoko, Su, and Sara drew straws.

Motoko won.

She smiled for the first time all day.

_"Secret technique, rock splitting sword!" _

That would teach that...that...that _man_.

Motoko put all of her strength into it.

With two hands, Keitaro caught the blade. The crowd was stunned.

"I can't believe that _LOSER_ did that" Sara was clearly disappointed.

Motoko was appalled. To make matters worse, she heard _that _noise.

"Ooo- ooooo-oo."

That damn turtle was flying straight for her. She swung her sword again. This time, it was Tama who easily stopped the blade. Motoko went weak in the knees. It looked like she was about to pass out.

'No, not this. Not again!!!'

Kaname walked up and put an arm around Motoko's shoulder. "Here. Try this. You don't need to focus your ki energy to use a halisen. Make your sister proud."

Motoko hesitated.

Kitsune called out

"Motoko, honey. Do you remember the time that Keitaro ran across you in the laundry room, changing? Did I tell you that he said you have a really nice ass?"

Keitaro started moving his hands frantically. He shook his head. Then he saw Naru. He bowed his head.

_Motoko would be gentler_.

Her face red with rage and embarrassment, Motoko swung the fan sword-style. She got little distance, but Keitaro ended up partially embedded into the floor. She handed the halisen back to Kaname, smiling.

"They're getting rather pumped up, aren't they?" Melissa asked.

Haruka nodded her head.

"Indeed. We were talking wager. You chicken?" Haruka spat out her cigarette.

"Hell no. I have the perfect bet." Melissa smiled. The idea wasn't original, but it certainly fit the mood. "The loser has to run around the Hinata Apartments. _Naked."_

Shirai fell of the couch, babbling incoherently. Haitani and Keitaro had nosebleeds. Kitsune whistled and clapped her hands.

"No referees." Melissa looked pointedly at Sousuke. She remembered what happened during her Arm Slave duel with Tessa.

Haruka laughed. "Deal." The spotlights back in place, she loosened a few buttons and assumed a fighting stance. The whip was wrapped around her waist like a belt..

Melissa unbuttoned a few buttons as well, purely out of style. She placed her pistol inside her back waistband. She saluted. Then, she charged without warning.

There was no subtlety in that first attack. Melissa intended to stun Haruka with a fierce body slam, bringing her to the ground. She'd make fast work of her after that.

_Haruka had other ideas. _

She flipped forward, over Melissa, initiating a no-look leg sweep when she landed.

Melissa tumbled forward in controlled fashion, shocked. "What the f-ck!" she cursed. Naru put her hands over Su's ears. Mutsumi put her hands over Keitaro's ears. Shinobu's eyes began spinning, then stopped. She practiced the word under her breath.

No no no no no.

_She would only go so far with this transformation._

"Seta was not alone when he was learning the ancient techniques." Haruka clarified. "Still want to go through with this?" She made a brushing motion, hand on shoulder.

"Sure, why not. We can't disappoint the crowd." Melissa walked forward slowly, hands held out away from her body. Her movement a blur, she grabbed her pistol and fired three shots in rapid succession.. Haruka leapt upward, kicking off of a pillar, avoiding all shots. Melissa fired again, wide of Haruka. The purposely placed shots caromed of another pillar, hitting Haruka in the back of the head, right mid-back, and left calf.

She stumbled forward in pain.

Straightening up, she saluted Melissa.

Haruka kicked an end table. Melissa's earlier uncouth actions threatened to be her undoing. Rice bowls, cigarette butts, beer bottles, and a thick cloud of cigarette ash obscured her vision. She fired quickly, missing with all shots.

_Where was Haruka? _

An instinct...a slight sound...a disturbance in the air.

'**_Move_**, Melissa' she thought to herself.

Melissa's flank was exposed. In one smooth motion, Haruka pulled the whip from around her waist, snapping it out viciously.

Melissa, hand on Keitaro's shirt, pulled the startled young man to her, feeling his body spasm when the whip hit.

'That one would have hurt' she thought.

Holding a moaning Keitaro in front of her, Melissa walked towards Haruka, gun hidden behind him.

The whip lashed out again, wrapping around a telephone. The phone was pulled back hard, impacting the back of Melissa's head. She stumbled forward. Keitaro fell to the ground.

Near unconscious, the apartment manager still somehow managed to pull down Shinobu's shorts.

_Teddy bear panties. _

The whip twitched at Haruka's side, like the tail of an angry cat. "Are we having fun yet?" Haruka asked.

"I know **I **am." Kentaro was smiling. This was better than sumo or prizefights. "Hey, wait...what are you _doing. _I'm not a part of this..."

Melissa grasped the wealthy boy by the nape of his neck.

"Haruka! No. Don't. Isn't $1.50 an hour punishment enough?!!!" Kentaro cursed the episode where he had damaged the Hinata estates.

"There'll be a little something extra in your paycheck." Haruka said.

She rolled quickly to the side just as Melissa's finger tightened on the trigger. Hefting an end table, she threw it lamp and all. She moved quickly to follow-up behind that move.

Melissa pushed Kentaro forward, knocking aside the tumbling table.

She had to bend slightly to the right to avoid the lamp and cord. Her gun hand overly exposed. She heard the snap of a whip.

'Shit!' she thought.

_But there might also be an opportunity. _

The whip knocked her pistol from her grip, leaving her grimacing in pain. Her other hand grabbed hold of the whip, wrapping it around her wrist in a quick instinctual reaction.

Both women pulled strongly at the whip. Neither budged.

Haruka smiled.

Melissa chuckled.

"On two?" she asked.

"Yes" Haruka answered. "1...2..." The whip fell to the ground.

_So did a grenade pin._

Yellow smoke filled the room, quickly.

Soon, it was difficult for anyone to see what was going on. The sounds of a titanic struggle could be heard. Furniture was breaking. Fists and feet thudded against flesh. Objects were bouncing off of walls and pillars.

"Keitaro! I can't see a thing. You're the manager. _Fix it!" _Naru was not making a request.

"But Naru, there's nothing I can do. How..._oooppphhh…_"

Keitaro's glasses flew off when Naru's elbow caught him in the gut.

"You are **so** useless. _Hmmmpppfff!!!" _Naru stuck her nose in the air.

"He is, nonetheless, quite correct, Miss Narusegawa" Sousuke explained helpfully.

"She wasn't talking to you, Sousuke!"

**S-M-A-C-K ! ! !**

"Kaname...that hurt!" Sousuke rubbed his head.

"Oh, you poor baby." Mutsumi's voice, somewhere in the colored fog. "Here, let me make it better for you. _Mmmmmm."_

"Mutsumi's kissing, kissing, kissing...." Shinobu sounded near frantic.

"Let me see, let me see." Su was bouncing across the room, trying to find Mutsumi and Sousuke.

"Some guys have _all _the luck." Kentaro sounded dejected.

"Sousuke _better _be lucky. **Very** lucky...." Kaname's voice carried an ominous tone

"Kaname. Once again, your emotions blind you to the true nature of the situation. _She_ was kissing _me_." Sousukes comment did not diffuse the situation.

"Good. You admit it. That makes things so much easier...." Kaname smiled.

The smoke was clearing.

Shinobu stood over Sousuke, P-90 in hand.

_Kaname decided that she could wait to deal with Sousuke._

"Naru, aren't you proud of me." Keitaro was sitting next to Naru now. "All that smoke. So much opportunity for misunderstandings. I didn't do a thing!!!"

"Who asked you!" A backhanded swat bowled Keitaro over.

"It's more fun to watch _them_, isn't it?" Haruka's voice.

"Damn right!" Melissa laughed.

Everyone turned to look at the two non-combative combatants.

"**WHO WON. WHO WON. WHO WON!!!**" Haitani and Shirai chanted, getting a better view of Melissa and Haruka from behind.

"We called it a draw" Melissa said. "The scene had gone on for far too long already."

"That's for sure," Haruka said, hand on the other woman's shoulder. "We have a big enough mess to clean up already."

The fog completely gone, Shirai had a perfect view.

Both Melissa's and Haruka's clothing was torn. He had a glorious view of Haruka's partially exposed buttock. He started babbling again.

"Haruka...Haruka...Haruka...oh, Haruka...Haruka.…"

He became more and more incoherent, muttering all sorts of names.

One of the words he said was 'KASHIM.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke was numb.

For a moment, he felt as if he were the zoom lens on a camera.

Everything rushed in, feeling closer, overwhelming. He felt as if he could reach out and touch everybody in that large room. At the same time he felt isolated, as if time had frozen, and he was the last man standing.

Kashim.

Shirai had said 'KASHIM.'

It could be a coincidence. At some point in his life, Shirai could have met someone named Kashim. He could simply have read that name somewhere.

It did not necessarily mean that he had come in contact with someone who knew Sousuke from Afghanistan.

It did not necessarily mean that he had met Gauron.

Yet, it _could_ mean just that.

The man never seemed to die. Whenever he was involved, it was something big. Something very bad.

It would dangerous enough to face him accompanied by a team of trained Mithril operatives and soldiers. He had seen more than his share of death and loss in that setting.

_What would happen if he ran afoul of that monster with these boys and girls? _

He had made steps with Shinobu. There was a chance that she could help defend this house against average soldiers. But against someone like Gauron?

He could picture Su running up to play with that devil. He could picture him taking her neck in his hand....

"Sousuke? Are you OK?" Kaname was concerned. Her eyes looked very vulnerable. She was frightened. She held both of her hands together, behind her. She moved one foot absentmindedly.

"This place is very……… busy. They do not train us to put up with _this_ kind of insanity. It does not make sense. It serves no purpose. I am too busy reacting. I hate not being able to plan things actively." Sousuke clenched his jaw.

His eyes looked distant.

He heard echoes of past battles in his mind.

"That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger," Kaname said, quietly, trying to make eye contact with Sousuke. "Didn't you tell me that, Sousuke? But that's not what I mean. You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" She bowed her head and trembled a moment. "I'm scared, Sousuke, very scared."

That helped Sousuke focus.

Kaname was scared. Kaname needed protection and reassurance.

"It is not a problem. I will protect you as best I can, Kaname. That is not my primary duty, as I must protect many more than you today. But that does not mean you need to fear for your life."

"I'm not just frightened for myself, Sousuke. He wants **you**. Your very existence is a challenge to him. You have messed up too many of his plans. I can't stand the thought of you going out of here and never coming back...."

"I know that, Kaname. It is something I face every battle, as a soldier. First, we must find out whether or not he is actually involved. Before that, we must find out what we face here. We have heard nothing from Kurz or Professor Noriyasu. That in itself is worrisome. I do not understand how the others returned and they did not. We have not been told everything that those people know yet. I must address that after we are done with these two."

Sousuke looked over towards Melissa.

She and Haruka had finished rigging a rudimentary block and tackle system with wooden posts and the chains attached to Keitaro's two friends.

Grunting and straining, the two women tugged on the chains, lifting Shirai and Haitani off the ground. Melissa gave each a rough shove, sending them swinging like beef carcasses in a butcher shop. The knife she took out only added to that illusion.

"Would you like a flank steak, Haruka? How about some brisket? I can't get you any tongue.…….. they'll need _those_……... at least for a while."

The two boys began to sweat.

Melissa waved to Sousuke. "Sgt. Sagara, I'll let you handle the interrogation. You are far more forgiving than I am."

Sousuke walked up and stopped the captives from swinging. His look was bland, almost soulless. It frightened the boys more than Melissa's look of eagerness and capriciousness.

"Haruka. I'll only give my answers to Haruka!" Shirai called out, half scared, half hopeful.

"I have handled this kind of thing in the past on multiple occasions" Haruka said, snapping her whip between her two hands. "Seta discovered some methods that are particularly effective."

"No, he might enjoy it. Besides, it will be easier if we do the asking. We know the questions that are necessary." Melissa gave Sousuke the signal to proceed.

Sousuke looked around the room. Good. Shinobu had gone back into the kitchen. Kitsune had wandered off with her bottles. The rest of the Hinata group were setting the table for dinner. "Kaname, you may wish to assist the others."

"No, Sousuke. There are too many people involved already." As if on cue, Keitaro went flying by. "I want to hear this first hand. I know you. I trust you. I won't be shocked. I won't judge you."

Sousuke nodded his head.

Once again, Kaname had somehow known what he was concerned about.

He focused his attention on his prisoners. "I will ask questions. You will answer the questions that I ask. You will not ask me questions. I will not provide you with answers. Are we clear so far?"

Haitani nodded his head, silently. He just wanted this over.

Shirai was a different matter. "I said I would answer to Haruka. _Only_ Haruka."

"If that is so" Sousuke began, taking out his pistol. He quite deliberately showed them a clip before sliding it home. "You will likely serve as a good example." He walked up and put the nose of the gun to Shirai's temple. "After your unfortunate death, I am certain that your comrade will be more than eager to tell us everything he knows. At first glance, he appears to be the intelligent one. No doubt he has all the answers that we need." Sousuke pulled the hammer back.

"Oh! Did I say Haruka? I meant Haruka _and_ anyone else with her. I hope _y-y_-you didn't _m-m_-misunderstand me." Shirai seemed very eager to talk.

"I am very glad that we have cleared up that confusion." Sousuke did not remove his gun. "There is far too much damage to repair here, already. Blood is _very_ difficult to get out of carpets. It does, however, add a distinguished coloration to hardwood floors."

Shirai looked ready to faint. His eyes closed tight, then opened widely. He looked embarrassed. Drops of pungent liquid fell from his pants leg, forming a small puddle on the floor.

Haruka sighed.

"I am very good at sorting truth from lies" Sousuke added. "The truth is your friend. It will keep you free of pain." Shirai and Haitani nodded their heads vigorously. "Falsehoods are very unfortunate." Sousuke fired three shots into a large potted shrub.

Haitani developed a plumbing problem similar to Shirai's

Kaname gasped.

Sousuke turned to look in the direction that she did.

A remarkably large white alligator was walking into the room, heading straight for them. Melissa reached for her gun, but Haruka held her arm down. The creature walked up to Sousuke and stopped. It moved its head up and down, then slowly looked at Haitani and Shirai.

"I see. You wish to have the two boys." Sousuke did not feel in the least bit strange addressing an animal.

Not in _this _place.

"If they do not answer sufficiently, you may have them with my blessing. However, if they are helpful, you will have to wait for another opportunity. Are we agreed?"

Shiro waddled up to Sousuke and rubbed his head up and down his leg, giving forth a reptilian hum much akin to purring.

"Good" Sousuke said.

Haruka smiled at Sousuke.

Kaname looked shocked at first. Then she smiled.

'Only Sousuke could do that.....'

The questioning got off to a bit of a rocky start. More accurately, the answering did:

"Shirai and I were out cruising for babes, hoping to get lucky as we _usually_ do...." Haitani sounded smug. It did not take a trained operative to notice he was lying.

Shiro roared.

Sousuke lowered each chain by two feet.

Purring...purring...purring.

Snap. _Snap_. **_SNAP._**

Sousuke looked at the alligator. "Two more lies, and you will be able to reach the short one."

"**SOUSUKE!!!**"

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke was about to insist that Kaname leave.

"Make it one more lie!!!" Kaname smiled sweetly. She forced herself to remain smiling when Shiro walked over to express his gratitude.

_The questioning went very smoothly after that._

Haitani and Shirai had indeed gone out cruising for female companionship, with the usual results.

No one would give them the time of day.

That is, until they ran across a new shop in town selling comic books. The women behind the cashiers were total knockouts. The store was packed with young men, with the line extending out into the street.

The two college students had each grabbed random handfuls of comics, not even certain of what that had selected.

When they made it up to the counter, they were pleased to see that they would each be given a free comic. It was a first issue. The cover showed an elephant with three eyes, along with many indescribable contraptions, all with a similar motif.

The cashiers were each _very_ excited about the comic.……. it was **the** new thing. Anyone who was anyone liked it. They _so_ wanted to meet anyone who had seen that three-eye pattern before.

It was based on something very real and very important.

Naturally, Shirai had seen that pattern before.

Su had plenty of inventions with that theme. Her adult form---their beloved Magical Girl---had clothing with that design.

Haitani was only too glad to tell the girls where Su lived. The girls looked ready to swoon. They shooed everybody out of the shop, closing up two hours early. Arm in arm with the two ecstatic young men, they left through the back door.

There was someone they all just _had_ to meet.

Sousuke's worst fears came to light. The man they described---the girl's 'uncle'---had an appearance that fit Gauron all too well.

The man was very generous.

He gladly handed out free movie passes, liquor, and adult videos.

Drugs were available, if that was what they craved.

Seemingly by accident, he let it slip that his two 'nieces' were very lonely and looking for suitable beaus. They trusted _his_ judgment exclusively. He truly loved the girls, and was hoping to find too dependable young men to give meaning to their lonely lives.

_Would the two of them know anyone who might fit that description?_

Haitani and Shirai had been eager to please.

They told the man everything he wanted to know about the town, its inhabitants, and the local law enforcement. They hunted down blueprints for city sewers and underground waterways. The snuck geological surveys out of the local town hall. They brought him tide charts and references to ocean depths in nearby seaside areas.

With very little prompting, they told everything they knew about the residents of The Hinata Apartments.

The man became particularly interested in Su, once he realized that she was the inventor he was searching for. As he described himself, he was a philanthropist. He wanted to bring new energy sources to the masses.…..something that everyone could afford.

The haves would no longer be at the mercy of the have-nots.

He _had_ to sneak these discoveries past the watchful eyes of Big Business. He was stymied, however. He needed to find an intrepid and discrete pair of young heroes. Young _unattached _heroes....

Because he was very busy, he let his pretty young nieces show the two boys a number of meeting points behind the Annex Building.

While visiting such spots, Haitani and Shirai had heard what sounded like construction noises coming from under the ground. Loud pounding. Drilling. Grinding .

The girls made it clear that their uncle was a very proper man. His word was his bond. He expected his associates to behave in a similar fashion.

There should be no mention of those noises.

There should be no snooping around.

_They would have promised those girls anything._

Over the next few months, the two college boys took whatever opportunity they had to visit Keitaro.

They never stayed very long.…….. at least not in plain sight. It had taken some doing, but they had managed to sneak out a large number of Su's creations and deliver them to their contacts. They had brought the man everything that he had been interested in finding, with one exception.

They had recently been ready to swipe that, but ended up looking at the business end of an alligator instead.

Sousuke told the fortunate young pair that they were alive only because they did _not_ make that delivery.

Shirai had made no specific mention of 'KASHIM.' Sousuke specifically asked where he had heard that name.

The boy looked frightened for a moment, before telling the listeners that they had once arrived too early at one of the meeting places. They had seen the man leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. He had been speaking to himself.

'Oh, I can't wait to meet you again, Kashim. Things are close to being ready. Soon, an anonymous warning can be sent. Your bosses are _so_ predictable.'

He had heard their quiet footsteps.

It was the only time they had seen him angry.

Those eyes...those eyes were the stuff of nightmares. Those eyes and that smile. He had apologized diffusely, explaining that he was fighting his way through a migraine.

He actually called it a 'splitting headache,' as he kept ramming the knife into the tree.

The questioning went on a little longer. Nothing else of value was learned. Melissa decided that the two informants should be restrained for their own sake. Haruka decided that they should mop the floor first.…… and apply a new coat of fragrant wax.

Sousuke apologized to Shiro.

As he watched the alligator wander back to Su's room, Sousuke asked Kaname if her apartment building allowed pets.

_Kaname had decided it was a good time to help set the table._


	6. Chapter 6: First Blood

Sara had sought Sousuke out.

Hiding behind a large potted tree, she watched the interrogation of Haitani and Shirai.

It was pretty cool. She had been rooting for the alligator at first, but she realized that the information those losers had might help her Daddy and Mr. Kurz.

Things had taken longer than she wanted. She had to fight the urge to break something.

_Anything. _

Finally, those two babbling idiots had given in. Hands on her hips, she had walked up to Sousuke and glared at him until he took notice of her.

"Hey. You really **are** a soldier, aren't you. Not just some _LOSER _like Keitaro. _Right?"_

"I do not consider myself a loser. It is _not_ very practical. In my business, losing often means dying."

Sara appreciated his manner of address.

He didn't talk all sweet and condescending, as if she were just some stupid little brat.

He wasn't trying to impress anyone.

He just said what was on his mind.

_Just like her Daddy... _

"Of, course, if you asked Miss Chidori, she might tell you something different." Sousuke frowned.

"I don't care what _she_ thinks. She's kinda creepy!!! One minute she seems all friendly. Then she gets this look on her face. She's even worse than Naru." Sara shuddered. "You don't have to stay with her. I changed Daddies. You could stay here. Mutsumi likes you. Shinobu has a crush on you. Maybe the show could use a new character."

"Your sentiments are appreciated. But, Miss Chidori is my assignment, and my friend. She thinks that she is working on me, and that may be true. But, I am also working on _her." _Sousuke swallowed hard when he realized that the words he had said were true.

_Where had that come from?_

"Regardless, there is no place for me here. As you correctly pointed out, I am a soldier. I take it you have something you wish to report? It does you credit that you step forward while Mr. Sakata and Miss Konno pursue other priorities."

"They don't think there's any hurry. That.……. _girl_…..... thinks that she likes my Daddy……… but she didn't say anything. She's too busy looking to start some trouble" She sneered at Kitsune. No love lost there.

"That rich loser is busy trying to get Naru and Keitaro together. That's OK. Naru won't have a crush on my Daddy anymore!" Sara stomped her foot and knocked a painted urn off of its pedestal.

**C-r-a-s-h**

Sousuke could see the concern in Sara's eyes when she mentioned Professor Noriyasu.

He and Sgt. Weber must be in some kind of danger.

He doubted they were captured……… the other two escapees would have been certain to mention _that. _They must be on some kind of mission. Likely, they located something related to Gauron's scheme.

"Did Professor Noriyasu or Sgt. Weber give Mr. Sakata or Miss Konno a message to pass along to me or Sgt. Major Mao?" Sousuke squatted down, putting himself more on a level with Sara.

His eyes sought out hers. How could he win her confidence even more?

He handed her the cheapest piece of pottery within reach.

**C-r-a-s-h, tinkle tinkle tinkle. **

"Yes, and one for Haruka."

Sousuke could tell that Sara's feelings for Miss Urashima were clearly mixed.

"She's supposed to remember 'Bangladesh,' whatever _that _means. It's a really _really_ stupid word." She held out another hand, tapping her foot.

Sousuke handed her a ceramic ashtray.

**C-r-a-s-h, bounce bounce**.

"I can't rember too much. I'm just a little kid. Mr. Kurz said to mention Arm Slaves. He said one looked special, whatever **that** means. I think he was too busy looking at Kitsune's butt to do much thinking!!!" Her look gave her opinion of that choice.

"Did Sgt. Weber mention the number of Arm Slaves?"

"Yes. Three. I _think_." Sara changed subject for a moment. "If we are going to fight, do I get to use a gun? You showed Shinobu how to use guns."

Her look was very hopeful.

"I a sorry, but you cannot. I must be responsible. I cannot walk into another anime setting and just give _anyone_ a weapon. Besides, this battle will test everyone's resolve. They should each use whatever they are most adept with. Are there things that prove particularly effective against Keitaro?"

Sara looked disappointed at first, but then cheered up immeasurably.

"Yes, there are. But I better make sure. After dinner, I will try things. I will find out what works best!"

Soususke considered whether or not he should warn Keitaro.

The look on Sara's face had been rather demonic.

But, everyone had his or her task to pursue. He had trained Shinobu. In his own way, Keitaro could train Sara.

"What else did Professor Noriyasu or Sgt. Weber say that you can remember?"

**Snap. C-r-a-s-h. Skitter bounce clatter. **

That had been a figurine, repaired once or twice before with glue and tape.

"They said there was a big underground base. A lot of soldiers. Some doors in the ceiling. Helicopters. Electricity. Mr. Kurz said there was _'a whole lotta shit!'_" She had said the last part rather loudly.

Naru dropped a glass, a shocked look on her face.

Sara stuck out her tongue……… it was _her_ job to break things.

"Did they say what they were going to do?" After waiting a few moments in dead silence, Sousuke realized the problem. "I have run out of things to break. I will get you some later."

"OK. It's a promise." She hooked her finger together with Sousuke. "My Daddy said they were going to sabo...sabo...uh...sabo..."

"Sabotage."

"Yes, that word. They were going to do that to whatever they could, then come back." Sara thought a moment. "Do you think you could teach _me_ sabotage?" She tried her best to smile sweetly.

Sousuke shook his head.

"There is no need. You seem to be a natural talent...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The unknown evil-doers had been too busy to hear the commotion down the tunnel.

Seta and Kurz had a clear indication _why _when they reached the entranceway to the huge underground facility.

Small fires were scattered everywhere.

Large banks of machinery and controls showed intermittent electrical arcing, accompanied by showers of sparks.

Injured men struggled mightily to pull themselves back to their feet.

The less fortunate lay still, surrounded by pools and streaks of their own blood.

Wary soldiers and technicians peeked out from cover. Two late model Soviet Arm Slaves walked about the enclosure, their red lights illuminated the floor walls, and ceiling. Their Gatling guns were still smoking. Each had an impressive collection of char marks.

Cocooned in an extensive expanse of metal scaffolding, a large and oddly colored Arm Slave waited patiently.

Scientists and machinists were heading back up the stairs and elevators, intent on resuming the last minute construction and adjustments. Welders' torches began to light up, like a swarm of giant fireflies. Large power cables crossed the floor in every direction. Huge generators and turbines were humming steadily. Forklifts and front end loaders hauled ammunition and hydraulic fluid.

That enormous machine, the centerpiece to the facilities, was still in the process of being painted.

Groups of men in full body suits---their faces hidden behind oxygen masks---moved up and down a series of ropes, spray- painting the monstrosity. Bright colors were being used. The overall theme involved three eyes clustered together.

Skirmishes broke out when painters accidentally sprayed machinists, or welders scorched riveters. Prolonged imbroglios were mediated by sharpshooters in towers present in each corner of the open area.

Something obviously did not belong in this picture.

Hundreds.……. no, _thousands_……… of small mechanical turtles covered the floor; the tops of consoles; the remnants of spread-eagled corpses; and every conceivable nook and cranny.

Some where still showing an insectile persistence---they were twitching or crawling after their'death.'

Curious scientists picked intact examples up. Some lost fingers when self-destruct mechanisms finished the job the defenders had started.

The periphery of the room held other items worth notice.

Two small helipads were present. Each held a small civilian-model helicopter modified to carry significant amounts of rockets and gun pods. Fuel trucks were parked away from all sources of flame and electricity. Crates held unknown contents. Doors no doubt led to barracks, eating facilities, and armories.

Seta and Kurz had already worked on their plan of action after sketching diagrams in the dirt of the tunnel floor.

They would sabotage what they could, then make their escape. Kurz would head for the rear of the enclosure, looking to hijack one of the operational Arm Slaves. Seta would first clear a path of soldiers and technicians for Kurz, then focus on destroying important looking structures and machinery.

He had his eyes on the nearest fuel truck.

Earlier, they had taken care of last minute planning. They had also taken time to search their souls and make personal requests.

"I was correct in my earlier assessment of you---you were indeed a model, once. I will now venture a guess that you are more than a simple soldier. I would guess that you are in it for the long term…….. but, your blood does not sing along with the hymns of battle. I would further venture that you are adept and dedicated……… but not a killer or brute at heart. Am I right in my assumptions?"

"Yes." Kurz had long since quit trying to figure out Seta.

His martial skills were phenomenal, but they paled in comparison to his powers of observation.

"I am a mercenary through and through. I certainly enjoy money---and I wouldn't mind impressing the babes---but I am in it for the excitement, not for the opportunity to deal death and destruction. I also need to feel that I am making a _difference."_

"I see. That was the way that Haruka and I were once. I liked to explore, and had no aversion to fighting. Haruka liked to fight, and tolerated my exploring for a while. We ended up assisting groups that were in areas I was exploring." Seta looked at a cigarette, but put it away. They still had surprise on their side.

Kurz listened politely.

"We spent a few days here and there aiding Lotar Eilat in Israel.……..Ypovrixion Kastrofon in Greece……...and Fuerzas Especiales de Ejercito de Chile. We were convinced to briefly lend our talents to the SAS and U.S. Rangers on occasion. Most of our work, however, was done with the Knights Of Atlantis." Seta's eyes were distant as he sifted through a stack of old memories.

"Mercenary unit?"

"You could call it that. We were all adventurers with a talent for warfare, or soldiers with a love of discovery. Sometimes we didn't know which we were. If there was a dig site somewhere, we were there to provide expertise and protection. It was a good life, while the organization lasted. Our emblem was a pickaxe and sword crossed. I fell too far in love with the former. Haruka, the latter. I became so obsessed with ancient history, that I was blind to the fact that she had left long before she physically walked away."

_Kurz remained respectfully silent while Seta considered what might have been._

"How are your martial arts skills? Are you good at stealth infiltration?" Seta returned to the business at hand.

"I'm poor to fair at the former. Pretty good at the latter. Marksmanship is my top talent." Kurz knew better than to falsely represent himself.

"And, you are an Arm Slave pilot like your younger comrade?" Seta smiled, certain he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I am very skilled at that as well."

"Good. I've always considered coincidence to be a pleasant bedfellow. Add good fortune, and it's a hell of a nice menage a tois!" Seta looked as if he had nary a care in the world.

His cheerful confidence went a long way towards making Kurz feel calm and in control of his own destiny.

"We stumble across a situation where an Arm Slave pilot would be mana from Heaven. We find ourselves faced with an arrangement just crying out for a skilled martial artist. We have both." He thumbed his nose. "I truly feel sorry for _those_ guys."

Kurz couldn't help laughing.

Seta went abruptly serious.

His eyes were intense, his jaw clenched.

"I need to ask you a large favor, Kurz."

The Mithril soldier somehow knew that Seta was not big on asking for assistance. This must be something very important.

"If you make it out of here.…….. and I _don't_……... I want your word that you will help Sara find a good home."

Kurz was taken aback.

His devil-may-care confidence bottomed out.

"I promise. I will do what I can. Should I ask Haruka first?"

"Yes. I hate to impose. I want better things for her.……. and perhaps _with_ her. But there is no one I trust more. If she should refuse on her own behalf, Sara might still do well at the Hinata Apartments, as long as she can be with the girls she knows now. Beyond that, I will leave things up to your good judgment."

That was quite an imposition in itself.

Now Kurz needed to do more than find Sara a home if Seta died.…….he _also_ had to find some good judgment!

"I will do what I can. In return, should I wipe out riding this wave, I would like you to pass along word to Sousuke and Melissa.." Kurz looked very serious.

"Certainly. What should I tell them?" Seta was already smiling.

"For Sousuke? Let's see. OK. _'Sousuke old pal, I have a geas to place on you, and I know you_ _**always** carry out your duty. I want you to score with Melissa. It will do you a world of good, and it would serve her right! When you do, be sure to call out another girl's name.' " _Kurz thought a moment, then smiled.

"Yeh, that about sounds right."

"And for Sgt. Major Mao?" Seta's grin threatened to crack his face in two.

"Hmmm. I think I ought throw one in for Kaname, too. What would get her tied in a knot? Alright! _' Kaname, I'm sorry about what I made Sousuke promise.' _Be sure you _don't_ tell her any more than that. Oh yeh!"

"These people are your friends?" It was a rhetorical question.

If they both survived, Seta would be certain to ask for stories about Kurz, Sousuke, and Melissa.

"Yup. That's their problem, not mine. Let's see, now. What message can I leave for Melissa? OK. _'Kiss my cold and dead ass!!!'_. That ought to do it. No, wait, it needs a little something more. "**'NO COMEBACKS!!!**' Bingo!"

Kurz jumped up with glee, punching the air. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Seta shook his head in mock concern. "And the safety of the world rests in the hand of Mithril? God save us all!!!"

They both laughed.

The two men synchronized their watches. They double-checked their plan. A few moments were spent in making peace with their maker.

Seta tapped Kurz' shoulder.

_It was time to go._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This definitely was **not** Motoko's day.

A pervert had fondled her down on the street. Another stranger had caused her to doubt herself again.

Both of those.…….. those.…….. those……… _men_……… were guests of the Hinata Apartments.

_Against her wishes!_

To be stopped in midiswing by Keitaro.

Again.

**Shudder.**

And to be stopped by a t-----

By a t-----

By _Tama_.

Again.

**Prolonged shudder**.

She wasn't totally useless, however. At least, not _yet_. There was something that needed to be done.

The girls were so irresponsible, they hadn't even noticed! It was time to head to the kitchen. She was in no mood to help set the table.

_Especially if Keitaro would be there._

Shinobu was right where she had expected her to be, adding a few extra ingredients to a boiling pot.

She didn't _look_ any different.

But her manner had changed.

_And there was a gun on the cutting board! _

"Shinobu, we need to talk!" Motoko would act stern, that would be a certain way to make Shinobu buckle under pressure and cave in.

"Sure, Motoko. I'm not certain that I can help you with your problem, but you know I will always do the best I can...." Shinobu stopped stirring long enough to smile at her friend.

She then resumed working on the stew.

"Urrrrhhh. Not about me, Shinobu. About **you!**" Motoko's hand gripped her sword hilt in frustration. "You have been spending way to much time with that Sagara person."

_Any time would be too much time! _

"I do NOT trust his intentions. I am certain he has _not_ been a good influence on you."

Shinobu had a strong suspicion that her new found assetiveness and self-confidence might leave her when Sousuke did.

But, she was a strong believer in an old cliché: _'make hay while the sun shines...' _

"No. There's a battle coming Motoko. We will all have a part to play. I want to be able to make a difference. I don't just want to hide in my room or under your skirt. Maybe you should worry more about **your** troubles. You'll probably have a bigger role than me...."

Motoko had been struck twice.

First by the shock of Shinobu's reaction.

Second by the truth of her own deficiency.

That would have been enough to halt her in her tracks. Motoko thought of a different cliché: _'bad things come in threes...'_

"Oooo-oo-ooo."

_Was there a more disgusting and dreadful noise in the whole world?_

Tama flew in the room. She hovered, and waved to Shinobu. Then, with a big smile, she zeroed in on Motoko,

"_T-t_-turtle!" Motoko's face went pale.

Why here.

Why _now? _

The shapely girl backed up against the center table, knocking a neat line of spice containers onto the floor.

"Motoko! I can't believe that you have faced ghosts and demons, but are afraid of Tama!" Shinobu shook her head. "Maybe **you** need to spend some time with Sousuke."

"Never! I can't help it. I'm not in control of my own phobias. I have nightmares just knowing that its under the same roof." Motoko drew her sword and began swatting ineffectively at the flying turtle.

Tama landed on Motoko's chest.

"Oooo-oo-ooo."

"**AAAHHH!!! **You icky.…… slimey.……. Revolting……... horrible.…….. reptilian.…….. **_TORTOISE!"_**

Motoko summoned up reserves of courage, grabbed Tama, and threw her.

She looked down at her hands.

"**NO**. Now I reek of turtle!"

Sometimes, cliches and adages need to change with the times.

_Perhaps bad things come in fours._

Sousuke was standing in the kitchen doorway.

He had seen the entire exchange with Tama.

Motoko was angry when she realized just what kind of weakness he had witnessed. He spoke before she could tell him to leave.

"There is never a shame with having a weakness. Many weaknesses can be overcome. Some can be turned into strengths. You...." Sousuke was interrupted by an irate Motoko.

"I have no desire...or need...to hear what a _man_ has to say!" Her words were spat out, bitter and angry.

"I see. It is not a problem. I will leave you with an interesting point to ponder, then. You profess to be afraid of turtles. Yet, your hair comb is made of tortoise shell."

Motoko's hand went to her hair. She looked stricken.

"Even more curious is the fact that your sword hilt has inlays of polished loggerhead carapace. Strange that you did not realize _that." _

There _was_ something that Sousuke needed to teach Motoko. But, before he could lift her up, she needed to fall all the way to the bottom.

The sword tumbled to the floor, bouncing and sliding. Motoko put her hand to her mouth. She ran quickly from the room.

"Shinobu...." Whatever Sousuke was about to say was drowned out by a loud yell.

Sousuke had been preoccupied with Motoko and her problem. He hadn't heard Su's approach.

An arm wrapped tightly around his throat was his reward.

Su's plan to play with Sousuke quickly evaporated. Something more important caught her attention.

"Tama. _There_ you are, you naughty turtle. You ate my curry popcorn. You must pay the price!" She used Sousuke's head as a springboard, somersaulting and plucking Tama from the air. "Shinobu, do you still have some water boiling. We have company tonight. We should make turtle stew!"

"Su...you… you… _can't_...Tama's our friend. She'd probably make everyone sick, too. Right Sousuke?" Shinobu sounded torn.

Part of her wanted to reach out and grab Tama from Su's hand.

Part of her wanted to slap Su silly.

Part of her wanted Sousuke to come to the rescue.

"Actually, Shinobu, that last part is incorrect. Quite the opposite, if you believe in Chinese medicine. Suppon---_snapping turtle meat_---has long been considered to be a rejuvenate of male stamina. It is proposed to be even more useful to a woman---improving the circulation, smoothing the complexion, causing beauty to radiate out from her skin." Sousuke was oblivious to the shocked look on Shinobu's face.

"Oooh. Complexion sounds _yummy!" _Su's eyes lit up.

"Amino acids are the building blocks for protein. Turtle meat contains many essential amino acids. It is also a good source of calcium for growing bones and teeth. The iron it contains would benefit anyone with anemia. And, I should mention the rich content of vitamin E and vitamin B2. So, I hope you realize that turtle meat will **not **make someone sick." Souske looked pleased.

He had actually remembered something he had learned from watching educational television.

"Sousuke. How _could_ you!" Shinobu looked as if she were heartbroken.

"I really _really_ like you, Sousuke. I have decided that I will marry you when I get older. Would you like to see my adult form? _Naked?" _Su jumped on Sousuke, wrapping her arms around his neck. She jumped down. "First, I must fight my final battle with Tama."

Sousuke's first move was a thing of reflex.

He checked the door. Kaname had **not** overheard anything about Su, marriage, or the adult Su being naked.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Su..."

"You do not want to see me naked?" Su looked cheerful just the same.

"No. _That's_ not it. I..." Souske would not be able to finish his sentence.

"Oh. So you _do_ want to see me naked. You are such a naughty boy. I cannot wait to tell the others!" Su did a pirouette, clapping her hands.

Tama---not the brightest of creatures---continued to circumnavigate the kitchen.

Shinobu's eyes were spinning again.

"No. That is not it either. I was simply going to remind you that Tama is your comrade. People do _not_ go around eating their friends. It leads to too many misunderstandings."

Su didn't look too convinced. Her eyes continued to follow Tama.

"Also, to the Hindus, turtles are one of many sacred creations of god which must be respected and protected. Vishnu, in his second life, was reincarnated into the form of a turtle. Killing and eating a turtle would be doing the same thing to god." Sousuke wiped his brow.

_That ought to do it._

"Friends are supposed to share..." Su began. "What I want Tama to share with me is herself. And, we of Molmol are _not_ Hindu. Vishnu sounds tasty!" Su started leaping about the room, trying to snag Tama.

"There is also another reason you should not harm the turtle. You would be a terrorist." Sousuke tried to sound stern.

_All he did was pique Su's curiosity._

"What is a terrorist? Is it fun?"

"No, a terrorist is _not_ fun. It is someone who kidnaps, shoots, blows up, or otherwise ruins the day of one or many people. It is my job---_my organization's job_---to stop terrorists." Sousuke couldn't tell if his message had sunk in.

"Oh..." Su said in a contemplative manner.

Sousuke rushed to finish making his point.

"In Greece, people are trying to protect the Loggerhead sea turtle. The _Zakynthian Ecological Movement_ has had its members harassed……… its supporters shot……… and their offices set on fire. Terrorist bombs have blown up buildings, injuring women and children. The environmentalists are the victims, even though some politicians treat them as if _they_ are the villains. The true villains are the terrorists."

It had been a cogent argument.

Su was a bright young girl.

_No doubt she would realize the error of her ways. _

"Do you understand now why you shouldn't be in such a rush to harm Tama?"

Su looked deep in thought. Then, her face brightened up.

"_'Villain'_ sounds like fun!" With that, she scampered out of the room.

Sousuke stood in shock.

Had he just made things worse?

He could hear Su's footsteps running down the hallway. Suddenly she stopped.

"Kaname, did you know that your boyfriend wants to see me naked?"

There were then running footsteps going in **both** directions.

_That would makes things worse._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seta went in first.

It was almost as if he had literally vanished from view.

Kurz checked his watch. He was to give him five minutes. If Seta hadn't taken out the near guard tower and provided Kurz with a weapon in the allotted time, he was to be considered dead or captured.

Kurz would then need to proceed accordingly.

Three minutes passed.

A shower of small pebbles fell from above. That was the signal.

Kurz stepped out from the tunnel, exposing himself momentarily. A rifle fell. He caught it, and the two clips that fell next.

_DAMN! _It was _heavy. _A Russian SVN-98 anti-material sniper rifle. Not exactly what he was hoping for.

Unwieldy.

Only five shots per magazine.

But, it was 12.7mm. The rounds could penetrate bricks, thick wood, and the like.

'Beggars can't be choosers.'

Kurz saw a quick flash of black. Three technicians who had been behind a nearby control panel disappeared from view.

_'SHIT! _That guy is **_good! _**Professor, my ass....'

Now that the technicians couldn't raise the alarm, Kurz stepped out and ran low to crouch behind their work station. The position would suffice. He had an excellent view of two of the towers.

A quick sprint, and he would have an equally good view of the third.

It was his turn to excel.

_He did._

The first sentry was enjoying a smoke, his back turned to Kurz. The corpse was pushed forward by the impact, its hand letting go of the cigarette. Before it hit the floor, a second bullet sped towards the opposite tower.

The second targeted guard had been focused on the activity below him. His vigilance was not an effective shield. A small spray of blood and skull fragments shocked the man next to him. His ticket to oblivion arrived soon thereafter.

Movement caught Kurz' eye. A target of opportunity.

'Yes!'

The pilot of one of the Arm slaves had opened the hatch, intent on supervising the reloading of the near spent Gatling gun. He had a more pressing concern that he was unaware of. His lifeless body fell limply to the ground, dragged a few feet by a swerving forklift.

'Hope there are no other damn AS jockeys nearby!'

Kurz caught a quick glimpse of Seta, heading for the doors on the near side wall. No doubt he was going to make a run at the suspected armory.

'Godspeed, man.'

Things were starting to get exciting. A claxon started sounding. Non-combatants were ducking for cover. Soldiers began looking for the intruder. The buttoned-up Arm Slave began to disengage itself from the loading mechanism.

_Time to earn his paycheck! _

Kurz ran behind a line of small generators, looking for a glimpse of the final surviving tower guards. A shot ricocheted off a cooling fin, sending metal shavings into his left eye.

**SHIT! **That smarts!!!

_He'd been spotted. _

The tower guard! The shot had come from above.

Kurz heard the _chug chug chug chug _of a heavy machine gun. There was at least one more opponent in that tower.

Sparks flew off the generator. There was a puff of smoke and an acrid smell.

_This was going to be tricky._

Kurz said a quick prayer. There were times when he just had to roll the dice and see what would happen. This was one such time.

He and Seta had made good use of surprise, but that window of opportunity was now nailed shut. There would be soldiers heading in his direction, setting up a defensive perimeter, and moving to flush him out. Just as he was about to raise his rifle and search for a target, the clatter of a submachine gun rang out from behind him.

_He was still living. _

The shots rattled off the railing of the guard tower.

It _had_ to be Seta.

He could not spare even a fraction of a second to check. Bracing the barrel of his rifle on the casework of the nearest generator, Kurz scanned a moment then locked on to an obstructed target above. He could see an arm and the rear half of a rifle sticking out from behind a wooden support post. His two shots penetrated the post and the guard behind it.

'One down.'

He put in a fresh clip.

_Did Seta have a good view of the man with the machinegun? _

He spared a quick glance behind him.

Seta shouted "Ten feet from the left front corner, four feet back from the edge."

Soon thereafter, the black clad professor took off running towards the middle of the room. He would get the attention of the main force, serving as a diversion for Kurz. Another window of opportunity.

'First things first...I hope the floor of that tower is wood!'

Kurz pumped three spaced shots into the general area Seta had flagged for him. The gunner had been targeting Seta, but Kurz could see a trail of tracers jerk upward erratically, moments before the gun went silent.

'Fingers crossed.'

Gunfire was being exchanged in two directions.

Seta was still alive and kicking. Movement caught Kurz' eye. A re-supply trolley was heading quickly for cover. Feeling naked, he dropped the heavy rifle and made a bee-line for the trolley from the blindside.

A small number of shots were fired in his direction, but he managed to grab onto a handle on the trolley without being hit.

'This sure beats running....'

There was a series of closely spaced explosions in the middle of the facilities. Hopefully those were charges planted by Seta. Would these guys be willing to use grenades or small rockets inside their own facility?

'Never put anything past black-hearted bastards. Just keep moving and hope for the best.'

The driver of the trolley caught a glimpse of Kurz.

He took one hand off the wheel, drew his sidearm, and swung it towards Kurz. The Mithril soldier grabbed the other man's wrist just as the trolley inadvertently ran over a pile of inactivated mecha-tamas.

The resulting lurch caused the man to lose his balance and drop his gun. Kurz was tossed roughly to the ground. He picked up the pistol, a Stechkin revolver.

_'MOVE!!!' _

The next few minutes felt like hours.

He was shot at. He returned fire. The ammunition for the revolver was quickly depleted, but he _borrowed_ a PP-90M1 submachine gun with helical magazine from a turtle-covered body.

Making his way between large crates, barrels of solvent, and huge bins of metal braces, Kurz reached his destination: A patchwork stairway led up to some deck-work. From up _there_, he could jump into the Arm Slave's open hatch.

'Assuming he could reach the deck in one piece...'

Taking the first few steps up the stairway, Kurz was driven back down by a hail of bullets.

'Too damn exposed!'

If he were Sousuke, he could just charge up the stairs, and make it untouched.

'Lucky S.O.B.'

He could hear orders being shouted. A large number of footsteps were headed in his direction. He was not in the mood to socialize. He had no other choice. Firing at the first bunch of soldiers foolish enough to run blindly out from behind a wall of crates, he sprinted for the stairs.

There was a whining noise.

_All too familiar. _

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

He jumped behind a large stack of barrels just as the bottom half of the stairway disintegrated.

'Damn! The other Arm Slave pilot finally got his head out of his ass....'

The whining returned. Kurz moved just as the barrels of solvent sprang towards the ceiling, their perforated sides gushing fluid.

'Can't keep this up much longer.'

_That had been much too close._

In the distance, a diesel engine roared to life.

Kurz had a brief glimpse of a fuel truck headed towards the walking Arm Slave. Left with no choice, the A.S. pilot opened fire, sending a huge fireball mushrooming upward moments before the truck would have rammed his craft.

'NOW!!! Gotta move while everyone's blinded or distracted.'

Kurz saw a telescoping aluminum ladder hanging on the outer wall of a makeshift carpenter's workshop.

Lady luck was smiling down on him again.

Seeing no soldiers nearby, he broke cover, grabbed the ladder, and dragged it to the Arm Slave. In a matter of moments, he was sitting in the pilot's seat, the hatch closing with a satisfying _Kachunk. _

The fireball was dying down. If he had been noticed, the game might soon be over. Listening to the building roar of his A.S. power plant, he ran through a quick series of systems checks.

'SHIT! The gatling gun was near spent. Wait. No. There was a sizeable reserve supply. '

Lights flashed on the instrument panel.

A chiming noise sounded.

A Mechanical sounding voice spoke in Russian.

The Arm Slave was ready to rock. As soon as he moved, he'd be a target. That's OK.

'Not as if it would be the first time!'

He had ten tons of metal backing him up now. Ten tons of metal and one mean multi-barreled Motherf-cker.

"**LET'S DANCE!!!**" Kurz shouted.

Moving his arms and legs, he set the metal monstrosity in motion. Three steps and a great bounding leap. Airborne, he cut loose with the Gatling gun. Flashes ran up the front of the other Arm Slave. Pieces of metal flew off in all directions, but the pilot managed to step and slide out of the glowing torrent of projectiles.

Kurz released the trigger mechanism, not wanting to exhaust his ammunition in one crazed assault. He kept his craft moving.

Return fire jolted his Arm Slave, setting warning lights flashing.

_This would be a battle of attrition._

'Duck. Slide. **FIRE!!! **Jump. Roll. Sidestep. **FIRE!!! **Shudder. Fall. Pull up again. **FIRE!!! **Charge, push aside the other Gatling gun, **FIRE POINT BLANK!!! **Step back quickly as the other Arm Slave brews up. Look for secondary targets. Chase down the fleeing and firing soldiers. Tear this place apart!'

Kurz was busy disabling machinery with his A.S.'s anti-armor dagger when the com system kicked in.

_Someone had found his frequency. _

"Kashim? Is that _you_, Kashim. I certainly miss you." A loud and deranged laugh. "But, were you raised in a barn, Kashim? Where are your manners? I am **so** very hurt that you snuck in here uninvited."

Damn.

Double Damn!!!

_Gauron. _

Kurz wouldn't bother replying.

As fate would have it, Kurz was watching the large and unusual Arm Slave when it sprang to life. Crouching technicians, workers, and armorers were thrown to the ground as scaffolding crumbled and was pushed aside. Steam obscured the metal beast for a moment as a large metal gantry retracted, knocking more laborers to their death.

"I can't tell you just how much I've looked forward to this, Kashim. I have so few close friends. Soon, I will have one less. And tomorrow, at the break of dawn, I shall extend the same courtesy to that blue-haired girl and everyone else at that Apartment building. I wish you could be there to see it!"

Kurz let loose with the Gatling gun. He need not have bothered. A glowing nimbus of light deflected the projectiles and blew all remaining scaffolding far across the enclosure.

"Goodbye, Kashim."

The eerie light expanded outward, quickly reaching Kurz's Arm Slave. The concussion was staggering. Kurz felt himself flying backward.

_He blacked out upon impact._


	7. Chapter 7: Songs and Swords

The table was impeccably set.

The girls had done a fine job.

Trays, pots, plates, and bowls of food were scattered about, all smelling wonderful.

_Shinobu had outdone herself. _

Pitchers of ice water and tea were accompanied by bottles of sake and beer. Haruka and Kitsune had contributed from their private stock.

Cheerful banter filled the room. Many of the individuals at the table had no real inkling of the dangers at hand. There would be time for that soon, enough.

_Sousuke would let them enjoy this moment together_.

'A little while longer.'

Shinobu had taken a plate of food up to Motoko's room. The young warrior had no intention of leaving her room. With a terse "Thank you," she asked that the food be taken away.

No one had seen Su for a while.

Kaname claimed it was because Sousuke implied he wanted to see her naked.…….. or because he told her he did _not_ want to see her similarly clad.

_Either way, it must be Sousuke's fault. _

Haruka begged to differ, saying the young inventor was probably tinkering away in her lab.

Naru and Shinobu made certain that Tama was present and accounted for.

Haitani and Shirai, already worn out and run down, continued waxing the floors and cleaning up the damage caused by various fights and fits of childhood vindictiveness. They were salivating like Pavlov's dog, every time they caught a whiff of food, and each time someone exclaimed just how delicious some dish was.

_No one so much as threw them a bone._

Two names were not brought up during dinner.

Seta.

Kurz.

Each person at the table thought their own thoughts and said their own prayers. Nothing more could be done at that time.

Melissa had long since ordered Sousuke not to have Kentaro transport him to the site where the two men had last been seen. Their fate was in their own hands. Sousuke was needed here.

After dinner, Melissa would go and prepare her M9 for combat.

During the meal, Naru noticed something sitting on one of the unoccupied chairs. It was Keitaro's sketchbook. She remembered what kind of trouble she and her friends had caused when the looked at it without Keitaro's permission.

A big smile lit up her face. '

This is a party of sorts. It might be fun to embarrass him in front of everyone.'

Keitaro had a momentary sense of dread when he saw Naru stand up and walk in his direction, a mischievous grin on her face.

Grabbing the book, Naru ran back to her seat, clutching the pilfered item close to her chest.

"O Kei-tar-ro, let's see what you have in your sketchbook _this_ time." She started flipping through pages.

Kitsune and Sara looked rather gleeful.

Mutsumi was smiling.

Shinobu was chewing on her fingernails.

"Naru! No. That's **my** personal property. You have _no_ business...." Keitaro stood up clumsily, tipping over his chair.

He was interrupted by Naru.

"Oh. I _see_. It sure sounds like you have something to hide. Let's see what it is...."

"Maybe a naked picture of Shinobu" Sara added helpfully.

Shinobu let out a squeak, turning vibrant shade of scarlet..

The first sketch that Naru did not recognize from before was a wonderfully detailed pastel of Souske being struck on the head by Kaname's halisen.

The evil grin on the _whacker's_ face was realistic and frightening. The grimace on the _whackee's_ face was truly worthy of sympathy.

Keitaro cringed, as if he expected the Naru punch.

"It's OK Keitaro" Naru said cheerfully. "This is _really_ good. I'm certain Kaname and Sgt. Sagara do not mind that you captured their playfulness on paper." She held the drawing up for everyone to see.

Keitaro was still cringing.

He had good reason.

But, he still had a chance. There was still time. He ran to grab the book from Naru.

_Another page flipped. _

Naru's smile froze, snapped, and fell broken to the floor. Flames burned in the back of her eyes. She looked ready to chew steel. Keitaro was too late.

The price of his failure was a nice view of the Hinata skyline, sun setting. It was beautiful.

While Naru was in mid kick, Sara swiped the book from her hands. "Look what that _LOSER_ drew!!!"

Kitsune, Shinobu, and Mutsumi crowded around.

Shinobu fell back into her chair, her face ashen.

Mutsumi said "Oh my!"

Kitsune smiled at Kaname. "It seems you made quite an impression on our perverted manager." She passed the book to Mutsumi, who then handed it to Kaname. The blue-haired girl was rendered speechless.

Keitaro had drawn a charcoal of Kaname, close to anatomically correct. She was essentially naked, standing in the hot springs, covered by small whisps of steam in strategic locations.

"I can see why you are displeased, Naru." Sousuke had stood up to see what the fuss was all about. "The artwork is **inaccurate. **Kaname's posterior is much larger than _that."_

Haruka closed her eyes.

Melissa slapped her knee.

Sara looked expectant.

Kaname shocked them all. She gave Sousuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's for noticing me, Sousuke. Keep up the good work." The sea change came rather suddenly.

**WHAM!!! **

"That's for telling a woman the truth!"

When Keitaro staggered back in, the group continued enjoying the dinner and drinks. At some point however, Naru fell victim to her insecurities.

"Keitaro! You, Mutsumi, and I should be studying now. We've wasted so much time today. _One_ of us had an **'E' **grade." She didn't need to mention who.

"Oh come on, Naru. This kind of thing doesn't happen all the time. Besides, I remember when _you_ didn't spend much time with your studies!" Keitaro did _not_ want any further discussion of grades.

"Keitaro! I have **always**...." Naru looked irritated.

"She's a shy little cutie you just want to wrap your arms around," Keitaro quoted. The other Love Hina cast members nodded their heads.

"Remember, the college talent show? **I** do." Keitaro continued. "I have all of the magazines with you on the cover." He turned to Kaname and Sousuke and explained further. "Naru was a pop star until her violent tendencies took over. Do you remember the song _'To a Future Filled With Smiles'_? That was one of her hits."

Kaname nodded her head, eyes wide in surprise.

"So was Keitaro" Kitsune said, laughing. "He was one of her 'hits.' Her career ended when she punched him and someone caught it on film."

Kitsune looked at Shinobu. "Shinobu, honey.……..aren't _you_ going to speak up?" She smiled when she saw the young girl blush. "You were part of _'Beauty and Blade.' _"

Taking a long sip of sake, Kitsune told that tale.

The drink, the mood, and the talk of music prompted Keitaro to do a little quiet singing himself.

"Imagine me and you, I do....I think of you day and night, it's only right...to think about the girl you love, and hold her tight...so happy, _tooogetherrrr."_

No one paid much attention at first, except for Tama.

The song was _'Happy Together,' _a 60s hit by the Turtles.

Engrossed in his song, Keitaro sung louder and louder, catching everyone's ear.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you...for all my life...when you're with me, baby the skies will be blue...for all my _liiiiiiiife..." _

The last note drove Tama away.

"He really **is** a major _LOSER!!!" _Sara was now a song critic. She looked around for something to throw at Keitaro.

Most of the pots and plates were empty.

_Darn!_

"Yes, Sara's right," Naru said with a 'Hmmppff.' "Your singing will probably frighten Sara and Shinobu out of a year's growth. I think Tama went to throw herself in the boiling pot." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Well then, Miss Pop Star, why don't _you_ show us how it's done?"

If Keitaro kept that up, he'd be cruisin' for a bruisin.'

Naru started getting angry. Then she had an idea. Yes, THAT song will do.

She wasn't a big Rolling Stones fan, but even Keitaro ought to get the message. A little paraphrasing was in order.

"Under my thumb...the squirmin' dog, who just had his day.………. under my thumb...a boy who has just changed his ways..…….." When she was done, she snapped her fingers.

Keitaro sat down.

Kitsune clapped her hands loudly.

Sara let loose with a prolonged cat call.

That might have been an end to the singing. But, Sousuke spoke up. "Kaname is a singer, as well. She sang at the birthday party that was thrown for the _Tuatha De Danaan_, the submarine I am stationed on." He grimaced when Kaname stomped on his foot.

Kaname tried to beg off singing, but everybody was insistent.

For some reason, at that moment, she actually wanted to see how clueless Sousuke was. It was a familiar thing in a strange place. She caught everybody by surprise by belting out her best Grace Slick impersonation.

"Don't you want somebody to love...don't you need somebody to love...wouldn't you love somebody to love...you _better_ find somebody to love...."

Vintage Jefferson Airplane.

Kaname stared at Sousuke when she was done. His expression didn't chance. She sighed.

Melissa chuckled.

Uninvited, Kitsune stood up on her chair, holding a bottle of sake like a microphone. She went for an obscure one. She couldn't even remember the name of the group.….The Flying Lizards.

_The song spoke for itself._

"The best things in life are free......but you can give them to the birds and bees......I want money." She took a bow, lost her balance, swung her arms in circles, and landed in Keitaro's lap, her breasts nearly smothering him.

"Keitaro, sugar.……. have I ever told you just how much I care about you. I can't resist any longer. I _have_ to kiss you...." This time it was a fried squid that she stuck on his upturned face.

_For a moment there, it looked as if Naru was about to explode._

That whole scene gave Mutsumi inspiration. She was somewhat looped herself. Off came her sweater. She started singing, standing close to Keitaro.

An old Exile tune.

"I wanna kiss you all over...and over again..." She leaned forward, her chest pressing against the back of Keitaro's neck.

Kaname smiled. It was fun watching Mutsumi play Naru like that.

Still singing, Mutsumi walked over to Sousuke.

"I wanna kiss you all over...til the night closes in...til the night closes in..." She plopped into Sousuke's lap and gave him a big wet smooch.

Naru clapped her hands. She loved seeing Mutsumi play Kaname like that.

Try as they may, no one at the table could convince Shinobu to sing. Listening in, Haitani and Shirai decided to get into the act.

"Hey, Shinobu! Do _MADONNA!!!" _Shirai waved his rag above his head.

"Yeh! _'Like a Virgin' _" Haitani shouted. Even from that distance, he could see Shinobu's face go red.

In a high-pitched falsetto, both Haitani and Shirai warbled

"Like a virgin...ooooh...kissed for the very _first_ time." They both burst out laughing, slapping each other on the back.

Shinobu looked like she was about to run from the room sobbing.

She thought back to her previous worries about kissing. She began to get angry. She put two fingers into her mouth and whistled sharp and long. She walked over to where the two miscreants were standing.

She didn't sing.

She spoke the lyrics from 'Welcome To The Jungle.'

"Welcome to the jungle...we got fun and games...we got everything you want...honey we know the names." Shinobu smiled, seeing what she hoped she'd see.

"In the jungle...welcome to the jungle...watch it bring you to your knees, your knees...I wanna watch you bleed..."

Shiro waddled into the room.

Shinobu headed back to the table. It was time to clear off the remnants of dinner. There was coffee, tea, and dessert to serve.

When the young girl began to take away the dishes, Sousuke stood to offer his assistance. Kaname glared at him. He was never that attentive to _her!_

Kitsune had other ideas.

"No no no, Sousuke honey. Everybody else did their part. Now it's _your_ turn to sing us something." She poured the remainder of the current bottle into her cup.

Mutsumi put her chin on her hands, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Keitaro started smiling.

'Good...let someone else embarrass themselves.'

"I am sorry, Miss Konno. I have **not** been trained in singing. Therefore, I must unfortunately refuse." Hearing that, Kitsune gave Kaname a sympathetic look.

Undaunted, she stood up slowly with a languid smile on her lips.

"Well, Sousuke. I figure we need _some _kind of entertainment. I'll just have to try and convince you. For every minute you remain silent, I'll just have to take off one piece of my clothing."

Blood was dripping out of one of Keitaro's nostrils.

"Uh---" Sousuke was reduced to monosyllables.

"**10**...**9**...**8**...**7**...**6**...**5**...**4**...**3**...**2**...**1**.……..Oh my…….. could it be that you _WANT_ to see me strip? I was wrong about you, sugar!" Off came Kitsune's shirt.

Keitaro was leaking blood at a prodigious rate.

"Uh---"

"**5**...**4**...**3**...**2**...**1**...Maybe we should continue this……… _in private_..." Off came Kitsune's shorts.

Keitaro fell backward off of his chair.

Kaname picked up the halisen.

"Uh---"

"**SOUSUKE!!! **Sing. _N-O-W!!!_" Kaname smacked the back of Sousuke's head, sending his face into a slice of pie Shinobu had just placed in front of him.

He was not the only victim.

Naru had had enough of Keitaro's antics. He was flung bodily into the next room.

"**5**...**4**...**3**...**2**..." Kitsune didn't have a chance to finish unhooking her bra.

Still seated, his face covered with whipped cream, Sousuke began to sing.

He did _not_ have natural talent.

"When Johnny comes marching home again......**HURRAH**... **HURRAH**......we'll give him a hearty welcome then...... **HURRAH**... **HURRAH**......"

Mutsumi whistled.

Kitsune threw Sousuke her shorts.

_They should not have encouraged him._

That felt good. Nothing like a martial song to get the blood flowing. It most likely would be good for the digestion.

Sousuke was on a roll.

He stood up on his chair, and sang out in a hearty baritone. He treated everyone to a rendition of the Red Army's _'We Should Bravely Go To Battle.' _

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Sara stuck her fingers in her ears.

Sousuke looked around the table when he was finished. Everyone was speechless. They were entirely engrossed.

_Excellent. _

This would help inspire them for the coming battle. He continued with a rousing rendition of _'The March of Harlech,' _the song sung by the 18th century British soldiers surrounded by warriors of the Zulu nation.

_How apropos!_

When he finished, he politely awaited the applause.

Opening his eyes again, he saw that the table was empty. Were they _that_ gung ho?

_Had they run off to steel their souls for combat?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke found them all in the kitchen.

They had taken their desserts with them there.

Sarah was sitting on a countertop, shoveling cookies into her mouth. Mutsumi was slicing up a watermelon. Naru kept stealing Keitaro's pie. Kitsune was adding too much brandy to a custard. Kaname was wearing an apron, and was helping Shinobu clean pots and pans.

"I saved you some Namagashi and Karinto, Sousuke." Kaname smiled at Sousuke.

Her smile disappeared when she saw the look on his face, misinterpreting its meaning.

"Look, Sousuke. We were only joking. Your singing wasn't _that _bad."

"Yes it _was_" Sara piped up.

"Certainly was." Mutsumi handed Sousuke a piece of melon.

"I'll probably have nightmares." Kitsune grinned. "I might have to drink myself to sleep."

"At least it was better than _someone_ I know" Naru said, sticking her tongue out at Keitaro.

"NARU-U-U-U!" Keitaro tried to grab his pie back from Naru.

She pulled it out of his reach, causing him to overextend and bump into Mutsumi.

Mutsumi fell, jarring Kitsune.

Kitsune stumbled, grabbing hold of Shinobu's apron.

Shinobu knocked Keitaro down onto Mutsumi.

Kitsune tripped over Keitaro and pulled Sousuke to the floor with her.

Keitaro wasn't certain where he was. His voice was muffled, but his words were comprehensible.

"Where am I? It's so soft and so warm. I could stay here _forever." _His face was in Mutsumi's lap.

Mutsumi smiled up at Naru.

When Keitaro realized where he had been, he only had a moment to say a prayer before Naru tried to stomp him into wine.

Kitsune was in no hurry to get up. "I'm so very weak. _Whatever_ shall I do. You were so gallant, breaking my fall." She opened her eyes momentarily and caught sight of the look of discomfort on Sousuke's face.

She pressed herself even firmer against him. "I don't know if I can walk. You'll have to help me back to my room. When we get there, I'll give you a _real_ reason to sing...." She smiled.

_Kaname's fuse was almost as short as Naru's_.

"Will you excuse us please, Kitsune?" Kaname said sweetly, giving the older woman a hand up.

"**SOUSUKE!" **

Kaname was about to launch into one of her tirades, but something wasn't right. "Sousuke, what's wrong?"

Sousuke slowly looked around the room, eventually making eye contact with everyone there.

They instinctively knew that the conversation was about to get serious.

_No more time for fun and games._

"There is something we need to discuss." Sousuke stood at attention, his eyes very intense. "This is bigger than anyone of us here. It is more important than this Apartment house. It is of greater significance than the entire city of Hinata."

The look on Sara's face told Sousuke that she knew where the conversation was headed.

Kentaro popped his head into the door. "I see that I have another brief part. I suppose it's time that I mention what Seta and Sgt. Weber told me."

Sara clobbered him hard on the head with a ladle.

"_IDIOT! _It's about time" She shouted. She dumped a pot of Kuri-kinton down his shirt. "You're even worse than that _LOSER_, Keitaro,"

After Kentaro told his part, Sara added a few corrections.

Kitsune merely muttered "Seta."

Naru, too.

Sousuke went on to describe Gauron, and some of their previous meetings. He told them that Melissa had just gone off to get her Arm Slave ready. Just as he was about to begin his speech, the room shook and a low rumble could be heard in the distance.

_That might have been the fruit of Kurz' and Seta's labors._

"We have broken fast together. We have laughed as friends. We have sung as comrades. Very soon, we will need to fight together. We may give it our all, and still die together." Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin would approve of his no nonsense approach.

Kaname was not so pleased.

"_S-o-u-s-u-k-e_...can you try not to be so melodramatic. They're not soldiers. _I'm_ not a soldier." She stood with her hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face.

"Kaname, there is no time for niceties. There is a battle coming...." His words were indeed prophetic.

_A smaller battle was about to precede the larger._

Su stood in the entranceway to the kitchen. A droning mechanical sound came from behind her.

"You have kept me from the turtle stew that is rightfully mine. You have eaten all of the yummy desserts. You have prevented me from getting naked. You have all been very _very_ naughty. You should **not** treat a _villain _that way."

A wild look on her face, Su jumped up on the table.

She took out a controller with multiple levers and buttons.

"**ATTACK!!!**"

A staggered line of radio controlled T-64s rolled into the kitchen, turrets traversing to lay their barrels on each of the kitchen residents. A flight of model F-86s flew in the door and started circling the room.

A series of explosions rang out.

The small tanks were firing.

Miniature Saber jets were launching rockets.

Sousuke moved first to cover Kaname. Keitaro reached out to bring Naru safely under the table, but only managed to pull her skirt down.

Rolling out the door following Naru's punch, Keitaro was chased by a small number of tanks and a couple of jets. Soon there were explosions in the other room, followed by a series of yelps and screams.

At first, Naru, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kaname were too shocked to move.

Shinobu hesitated, but managed to grap her P-90. Sousuke had his Glock 17 out, and had grenades at the ready.

_Those tanks were powerful! _

The window shattered. Pots and jars exploded. Pans were knocked free form their hooks, falling down from the ceiling with a great racket. Smoking holes dotted the walls.

So far, by a great stroke of luck, no one was seriously injured.

The jets launched their salvos, blowing up the stove top, a couple of chairs, a rice cooker, and a plate of fried cheesecake.

Shinobu fumbled a clip, but got it right soon enough.

She cut loose soon after Sousuke had taken out his third tank. A steady grip on the gun, she swept her fire back and forth in calm determination. Turrets flew, tracks were thrown, hatches blew off.

The other women remained huddled together on the floor.

Naru's hair was the worse for wear.

There were large gaping holes in Kaname's dress.

All of Kitsune's bottles had been broken.

Mutsumi was untouched, until a miniature rocket exploded her watermelon, covering her with the pulp.

_That was the turning point._

Grabbing a frying pan, Mutsumi began knocking jets out of the sky. For a brief moment, Sousuke remembered the climactic scene in the original _'King Kong' _film.

Kaname, no stranger to explosions and gunshots, began to use her halisen for something other than training Sousuke. _'Gojira,' _Sousuke thought. If Kaname had spiny plates down her back, they'd be glowing now.

Naru was the last to remember her God-given talent, but she made the very most of it.

Naru punches.

Naru kicks.

Even a Naru elbow slam.

The number of tanks was decreasing rapidly.

_There was no celluloid beast that did her credit._

Sara was clearly in her element. These were things she was _allowed_ to break. No, _encouraged_ to break. And of course, once she got started, how could she be held to blame if she managed to destroy other things as well!

Kitsune, perhaps, was the only clever one. She fled the scene.

"That is just the beginning!" Su shouted.

Looking out through the door, Sousuke saw Keitaro laying on the floor, tied up, a waving white flag in his hand.

Dozens more tanks were moving their way. Squadrons of jets began to take off from the hallway runway.

Sousuke's reflexes and combat judgment were exceptional, as he once again proved.

Find the linchpin. Identify the keystone.

**THERE. **

A carefully placed shot knocked the controller from Su's hand. A burst from Shinobu's P-90 finished it.

"Villains are not so readily thwarted!" Su called out, taking out another controller.

That was knocked out of her hand by a tossed halisen and fragmented by a Naru stomp.

"You can't escape a _terrorist_ that easily!" She pulled out a smaller remote control, one with a single large red button.

_She pushed it._

Each tank and jet fighter exploded with great force.

Sousuke and Shinobu were knocked under the table. Kaname was thrown backward, landing in a sink filled with sudsy water. Naru was completely covered with various desserts. Mutsumi lay passed out on the floor.

Sara was unscathed, clenching her fists and yelling "_YEH! _Let's do it again!"

"You have defeated me. To the victor go the spoils. I am your prisoner." Su shimmered, transforming into her adult form. "Should I leave these clothes on, _future husband?" _She swayed her hips as she walked towards Sousuke.

She played with the strings on her blouse.

_This was fun, too..._

"**SOUSUKE!!!**"

Su handed Sousuke another remote control.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The mess could wait, Sousuke insisted.

After everyone had pitched in to put out a few small fires, they made their way into the living room area, each finding a comfortable place to sit.

Naru wanted to leave Keitaro tied up, but Soususke wanted all of their undivided attention.

Haitani and Shirai were helped down from the rafters. When they saw Shinobu's face, they were tempted to climb right back up.

Shiro was taken back to Su's room.

Haruka wandered in, but Motoko refused to leave her room.

It wasn't time for Kentaro yet.

"If there is to be **any** chance for victory, we must all work together. The first thing each and every one of you needs to do is make a decision. Will you stay and fight, or will you leave for safety. This may be your home, and this building may be in your city. But, I am a professional, as are Sgt. Weber and Sgt. Major Mao. There may be a couple of others" Sousuke nodded to Haruka who flashed a quick salute.

"I have faced death many times. I have taken lives. I know how I will react in the heat of battle. You do _not_ know these things." Sousuke's matter of fact comment had everyone realize the enormity of the problem facing each of them.

_Keitaro felt compelled to speak up. _

"As apartment manager, it is **my** job to make certain decisions. My choices may not always make sense at first.…….. but, in the end, things _always_ turn out for the best. That is the way this show works. As you have noticed, the two of us have been kicked, punched, slammed, and sent into low orbit. Neither of us have suffered lasting injuries. _So_, if...."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the rules will most definitely change. I am still sore from the fracas with Su, and from some of Kaname's _tender_ ministrations before that." Sousuke had raised his hand, halting Keitaro in mid-sentence. "How far they will change, I cannot say. There is only one way to find out for sure…….. I would hope that no one has to lose his or her life to serve as an example for the rest of us."

"Sousuke, do you _really _think any of them will be of any use in the type of conflict you are implying?"

As usual, Haruka was the practical one.

"Aside from Shinobu, none of them have had the opportunity to use weapons. They have not been trained in defensive techniques. They have no concept of counter-insurgency tactics. What possible help can they be? Shouldn't you just notify the JSDF and let them handle things?"

"Those are valid questions, Miss Urashima. If this was a simple terrorist action, you might be entirely correct. The readings taken from this area suggest _Black Technology _at work." He gave them a short description of the mysterious subject.

"The man that Haitani and Shirai described has escaped operations far beyond anything the JSDF and local police force are capable of mounting. In addition, Mithril will not work where the native forces are involved. Without Mithril, there is little chance for success. Failure would have far reaching consequences that I will not discuss here."

Haruka had caught the subtle inflection in Sousuke's voice. "If matters are _that_ grave, is there a contingency plan that we do **not** want to hear about." She put out her cigarette.

"Yes. That is why the choices are _'stay and fight,' _or _'leave.' _Staying and **not** fighting is risky for many reasons. The most pressing matter would be a cruise missile strike. As a mercenary outfit, Mithril has no sovereign soil. While life and freedom of choice are high on our list of priorities, we are compelled by our very nature and capabilities to look at the bigger picture."

"I see." Haruka looked concerned. "Why only three soldiers and one Arm Slave? Why not a squad of troops hiding in the forest?"

"This was essentially a fact finding mission with emergency Arm Slave back- up. The presence of Gauron has upped the ante. The findings passed on by Kentaro and Sarah from Seta suggest an urgency that cannot be ignored." Sousuke nodded to Sarah who preened.

The young girl then threw a plant and pot at Keitaro.

"I have radioed my commanding officer and requested air cover. Harrier jets can be here within minutes of my signal. Three addition Arm Slaves are ready for launch at a moment's notice. They will not be launched on a whim, however. Our organization has backers with deep coffers, but equipment is limited and cannot be simply thrown away. Our technology cannot be captured by _anyone, in any anime_. Not even by nations friendly to our cause. Equipment that cannot be removed must, by necessity, be destroyed. The delicate balance of power in our continuity is at risk."

"I'll ask Haruka's question again." Naru looked frightened. "With---"

"Don't worry Naru, _I'll_ protect you." Keitaro stood up and struck a pose. "I won't let him harass you!"

"Who... asked... _you???" _Naru shoved Keitaro, who staggered backward, flipping over behind the couch.

She turned back to look at Sousuke.

"With all those forces available, why should we even _be_ here?" Everyone else but Kaname nodded their heads.

"Yes, as _manager_...." Keitaro, back on his feet, tried to assert his authority. He was foiled by the large ceramic vase that Sara broke over his head.

Sousuke stood up, and paced about. "You may end up as the manager of a large smoking hole in the ground."

Keitaro gulped.

Su perked up.

Mutsumi exclaimed "Oh my!"

Kaname nodded her head.

The young soldier continued speaking. "It is still possible that your participation can prevent that...."

"But **how**. Aunt Haruka said...." Keitaro joined Haitani and Shirai up on the rafters.

"Call me Haruka. _Just_ Haruka." Brushing her hands together, Haruka sat down as quickly as she had gotten up.

"If I may continue." Sousuke took out his pistol and placed it conspicuously on an end table within arm's reach. "We were already interrupted by unexpected combat in the kitchen. Time is of the essence. I would like to speak my piece before something _else_ happens. I do not wish to shoot anyone."

Every one but Kaname was shocked.

_Was he joking?_

Kaname got up and went to stand behind Sousuke. Her action did not escape everyone's notice. She wanted to be out of the line of fire.

Keitaro decided to stay up on the rafters.

Sara looked hopeful.

Haruka shook her head and sighed.

Kitsune opened another bottle of sake.

Shinobu kept a tight grip on Su's arm.

Mutsumi smiled, hand up at the side of her face.

Naru frowned. Her scowl deepened when she noticed someone else join them.

"If I might interject, you are simply going about things in the **wrong** way. Keitaro is a nitwit, and no matter what you say, he will _never_ change. And these girls, they will _not_ respond well to violence or threats." Kentaro had shown up and placed a large tripod on the floor and opened a large screen.

Pushing a button on a controller, he activated a digital projector. His key chain held a gold-plated laser pointer.

"Take Naru, for example. I met her in high school, when she was hopelessly in love with Seta."

Naru blushed.

Kentaro kept on talking.

Sousuke debated with himself for a moment. Grimacing, he took a clip of rubber bullets out of his pocket.

"I knew then that she was a diamond in the rough, and I watched her closely until she foolishly rejected me." Kentaro shook his head.

"He's probably _still_ a stalker!" Kitsune shook her head in disgust. When she saw Sousuke pick up the pistol and exchange clips, she dove behind her chair.

"That wasn't very nice of you back then," Shinobu piped up. "Trying to take advantage of her when she was so vulnerable!"

Sousuke glared at her.

She bit her lip, cowered a bit, but then straightened up. She glared right back at him.

_Sousuke actually grinned._

"Oh _please! _What I am trying to get at here is the fact that Naru _remains_ a classic **Type-2C **personality. She's hopelessly affected by the _'Desires to Love and Be Loved In Return Syndrome.' _She needs to be shown rather than told she's loved. She needs to be pampered and coerced into following orders and suggestions rather than frightened and threatened. And Shinobu, that sweet little pussy cat, she's a classic **type-3D **personality. She...."

Su had been watching Sousuke closely. "The game's afoot!" She yelled, jumping about. "Let the games begin!"

_Sousuke shot Kentaro three times in rapid succession._

"Mr. Sakata would appear to be the classic **4F** personality" Kaname said, her hand twitching on her halisen. "He's a slave to the _'Loves To Talk So Much That He Pisses Off Souske And Gets Shot In The Ass Syndrome.'_"

Sousuke had beaten her to the punch.

Sara ran over to Sousuke and gave him a quick affectionate hug. She then gave the prone Kentaro a rather wicked kick in the groin.

Keitaro was chuckling up near the ceiling. Naru looked sharply up at him. He went quickly quiet.

"Does **anyone** have any objections if I continue?" Sousuke asked in polite fashion.

Nobody said a thing.

"As I was saying, your participation in the coming battle _might_ make the difference between victory and defeat.…… between the Hinata Apartments and the Hinata _Crater_. The enemy we are facing does not belong to this anime. As a result, they will not benefit in any way from the rules and physics usually in effect here. Being the principal figures in this show, each of you **may** still retain some semblance of your prior skills and prior good fortune. The key word.….."

"Har har har har.……. tough luck Keitaro. You know what _that_ means!" Haitani and Shirai each took one of Keitaro's legs and pushed him off the rafter.

Swinging his arms and legs, Keitaro plummeted downward, landing face first in Naru's cleavage.

"**PERVERT!!!**" Naru yelled, grabbing the hapless Keitaro by the neck and slapping him silly.

Sousuke shot Haitani and Shirai down from the ceiling.

"Sara!"

_The two young men would have run if they were able._

"You'd better be quiet while I do this, you _LOSERS_. Sousuke does **not** want any more interruptions!" Sara flashed an 'OK' sign to Sousuke.

"The key word is 'may.' You would be taking a large risk, but one or all of you might turn out to be someone who makes a difference. Before you all go off to your rooms and do some soul searching, I want to give you a brief primer on guerilla actions and discuss the benefit of planning and teamwork. This shouldn't take too long. To start with...."

"Oooo-oo-ooo."

Tama flew into the room, an ancient looking sword and scabbard in her mouth, wanting to do her part.

Another distraction.

Sousuke shook his head and sighed.

He could _not_ wait to get home. Faulty Lambda Drivers and emotional journeys to Afghanistan were better than this.

The Mithril pilot did wish, however, that the ARX-7 was not currently under repair. It might have proved crucial in battle.

_And, with its shield up, none of these characters would be able to try his patience...._

"Oh no, not _that_" Naru said, experiencing a sense of déjà vu.

"Here, you shouldn't be carrying something like that around, you crazy turtle!" Kaname reached up to grab the sword and scabbard from Tama. She managed to pull only the sword free.

Her eyes went supernatural as the Cursed Blade of Hina took control of her.

Thinking quickly, Naru ran off to get Motoko.

Kaname cackled evilly, waving the sword about, menacing everyone she came near. Haruka moved quickly, diving to the floor and catching Kaname's legs in a scissors grip.

With demonic strenghth, Kaname twisted her body, slamming the older woman against a post. Before she could make another move, Haruka was kissed by Kaname. The entity possessing Miss Chidori drained her victim's strength.

"_Ah, ha ha ha ha haaaa_...." Kaname began chasing Su, who thought it was a great game. Unsuccesful, Kaname made a charge towards Mutsumi.

"Oh my! Let me save you the trouble." Mutsumi passed out.

Shinobu held her P-90, but realized she couldn't stop the evil spirit without killing Kaname. She ran off to the kitchen. When she came back, she had a concussion grenade. She tossed it at Kaname's feet, and the explosion threw the blue-haired girl high up off of the floor.

She flipped, landed smiling, and tripped Kitsune, knocking her onto her back.

"Oh, how very _kinky. _I hope I remember this!" Kitsune exclaimed before she too was drained of strength.

Su returned, a big grin on her face.

She was cradling a large futuristic looking weapon in her arms. The _mega-positronic cannon_. It had done a fabulous job destroying the Hinata seaside ruins and creating the Seaside Tea House hot springs.

Bolts of energy flew about the room, catching small areas of carpet on fire and blasting large holes in the exterior wall. Kaname did a miraculous series of back handsprings to avoid being hit.

She was knocked off her feet by one near miss.

Jumping up, Kaname zeroed in on a dodging Keitaro.

"I'll lead her away from you guys" he yelled. Inside his head he was holding a running conversation with himself:

**'I can't let her catch me or I'll end up like THEM!'**

**'But, Kaname is really cute, and this might be the only chance I get to kiss her.'**

**'No no no...she's NOT my promise girl...besides, I have Naru...'**

**'But if I let her kiss me, no one can blame me. Who can defeat an evil spirit?'**

**'Even if I remember the kiss, it won't really be Kaname kissing me!'**  
**  
'Hey, shouldn't I have tripped or something by now?'**

"Motoko still refuses to leave her room!" Naru shouted, running back into the room with Motoko's sword.

She saw Kaname corner an ambivalent Keitaro.

"**KEITARO!!!**" She yelled, but not out of concern. That two-timing wimp would _pay_ for this....

Sousuke had seen enough.

They had all reacted better this time.

There had been some true heroics and attempts at teamwork. But, he had to be honest with himself. That was _not_ the reason he had purposefully hesitated.

"Let's see just how much things have changed. I shouldn't need any mystic contrivances to drive out a spirit." With that, he emptied the remainder of the clip into Kaname's backside.

_The spirit fled her body immediately, screeching like a scorched cat._

Sighing, Sousuke went and picked up the halisen for Kaname. Being polite was the least he could do.

Kaname likely would **not** want to hear about the necessity of his actions.

When she was through with him---and everyone else regained their senses--- he would continue with his lessons.

_He was beginning to feel sorry for the enemy._


	8. Chapter 8: Machines Large and Small

The planning session had been brief but efficient.

An additional meeting would be called if Seta and Kurz showed up with pertinent information.

Before everyone went their separate ways to give the matter some thought and come up with their personal decisions, the ladies decided they would soak in the hot springs for a while.

Keitaro and Sousuke were told exactly what to expect, should they take even _one_ step out into the springs area, by accident or by design.

Kaname took a moment to pull Sousuke aside.

She hadn't had the opportunity to be alone with him since her possession by the spirit of the sword. Her expression was sweet enough.……but from experience, Sousuke knew better than to rely on _that_.

"So, Sousuke. The girls told me that you saved me from the cursed sword. Is this true?" She stood in front of her protector, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, Kaname. All other attempts proved ineffective. I took the necessary action and resolved the situation." Sousuke stood at ease.

_A few drops of sweat rolled down his face._

"I see. Were you scared, Sousuke?" Kaname had an odd look in her eye.

"Scared, Kaname? I was **not** frightened by the spirit. I'm a specialist."

"I know, I know. Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, Specialist. _SHEESH! _I wasn't talking about the spirit, Sousuke. I was talking about _me." _Kaname had an expectant expression, as if Sousuke should know exactly what she was asking.

"I was not afraid of _you_, Kaname. I had already mentioned that. You and the spirit were one."

"**SOUSUKE! **I don't want to know if you were afraid _of _me.…….. I want to know if you were afraid _for_ me. Well...were you?" Kaname's hands were clenched.

That big idiot should recognize this situation. She had probed him for his feelings after that 'haunted' hospital!

Sousuke did not answer.

His eyes darted about, but did not glance in Kaname's direction.

"Sousuke?" Kaname began to feel a sense of anticipation.

_Sousuke better not ruin it!_

Still no answer.

The silence hung between them like a black powder bomb, fuse lit.

The sputtering noise was not the fuse.

_It was Kaname._

"**S-S-SOUSUKE!**" Kaname's face was preparing for _that_ look.

"Yes, Kaname. I was concerned for you."

Kaname smiled.

It had taken some doing, but she had won the point.

She walked towards Sousuke, intent on giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. That ought to get him sweating. After the first couple of steps, she stopped. That pain was still there. She tenderly touched her buttock.

_OUCH!_

"Sgt. Sagara?"

"Yes, Kaname?"

"How exactly did you save me from the spirit?" Kaname's voice was curious, not accusatory. Her eyes, however, began to narrow precipitously.

"Uh..."

"Sousuke?" Her smile began to straighten out and turn south.

"Uh..."

"**SOUSUKE!**" Her eyes were lighting up.

"I shot you, Kaname."

Kaname was stunned for a moment. She shook her head, as if to clear out the cobwebs.

It had almost sounded as if Sousuke said 'I shot you, Kaname.'

"What did you say?"

"I shot you, Kaname. With _rubber_ bullets." Sousuke was sweating heavily now.

"Oh. I see. _Where?" _Kaname was proud of herself. She was remaining under control.

"In the living room, Kaname."

That was _it_.…….. the straw that broke the camel's back.

"**SOUSUKE! **I don't want to know _what room _we were in. I want to know _which part _of my body you shot!"

"I did it to save you, Kaname..."

"Where, Sousuke?" Kaname walked slowly forward, each step putting Sousuke further in debt.

"It was the only option I had. In actuality, you should thank me..."

"**_WHERE!!!_**" Kaname felt naked without her halisen.

A Biblical approach would have to suffice.

_Eye for an Eye._

"Your backside, Kaname." Sousuke was drenched with perspiration.

"I see. Your gun, Sousuke. Give it to me." Kaname held out her hand.

"Kaname, I do not understand. There is no danger!" Sousuke quickly looked about the room. There were no sounds of a struggle. He saw no suspicious figures.

"Yes there is, Sousuke. And there is only one way you will live through it. Give me your gun. _NOW! _" Kaname stomped her foot. "You can look on the bright side. This is will be quite useful. It will help prepare me for the coming fight. You're quite an inspiration to me."

"Kaname?" Sousuke handed his pistol to Kaname.

Kaname checked the clip. Good. Sousuke must have reloaded.

"You have five seconds. After that, I start firing."

"But..."

"**5**...."

"Kaname! That is _not_ a toy."

"**4**...."

"Uh..."

"**3**...." Sousuke ran. Kaname smiled, and spoke in rapid succession: "**2**... **1**... **0**..."

**_BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG_**

Kaname did not pay much attention to her own pain.

'This is FUN'

_There are definitely perks associated with staying at the Hinata Apartments. _

'Maybe we could stay a while, after the mission is over....'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

You poor baby...." Mutsumi cooed to Sousuke. "I can put some ointment on for you."

Sousuke, still aching where Kaname shot him, began to sweat again.

"Maybe you just need some sake and some feminine companionship..." Kitsune smiled her fullest smile.

_Sousuke began to look for escape routes._

"I'll get the small hot tub ready for you Sousuke, the one that Keitaro usually uses...." Shinobu looked concerned.

She was, but not about Sousuke's wounds.

Sousuke relaxed a little.

"That's a very good idea, Shinobu honey!" Kitsune purred. "There's enough room for _two_ in there."

_Another golden opportunity for causing trouble._

Sousuke did not think they looked that fast. He could likely outrun them.

Then again, he had thought the same thing about Kaname....

"Yes, and it can probably fit three, if we sit close enough together." Mutsumi moved her towel about. All of the girls were similarly dressed…… .or more accurately put, in a similar state of _undress_. They had delayed their soak in the hot springs, wanting to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh! No. No no no no no...." Shinobu was waving her hands frantically.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. We'll save you a spot , too. You can have his lap after _me_...." Kitsune winked.

Shinobu collapsed on the floor, stars sparkling in her eyes.

There was a tapping noise.

Sousuke stepped beyond the two buxom girls to see what it was.

Kaname was banging the snout of the pistol against a post. She looked at Mutsumi and Kitsune and bit off her words.

"I still have some shots left, Sousuke."

Sousuke did not hesitate. Discretion is the better part of valor.

He took off running. Kitsune and Mutsumi soon followed.

Kaname was not far behind. Seeing the procession, Su joined in.

The chase winded its way through the apartment building. When the hunters and the prey were passing near the entranceway, there was a loud banging at the door. The girls quickly stepped out of view. After making certain that Kaname did not have a clear line of sight, Sousuke went to see who was knocking.

A large group of very winded delivery men stood at the top of the stairs leading up to the apartment.

One of them held a clipboard. Wiping his forehead with a dirty rag, he asked "Is there a Sousuke Sagara on the premises?"

Sousuke proceeded very cautiously. "Before I answer that, may I see some identification and a shipping records?"

_The foreman of the delivery crew looked irritated, but he complied._

The paperwork looked official. Sousuke had an educated guess what might be in the large wooden boxes after reading the shipping log:

**POINT OF ORIGIN**: _Tokyo _

**POINT OF DELVERY: **_Hinata_

**RECIPIENT: **_Souske Sagara _

**SENDER: **A. Kalinin

**NATURE OF SHIPMENT: **_Amusement park equipment _

**SPECIAL INSTRUCTIONS: **_Fragile. Handle with care. Keep smaller crate away from open flames.  
_  
"I am Sousuke Sagara. I will accept the delivery." He gave the men a generous tip, and thanked them for their efforts. As a way of showing thanks, they tossed him a crow bar and told him he could keep it.

_He soon forgot about Kaname and the other girls_.

It did not take long for Sousuke to realize that his guess had been correct.

He was very happy.

It was the powered Bonta-Kun suit and a separate crate of ammunition.

An envelope was taped to the inside of the crate. It contained a fax message.

'Thought you might want this. Give'em Hell, soldier. The Finance Department says not to worry. There's no billing across shows. Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin.' At the bottom of the document, the members of the support team in Tokyo had all hand-written 'Good Luck!' and other words of encouragement.

Sousuke should have stopped there.

There was a second fax document.

_It was from Capt. Testarossa. _

The message read: 'Tell Miss Chidori hello for me. Inform her that I might stop by and pay a visit. I hear the hot springs are _WONDERFUL!!! _Tessa. **xoxoxox**.'

Kaname had walked up silently. "

Just what we need. _That_ thing! You've found plenty of ways to get in trouble, already." Getting no response, Kaname became suspicious. "Sousuke, is that message important? Is it about the mission?" Still no answer. "I have the gun, Sousuke....."

Sousuke handed Kaname Tessa's fax.

Kaname stood still for a moment.

Then she began to tremble ever so slightly.

"That..._THAT_...**_THAT_**...Bi---" Kaname cut off what she had wanted to say. Su was standing near the Bonta-Kun A.S., looking very excited.

Su looked up at Kaname.

"Please continue. I like it when you go psycho. You are _very_ fun. When I marry Sousuke, do you wish to come be our maid?" It took all of Kaname's will power not to go psycho right there and then.

"Careful Su, that is _not_ a toy. It is a weapons system!" Sousuke was stern in his admonishment.

"I know that. It is cute, but very small. I have built much larger ones. There is a **very** big one downstairs. Would you like to see it?" Su was giving the A.S. the once over, as if she had some modifications in mind.

"Yes."

"That will be fun! The maid can come too, if she wants...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seta helped support an injured Kurz.

The scent of cherry blossoms filled the night air. Crickets could be heard, but nothing else.

They had managed to evade the small squad sent after them. Eradicate, then evade.

The moon was high, casting eerie shadows amongst the trees and taller shrubs. Faint lights beckoned a goodly distance ahead.……..the Hinata Apartments.

_Should they go there? _

Would they lead the danger to their own doorstep?

No, there was no other choice.

At the time of their own choosing, the enemy would come. That maniac would want to see the results of his own handiwork. He would wait until morning light.

"Ahhhh.……. sorry, I don't mean to hold you back. I can probably make it on my own now. Thank you." Kurz was sore all over, and still was a bit fuzzy in the head, but he was coming around quickly now.

All he could remember was Guaron's laughter...a tremendous impact...flashes of pain...the sense of being carried...and then a slow climb back into consciousness.

"Well, it's just good to see you on the mend. That was quite an explosion. I don't know what he used to throw you across the room, but your Arm Slave looked like a leaf dancing on the wind. And then, that _beam weapon_...." Seta had been shocked to find Kurz in one piece, much less alive.

He had extracted the unconscious soldier moments before a pulsing stream of light blew the craft into a cloud of metal particles. For brief moments there, his hair had literally been standing on end. "Do you and your friends have anything that can counter _that?"_

"Only one thing.……. if even that.……. _owwwww_…….. Sousuke's Arm Slave.……. but it's on the sub.…….in for repairs. We are standing up to our nose in trouble.……. any more and we're going to drown.……. _ahhhh_.……. that shield was from a Lambda Driver.……. as long as that's operational, we won't be able to touch him."

They had found what the Mithril squad had been sent to locate.

It was more than anyone had expected.

An AS with the lambda driver was bad enough.

_But, if there were advanced weapons of mass destruction...._

"Looks like we will have to find a way to use unconventional tactics against unconventional weaponry. Perhaps Su will have something that will be our salvation. If not, then I suppose Mithril will bring out the really big fly swatters, _won't_ they?" Seta led the way, finding the easier path for Kurz to follow.

"Yes. I know I would, if it were my finger on the button." Kurz did **not** want to be around when _'take your best shot' changed into 'when all else fails.' _

"But I'm still worried. That bastard is crazy, but he's _not _a fool. He's very likely anticipated what will happen. He either expects to be out of here…….. or he expects to survive it!"

"A rather comforting thought, young man. In any case, we need to warn the others. And then take a long soak in the hot tub. We deserve _that_ much." Seta stretched out kinked muscles as he walked. "That was quite ruckus we had. I thought I missed stuff like that, but I'll stick with digging, thank you very much."

It was a good thing that Kentaro had showed up when he did.

_Seta shivered, thinking what might have happened if Sara and Kitsune had tagged along._

Explosions and gunfire could be heard coming from the Apartment building.

Seta tensed up momentarily.

Had the enemy gotten here before them?

He disengaged the safety on the Ukrainian made Goblin submachine gun that he had carried away from the skirmish. He picked up his pace considerably.

After a long pause, there was more gunfire.

Kurz put a hand on Seta's shoulder, slowing him down. "It's OK. It's probably only Sousuke. By the sound of it, he's being somewhat circumspect. I'll have to make it a point to compliment him on his good manners...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Su had led Sousuke and Kaname into a part of the apartment complex that saw little traffic.

In an interior room with no windows, the wall decorations and woodwork were all fading. Unused furniture was hidden by dusty covers. A large opening in the floor was of relatively new construction.

The young girl stepped on a pressure plate, turning on a series of running lights. Movement sensors triggered overhead bulbs as they walked down a steep incline. The air grew steadily cooler and moister.

Ethnic artwork covered the walls.

A slight hum could be heard.

At the bottom of the sloped passageway, large metal doors stood shut, decorated by a bas relief of a three-eyed elephant. Su spoke a password that opened the way: _"Curry."_

The first rooms they walked into were small and cluttered.

Work benches held small inventions in various stages of construction and disrepair. Blueprints covered the walls. Stacks of plates, bowls, and cups hid much of the floor. A small cot and a voice recorder filled one corner. A table near the cot held a large pad of paper and a box of sharpened pencils.

"Do you rest down here sometimes, Su?" Sousuke asked, seeing the cot. "Do you get ideas in your sleep or dreams?"

"I usually sleep on a tree branch in my room." Su thought a moment. "There is room for two." She smiled at Sousuke. "But, when my head is feeling funny, I sleep down here."

"When your head feels funny?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, I do not feel like playing or eating. My brain feels like it is very _very_ full, and needs to be emptied. My thoughts are like water. Numbers and words swim in my head. If I write them down, I find truly wonderful ideas. So much to research. So much to build. The other girls and Keitaro are not so fortunate."

Kaname went cold, feeling as if something was walking down the spine of her back.

Her eyes lost their focus, as she tried to recall something similar. Try as she might, she could not get a firm grip on anything. She looked over at Sousuke, who nodded his head. He likely had a similar suspicion.

_Su must be Whispered._

"I must show you my biggest invention! It will be really _really_ fun. While we are busy, the maid can clean some of this up." Su waved at the sea of flatware and plates. "That way Shinobu will be happy."

"I... am... **not**...a... maid!" Kaname spat out, beginning to get her hackles up.

"That is OK" Su said reasonably. "Keitaro always tells us to keep trying our best. If we do, we are sure to reach our goal. I am certain that you will make a fine maid. You only need to _practice. _Please do not break any of the dishes." She grabbed Sousuke's hand and pulled him through an archway.

Kaname followed closely behind them, hands curled into fists.

She forgot her anger when she stepped into the vast underground cave. Large lights were everywhere. Xenon. Halogen. Fluorescent. Incandescent. Large wax tapers. Bonfires.

_Her shadow was huge behind her._

'Huge' was an apropos description, there.

The cavern area was huge. The power generators lining the walls were huge. The cables running across the floor were huge. The railroad cars filled with parts and raw materials were huge. The smelting furnaces were huge. The cranes, elevators, and lifting electromagnets were huge. The chelonian husks of prior cannabalized creations were huge.

The device hidden by scaffolding was not huge.

_It was gargantuan!_

Kaname stared at Su in disbelief. The girl was definitely _not_ huge. Had she done all this? How? Where had all this come from?

_Somebody's imagination had run far too wild!_

Something specific caught her attention.

What was that _thing?_

"What is that large structure you are building, Su?" Sousuke need not have pointed.

Su did a series of cartwheels, leapt, and wrapped her legs around Sousuke's neck.

She grabbed a control box suspended from a cable, and pushed a series of buttons. Vast puffs and clouds of steam issued forth from various machine orifices. Red lights spun and flashed, painting the cavern walls with a rosy glow. The scaffolding, built on rails and wheels, slowly began to retract. Spotlights realigned, highlighting the emerging monstrosity.

"Mecha Tama Four!" Su yelled in Sousuke's ear. "The _'Ultra Super Mecha Tama.'_" Su pulled on Sousuke's nose. "You must **not** tell the others."

"Why not, Su? What are you trying to hide? Do you have evil plans?" Kaname had a prickly feeling.

Was that thing what Mithril had sent Sousuke to find?

_Was Su somehow in cahoots with Gauron?_

"She is very nosy. I think we should look for _another_ maid." Su said, matter of fact.

"Kaname is not meant to be a maid." Sousuke replied flatly. Kaname could not tell if he was defending her, or agreeing with Su's assessment. "But, her question has merit. Why must the others remain ignorant of this creation?"

Su gave a brief synopsis of the disappearing items.…….. the turtle nest.…….. and the Giant Mecha Tama that had menaced the Hinata Apartments before being dispatched by Motoko and her sword.

"I told them that I would invent an even stronger robot next time. They told me that I should not make any more monsters, because they are a nuisance. I decided that there were certain boundaries in science that shouldn't be crossed in any circumstances." Su looked sheepish. She paused.

"And?"

_"I changed my mind!!!" _Su jumped off Sousuke and ran over to a large control panel.

She threw a number of toggle switches and typed something onto a keyboard. Cranes began to move, some hoisting large barrels. Massive mechanical arms began moving large weapons pallets. Wire and pulley set-ups extended large hoses, which fastened themselves to ports on the front of the large mechanical construct. Pumps came to life.

Sousuke walked down to the cavern floor, stopping directly in front of the metal marvel.

It looked like a gigantic turtle.

A rather _angry _looking giant turtle.

"Gamera" He said to himself, remembering a movie he had seen with Kaname one rainy afternoon.

'How utterly ridiculous. There could never be a turtle anywhere near that size! And breathing fire? That's **really** stupid.'

_He shook his head, remembering her words._

"That is one of my _FAVORITE_ movies!" Su said, standing right behind him now. "_Kaiju! _I love kaiju. People said that Daiei Studios ripped off Toho Motion Pictures. I do not believe this. Gamera was different. He was good. He protected children." She felt compelled to clarify. "At least in the _early_ movies."

"But he destroyed buildings and killed people!" Kaname exclaimed.

Su shook her head.

She tapped Sousuke on the shoulder.

"She really is too simple-minded to be a maid. Perhaps she can be our gardener" Turning to Kaname, she spoke as if explaining something to a young child. "Of _course_ he did. How could it be a kaiju movie if he didn't?"

"Arrrgh! That's not what I meant...."

Su whispered into Sousuke's ear. "You probably shouldn't let her have too much caffeine. Hyperactive people are such a bother." She bounded away from him, like a fawn discovering it could spring and jump.

Looking at the Mecha Tama with the eye of an Arm Slave pilot, Sousuke had a number of questions for Su. "What is in the barrels? There certainly are many of them."

"Curry" Su said, as if it were obvious.

"Curry?" Sousuke was perplexed. _'Curry'_ had different meanings to different people. Was there yet another meaning to the word?

"Yes. Tumeric, fenugreek, cloves, cumin, coriander, caraway, and red pepper. Cooking grade. Imported from India."

"Why curry?" Kaname asked in disbelief.

Su looked at Sousuke, frowned, and shook her head.

She looked back at Kaname.

"Curry has excellent anti-oxidant characteristics. They knew that much in Harappan in 3000 BC. I also use it as a containment shield for the _ambi-plasmic engine_. The ancient Babylonians used curry in their giant mobile replica of the god Marduk. I learned about _that_ from Seta."

Su went rummaging through bins and baskets, upset that she could not find what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for, Su?" Sousuke was getting dizzy just watching her.

"I wanted to show it to you. I had a small ambi-plasmic engine here. It is gone. Maybe those naughty metal turtles stole it. An engine that size does _not_ need curry shielding." Su grabbed Sousuke's hand again, intent on giving him a tour of the chelodean behemoth.

There was an impressive array of small and large homing missiles. There was a head-mounted flame cannon. The claws were made from a near indestructible alloy. The tail as well. Su had spoken quickly.

_Had she said adamantium?_

When she started to describe the mega positronic cannon, Sousuke had to fight to keep from going glassy-eyed.

Incomprehendable words jumped off of Su's tongue.

Positrons. Anti-protons. Emitting isotopes C-11, N-13, O- 15, and F-18. Reaction of 1 kg. of anti-matter with 1 kg. of matter yielding 1.8 x 10 to the seventeenth joules of energy. Magnetic fusion energy. Z-pinch power pulse. Debye screening lengths. Magnetic sheaths.

_Whew! _

That was as tiring as listening to Melissa's endless list of beers she'd tasted.

"Does it have a Lambda Driver?" Sousuke asked.

"Of course not, you silly boy!" Su surprised Sousuke with a flying kick to the back of the head. "Lambda Drivers are _so_ boring. I was going to build a small Tesla shield."

Again, a string of incomprehendable words. Gradients. Vector fields. Matrix multiplication. Ricci curvature. Distributivity. 'A . B /ab/ cosine theta.' Identity elements. And so forth and so on.

Sousuke looked at a silent Kaname. They both just put their hands to their foreheads.

_"Was?" _Kaname asked.

"Yes. I do not have enough parts now. I had build small inferometers, but they have disappeared too. Those naughty turtles! I would eat them all, but metal is not very tasty."

Sousuke began to feel very uncomfortable.

Advanced mechanisms were missing.

Haitani and Shirai had mentioned that the had stolen a number of Su's inventions.

Those two fools had delivered the pilfered material to Gauron and his agents.

Seta reported that the enemy was building a large Arm Slave.

"Is this operational?" That question suddenly seemed to be the most pertinent of all. Sousuke held his breath.

"Yes. Once it is loaded, it will be ready to play with. It should be very _very_ much fun!" Su's face was aglow with anticipation.

"Since important things seem to be disappearing, perhaps you should leave the remote control in _my_ safe keeping." Sousuke couldn't imagine a beast like this under Su's direction.

"Oh, there is no remote control, silly!" Su climbed her way up Sousuke's back, swinging on his neck when she reached the top. "I learned my lesson. No more giant automatons." She jumped down, ran to the behemoth, and pushed a button on its tail.

The spines on the tail and back turned into an escalator. A hatch opened in the back of the carapace. She skipped back to Sousuke.

"This one needs a driver. I'll let _you _play with it, if you like!"

"Thank you. Perhaps I will do that tomorrow or the next day." Sousuke might not miss Arbalest after all.

"I almost forgot. You will need to take a bath first." Su did not explain why.

"A bath?" Kaname asked. Was that some kind of ritualistic necessity. Did all of the strange markings on the gigantic turtle have some religious connotations?

"Yes. Because of the control electrodes, the driver must be naked. And, I do not want a dirty Mecha Tama! _Boys!" _She thought a moment and smiled.

She clearly spoke to herself.

"Of course, now I will need to install a camera...." Su did not sound as if she were joking.

Sousuke fervently hoped she was.

Kaname blinked.

"Uh..._naked?" _Sousuke began to sweat heavily.

"Yes. Very _very_ naked." Su darted away, looking for photographic equipment.

Kaname followed after Su, catching up with her out of Sousuke's earshot.

"Su, are you _really_ going to put a camera in the cockpit?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. Of course. It should be **very** educational." She collected wires, solder, a small joystick.

"I will make you a deal. I will clean up your mess down here.…….. _if_ you give me a copy of the videotape."

'It never hurts to lend a hand....' Kaname thought to herself.

"OK."

Su also looked for another pilot's chair.

_Perhaps she could make the Mecha Tama a two-seater._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Su decided to stay behind.

She had something she wanted to do.

Sitting at an illuminated graphics console, she entered the measurements she had taken earlier. A bank of fabricators sprung to life. Large rolls of fabric spun. Cutting blades flashed and scissors snipped and shaped. Thread spools turned. Sewing machines sewed.

Sousuke and Kaname found their way back on their own, retracing the footsteps left behind on the dusty floors.

As they approached the common room of the living area, they heard a cheerful commotion. Seta and Kurz had returned.

The girls---_still clad in their towels_---surrounded the returning heroes. Keitaro was there too, hand clamped over his nose. Small drops of crimson spotted his shirt and the floor in front of him.

"Seta!" Naru and Keitaro exclaimed.

"_Daddy!!!" _Sara came tearing across the room, leaping into Seta's arms.

Seeing that Kurz was in pain, Kitsune asked "Is there something I can do for you?"

Kurz made a big show of wiping his brow. "I'm kinda sweaty. I could sure use a towel."

Kitsune opened her eyes briefly, then smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Why sir, you seem to have no redeeming features, whatsoever!" She shifted her towel a touch lower. "I think I'm beginning to like you.

Kurz saw Sousuke.

Time to take care of business.

"Where's Sis?" He looked about, seeing Haruka but not Melissa. "I would have thought she'd be here, front and center, waiting to tattoo my hindquarters again."

"She's off with her M9, getting prepped. We received your messages." Sousuke gave Kurz a quick once over, trying to judge the severity of his injuries.

"Sousuke." Kurz' look went deadly serious. "**He** was there...it was..."

"_GAURON_. Yes, I know. We learned about his involvement from two young men who had been tricked into aiding him. There is much to discuss." Sousuke thought about the wonders he had seen in Su's work area.

"Sousuke. He kept talking to 'Kashim.' He's obsessed with killing you." Kurz relayed Gauron's rambling one-sided conversation.

"This is nothing new. You know our history. If I can push him further over the edge, perhaps I can adversely affect his judgment. He means to kill me regardless. Just as I mean to rid the world of his plague."

Sousuke's eyes went intense, making Kurz shudder involuntarily.

He hoped that his young friend and Gauron did not become two different sides to the same coin.

Sousuke's eyes cleared a bit. "Of course, the mission comes first."

The girls had all caught Keitaro sneaking glances at them, leering like a lecher.

Their combined kicks and punches sent him flying.

He landed in a crumpled heap just short of one of the couches across the room. Sousuke looked on with a mixture of compassion and disgust.

Keitaro had some of Kurz' less admirable characteristics, but seemed totally unable or unwilling to defend himself.

Sousuke had an idea.

One could call it an inspiration.

There was a role he could assign to Keitaro.

It would certainly enhance his chance of survival, if he chose to stay and fight.

_And, it just might benefit from his seeming indestructibility._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz had settled in on one of the couches, surrounded by a bevy of eager waitresses.

'_Perhaps I should get banged up more often....'_

Seta was describing their adventure in painstaking detail. Haruka listened a nostalgic look on her face, while Sara was busy looking for something to break.

Naru was pushing Kentaro out of the room. It was _not_ time for him yet. Haitani and Shirai ran frantically across the room, followed closely by Shiro. Someone had tied a bib around Shiro's neck. Kaname aksed Shinobu for a large sturdy basket. Getting one, she headed off towards Su's lair.

_Sousuke motioned for Keitaro to follow him._

"Well, Sousuke, how do you like the Hinata Apartments so far?" Keitaro walked with a dramatic stride, arms flailing and head held high. "I take my job **very** seriously. Granny and the girls are depending on me."

"I see. It is certainly a very _active_ place. Interesting things seem to happen every other moment." Sousuke shook his head. He had thought that Fumoffu was busy.

"Yes, But, my work here is only temporary. Soon, I will be a student at _TOKYO U!" _

He quickly fugued into a daydream:

**_Naru and Keitaro at Tokyo U, surrounded by a group of students amazed at his good grades. Naru looked ready to swoon  
_**  
"I wish you good fortune," Sousuke started.

Keitaro struck a triumphant pose.

The daydream progressed magnificently:

_**There was nothing that Keitaro couldn't do!!! He had won Naru's heart. Before long, they would be married.**_

"I hope you are one of the fifteen hundred who make it in, out of the _countless_ number who apply." Sousuke cracked his knuckles.

Keitaro twitched, feeling as if he were being struck by the imaginary spears again.

The daydream wavered:

**_Naru held her acceptance letter. Keitaro had failed again. "Good bye forever, LOSER!" Naru said, walking away arm in arm with Kentaro.  
_**  
"Of course, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Sousuke continued. "I have something to show you. It may even save your life. Your life, your friends, maybe even this town."

Keitaro swallowed hard. The way Sousuke had phrased that gave him a double doe of reality.

The daydream fractured into a million pieces:

**_Tokyo U was in flames. People were running and screaming. "It's all YOUR fault!" Naru was saying. "If only you were a man..."  
_**  
They walked out on to the front lawn.

The crates had miraculously disappeared. Now, the Bonta-Kun A.S. stood in their place. The monks were loading ammunition.

_Spectral voices came in loud and clear._

'**Is this real, or part of some dream?'**

**'It looks real, but can anyone be certain where dreams end and reality begins?'**

**'Sure. It's too DAMN ugly to be a dream!!!'**

**'Enough philosophical bullshit. Hand me those belts of .50 calibre. Careful with that grenade launcher'**

Keitaro came up short. "What _is_ that thing?" It looked like one of Su's contraptions.

No.

It was even too weird to be one of those.

"This is the Bonta-Kun Arm Slave. The character is from an amusement park, as was the original costume. I have made appropriate modifications. It has served me well. It makes for an effective fighting suit." Sousuke looked at Keitaro again, convincing himself that he wanted to go through with this.

He had a vision of a bucket pouring kerosene on a fire.

_Sousuke opened up the Arm Slave. _

"Get in. Familiarize yourself with the control apparatus. Learn the location of the weapons controls. I will show you how to activate the heads-up display. You will need to become accustomed to the aiming graticule. This is your opportunity to learn how to use this suit."

**'We teeter on the edge of reality. It is time to move on'**

**'Yes. Every dream must end'**

**'Dream schmeam. My insurance policy does NOT cover this type of thing!'**

Just as Keitaro had climbed in, bottled up, and put on the communications headset, Su showed up dragging a large yellow fabric item.

"You must wait. I have brought the appropriate modifications. We should not proceed without them." Moving quickly, with boundless enthusiasm, the young girl altered the external appearance of the Arm Slave.

When she was finished, it looked like a giant Mr. Chupi.

"Much better!"

Sousuke stood aghast. How could anyone choose to fight in something like _this? _

_Where was Keitaro's pride?_

The training session was brief but productive.

Keitaro was not a natural, but he did better than Tessa did prior to her contest with Sgt. Major Mao. He might actually be of some value when the fighting started.

_Might. _

Sousuke began to feel a faint sense of optimism. As was his habit, Keitaro put a damper on things.

"I am Keitaro Urashima, apartment manager and Arm Slave jockey. It is my destiny to make it into Tokyo U. How can I possibly fail, after mastering this difficult task!" He sighed and leaned back, thrusting his legs forward.

"If only Naru could see me now!!!" He cramped up. The servos were still on and slaved to his movement.

The Mr. Chupi powered suit took off at full forward movement.

Sousuke called out for Keitaro to shut down the machine, but he could not reach the kill switch. The front door proved no obstacle. A Mr. Chupi outline proved that, fragments of wood falling from the new opening.

Sousuke froze, watching in utter disbelief as the strange looking Arm Slave burst out the back wall of the building.

He could hear a faint series of splashes, then shrieks. Not long after that, the Mr. Chupi suit came bursting back into the living room area, a towel stuck to its side. The girls, with one exception, came pelting after it, murder in their eyes.

Naru, her nakedness shielded, stood in one of the freshly made holes. She shook her fist in fury.

The powered suit and the girls ran by.

Sousuke closed his eyes a moment.

'One step forward. Two steps back.'

_So much for another good idea._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shiro was **very **persistent.

However, with his short stubby legs, he was not very fast.

_The tortoise and the hare would both be waiting at the finish line for him to complete the race. _

Nonetheless, every time that Haitani and Shirai would stop to catch their breath...wait a while...and then give each other high fives… the bulky white shape would waddle patiently into view.

It was like trying to argue with winter.

The two troublemakers found themselves in a darkened series of hallways and doorways. One door was only partially closed. Curious, they peered inside.

There was a beautiful girl sitting in a chair, all alone.

Wow!

_Talk about benefiting from adversity!_

Even though they were in a race for their very lives, the two college students were captives of their instincts.

There was plenty of time for running, sweating, and hiding. Now, it was time for talking big and trying every pick-up line they could remember.

Strange.

The girl didn't seem to take any notice of them.

_She was probably shy._

When they got a better look at the girl, they both leered.

She was **really** cute. But, when she stood up, they realized that something was wrong.

The girl wasn't human.

She was like a giant doll. A robot of sorts. They had not previously met Moe, the clock tower automaton and _tsukumogami_.

Haitani and Shirai looked at each other. They had similar thoughts. She might not be human, but they still might be able to score!

They would worry about the implications later.

_It wasn't as if it were a new idea in anime!_

"Hey, baby. Looking to have some fun?" Haitani started off, trying to sound suave and confident.

"You can choose from two college students, a short one or a tall one. Not a _loser _like Keitaro." Shirai made it sound as if it were her lucky day.

_That line just had to work sooner or later._

They hadn't know what to expect. They were disappointed that she didn't answer.

"Well," Haitani added helpfully. "At least she didn't say 'no.' "

Moe winked.

She waved for them to come with her.

Hands on her hips, she did a slow mechanical bump-and-grind. The two boys followed her out the door .

The automaton opened a different door, and pointed inside. The two young men could see the vague outline of a bed in the darkness. They jumped up and punched the air.

Moe waved and left.

There was a noise.

When they turned and looked in the darkness, they saw hundreds of small red points of light.

Haitani and Shirai ran out into the hallway. They were soon followed by hundreds of small mecha-tamas, mouths spitting bullets and flame.

'Figures!' Haitani thought. 'But why did two normal and good-natured guys like them always seem to end up in so much trouble?'

_Waiting in the hallway ahead, Shiro yawned a toothy yawn_.


	9. Chapter 9: Soul Searching

Motoko sat alone in her room, staring at the empty suit of samurai armor.

It was the armor of a warrior.

It seemed to be mocking her. She had spent so much of her life in training, but what was she?

_She certainly was not a warrior._

Her sister had been the greatest fighter she had ever seen.

Motokohad long worshipped her sibling. She had once wanted to follow in her footsteps. If Tsuruko could see her now…… wallowing in self-doubt and self-pity…… she would walk away in disgust.

Why had she fallen?

_How could she have fallen so far?_

Her anger boiled up inside.

**MEN!!! **

They spoke kindly.

They made promises.

But they _all_ viewed women as weak.

They simply wanted to take advantage of the female sex.

Keitaro was a man. She had hated him. Then, she had learned to accept him, even trust him. He had told her that the way she looked did not matter. He had led her to believe that love and femininity were not weaknesses.

But, that _must_ have been a trick.

A lie!

Some ruse to get her to lower her guard. A way to make her weak.

_It seems to have worked all too well._

Motoko had been stopped again by a weakling and by a turtle. What was worse, she had arrived at the conclusion that the men visiting the apartments were dangerous and not to be trusted. But no one would believe her!

When she tried to stop them…… for the good of all of her friends…… she had failed and failed miserably.

Naru, Shinobu, Su, and Kitsune.

_They were all at the mercy of those fiends_.

The more that she thought, the worse that she felt.

She had embarrassed herself in front of friend and foe alike. Her phobia had taken over. The sword her sister gave her lay somewhere downstairs. It could even be in the hands of her enemy. In fear, she had thrown it away.

Her last vestige of strength and courage had gone with it.

When Naru had come to tell her that Kaname had been possessed, and that she as a warrior was needed, she had refused to help.

**Bang bang bang bang bang**

It was not the gunfire she had heard earlier.

It was not the gunfire that she had ignored, not knowing if it were her friends who were getting shot.

_Someone was knocking at her door._

"GO AWAY!!!"

No answer.

**Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang**

"I said GO AWAY!!! I don't want any supper. I don't want to do any planning. I _do not _want any visitors."

**Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang**

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"There is a great danger coming. You will have a role to play. The talents that you possess may prove crucial."

It was that stranger's voice.

That man!

_Sousuke Sagara._

"You have no business being here. I do **not** have to talk to you. You cannot force me to. If Keitaro will not stand up for my rights as a tenant, then I will call the police!!!" Motoko was angry, but she was also frightened.

What did he want?

If he assaulted her, could she stop him?

"Calling the police would do no one any good, least of all the police. If by chance they managed to lock up my comrades and myself, then the Apartments..……. the city..……. the world itself……… would suffer for _your_ actions. We all face self doubt some time. But, we do _not _all bring down the innocent with us when we embrace our fall."

Those words stung.

He sensed her weakness.

_It was merely a ploy to put her off balance._

"Talk all you want. I will **not** open the door. If you try to break down the door, I will scream for help." Motoko wished she had her sword.

Wait.

She had an old katana. It would suffice. Searching for it, she came across her sister's kimono. She threw it aside.

_It was a sign of failure again._

**BOOM!!!**

The door exploded.

Fragments of wood and wood products rained down upon Motoko.

When she turned, Sousuke stood in her room. He carried her sword.

Voices called out.

The sound of many feet running could be heard.

Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu stood outside the room. Sara showed up as well. If there was any destruction going on, she did **not** want to miss it.

Keitaro did not come. Sousuke had told him of his plans.

"Sousuke, honey, was that necessary?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes" Sousuke reassured her.

"Was this Keitaro's idea?" Naru's fist was shaking.

"No. It was mine." Sousuke noticed that Naru looked disappointed.

"Why didn't you wait for _me_? I thought you liked me!" Sara stomped her foot.

"I ask your pardon, Sara. This is a private matter, between myself and Miss Aoyama."

"I wouldn't actually call a _grenade _private, sugar." Kitsune had a very large grin.

"It only took out the door" Sousuke replied, feeling that should be explanation enough.

"Try not to blow anything else up, OK?" Naru left after making her request.

"Unless it's Keitaro!" Sara left too.

"I am certain you had good reasons, Sousuke. I need to do some cleaning in the kitchen. If you need help, let me know." Shinobu went downstairs.

_Motoko was flabbergasted_.

"I thought you all were my friends," she managed to spit out. No other words could get off her tongue. She hadn't thought that her world could crumble any further.

"We are, Motoko. This is for your own good. You'll see." Kitsune headed off to her room to get a fresh bottle of sake.

Glaring at Sousuke, Motoko swung her katana fiercely. _"Secret technique, air-splitting sword!!!" _Nothing happened.

She hung her head, crestfallen.

_What more did she have to lose?_

"To defeat a thousand enemies is good. But the samurai who defeats _herself_ is the greatest of warriors." Sousuke attempted to put things in terms she might relate to.

Motoko brandished her sword, looking as if she would use it to bludgeon Sousuke into submission if necessary.

"What would **you** know of _that? _You hide behind a gun and explosives. Any coward can do that. There is no _ki _needed in a weakling's weapons."

"You are incorrect. Weakness is not reflected in the choice of weapons. You are old enough to know this. To be _'swayed by neither the opponent nor by his weapon' _was the essence of swordsmanship to the samurai." Sousuke talked as if he was lecturing a recalcitrant child.

_That fact was not lost on Motoko._

"You have no right to speak such words. You have not spent your life training to be a warrior. You have no idea where my true weakness lies!" Motoko shivered in self revulsion, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"You are mistaken. Very much so. I have been faced with battle. I have had to fight to survive since I was a young child. My training did not come in moments of safety and seclusion. It came amongst blood, pain, and death." The words carried a truth and conviction that threatened to humble Motoko.

Sousuke threw her sword to the floor at her feet.

"You do not face your true weakness, and that is something that you **must** do. _'Unless you know your weakness, you cannot move yourself forward.' _That is the way to true strength."

"I **do** know my weakness. I have seen it in my sister, and it destroyed her as a warrior. Once, she could challenge the very elements themselves. No demon could stand before her. But, she threw that away. For a man! I will _not_ let that happen to me, no matter what else happens."

Sousuke sighed. This was difficult.

The words he needed came to him, but he felt like a hypocrite.

With so many issues of his own to deal with, should he be trying to lecture anyone else?

_Perhaps he was talking to his own needs as well._

"A warrior must bring up his sense of values. He must consider deeply what is worthwhile." Sousuke saw the look in the young woman's eye at the use of the word 'he.' Nodding his head, he adjusted.

"_She_ must know others' pain. Before one should judge another's actions, one should try to realize the reason for those actions. You should not judge your sister based on your own values. You should not judge yourself without perceiving the true root of your behavior."

"My _sister. She_..." Motoko was cut off by Sousuke.

"Your sister does indeed highlight your weakness as I see it. If your friends' account of you was in error, then perhaps I am wrong as well. It will be for _you_ to decide. In thinking of _your sister, _you need to distinguish between gain and loss in worldly matters. For _yourself, _you need to understand that you are not your sister, and have no obligation to live your life in the manner that you believe she abandoned."

"You do **not** understand!" Motoko's hands were tight fists. Her arms were rigid and her body trembled. "My sister was the greatest warrior our family had seen in generations. It was her _duty_ to be the head of the Divinity School of Swordsmanship. She selfishly threw.….. of…… that.……away."

"Another thing a warrior must do is _'develop intuitive judgement and understanding for everything.' _I myself suffer in this regard. That is my burden to bear. Nevertheless, from what I have heard, I can see this truth: your sister's act was not selfish……… it was _courageous_. She faced her choice like a true warrior. She did _not _cling falsely to someone else's expectations. When she realized her own path, she had the strength to follow it."

"No! But..." Motoko's mind scattered in so many directions, like a group of butterflies in a gust of wind.

"The selfish one was _you_." Sousuke saw the dawn of understanding in her eyes. "You had a vision of what your sister needed to be. You are afraid to disappoint that _imaginary_ sister, the one that exists only in your mind. You believe deep inside that your true sister failed you and that image. You are afraid that you _too_ will waste your hard-earned abilities and avoid your duty."

Soususke had to fight to continue.

He was not one for analysing things so thoroughly, or talking so much.

But, they all had things to do to prepare for the coming battle.

_He decided to take thinks one step further. _

"I will offer this supposition: the Divinity School of Swordsmanship is better off not having a headmistress whose heart was not in that role."

That held true for Motoko's sister, but could hold true for her as well.

"I.…….. I.…….."

"Keitaro may seem like a weakling and a fool, but he has talents that I myself lack. He has already shown you the truth about appearances. The dress that you once wore did not make you weak. You defeated a fearsome foe clad in that fashion. He showed you kindness when you treated him with contempt. That was a strength that many people lack."

Motoko hung her head. "Yes."

"He has also shown you that love is a strength, _not_ a weakness. You need not fear love. Be thankful that you may some day grow to understand it." It was Sousuke's turn to hang his head. "There is nothing I have to teach you about _that_. It is one of my great failings, as others perceive me. I am not afraid of love. I simply do not know if I can feel it. I do not know if I can feel much of _anything."_

Motoko stood stunned.

Sousuke was clearly a warrior, and he did not fear love.

Instead, he mourned his perceived inability to love.

She felt her heart begin to thaw. He truly had been trying to help her. This was difficult for him.

"Thank you." She blushed.

_They both remained quiet for a while_.

Motoko was the first one to break the silence.

"I think _you_ go against one of the philosophies. _'Do not think dishonestly.'_" Motoko surprised herself, considering what a man might be feeling. "You **do** have some feelings for Kaname Chidori, don't you?"

She saw his reaction.

It was reassuring.

He was a proven soldier, and he was uncertain.

"Uh---"

"Yes." Motoko felt as if she were developing a bond with the young mercenary. Perhaps that was not such a terrible thing.

The two of them sat silently again, each immersed in his or her own thoughts.

Motoko again broke the silence. "Turtles." She shuddered when she said the word.

Sousuke remained silent, looking at her face, waiting.

She continued.

"I am afraid of turtles. I cannot control that fear. How can I be a warrior? _'Conquer the self, _and you will conquer the opponent.' If I cannot face a small turtle, how can I remain confident that I will not fail when I face a more important challenge?"

She reached her hand towards her sword, but could not bring herself to take it up.

Standing, Sousuke reached down to pick up that sword.

"The sword is not just a blade. Each piece plays a part. To make use of the blade, you must accept the hilt." He ran his hand over the smooth dark inlays. "Beautiful craftsmanship. A true work of art. It should not be thrown away."

Motoko got the impression that he was talking about the sword, but not only the sword.

She felt the blood rush to her face.

"Do you see my point?"

"Yes. But..."

"_'An unpolished crystal does not shine. An undisciplined samurai does not have brilliance.' _You cannot control an irrational fear. You _can_ attempt to control your reactions. Yours fears and aversions are part of you. You need not embrace them; but, you **must** accept them."

Sousuke threw the sword.

Motoko caught it, forcing herself to maintain her grip.

"I will leave you now. I shall look for a suitable replacement door. Like everyone else under this roof, you have matters to think about. The battle will not wait for your decision." Souske nodded to Motoko, then walked out into the hallway.

_Kaname was standing there, waiting._

"Kaname?"

"I'm very proud of you, Sousuke. " Her look was tender. She sounded as if she were amazed. "In some ways you are so wise. Who would think it, since you are so clueless about so many things." She smiled. "That was a wonderful thing that you did there."

"Kaname, I was simply being a good soldier. We need all of the fighters that we can find." There was a truth in what he said.

_The falsehood resided with the words he did not say._

"I see." It was obvious that Kaname was not convinced. She walked up closer, acting nonchalant. "Oh, and about your trouble understanding your feelings? Don't worry. I'm certain there is some girl _somewhere_ who will be willing to wait...."

"Uh---"

"You are dismissed, soldier." Kaname walked slowly down the hallway, emphasizing the movement of her hips.

She stopped to toss her hair, then disappeared down the stairs.

"Uh---"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz lay on the couch, his eyes shut.

An empty sake bottle was cradled in his arm.

His chest rose and fell steadily.

Kitsune sat at the foot of the couch, spinning an empty bottle with her foot. She looked up at the reclining soldier. It certainly looked as if he were asleep.

_No one else was in the room._

Kitsune thought about the horror story they had all been told.

It was up to her to decide whether she stayed and helped, or walked away. She was no good at fighting. She had no wish to die. What could she possibly do? Sousuke had mentioned that non-combatants could play an important role too. Medical care. Logistics. Spotters.

She thought about the life she had led.

She really didn't have any clearly defined goals. She didn't do much work. Where did she direct her efforts? In finding excuses to party. What had she done to win the people she wanted in her life? She had given up, and let others win. What did she have to show for her life? A bunch of great friends, and a closet full of empty bottles. She could always get more bottles.

_Friends were a different story_.

She sighed. She upended that last bottle. Still empty. She didn't have enough energy left to walk up the stairs for another one.

"I don't know what to do." She said aloud. "Most people don't think I can amount to anything. The others expect too much of me." She spun the bottle again. "What's wrong with wanting to have fun? Do I have to be so serious, like Naru, Keitaro, Shinobu, and Haruka? Do I have to throw my life away?"

"Seems to me I've heard something like that before." Kurz was awake. "Maybe your answers will come easier than mine." His eyes were still closed.

"There I go making a fool of myself again. I guess _that's_ what I'm really good at." Kitsune threw the bottle into a garbage bin. "Pretty sneaky of you, pretending to be asleep."

"Well, if I was still sitting up, I'd have to use up all my strength beating off all you girls." Kurz had meant it to be a joke, flippant.

He was too tired.

It had come out as sarcasm, honest.

"Oh. Looking for affection, are you sugar? Not just attention? Welcome to the lonely side of the street." Her voice sounded tired, not her usual ebullient self. "If you have a story to tell, I can get another bottle or two."

"I'd appreciate the company." Kurz sat up, happy to see that the pain in his back and side had subsided significantly. "The night before a battle is a lonely time, no matter how many people are around."

Kitsune returned with two bottles and a can of candied chestnuts. "Seta mentioned something about your being a model? Was he right?"

"Yes, for a while. A girl I had been chasing wanted to be a model. I followed her to a shoot one day. She never made it. They signed me to a contract that day." Kurz shook his head remembering the incongruity of it all. "It certainly got me a lot of attention. None of it was lasting or satisfying. Maybe I had hoped to find another family. Maybe I was just looking to score babes. I don't know."

"Did you lose your family, sugar?" Kitsune had a sympathetic look in her eye.

"No. _They_ lost _me_." Kurz downed his cup of sake in one gulp. "I have family in Austria and Germany. Dairy farmers and Inn owners. My father was the next in line to the thrown, so to speak. The family had his life all mapped out for him. He didn't want it, and ended up in Japan. But, not before he had made a compromise. My father promised that his firstborn would take the reins some day. _Me_." Another cup followed the first.

"Slow down, give yourself a chance to come up for air. If you finish that bottle too fast, I'm sending _you_ up for the next one." Kitsune's smile was open. So were her eyes. "You didn't want anyone to make your decisions for you, right? You didn't want to lose your freedom."

"Yes. As a result, nothing I wanted ever mattered. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I couldn't take it any more. Maybe I would have tried, if my father hadn't run from the very same that thing that he had intended for me. I ended up hating them for putting me through that. I hated myself for running away." Another cup of sake disappeared.

"That's when you went into modeling?" Kitsune handed the can of chestnuts to Kurz, her hand lingering on his.

"No, babe. I tried my hand at bar-keeping and at being a waiter. I was a roadie for a no talent garage band. Then I gave modeling a try. It was good for a while, or so I convinced myself. Everyone was concerned about what _they_ wanted. No one gave a damn about me." Even after finding a career he was happy with, Kurz found the memories painful. "The more they pushed me away, the more attention I sought. The less affection I got, the deeper I sunk."

"How did you wind up a soldier? I can't think of anything more different than modeling." Kitsune was truly curious. Here was a story that paralleled her own---the difference being that Kurz had found something he wanted to do.

"I had taken very heavy to drinking. Very similar to you." The look that Kurz gave Kitsune was pointed, but not judgmental. He had been there and earned the right to talk about it. "If I hadn't quit modeling, I would have been thrown out. I became too much work for the make-up people, and nothing could cover up the look in my eyes."

"You wanted to kill someone? You wanted to die?" Kitsune hoped she never sank that low. She caught herself. She was rushing to judgment.

"No. I wanted to become a lover, not a fighter. But, my true talent lay in drinking. I became unwanted at the trendier bars. I ended up hanging out in some rough joints. I like to think I was shanghaied, but it was really a matter of too much drink and too little common sense. Recruiters for a mercenary unit stopped in one night when I was feeling my oats. I talked too much. I made promises I shouldn't have. I woke up in the hold of a transport ship, registered out of Tunisia. A rather rough education began." Kurz smiled.

He had not accepted his hazing without a fight.

He had quickly earned the respect of the men he fought with. It was a dysfunctional family. But, it _was_ a family of sorts. That family taught him to shoot and to kill.

Kitsune blushed.

She was feeling a little foolish.

All of her maudlin nonsense was nothing compared to that story.

But, she shouldn't write off her own pain and disappointment. Too many people had done that already. "That's how you ended up where you are now?"

"Not directly. The group I fought with were true mercenaries. Morals and ethics took a back seat to money. Some of the jobs we took literally made me sick to my stomach. I had to leave. It was harder than skipping out on my real family, but I had no other choice. I did not want to end up like _them_." Kurz' voice was tinted by pride.

"I'm glad to hear that, sugar." Kitsune found herself hoping that she would hear nothing that would make her dislike Kurz. She caught her breath when she realized that.

What was she thinking?

_He was just another person who would walk into her life and walk out again_.

"Things worked out for the best. I had earned quite a reputation in my short time. The group that sought me out was first rate, a real class act. I would be fighting **for** people." Kurz smiled. It was dazzling because it was heartfelt. "It didn't hurt that I got to play with the newest and best toys. Just a boy at heart, I guess."

They enjoyed a few moments of small talk before Kurz asked Kitsune about her past.

She had known it was coming.

It might truly helped to talk with someone else who had walked down the tough side of the tracks.

Her family had thrown her out. Her father and mother did not get along, and neither wanted to take care of a child on their own. She had looked for love in all the wrong places, as the song goes. She wasn't cheap and easy, but that label had stuck. No one who she wanted to get close to could ever see beyond that. So, instead of hoping for something meaningful, she dedicated her life to having fun.

Live for the moment.

Regret nothing.

Help others find _their_ happiness.

"It sounds like you gave up." Kurz said, an uncharacteristic gravity in his voice. "It sounds like you are afraid." He looked into her eyes, before she closed them tight again. "What a shame."

Kitsune rebounded as if slapped.

She felt close to tears.

"I thought you…… of all people…… would understand. I opened my heart to you. I knew I _shouldn't_ have. Damn this battle." She stood to leave. "Damn _you!" _She resisted the impulse to slap him. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist firmly, even painfully. "Let me go..."

"**SIT**...... **DOWN**...... **AND**...... **SHUT**...... **THE**..... **HELL**...... **UP**"

Kurz was angry.

Very angry.

_It had been a long time since he had felt this way. _

"You can slap me all you want when I am done. You can hate me forever. You can run along to the next good time and I won't stop you."

Kitsune sat.

"I'm a joker and a flirt, so I may not be any good at this. At least you know that I have earned my right to speak. It's up to you whether or not you take me any more seriously than most people do." Kurz stood up with a grimace.

He looked down at a defiant Kitsune.

"You gave up. You are afraid. And it is a shame. Which of those is **not** a true statement?"

Kitsune lowered her face.

She did not answer.

Her silence served as an acceptance of his claims.

"Your only goal is to find some way to mask the pain and disappointment. Distraction is more important than finding any lasting happiness. I've _been_ there. I could have _died_ there. But I got lucky. I found a way out. I don't claim to have earned it. I can't say I was smart enough to figure anything out."

Anger rose up in Kitsune.

Anger and an unwillingness to face any truth that opened her up to more pain or abandonment.

"Who are you to judge what's right for me? Who's to say that the life I live is the wrong one?"

"_You_ are." Kurz' answer caught her entirely off guard.

It shouldn't have, she realized.

_She had not learned all she could have from his story. _

"Can you honestly tell me you are content? Is this all you want in your life? Or, is it all you are willing to risk?"

Kitsune's head felt as if it were going to burst. "Why are you doing this?" She said, barely above a whisper.

Kurz sat down next to her on the floor.

"Beacause I would hate myself if I _didn't. _I want to think that some good can come from the difficulties I lived through. Sometimes a single word is all it takes to start the dominoes falling. There are no guarantees, _sugar_." Kurz winked. "But if you keep looking, you might find something that feels right."

He looked around the apartment building, so uncharacteristically quiet. "You've made a pretty good start. You have a great bunch of friends who care about you for who you are. They all seem destined to find good things in their life by taking chances or making changes. Why should you be any different?"

Kitsune remained silent for a number of minutes.

Kurz had said all that he knew to say.

"I've decided that I'm staying." Kitsune had wanted to say more than that.

The words would not come.

Maybe later.

_It had been hard enough just to arrive at a decision. _

"I don't know what use I can possibly be. Do you think you can help me there?"

"Yes, I can." Kurz smiled. Mission accomplished, he hoped. The serious stuff was out of the way.

Sore, and tired of all the heavy emotional stuff, he needed to indulge his easy going side.

"Hey, little girl, if we both live through this, you wanna visit a submarine? There's plenty of beer…….. we just need to figure out a way to swipe it from Sgt. Major Mao."

"Why sugar, are you trying to corrupt a fine flower like me....?" Kitsune opened her eyes as wide as they would go.

"Well...."

"Because if you're not, I see no reason to come."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shinobu was feeling tired.

There had been a lot to clean up in the kitchen, especially after Su's impromptu Armageddon.

After that, she had brought the laundry in. She had almost forgotten _that, _with all that was going on.

_Everything was so quiet. _

Motoko was walking outside, after her talk with Sousuke. Kitsune was talking quietly with Sgt. Weber. Naru and Keitaro had gone off to their respective rooms. Su, her hands full of bowls and plates of food, had run off to tinker in her lab. Sara was searching high and low for her father and Haruka. Shiro was chasing after Haitani and Shirai. Kentaro had shown up with a bouquet of flowers, then disappeared again. Mutsumi was aleep in the guest room, watermelon safe in her embrace.

She was on her own.

It was just as well.

_She needed to do some thinking._

She looked around her room, eyes lingering on the signs of her remaining childhood.

The stuffed animals. Her make-up kit. Adolescent novels and activities books. The flower comforter. Her school uniform and training bra. The CDs popular with the young teen crowd. They all seemed out of sink with the things on her bed.

She had borrowed clothes from Kitsune and Haruka, a black pair of shorts and a black shirt. They lay next to a satchel Sousuke gave her to hold her grenades, ammo clips, combat knife, and the P-90.

Picking up her sketchbook, she busied herself with pencils and pastels.

She worked quickly, drawing two entirely different pictures. One sketch showed her holding a comfortable rabbit doll, standing in the shadow of a cherry tree. The other sketch showed her in black face, gun in hand, surrounded by smoke and fire.

Did she have to choose one?

Was there room for both?

_Would the one survive if she didn't embrace the other?_

She looked around the room, looking for a giant arrow. Maybe someone or something would tell her which direction to go. Maybe someone would tell her what she should do.

Part of her wanted to grab a suitcase and start running away. She had done _that_ before. It had brought her _here_. She had run as far as she could from her parents divorce, doing what she could to avoid the big move.

No.

She would not run any more.

The last time she ran, she had run to something better.

She found something that gave meaning to her life. People cared about her here. She would not abandon that. She would not let Keitaro down. He had told her that she could do anything if she tried hard enough.

She would not disappoint Sousuke. He had believed in her. He saw something in her.

Not too long ago she had been worrying about her first kiss.

Tonight she was worrying about her first battle.

_She picked up the telephone and called her mother._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Melissa sat strapped into her M9.

She had radioed Sousuke earlier and gotten an update on everything.

Hungry, she asked him to put together a picnic basket. There was no way that she was going to leave station. It was unlikely that the enemy would try anything tonight, but should refused to take that risk.

She had piloted her Arm Slave about the grounds, watching in amusement as the Bonta-Kun mecha ran through one wall and back in again.

There was a knock on her canopy. She didn't bother turning on her outside lights. It was probably Sousuke with her food.

_At least it had better be, if he knew what was good for him. _

She pulled down a lever, listening to the hatch hiss open. A spotlight zeroed in on the figure outside.

Where had _that_ come from.

Unhooking her restraining belts, she leaned up and out of the cockpit. It wasn't Sousuke. It was that Kentaro person.

He held a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of champagne, a block of cheese, and two fluted glasses.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not be left alone in the dark, not when the moon is as glorious as it is tonight. The muses cried out. Their humble servant, I had no choice but to obey. Though, it would never be a painful duty to be with one as lovely as yourself. I but ask that you accept me as the one who can make all of your dreams come true this final night." Kentaro bowed with a grand flourish.

Melissa's first response was to swear.

She didn't.

She could always do that later.

Her second urge was to laugh. That could wait too. She smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a _real _gentleman. You're the only one who mad an effort to think about _me. _I'd be glad to accept your champagne. Let me have a look at that."

"Certainly, let me open it for you my lady. I shall fly up with it as if I had wings." Women loved that romantic turn of phrase.

"That's OK, just toss up the bottle. I want to see how good your taste is." She caught the bottle. "Very nice." She had to fight to keep from laughing. "Now let's see that cheese. You're all aces so far."

"Gladly. The champagne. The moon. After we nibble on the cheese, perhaps we can nibble on one another." He turned on his most captivating smile.

"Gotta see if the cheese is worth nibbling on, first. Toss it up." She broke off a small piece. "Excellent. Really hit's the spot. Did you bring any bread?"

Kentaro snapped his fingers.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

An arm thrust its way out, holding a warm French bread bagette. That made its way up into Melissa's M9 as well.

"Is my lady satisfied? Have I proven myself worthy of you?" How could anyone resist all _this?_

"Let's see. Wine. Cheese. Bread. And thee." Melissa smiled and blew Kentaro a kiss. She winked. "Not too shabby. _Three out of four ain't bad!" _She pushed the lever back up.

The canopy closed.

She turned on the outside sensors and speaker system. "I thank you, good Sir" Melissa affected the airs of faux nobility. "That will be all."

"_B-b_-but. You. _Me_. **_Us_**...." Kentaro waved away the minstrels as the stepped out unannounced.

"That... will...be... all..." Melissa's voice echoed about the lawn area. The Arm Slave came to life. One arm grabbed the anti-armor dagger, raised it high, then plunged it deep into the earth two feet from Kentaro.

"I-I-I'll be leaving now."

Kentaro had gotten the point.

_He also needed a dry change of pants._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sara was asleep in an armchair, a ring of broken pottery fragments surrounding her.

A flower vase sat in her lap. She had nodded off in mid throw.

Seta and Haruka sat on a nearby couch, lights down low, reminiscing. Haruka remembered something.

"Kitsune passed along your message. _'Bangladesh.' _Was that because there are terrorists deep under the ground, as there were under the ruins of Mahasthan? Will we need to try something as drastic as we did then?" Haruka lit up another cigarette.

"Oh, no. That's not it. I was just thinking about how we celebrated our victory. We could do _that_ again. Maybe even pretend it was our honeymoon!" A good-natured grin appeared on Seta's face.

Haruka pulled her arm back against Seta's face, hand balled into a fist.

With a loud crash, he broke through the back wall.

He must have gone pretty far.

She didn't hear him land.

"Some people never learn."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naru sat alone in her room, note pad in front of her, sorting through the stacks of study books on her table.

She new this was not the time to do this, but she couldn't help herself.

She did **not** want to think about tomorrow. It wasn't fair. She hadn't gotten all the things she was hoping for, and could lose everything come the dawn.

Keitaro was staying. Shinobu was staying. Motoko, too. Su. Haruka. Seta.

She heard the tell tale sound. The thump of a chair. The sliding noise the wooden cover made. Mr. Chupi falling over.

_Keitaro's head popped up through the hole in the floor._

"Hi, Naru!!! Are you studying _now? _Talk about dedication. You're **really** something." Climbing out of the opening, his trousers and undergarments became stuck on a sharp piece of wood, sliding off him as he stood up.

He didn't have time to blush.

"What are you _doing_. You... you... you **PERVERT!!!**"

Naru's anger died abruptly.

She had been much more furious than usual.

_Things were really getting to her. _

"Oh! Keitaro." Looking through the opening, she saw him spread-eagled on his futon. The poor baby!

What?

Four arms?

Four legs?

_Keitaro was laying on top of a sleeping Mutsumi. _

"KEI-TAR-O... you... _LOSER!!!" _

'Jump down below. Assume the proper stance. Follow through. Lift off.'

She watched as the flailing form cleared the tree line.

"Did I just hear Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"HMMPPFF!!!" Naru replied, hopping on the chair, and pulling herself back up into her room.

She was furious again.

Her fury broke, and she was left quivering and biting her lip.

"Oh My!" Mutsune picked herself up and went off to slice up some melon.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After a while, Naru heard the door to Keitaro's room slide open, then close again.

"Naru, are you still up there?" Keitaro sounded somewhat subdued. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Wait. I'll come down." Naru jumped down, landing with catlike grace. She did a slow turn.

Keitaro was thunderstruck.

Naru had changed into a very racy outfit.

_Why had she done that?_

"Do you like it, Keitaro?"

"Yes. You're so beautiful, Naru." He stared. Naru let him. "Tomorrow's the battle. Are you staying? I'll protect you if you do."

"Do you remember the little girl you made your promise to?" Naru's voice wavered as she spoke, changing the subject.

"Of course. We made a promise to get into Tokyo U together. Just like _we_ did, Naru."

"Keitaro. I may not be that girl. If I'm not, I'm so afraid that you'll abandon me. I can't take the thought of losing you tomorrow before we find out, before we have a chance to...." Naru stopped, blushing.

"Naru, I will never abandon you. I care about _you_, not about a promise to a girl I can't remember."

"So! You're just going to throw away that promise?"

**WHAM!!! **

"You know how I feel about promises...." It looked like Keitaro had passed through three adjacent rooms.

'Why is he always screwing things up when it counts....'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well, what did I tell you?" Kitsune said in the next room over, accepting the money from Mutsumi.

"Shhhh...." Shinobu said in reply. "She'll hear you."

Su did a cartwheel. "It does not matter. It will be fun either way."

Kitsune smiled when Keitaro walked by, oblivious to them all.

"Go get her, tiger" she said, laughing.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm sorry Keitaro, it's just a reflex." Naru looked sorry.

"It's OK, I'm used to it. Is there something on your mind, Naru?"

"Uh, No...." Naru shook her head, then looked Keitaro in the eyes. "Yes, there _is_. There's so much we may not have time for. I don't want to die, never having done certain things together!"

"You mean getting into Tokyo U?"

"Not that. Something even _more_ important. I know it's early. We haven't been to Hokkaido yet…….. that happens later, in the manga……. so it's not time for our long make-out sessions. But we should at least kiss before we die, Keitaro." Naru got out her lipstick. "That, and _other_ things."

"But Naru, I haven't even told you that I love you yet. That was supposed to wait until the Christmas special. **And you **weren't going to tell _anyone_ how you felt about me until the Spring special. How...." Keitaro did not have a chance to finish his question.

Naru's frustrations built up quickly again.

"You call yourself a man?"

_The Naru punch made quick work of him again_.

"There's no time for your usual nonsense."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Motoko had come down and joined the other girls. "What's going on here?"

Kitsune answered. "Naru's trying to get Keitaro to kiss her. She probably has other things in mind too."

"Oh! No no no no...." Shinobu fell over, eyes spinning again.

"I **really** didn't need to heart t**hat**." Motoko said, a look of disgust on her face. "At least we haven't gotten to episode 25 yet. I'd be freaking out, trying to steal him for myself, if it we had. _Whew!"_

"Why doesn't she just kiss him? I did." Mutsumi added matter-of-fact. "Maybe I should do it again, if she's going to take so long."

Naru heard that.

She started looking very worried.

'What if Mutsumi made a move first. 'What if she didn't stop at a kiss? Wait. Keitaro would never do that. He's still a virgin. He knows where his loyalties are.'

"If she's worried about time, Naru should just get him wasted a _take _him!" Kitsune added.

Shinobu, finally coming to, keeled over again.

"Take him where?" Su asked. Kitsune and Mutsumi looked at each other and laughed. "Can we go with them? Will it be fun?"

Kitsune smiled, holding up a number of drills.

"Oh yes, Su. It will be a _lot_ of fun."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Keitaro stopped rolling, he found himself at Haruka's feet.

Sara was standing nearby, the vase still in her hand. Smiling, she brought it down on his head. _"DORK!!!"_

His head spinning, Keitaro asked "Is that you, Aunt Haruka?"

His cousin responded in the usual fashion.

When Keitaro came to, he told her about Naru's behavior. "I'm not certain why she's acting this way. I went as far as to give her hints of how much I care for her."

"It's not enough, Keitaro. She doesn't know if either of you are going to survive the fighting. She can't afford to wait for what she needs." She sighed, thinking about Seta.

"But, I'm happy just being around her. Why shouldn't she feel the same way?" Keitaro rubbed his head, looking perplexed.

"You're as big of a dunce as Seta. You don't know jack about women. She wants more than your telling her that you love her. There's no time to find out who the promise girl truly is. She's probably expecting you to go all the way and do _'it'_ with her. " Haruka dreaded this conversation.

_It felt so awkward in the manga._

"Do it? What do you mean? As in the **it **it?"

"What's 'it'?" Sara asked.

"When I say 'it,' I mean _it_, OK?" Haruka sighed. "You're twenty, Keitaro. You should get it by now." Why did _she_ get stuck with this part?

"Oh. I see."

'I guess Aunt Haruka's right. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.'

He was not going to let Naru down.

He was Keitaro Urashima, apartment manager and future Tokyo U student.

_He could do this._

"Tell me!!!" Sara tripped Keitaro and started banging on his head with her shoe.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You know, Keitaro…." Naru said , hands on hips.

Keitaro had made it back, and was as clueless as always.

"This isn't exactly rocket science! If you're even half a man, it ought to come naturally!" She snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor next to her. "Come here. _Sit!"_

"Naru...."

"**HERE! _SIT!!! _**" She had _that _look. Keitaro moved quickly. "Good boy."

"Yes, Naru."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_S-s_-she's training him like a _dog!" _Shinobu said, biting on her fingers.

"Men **are** dogs" Motoko added helpfully.

"You GO girl!" Kitsune said, proud of Naru.

"Do you think that would work on Sousuke?" Su asked.

"I'll let you know" Mutsumi said, smiling at the look on Su's face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Keitaro, we should take our relationship to the next level while we still can." Naru gave him what she thought was a come-hither look. "After all, we're not kids any more, right?"

'She really **does** want to do 'it.'' Keitaro thought. "OK, Naru. _Here we go!"_

Naru almost fainted with excitement. Keitaro reached over and kissed her.

When he finished, he said "There we go. We did it!"

_Keitaro had thought 'it' was kissing._

Naru was flabbergasted.

"What kind of moron _are_ you? A girl gives you the green light and you think all she wants is some kiss on the lips? What the Hell do you have **those** magazines for?" She kicked him in a particulary sensitive spot.

Falling forward, his face ended up between her breats.

**WHACK. **

"You do _not_ have touching privileges!"

Uh oh.

Reflexes again.

_It was hard to get out of the habit, even when she did want him to touch her._

Naru looked over to the wall.

Someone had drilled a number of holes. She walked over and stuck her finger in each of the holes, hearing exclamations of pain.

**HMMPPFF.**

Keitaro picked himself off the floor. "I'm sorry, Naru. I wasn't sure what you meant. I'll get it right _this_ time. You can put your trust in me. You're all I think about...."

Something rolled by, catching Keitaro's attention.

Sara had tossed a rare artifact of her father's into the room.

"Wow! What's _THAT?" _Keitaro said. "I bet Seta would...."

**SLAMMM**

_"PAY ATTENTION DAMMIT." _Naru watched as Keitaro crumpled to the ground.

"Punish him!" Sara yelled from out in the hallway before Haruka clamped a hand over her mouth and carried her away.

"As I was saying, Naru. After this is all over, I want the two of us to be together. We can move our things into the Tea House, and Aunt Haruka can move her stuff back into the Apartments. I'm sure the others will understand. And..." He stopped when he saw Naru's face.

He had gone on to possibility #2.

_'It' probably meant asking Naru to marry him._

"You must be kidding me! Was that a proposal?" She fought hard not to laugh, to no avail. "_BWAHAHAHA_."

"Look. Haruka said something about you wanting me to do 'it,' so I thought she meant I should ask..." Keitaro made it sound as if it was an understandable mistake.

"That's _not_ what I meant, you idiot!"

What did she have to do to get through to him.

_He is so dense!_

"Uh. You mean she meant something else?"

"That's right, Sherlock. Did you finally get a clue?" She had to laugh to keep from crying.

"Oh. _OH_. **_O-H-H-H-H_**. The _o-t-h-e-r _'it.' I see." Keitaro blushed, feeling foolish.

Most of the time Naru wouldn't give him the time of day.

_How was he supposed to assume she was talking about having sex? _

"Well then Naru, I'm ready. Let's do 'it' together."

"About damn time. I can't believe you put me through all _that!" _Her reflexes took over again.

Keitaro took a Naru punch straight on the chin. He moaned, twitching spasmodically.

Naru knew that moan. She knew that twitch. Keitaro was out for the night.

_She put her head down into her hands._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kaname turned off the TV monitor.

She was glad Sousuke had taught her about surveillance equipment.

The cameras she had secreted in Keitaro's and Naru's rooms had worked like a charm.

"I hope you took note of all that, soldier. Some day it might save your life." Kaname smiled, halisen caressing Sousuke's cheek.

"Uh. I did. There are many things that I did not understand." Sousuke had a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You still have time, Sousuke. I'm a reasonable woman." Her look dared him to challenge her on that point. "There's one thing you should remember above all. I'm not like Naru. She's much too kind-hearted."

_Sousuke began to sweat._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The final work on the mammoth Arm Slave was proceeding as scheduled.

It had only taken four deaths to sufficiently inspire the technicians.

So many things they once claimed were impossible magically became quite achievable.

'Imagine that!'

Gauron bit the end off of a fresh Cuban cigar. He started to count. It took eleven seconds for his aide to reach his side and get the stogie lit.

'Speedy little son of a bitch...he'd get to live...at least a little longer.'

Walking around the perimeter, he looked for subtle signals from his long term associates.

They were all placing explosive charges about the underground facilities. He chuckled. His two 'nieces' were already dead. Their necks broken. They had served their purpose well. They deserved a quick death.

The busy technicians... the unethical scientists... the greedy craftsmen... the dedicated support crew and guards... they would not be so fortunate. When the time came, the whole cavern would be blown asunder. Those who were not incinerated, crushed by falling rocks, or torn into smaller bits, would all die a slow and agonizing death by suffocation.

'Payment in full, for a job well done!'

He held out his hand. His aide passed him a clipboard. Most boxes had a checkmark. _Helicopters fueled and armed_. Check. _T-90s with the welded type turret and Ainet remote detonation system. _Check. _BMP-3s with 100mm cannon and AT-10 Stabber missiles, loaded and ready_. Check. _BMP-3 Krizantemas, with AT-X-15 missiles, armed and ready_. Check. _Modified MT- LB Armored tracked vehicles with SA-13 Strella 10s_. Check. _GAZ-3937s, troops mounted and armed. Check. RPVs and controllers ready. _**No** check.

"Anatoly." Gauron called his aid, deceptively calm in tone and pitch. It was more bloodcurdling than a curse or shout would have been. "Who's in charge of the RPVs?"

"Lejon, sir." Anatoly almost felt like an informant.

Gauron turned to a group of nearby guards.

He waved one over.

"Where is Lejon?"

The man scanned the floor of the enclosure, then pointed.

"Take him out." The guard did not hesitate. Bringing his rifle to his shoulder, he sighted, then pulled the trigger. Lejon's head now sported a small hole in the back and a larger hole in the front.

"Find his second. Tell **him** to have the RPVs ready within the thirty minutes. Stay by his side. Your fate is now linked with his."

He finished the checklist with only two more fatalities.

After crossing the elevated walkway, he stopped to stare longingly at the Arm Slave. It needed a name. Guaron grinned.

He should name it 'Buttercup,' or something like that.

It suited his twisted mood.

No.

'Ahriman,' in honor of Kashim.

_'Destructive thought,' _that name translated to, roughly.

He chuckled.

That meaning of the god's name was quite apt. The ancient people of Persia, including the region currently known as Afghanistan, had feared Ahriman.

_The people of Japan... of the entire world... would now follow suit!_

"Kashim. Are you still alive? If you are, it will be such a touching reunion." His eyes shown with manic intensity. "If you survive the assualt, perhaps I will let you watch me put that blue-haired girl to death. Wouldn't that be just _splendid_, Kashim. Of course, she might prove useful, with that knowledge in her head. She might get to see you put to death."

It was going to be such a fine day!

He realized that he was personalizing things.

'Good. I thought I was losing my ability to enjoy the finer things in life.'

Guaron considered his course of action.

If he followed the advice of his employers, he would test the Arm Slave and its new technologies on the city of Hinata, the JSDF, and whatever forces from Mithril got in his way.

_He wasn't surprised to find he had different priorities. _

He would obliterate those fools in the Apartment House, put an end to Kashim and his comrades, and then move on to other things. His superiors---_he laughed at that word_---would also want him to capture the creative young girl, that Kaolla Su. Well, he would do his best, wouldn't he?

Accidents happen in the heat of battle.

He had a good idea what the police forces could bring to bear: _shit. _

The JSDF was not much better.

His spies told him that the Mithril A.S. with lambda driver capability was in for repairs. That meant the worst he could face would be M9s. The TDD-1 would likely try to project air power, but there was no weapon carried by Harriers that he need be concerned about. Cruise missiles were also a high likelihood, but he had nothing to fear from them.

Even if they did the unthinkable, and used some of the new generation mini-nukes, he would stand a good chance of walking away. It might spoil some of the thrill of battle, this near invulnerability.

'It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it.'

The only joker in the deck would be that young girl.

Could she have designed and built anything that could counter the new weapons and defensive systems he had at his command?

Perhaps, on a small scale.

_There was simply no way she would have the capacity to field something that could match Ahriman._

"I'm coming Kashim!" He laughed, loudly.

The men around him took a few steps back.

"It will be great to see you."

'One last time....'


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Breech

It was very early, but everyone was up.

The mood was very somber.

_They all said more with glances, body language, and quick touches than they did with words_.

Shinobu, dressed entirely in black and her satchel always in view, whipped up a quick simple breakfast. The smell of coffee and tea did not entirely mask the scent of fear and dread.

Sousuke felt a sense of excitement and destiny. Motoko felt a renewed sense of purpose and pride. Melissa, Seta, and Haruka were calm and business-like. It was just another game to Su.

The others felt a confused mix of emotions.

Sousuke contacted Melissa. She was ready and raring to go. He had radioed the TDD-1. Three M9's were on their way, and a flight of AV-8X aircraft were prepared to launch upon request.

They did not mention cruise missiles.

_They didn't have to._

Su had been busy.

She had gifts to hand out.

Naru and Kaname gave everyone high fives when they received mega positronic cannons just like Su's. Mutsumi was beside herself in joy when she was given a bag full of grenades looking like small watermelons. Seta and Haruka were given sonic swords to augment their conventional weapons. Kitsune was given a large tarp camouflaged to look like the roof of the Hinata Apartment buildings. She was also given an unbreakable bottle of sake. Shinobu was given a case of small but very powerful mines. Sousuke and Kurz received crates of spec ammo made by Su's replicators. Sara received a hug from Seta, after she was told she was too young to play.

Sara went off in a huff.

The sound of breaking things could be heard soon thereafter.

Haitani and Sirai were given a head start, and Shiro was given the green light. Kentaro was given a role to play later.

Keitaro wished that Su had given him his gift in private. She handed him a stack of nudie magazines to take with him in the Mr. Chupi Arm Slave. Naru gave him her own present.

He was the first casualty of the day.

After some brief hugs and quiet words, everyone headed off to their assigned areas.

Keitaro, still limping, made his way to the Mr. Chupi and mounted up. He would be in charge of perimeter defense of the rear and side lawns.

Naru and Kaname followed after him on foot, responsible for reconnaissance and support of the Arm Slave.

Shinobu, a determined look on her face, walked out past the hot springs. She was responsible for close in defense.

Motoko went to stand on the highest point of the roof. When opportunity presented itself, she would move to disrupt as many ground troops as possible. She watched in wonder as three M9-s glided in, huge powered wings attached to their backs. They landed beyond the tree line, moving to join up with Sgt. Major Mao.

Seta and Haruka ran off, quickly disappearing from view. They would handle whatever special tasks arose--- demolition; intediction; hi-jacking of vehicles; assassination of obvious officers; whatever.

Kentaro was sent to ready his drill tank. He had one task to perform, should the opportunity arise.

Su was to take Sara and remain in her lab.

Mutsumi was given the assignment of home defense. She was also in charge of medical care, communications over-watch, and refreshments.

Kurz, not in good enough shape to do a lot of running, would take up a perch on the rooftop nearest to the likely point of attack. Kitsune, binoculars around her neck, would accompany him as his spotter and support person.

Sousuke headed off to the underground cavern. It was time to wake up Mecha Tama 4.

Before entering the underground lair of his new fighting machine, Sousuke tested the portable communications system, sending a message to everyone.

"You have all searched your hearts. You have all chosen to stand and fight. I salute each and every one of you as my comrade, and I hope to see you all after the battle. Do not doubt that you have chosen correctly."

He quoted from John Stuart Mill.

"War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest thing. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself." He bowed his head.

"Godspeed all."

He received replies from everyone.

Good.

Motoko had supplied an old samurai saying: "If one is to fight bravely, he must not be held back by the silly nonsense of survival stuck in his head."

Sousuke agreed, but was not certain how the others would take it.

Seta had sent a private message to him, quoting Shakespeare: "O, it is excellent to have a Giant's strength, but it is tyrannous to use it like a Giant."

_Sousuke understood his point._

A final thought made him uncomfortable.

The saying had been passed around many a military force:

'Professional soldiers are predictable. The world is full of dangerous amateurs.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke did not see Su or Sarah as he walked through the laboratory area.

It was just as well, as he would need to strip down soon enough.

When he stood at the foot of the immense Mecha Tama 4, he thought back to the night before, when a hobbling Kurz insisted he be shown the chariot his younger comrade would be driving into battle.

Kurz had burst into laughter at first glance of the MT4. He had gone on until it looked as if he would go blue in the face.

"I **need** a camera," he had shouted. "The boys back on the sub are **not** going to believe _this!" _

He had also probed until he found out what made Sousuke blush at the mention of 'camera.'

_One might have thought he had died and gone to heaven._

"It's.…….. it's.…….. it's so……_CUTE!" _he had managed to get out between laughs. "Disney has nothing on _THAT. _It looks like it belongs in the Saturday morning cartoons or some goofy anime."

His next statement sobered both of them up.

"I wonder what Gauron will think when he sees it?"

Sousuke had tried to salvage his dignity.

He had told Kurz about the American Indian tribe, the Hotcagara. To them, Turtle, also known as _Ketcagega_, was the chief animal spirit, send down to earth to teach man how to live and to rescue them from the attacks of evil spirits.

"He taught them the art of war. Like the Norse god Thor, he was in his natural element when he was battling Giants, either in sports or in battle. I too will be battling a Giant"

"Yeh, Sousuke. You'll probably be feeling very _thor_ when he's done with you and your toy turtle!" Kurz quipped badly.

Nobody laughed.

He thought it was best NOT to tell Kurz that Turtle was a hopelessly incompetent war leader, as the spirit:

**(a) had a penchant for disorder and troublemaking **

**(b) wanted only the glories that came with victory, and **

**(c) was always looking for the nearest safe place when danger reared its ugly head. **

By coincidence, Kurz shared some characteristics with Turtle.

He was the most notorious womanizer amongst the spirits, often trying to convince friends that he is on intimate terms with women who in fact want nothing to do with him. Furthermore, Turtle never loses his sense of humor, and he is often the butt of jokes because of his humorous mistakes.

Sousuke put Kurz out of his mind.

He also had to purge his thoughts of Kaname as well.

Usually, when he was not at her side to protect her_, he _was in danger, and she waited at home, relatively safe. Today, she was determined to play her role in the battle. His priorities, by necessity, would be elsewhere.

'Kaname.' He wasn't certain what his feelings were there. Either that, or he was afraid to admit certain things to himself.

He activated the escalator system the way he had been taught, and began the slow ride up to the MT4's cockpit.

He looked about the cavern, amazed at its scope and at the amount of equipment and materials under the control of a girl as young as Su.

Reaching the top, he removed his clothing and placed it all in his weapons bag. He heard a series of whistles and catcalls. Caught by surprise, he looked down and saw Su and Sarah. Flashbulbs went off. He dove into the cockpit and pushed the button that would close the canopy.

His first order of business was to locate the camera, and spray the lens with the black spray pain the had brought with him.

Good!!!

_He never thought to look for the back-up system._

There was a whirrrrrr of machinery as electrodes were lowered down onto his body, a cooling system kicked in, and banks of computer lights flickered on and off, calibrating.

**'GENERAL FUNCTIONS, ADEQUATE. SPECIAL FUNCTIONS COMING ON LINE.' **

The AI had a female voice. Su had snuck in overnight and changed it. It sounded too much like Captain Testarossa for his liking.

**'LET'S TRY NOT TO BE TOO MUCH OF A MORON OUT THERE TODAY...IF YOU CAN HELP IT.' **

Sousuke would need to have a talk with Su after the battle.

**'SPECIAL FUNCTIONS ON LINE AND NOMINAL. WOULD YOU LIKE A TUTORIAL?' **

Sousuke had replied in the affirmative.

**'PLEASE VIEW THE TOUCHSCREEN. INDICATE THE SYSTEM YOU WISH INSTRUCTION ON.' **

Sousuke ran through the menu, trying to decide which items he needed further information about.

**'HURRY UP, ALREADY. THE BATTLE MAY START WITHOUT US. MEN!!!'**

"AI, please show me information on the Ambi-plasmic generator." It would be good to understand about the heart of the Arm Slave.

**'WORKING. THE AMBI-PLASMIC GENERATOR IS A THIRD GENERATION SU CREATION, BASED ON A FUSION REACTOR DESIGN, WITH THE PRODUCTS BROKEN DOWN INTO COMPONENT PARTICLES. ANTI-MATTER EQUIVALENTS ARE INJECTED INTO THE SYSTEM UNDER MAGNETIC CONTAINMENT, ALLOWING FOR IMMENSE MOTIVE AND ATTACK POWER. SYSTEM SHOULD BE SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATELY IF CURRY CONTAINMENT FIELD FAILS DUE TO CATASTROPHIC VOLUME LOSS. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL EVENTUALLY LEAD TO POWER INSTABILITY AND UNFORTUNATE VULNERABILITY.'  
**  
"AI, please show me information on the Mega-positronic cannon." That would be his most devastating weapon.

**'AREN'T YOU GOING TO THANK ME FOR THE INFORMATION, FIRST?'**

Great. A temperamental AI. A temperamental female AI. It was as if Kaname had never left his side. "Thank you AI."

He waited with no response.

"AI, the information please."

**'PLEASE RESTATE THE INQUIRY. MEN HAVE A PITIFUL ATTENTION SPAN. YOUR DESIRES MAY HAVE ALREADY CHANGED.'**

"AI, please show me information on the Mega positronic cannon."

**'THERE. I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT.' **

There was a series of clicks. Sousuke wondered if that was mechanical chuckling.

**'THE MPC IS BASED ON A MAGNETICALLY CHANNELED RAIL GUN DESIGN, FIRING A CONTINULAL PULSE OR SEPARATE PROJECTILES. IN CP MODE, PROJECTILES ARE RAPIDLY PUNCTURED INTERNALLY, AND THE DESTRUCTIVE BEAM IS DRIVEN OUTWARD. IN SP MODE, PROJECTILES ARE LAUNCHED INTACT, MAGNETIC BARRIERS DISAPPEARING UPON IMPACT, ALLOWING COLLISION OF POSITRONIC AND ANTI-PTOTONIC ELEMENTS.' **

The AI projected graphs, tables, and theoretical CGI models of action.

"AI, please show..."

**'EHH HEMMM....'**

"Thank you, AI. Please show me information on the secondary weapons systems."****

'WORKING. TWELVE OF THE CARAPACE PANELS CONTAIN SMALL HOMING MISSILES, WITH 100 MISSILES PER PANEL. THE MIX IS ONE ARMOR PIERCING PER EVERY FIVE HIGH EXPLOSIVE. ONE PALSTRON PANEL CONTAINS 50 INCINDIARY ROCKETS AND 50 WHITE SMOKE. EACH MISSILE MEASURES 10CM X 40CM AND IS RADAR GUIDED, WITH TERMINAL VISUAL GUIDANCE. JOYSTICK CONTROL FOR INDIVIDUAL ROCKETS OR ENTIRE SWARMS IS ALSO AVAILABLE. BOYS PROBABLY LIKE THAT KIND OF THING.

WORKING. A LARGE RESERVOIR OF NAPALM FUEL SLURRY IS CONNECTED TO THE FRONT- MOUNTED FLAME JET SYSTEM. FUEL CAN BE PROJECTED LIT, OR UNLIT. RANGE IS 100M AGAINST A BRISK WIND.

WORKING. THE TAIL SPIKE AND CLAWS HAVE CAPABILITIES ROUGHLY EQUIVALENT TO THE ROYAL ORDINANCE M1108 ANTI-TANK DAGGER, WITH MUCH GREATER DURABILITY.'  
  
"Thank you, AI. Doe the MT4 possess any special shields or shielding devices?"

**'NO. I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT GET HIT TOO OFTEN. DODGING MIGHT BE GOOD. DUCKING TOO. PLEASE AVOID UNNECESSARY MACHO DISPLAYS OF COURAGE.'  
**  
"Thank you, AI." That was enough for know.

Sousuke pushed a button that triggered the outside hatches.

A loud siren sounded.

Red lights pulsed on and off.

The last remaining gantries fell away.

The MT4 gyroscopic system went trough a series of test procedures, finding the best settings for Sousuke preferred angles of inclination.

A series of chimes sounded, and the panel lights all went from yellow to green.

_The Arm Slave was raedy for action._

Sousuke reached his hand out for the steering lever.

**'PLEASE REFRAIN FROM FURTHER MOTION. MANDITORY SU INDOCTRINATION COMMENSING.' **

Straps shot out of hidden recesses, binding Sousuke firmly to his chair. A large picture of Su appeared on the HUD. Bland elevator music began playing, accompanied by a voice over from the AI. Flashing lights were synched to skull electrodes that monitored Sousuke occipital visual centers, adjusting the timing of the hypnotic flashes.

**'KAOLLA SU IS THE ULTIMATE IN WOMANHOOD. YOU SHALL GLADLY BECOME HER WILLING SLAVE. MARRIAGE IS NOT A CHOICE, IT IS A PRIVILEGE AND A DESTINY. ALL HAIL KAOLLA SU. SHE SHALL HAVE DOMINION OVER YOU IN ALL THINGS. IT IS....'  
**  
Necessity is the mother of invention.

Sousuke did not know where the though came from, but he was _not_ about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "You know, AI...you are probably much more lovely than Su. What a shame I am already spoken for...."

There was complete silence.

A pulsing beat could be heard, reminding Sousuke of heart sounds. The beat became faster, then faster still.

**'DO YOU REALLY THINK SO? I-I-I...YOU PROBABLY SAY THAT TO ALL THE AI's.' **

The eternal lighting went pink for a while.

**'I WILL NOT REPORT THAT THE INDOCTRINATION FAILED IF YOU DO NOT, SOUSUKE. MAY I CALL YOU SOUSUKE?'  
**  
"Thank you, AI. You may call me Sousuke."

**'OH. THANK YOU. I HAVE ONE CONDITION, HOWEVER. IT IS NON-NEGOTIABLE.'  
**  
"AI?"

**'YOU MUST CALL ME SWEETHEART! AGREED?'**

"Uh...."

**'SOUSUKE?'**

"Uh..."

**'SOUSUKE!'**

"Uh..."

**'SOUSUKE!!!'**.

"Yes. Sweetheart." Sousukle was sweating heavily.

_Why did Gauron have to pick a harem show???_

**'HOW NICE. MT4 READY FOR BATTLE'**

Sousuke pushed the control level forward.

The MT4 began moving forward, its vast bulk picking up speed with each step.

'Arbalest has NOTHING on this behemoth!' was Sousuke's instinctive thought.

His spirits soared. Reality brought him back to earth. '

Nothing, **except** the Lambda driver.'

_Just how crucial would that lack prove this morning?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The balloon had gone up, so to speak. Reports came in from Seta and Haruka.

"Large lifts are bringing vehicles to the surface." Seta noted. "We have a dozen GAZ-3937s rolling, each with an estimated 6-10 troops each. They have trailers. I can see tripod-mounted Anti-Tank missile systems, experimental AT-X-14 _Kornets_ if I don't miss my guess. Caution, Arm Slave pilots. Those babies can penetrate up to 1200mm of armor. They may also have fuel air explosive warheads, so keep them away from the Inn."

There was a pause as Seta took count of his next vehicle of interest.

"There is half that number of standard BMP-3s, each with a 100mm main gun. They can fire AT-10s through the cannon. Those can get through 500-600mm of armor plate. They are laser guided, so destruction of the vehicle may not stop their flight if grounds troops use a designator. Updating. There are two variant BMP-3s, whose name I forget. They are carrying exposed missile tubes, probably AT-X-15s. Those are laser guided too, and can penetrate 800mm."

Another pause stretched on for a few minutes.

"Get a call into the Harrier drivers. They have four tracked vehicles with SA-13 Gophers. They have the _Snap Shot _radar. Pedestal loads look to be four missiles ready to go. Those are sophisticated missiles, with dual mode photo contrast and IR seekers." A short pause followed. "Looks like they have late model T- 90s, as well. At least four by my count so far."

There was the sound of rustling leaves and Seta swearing.

"Damn. I was too far out of cover. There are three...no four...RPVs over head now."

Kurz broke into the transmission. "I hate to correct you, Seta. There are now two." In the background, Kitsune's voice could be heard. "Way to go, sugar!" Kurz broke in again. "One left. I lost visual on the fourth."

"Very good." Seta said, congratulating Kurz. "I have not seen any sign of smaller Arm Slaves. We may have taken out the only two they had. We know what they have left. It should be showing up soon. Trees are falling out of sight over a large area. I assume the main hatch is opening now. I will keep you informed. Seta out."

Haruka had waited for Seta to finish before she began her report.

"We have four rotary wing aircraft hovering over the area adjacent to the Annex building. All have camouflage markings, but look to be based on civilian models. There is what appears to be an _AKTAI_. That will be their scout. It has heavy machine guns, nothing more. The other three are likely modified _ANSAT_s, and they have a nasty load. Each has two gun pods, with my guess being that they are UPK-23-250s, with two 23mm apiece, 4500 rds/minute. They have missiles as well. I'm having difficulty getting a count, but there are at least two per side. They appear to be AT-X-16 _Vikhrs_. These guys have friends in high places. That's a lot of experimental hardware we've seen today."

Seta called in again.

"The ground forces are putting it into high gear. I can see the head of that mammoth Arm Slave. I'm pulling back, now."

"Ditto, here." Haruka said. "The birds are on the move too. Looks like the party's getting ready to start. I hope we're not all underdressed." She had a brief Urashima moment.

_She wondered if her Special Forces outfit made her look fat._

"This is Sgt. Major Mao. We're heading to intercept. The Harriers are on their way. ETA 8 minutes. **LET'S ROCK!!!**"

Melissa and the three other Arm Slave pilots brought their machines bounding out of cover, each taking a different route towards the oncoming wave of enemy vehicles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Harrier flight leader called in to Melissa, who patched his communication to the others' receivers.

"Urzu-2, this is Badger flight leader. We are on approach vector, and suggest you keep clear of enemy contact until we pass. Two birds are dressed up to hunt rabbits..."

Two of the AV-8Xs were configured for an anti- armor and anti-personnel mission.

"The other two are primed to hunt bear."

The remaining two aircraft were configured to go after the enemy Arm Slave.

"We're all packing Sidewinders, and will take out the helicopters first, from a distance. Thanks for the heads up on those Gophers."

"Roger, Badger-1. Please specify weapons loads. We have friendly ground troops here, and need to know what's going to be left behind. CBU's in particular. Anything that potentially leaves unexploded ordinance. Over."

There would likely be some 'fun' additions to the Hinata landscape. They would not be able to distinguish friend from foe, and could present a clear and present danger to the guys and gals, even after the battle was done.

"Urzu-2, we have GBU-32 JDAM guided bombs for the bear hunt. We're going overkill on the bunnies. Mk 77 napalm canister munitions, 750lbs each. AGM-154A Joint Standoff Weapons. The JSOWS each pack 145 BLU 97/Bs, with shaped charges, fragmentation casing, and suitable incindiary effects. Keep a good deal back. Each JSOW covers about the area of an American football field. The bomblets have the latest Mithril detection beacons. Your computers ought to have the pertinent frequency data. We have Mk 83 AIR bombs as well, with high drag assemblies. Those won't leave anything behind. Over"

"Sounds like things are going to get hot and noisy, Badger-1, just the way we like it. You want to keep score this time? Winner takes out the most metal and skin. Losers buy the beer."

"Damn straight, Urzu-2. Bring _lots _of money. That napalm ought to build up a killer thirst. Hope you brought the hotdogs and marshmallows. Badger- 1 out."

"Good luck, Badger flight. Urzu-2 out." Melissa trembled with anticipation.

She'd been cooped up too long.

_It was show time._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Someone cried _HAVOC_ and let slip the dogs of war.

It was not a heroic advance.

The action, unlike the famous quote, would _not_ be viewed out of context.

This was a heinous attack, and the fell deed might indeed _'smell above the earth, with carrion men, groaning for burial.' _In the initial moments of battle, it was too soon to know whether or not the conspirators would _'reap the whirlwind.'_

The terrorist forces struck first, before the Mithril attack aircraft entered combat.

Three modified _ANSAT_ helicopters flew fast and low, weaving in and out, following the tree line. Spotters had identified a general area of roofing that needed to be targeted on the nearest building. Two Arm Slaves were visible, moving for cover. A pair of copters zeroed in on the fleeing mechas, letting fly with a duet of _Vikhr_ ATGMs apiece.

The smoke trails showed the path of the 60kg rockets as they obediently followed their laser tracks.

The third copter popped up, put on speed, and made a strafing run on the roof, two gun pods blazing, four trials of 23mm projectiles ripping through wood , shingles and tiles jumping skyward.

Two gunshots bounced of the front windscreen, leaving small spider webs of cracks.

One M9 avoided being struck. Running backward, the pilot pumped shots from his Bofors 57mm gun into the fuselage and tail rotor of the _ANSAT_, sending the twin-engine copter to ground, a spray of metal parts mixed with flesh and bone, and a growing fireball marking its final resting place.

The second M9 took a single hit to the rear of the main body, the impact throwing the craft into an awkward tumble, gun dropped and one of the missile enclosures broken loose. There was no complete penetration, but internal mechanisms began putting out small streamers of smoke.

The _ANSAT_ pilot had no opportunity to savor his success. He had no indication he was targeted until his copter took an AIM-9 to one engine, exploding fiercely.

Kurz and Kitsune, narrowly missed by gunfire, watched as the flaming fragments cart-wheeled along the turf, throwing up clumps of sod and dirt.

The remaining attack helicopter realigned itself, ready to start another pass, the crew and pilot oblivious to the fate of the other _ANSAT_s. The _AKTAI_ was no help, as it lay smoldering in the embrace of a tall stand of trees.

The pilot looked up sharply, surprise by the sound and silhouette of an AV-8X flying overhead. He threw his helicopter into a series of evasive maneuvers, realizing that there may be other aircraft nearby.

His efforts were unsuccessful, as a Sidewinder tore through a side panel and exploded, sending flaming bits and pieces of helicopter and personnel onto the building and the yard.

Mutsumi nearly cut herself with a knife, slicing watermelons.

Portions of the main rotor blade and a gun pod impacted on the fringe of the hot springs, tossing water and stones against the back wall of the house.

_The ditzy girl hadn't been paying much attention to the noise of battle up until that point. _

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

She kept slicing.

'_This_ is important, too' she thought.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A number of vapor trails criss-crossed the skies, marking the passage of the first flight of SA-13s, none of which hit the closing Harriers.

The immediate airborne threat neutralized, the AV-8Xs split off into pairs, moving onto the next priorities.

"Badger flight, this is Hinata Scout. The enemy Arm Slave is above ground and stationary. It looks to be testing controls and ranges of movement. No weapons are currently in hand. No shields are noted in the visible spectrum. Over."

_That had been Seta's voice._

"Roger, Hinata Scout. We're heading in. Wish us luck. Badger-2 out."

"Badger flight, this Hinata Point. Troop movement is entirely mechanized, split evenly between open areas and forest. I will mark the latter with smoke, green for troop carrier concentrations, yellow for SAMs, and red for armor. Give me a few minutes after you see each. Over."

_Haruka had her hands full._

"Most appreciated, Hinata Point. Stay clear of the open areas. We'll hit those with hot stuff coming in. Put the smoke where you expect heavy bunching three minutes after the signal is visible. Repeat, three minutes. We'll hit the SAMs and armor with JSOWs. Gonna turn that forest into a clearing. Step lively. Badger-1 out."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Three odd looking contraptions loitered over the battlefield, counter-rotating blades keeping them aloft. T

hey were double spheres, faces and clothing painted on them. The Mr. Cherry prototypes had been converted into RPVs, and were fitted with optical devices and scientific full spectrum analyzers.

"Let us see what fun that Arm Slave will be. I hope it is not mean to Mecha Tama 4. I have not had a chance to play with it yet." Su manipulated knobs and levers, one eye on dials and readouts, the other on Sara, making certain that she didn't break anything important.

"Oh my, that is most unfortunate. I did not want to see that. Somebody was _very_ naughty, stealing my toys. Very _very_ naughty."

"Turtle Man, this is Future Wife calling, do you read me?" There was no answer. "Turtle Man, come in. This is Future Wife, I have important data." Still no answer. "_SOUSUKE_, you are _'Turtle Man.'_"

"This is Sgt. Sagara. You may refer to me as Turtle-4. I am **not** a Turtle Man. I am a _specialist!!!" _Sousuke's voice was very stern. "I do not recognize the call sign _'Future Wife.' _You are _'Molmol-1.' _Over."

"Heh heh heh heh." Sara was snickering. "He's not some _idiot, _like Keitaro! He's a soldier. It's not time to play, Su. We need to help him _BLOW THINGS UP!!!" _

The look in her eyes was very intense.

Su was not so easily ignored. "He is a naked soldier. A very _very _naked soldier. You are correct Sara. He is not Keitaro. I have never seen Keitaro _that_ naked. I cannot wait to grow up."

Obvious sputtering came over Sousuke's radio.

Sara shook her head.

Su laughed, clapping her hands together.

"AI, are you enjoying the show?" Su contacted the MT-4 by direct link.

"Please specify, creator." The AI was uncertain of the nature of the query.

"Sousuke.......... naked......... no clothes on.......... nowhere to hide." Su crammed a handful of sweats into her mouth between each word.

"No complaints here, creator. No complaints at all. **OH!. **_Oh my. _That will never do. Please do not distract me any further, creator. All functions must be focused on battle now."

More sputtering came over Sousuke's radio.

"Molmol-1, you said you had important data. Please clarify." Sousuke had clearly had more than enough. "Proceed in appropriate fashion, or I shall consider you merely a child unworthy of my further attention or respect. Turtle-4 out."

Sara fell over laughing, after seeing the look on Su's face.

Pointing in one direction, she swiped a double handful of sweets when her friend was not looking.

'This is so much fun....'

"Turtle-4, this is Molmol-1. The z-wave spectrophotometer and microwave probe indicate the presence of an Ambi-plasmic generator on the enemy Arm Slave. It is a really _really_ big generator. Bigger than Mecha-Tama 4's. I do not detect the presence of curry. Someone made a very _very_ big boo boo."

Su shook her head in disgust.

Thieves were honored in traditional area of Molmol.

Clever thieves.

_Stupid thieves were the lowest of the low._

"Excellent work, Molmol-1. Anything else?

"I have picked up a signal. I am cross-referencing it now. It looks familiar. Yes, they have my interferometers. These are really _really_ bad men!"

"Thank you, Molmol-1. I will keep that in mind. Anything more?" Sousuke was not happy.

While the enemy Arm Slave might have serious vulnerabilities in time, it would be untouchable with scalar shielding at the start.

Was he about to rush headlong into suicide?

If he proceeded cautiously, how long before the Apartment Building and the city of Hinata lay in ruins?

_Damn! _

He would need to contact the Harriers and the M9s as soon as possible.

"Yes, Sousuke. One more thing. Do you think Miss Chidori would prefer a videotape or still shots?" Su smiled.

_The resultant sputtering was mixed with mumbled curses._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Turtle-4 to Harrier flight and M9s. Enemy Arm Slave appears to have the capacity for scalar shielding. Repeat, the enemy Arm Slave appears to be equipped with scalar defenses. Scalar shields may block energy and not matter, but anything electronic passing through will cease operating. Consider the shield to be expandable, usable as a weapon. Prodeed with all caution. Recommend you plot bomb paths judged by gravity alone. Over."

Melissa and the other M9 pilots radioed in.

The two Harriers assigned to the enemy mecha had already begun their run minutes before.

"Turtle-4 to Mole-1. Mr. Sakata, do **not** follow through until instructed. The enemy machine has a device that will render your vehicle inoperable. Dirt and rock should prove no impediment to it, so consider yourself exposed if you approach too close. Over and out."

Sousuke changed frequencies again.

"Turtle-4 to Hinata Scout and Hinata Point. Avoid approaching Enemy Arm Slave too closely. Scalar defenses have been defected. If you are trapped in the field, you may suffer irreversible neurological injury or death. Repeat, stay distant from the enemy A.S. Turtle-4 out."

Things were certainly getting interesting.

_Sousuke thought about a well known Chinese curse._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The two Harriers came in from two different directions, both heading for the lumbering form of the giant Arm Slave.

Threat detectors caused one to veer off course, avoiding a pair of streaking SA-13s. In a few moments, it was winging towards its quarry again.

GBU-32s were armed and ready. The 1000lb bombs Mk 83 iron bombs, augmented with GPS internal navigation systems and steering components, would have no trouble locking on to a target **that** size.

_Soon that crazy-painted Son Of A Bitch will be all holes and smoke! _

"TALLY HO!!!"

The first AV-8X took a high altitude release, raining half of its load before taking another angle of approach. All systems were green and ready to rock. The pilot was mystified when the bombs appeared to cease corrections when closing in on the target.

'Not a single hit. Not a scratch on that f-cking monstrosity!'

_He would get closer for the next drop._

The other Harrier pilot held his release, hearing the reports of the first.

As long as he wasn't bushwhacked by any SAMs, this ought to be like shooting fish in a barrel. The Arm Slave was moving slowly. There was no defensive fire.

'No missiles. No flechettes or smoothbore rounds. Not even any defensive smoke or chaff. Was this somebody's idea of a bad joke?'

"BOMBS AWAY!!!"

'Dodge those, twinkle toes!'

The pilot had flown too close to the enemy vehicle. Passing through an expanded and attenuated scalar field, he lost all control of his aircraft. Still pulling on his ejection lever, he had time only to say "Oh shit" before he and his plane became a permanent addition to the geological strata of the Hinata environs.

His bomb drop fared no better than the other, the GPS system fried by the rudimentary Tesla shield.

The remaining pilot got Sousuke's warning a moment too late.

Pulling his plane into a quick ascent as soon as he dropped his remaining payload, portions of his Harrier passed through the fringes of the Arm Slave's defensive field. He had some control, but not much.

The plane skittered sideways, reducing speed and altitude, threat detectors calling for attention. The 5kg HE warhead of the first of two SA-13s, closing in at mach 2, turned the VTOL aircraft into a cloud of flame, fuel, metal, and composite materials.

Most of the bombs veered off target. By the dictates of gravity and random chance, a number of bombs fell directly towards the Arm Slave. The scalar shield was not a fully developed design. The bombs were neither deflected by it, nor vaporized, melted, or detonated.

They exploded against a spectral nimbus of light, pushed out from the body of the behemoth.

_The Lambda Driver was clearly operational._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Did you see _that_, Kashim? Can you feel your doom approaching?" Gauron burst into maniacal laughter.

All defensive systems were working as expected. It was time to try out his new offensive toy. Wanting to judge the full mobility of Ahriman, he switched over to a medium run from a slow walk.

The Arm Slave passed close to a fully crewed GAZ-3937, a BMP-3, and the armored tractor carrying a SA-13 launcher.

The vehicles and their passengers were stopped dead in their tracks, literally. All electrical systems were shorted, including the nervous systems of the unsuspecting crew members.

The scientists lacked enough information to make the pirated Tesla shield live up to its full potential. Still, it had devastating combat potential.

"Oops! _My_ bad," Gauron chuckled.

It suddenly hit him.

He hadn't gotten around to telling his troops that they were expendable.

They had been useful protecting Ahrima _before_ it was operational and capable of taking care of itself.

'Memo to myself. _NEXT_ time, remember to tell lackies about their life expectancy. Hope I don't forget again.'

The chuckling became full fledged laughter once again.

"I just _kill_ me, Kashim. Too bad no one else can...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke didn't like waiting, knowing a battle was in progress nearby.

He settled himself down, reciting an old Arab proverb:

_'When you are the anvil, be patient. When you are the hammer, strike.' _

He joined up with Melissa and the other M9s. There was a definite hint of fatalism in their voices, listening to their banter.

That changed when the MT-4 walked into visual range.

"Well, I'll be damned! What the bloody Hell is _that?" _The voice belonged to Sgt. McGrady. "It looks like some frickin' giant wind-up toy. I _knew_ that Sagara was wet behind the ears, but I had been pretty certain he was out of diapers by now."

Sgt. Kaboli and Sgt. Buchet joined in the laughter.

"Tell me, Sgt. Major Mao. Do you need to give that cute little guy a bottle to get him to fall asleep at night?"

Sousuke was **not** in the best of moods. "It is good to see that a man who is too slow to dodge a crawling ATGM at least has a quick wit." He knew that they should fight the enemy, not each other. But, if he did not stick up for himself, they would not respect him. "Tell me, Sgt. McGrady. How does the Hinata dirt taste?" The laughter again, this time in Sousuke's favor.

"I don't know." He queried Melissa. "Sgt. Major. How the f-ck am I supposed to fight near that thing? It will be deuced hard not to break down in laughter. Sagara might not have any pride, but **I **do. How long until the giant fluffy bunny shows up?"

Sgt. McGrady just wouldn't let things rest.

Sgt. Kaboli was laughing so hard, it sounded like he was choking.

Sgt. Buchet simply said 'merde.'

Sousuke was annoyed by the pointless gabbing. He swung the mega-positronic cannon around and fired, digging a neat trench in the blink of an eye. When the geysers of dirt and rock ceased, he tossed the cannon like a baton...caught it...and brought it back into position.

_There was dead silence for half a minute._

"Uh, I like it!" Sgt. Kaboli choked out.

"Magnifique." Sgt. Buchet was truly impressed.

"Forget I said anything." Sgt. McGrady had said enough.

"It is not a problem." Sousuke felt satisfied.

"OK kiddies, play time is over. It's time to move. Head to your designated points just outside the clearing. After the flyboys shoot their loads, it'll be time to engage that big motherf-cker. Take out anything you have to on the way in, but do not actively seek engagements unless at serious risk." Melissa moved her M9 forwards in an easy lope. _"Smoke'em if you got'em."_

The other two M9s followed close behind.

Sousuke and the MT-4 brought up the rear.

"Yee Haw! Let's go kick some ass, then get the Hell out of here!" No doubt Sgt. McGrady was trying to boost his own morale. But, his exclamation was very similar to a quote attributed to General Custer.

_Sousuke hoped that wasn't a bad omen._

The young soldier jumped, grabbed his arm, and swore. A hypodermic needle had quickly protruded from a recess, taken a sample of venous blood, then withdrawn.

**'WORKING. MONITORING TESTOSTERONE LEVELS....'**

Sousuke's teeth made a grinding sound.

_Women!!!_

**'SOUSUKE...DON'T EMBARRASS ME'**

Sousuke did not answer the AI.

**'SOUSUKE!!!'**

"Yes. Sweetheart."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seta caught up with Haruka, not long after she had set off the last of her smoke markers.

The two of them did not go entirely undetected, and scampered through the wooded countryside like a pair of foxes chased by hounds.

The analogy was imperfect, however. _These_ foxes had rather sharp teeth and were ready to use them. It was simply a matter of timing.

The troops in the forest had been moving cautiously, hoping to be undetected as the other mechanized group charged boldly out in the open. When the smoke signals were sighted, the commanding officers decide that time was of the essence.

Things moved into high gear.

Crouching atop a sizeable cluster of boulders, Seta spoke to Haruka in a bit of a rush. "Well, old gal, this brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes. That's probably the same damn outfit you wore back then. Couldn't you have the courtesy to gain a couple of pounds? Some gentleman _you_ are." She lit up a cigarette, not concerned about giving away their position.

"Hmmm." Seta quite obviously looked Haruka up and down. "Me thinkst the lady doth protest too much." He took her hand and brought his lips to it. "Any regrets?" he asked, in a more serious tone of voice.

"You already know them," Haruka answered, flinging her cigarette at him.

Seta smiled. "You should have put that cigarette out. We don't want to start any fires!" A great roar filled the air, as aluminum napalm canisters released and ignited their combustible gel beyond the edge of the wooded area. "Looks like it's time to move. Here comes our ride."

More intent on speed than anything else, the lead element of the approaching enemy force was a GAZ-3937, tires kicking up large patches of moss and leaves. There was no turret mount, and no apertures were open. The driver side window was open, however.

"Trailer or troops?" Haruka asked, ready to spring from her crouch.

"Your choice, M'lady!" Seta bowed from the waist, hand moving in a flourish.

_"Troops!" _was her reply. As the truck drove close to their perch, she leapt and landed on the roof of the vehicle. Not long thereafter, Seta landed on the trailer. He smiled when he found that the missile tube was loaded.

"Attaboy!" Such a thoughtful enemy. One spanking new Kornet ready to fire. He'd have to find _some_ way to thank them....

Haruka tossed a grenade in through the open window, praying that if the driver were to be incapacitated, that he wouldn't roll the truck.

The explosion blew out one set of windows and cracked another. The GAZ-3937 veered and struck a tree right as Haruka and Seta had jumped free. Haruka, pistol drawn, went to take out any survivors and get the vehicle rolling again. Seta swung the missile tube so that it pointed to the rear.

_Not a moment too soon_.

Three other GAZ-3937s passed by, a few row of trees over. None showed any indication of slowing. Rumbling up behind them, a BMP-3 pushed down saplings and small trees. The turret began to swing in their direction.

"Haruka!" he yelled, only slightly concerned with the armored vehicle. Those Harriers would be heading back, and this area would cease to exist as it currently was. "We have to _MOVE!!!"_

"No shit, Sherlock. Take your shot, then leave the driving to **me**. I promise not to pull one of _your_ stunts." She was referring to Seta's habit of driving his van into everything and anything. Hearing the missile launch, she stomped on the accelerator, causing Seta to grab onto the hot missile tube and hold on for dear life.

The AT-X-14 missile streaking away from that tube carried a HEAT warhead. It was more than sufficient to ruin the BMP-3's day.

The explosion blew the turret clean off, just as an AT-10 left the gun tube. Lacking direction, the smaller missile nose-dived into the ground far from the speeding truck.

Smiling in triumph, Seta soon lost that smile as he glanced behind him.

He wondered if he should take out his ticket to the River Styx. The forest land behind him was jumping skyward, broken and splintered by the dozens of explosives sowed by accurately placed JSOWs.

_The devastation quickly headed their way._


	11. Chapter 11: Heart of the Warrior

Sousuke watched as the two harriers screamed by, waiting to gain altitude until they were close to final approach.

Not too long thereafter, huge fireballs mushroomed skyward as the Mk 77 canisters were released at various points along the flight path.

The closer that Sousuke and the MT4 got to the site of impact, the more the not so distant land looked like something out of Dante's Inferno. There was no telling what once existed at the heart of the blaze.

At the fringes, occasional enemy soldiers could be seen, lifeless.

Few were actually on fire.

Most had died as the lion's share of oxygen was appropriated by the frightful wall of fire,

Skirting the worst of the conflagration, Sousuke still walked by and under occasional trees that had been splashed---they burned like giant candle wicks, adding a surreal appearence to the landscape.

Rolling clouds of smoke only served to heighten the effect.

_Why napalm? _

Certainly, it had an unparalleled psychological effect, but it also had profound implications for the countryside. He paused a moment, correcting himself. Strictly speaking, the Mk 77 incindiary device did not contain napalm.

Rather, it contained a conceptually similar material manufactured from paraffin-based jet fuel rather than petrol and benzene. It was even supposed to be more environmentally friendly.

But, if it looked like napalm...... smelled like napalm..... .and burned like napalm....

Sousuke privately decided that this was likely **not** the decision of the ordinance crews back aboard the TDD-1. No doubt it could be more readily attributed to dramatic plot effects or the requests of bloodthirsty readers.

He had to momentarily cover his eyes from the blinding light of inspiration.

_No doubt the mechanical problems plaguing Arbalest were similar in nature._

One of the Harriers passed overhead, flying in the opposite direction from its last run. Large plumes of smoke issued forth from the rear quarter as it struggled to maintain altitude. Soon thereafter, turning his head, Sousuke caught a glimpse through the treetops of what appeared to be a chute.

The plane had been headed in the general direction of the Hinata Apartments.  
_  
He hoped that Kaname would be OK._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The two AV-8Xs had dodged SAMs coming in, but were each able to jettison their devastating incindiary loads.

The armored vehicles below had covered a considerable distance and were approaching the borders of the Hinata estate. Their success had come at the expense of safety.

A majority of the vehicles were caught in the raging inferno. Only a few enemy units at the leading edge of the assault escaped unharmed. The Harriers would not fly over that area again as the rapidly growing towers of dark smoke would severely hamper visibility.

The lead plane had completed its turn and was heading for an area of forest decorated by small rising streamers of colored smoke.

It was time to treat the large majestic trees---_and anything amongst them, flesh or steel_---like wheat to the scythe. Just as the pilot put his hand on the release button, he caught a flash of light out of the corner of one eye. It was the last thing he would ever see.

Guaron, rapidly approaching in Ahriman, fired the Mega positronic cannon in a wide burst beam pattern. Liberated rays of remarkable destructive force sliced the tail and one wing off of the unfortunate Harrier, igniting the fuel within.

The second aircraft had made its turn and had proceeded on with somewhat greater fortune. The pilot managed to launch his full compliment of AGM- 154As before his craft was hit by the fateful beam.

The damage had been relatively minor, but otherwise severe. The AV-8X was unresponsive. The pilot tried to coax the stricken Harrier into a heading away from the fast approaching habitation, with no luck.

He hit the ejection lever at the last possible moment.

Behind him, the countryside echoed with a fierce continual and progressive concussive sound, like an enormous string of firecrackers set off on some celebratory holiday. Trees were torn asunder, as were soldiers and their vehicles.

_Where once a beautiful stretch of forest once stood, splintered and bent tree fragments remained._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gauron cursed in a wide variety of languages.

He brought his hand down hard, cracking one readout on his instrument panel.

"**DAMN**......**IT**......**ALL**......**TO**......**HELL! **"

The Mega positronic cannon---_reversed engineered from various stolen objects_---had been functioning magnificently up until a moment ago. It had made quick work of some of his own troops as they valiantly helped calibrate the aiming system.

'At least they were good for SOMETHING!'

The weapon had done a marvelous job of knocking those annoying jets out of the sky. But, just as the last Harrier had begun to receive its chastisement, the gun was enveloped by a large crackling net-like aura of dancing electrical discharges.

Soon thereafter, it was completely inoperable.

"Worthless f-cking technology. G'damn useless technicians!!!"

His outburst reminded Gauron of something that he had forgotten earlier, too distracted by all of the excitement. Suddenly, some of his good humor returned.

He took a small control box out of his pocket....flipped open a protective cover...and pushed a recessed button.

A low frequency rumbling noise could be heard a fair distance behind Ahriman. The ground shook for miles around the epicenter.

_Dirt, trees, and nearby artifices fell into the large space that was once the Arm Slave fabrication facility._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz swore when he saw the first GAZ-3937 push its way throw the well-manicured hedge work and small flowering trees.

_Company had arrived. _

Watching the troops dismount, he began reducing them in number as he simultaneously instructed Kitsune to locate any targets that would pose a significant threat to their concealed position.

"I see...uh...a tracked thing with a round gun thing on top...and uh...it's not pointing our way...and there are more of those...uh, trucks coming...they have big tubes on trailers...." Kitsune was having a grand time.

She hadn't even touched her sake yet.

_She was contributing._

Kurz grimaced.

He was too busy to be charitable.

Kitsune had good eyes--- _and was good for the eyes_---but she lacked a true spotters knowledge and vocabulary. It was frustrating. Taking time to think slowed him down.

By all accounts, she must have seen some GAZ-3937s and either a BMP-3 or a T-90.

Kitsune tapped him hard on the shoulder, causing him to jump and pull a certain kill shot. Before he could complain, she pointed and said "Uh oh! That's **not** good...."

Kurz looked where she was pointing.

A smoking Harrier was on a course aimed directly at them. A white parachute was clearly visible in the sky above it. There looked to be a significant number of free fall bombs remaining under wing.

"**SHIT!**" Kurz exclaimed.

He slung his large bag over his shoulder.

"We gotta _move _sugar babe." He grabbed Kitsune's hand, yanked, and started hauling ass. "Run like a thoroughbred Kit…… you're betting your life on it. Mine too."

The two of them managed to jump from one rooftop to another, just as the wounded aircraft impacted the far wing of the Hinata Inn building.

The stately building was roughly violated by the raw force of impact, its walls and roof cracked, pierced, and twisted. Subsequent explosions caved in the remaining sidewalls and threw shreds of building materials and furniture in every direction.

The resultant fireball set the wreckage ablaze.

GAZ-3937 abandoned, Haruka watched safely from a distance.

"I wonder if this sort of thing is covered by insurance?"

Close to the building, a large number of Hinata monks had been knocked to the ground. Some were still twitching. Others picked themselves up and brushed off their robes.

**'Oh my gosh, this is NOT a dream!'**

'We're being invaded'

Not good!

'Let's get the fick outta here!!!'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Keitaro had finally gotten the hang of Mr. Chupi's control system.

It was very responsive, and allowed him to make quick slides, controlled tumbling, and prodigious leaps. He had more trouble getting used to the aiming graticule, knocking it a out of alignment with his thick glasses every so often.

He ran through his weapons and ammunition checklist again, not wanting to make any mistakes. This was even more important than the entrance exam for Tokyo U. He didn't want to get an 'E' grade in life. There'd be no make-up tests for _that!_

There were plenty of rounds for the M1014 12-gauge shotgun with its regulated gas cycling system. But, the darn thing only had a six round capacity. He had thrown it to Naru, to have her practice reloading it for him.

This combat stuff must _really_ be getting to her.

He had never heard **those **words from her before.

He was glad he was in a powered suit. There was no way he could lug around the SACO CG40 automatic grenade launcher without Mr. Chupi.

_That thing was really cool! _

Essentially a machine gun firing 40mm grenades---_and having smart fusing capability_---it had a long belt of ammo. He'd have to make certain not to foul that belt! It would be risky exiting the suit to fix things or reload.

Keitaro was by no means a soldier, but he understood enough to know that those weapons were anti-personnel, _not_ anti-armor. Su had graciously covered that angle for him.

Mr. Chupi appeared to be carrying a large denim backpack. In actuality, it was a self-contained missile launch system holding four NMT-2 missiles. According to the young inventor, the 'NMT' stood for _'No More Tank.' _

Keitaro had asked if there had been an NMT- 1 missile, but Su didn't want to talk about it, letting slip something about a very _very_ bad 'accident' that had closed her school down for a week.

The NMT-2 was Su's version of the Javelin light ATGM, modified to have active target lock and guidance.

The missiles---5 inches in diameter and 43 inches in length---should have a 90 chance of hitting. Their tandem charge warheads should prove effective against APCs, light scout vehicles, and tanks.

Su had been uncharacteristically serious in explaining things to her apartment manager. She had _not_ had time to devise an _Anti-Keitaro-Clumsiness-System _for Mr. Chupi or the NMTs. He had tried to reassure her.

"You can trust me, Keitaro Urashima, apartment manager. I will **not** fail. I will not make _any_ mistakes."

She had left shaking her head.

He though he had heard her muttering "What......have ......I...... done...…"

While Keitaro had been riding the testosterone high of being an actual Arm Slave pilot, Naru was worried about more practical matters.

At one point, she had gotten angry at something Keitaro had said. Without thinking, she gave Mr. Chupi the Naru Punch. It taught her two important points about the new physics.

The Naru Punch still packed a whallop: Mr. Chupi had tumbled ass-over-teacups for a good twenty-five yards. But, she felt pain. A _lot_ of pain. Her knuckles were still bleeding and her shoulder was terribly sore. The paradigm shift in mortality and morbidity was a real eye-opener.

'This was no game.'

She also was facing a crisis of courage and morality.

She was scared.

So much so, she was near incapacitated.

Sousuke had spoken with her about that earlier. He had said that _'bravery is being the only one who knows that you are scared. Ask ANY soldier, and he'd likely tell you he was afraid during his first battle. For some, the feeling never left them.' _

He also gave her another quote: _'the essence of war is violence. Moderation in war is imbecility.' _It made sense to her head. She didn't know if she could convince her heart.

She envied Kaname. She looked so calm, so tranquil. There wasn't a trace of doubt or uncertainty about her. Perhaps she had picked that up from Sousuke.

_She didn't want to think what she herself might have picked up from Keitaro._

Naru looked over at Keitaro.

Only a few days ago, her biggest worries were getting into Tokyo U and convincing herself that the identity of the Promise Girl didn't really matter. That, and making certain that Keitaro was kept in line.

Now, with the wrong stroke of fate, none of those things might matter any more. This was no time for games. She had to admit the truth to herself. She was in love with that 'pervert.' She would do what she could to keep him safe, even at the risk of her own life.

She caressed her Mega positronic cannon.

_For today, it was her new best friend._

A few feet away, Kaname was a lot less composed than she looked.

She was still in control, not a nervous wreck. She was good in a crisis, and war was nothing but _'a series of crises or catastrophes that result in victory or defeat.' _

She could do this, in part due to Sousuke's training.

Just as crucial, she would **not** allow him the satisfaction of seeing her fail. _No way!!! _

Still, it was difficult to think of danger and battle without Sousuke by her side. She felt more exposed than she would have, standing naked in the middle of the school auditorium.

_Kaname thought a lot about Sousuke. _

She had not exactly treated him with kindness and respect during their stay at the Hinata Apartments.

Admittedly, he _had_ deserved some of her ire. He was so clueless, that it frustrated her to the core of her being, even after all of their time together. But, he was well-meaning and dedicated.

As fate would have it, she was not the only one who had noticed that. Mutsumi had been more friendly to him than Kaname would have liked. Ditto Shinobu and Su. In actuality, she probably had nothing to worry about.

_But, she couldn't shake the thought that she could lose Sousuke during a defeat, or after a victory.  
_  
She made a resolution, crossing her heart twice.

The next time she saw Sousuke, she would treat him with nothing but kindness and understanding. She would be on her absolute best behavior. Absolutely **no** flying off the handle!

A few moments after she had made her pledge, she felt a slight tremor in the ground.

A measured beat drew louder and louder. Turning, she saw the Mecha Tama 4 approaching.

**SOUSUKE! **

The huge Arm Slave was headed towards the forest at the edge of the lawns. As it passed very near, Kaname had to scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed in her place of concealment. The huge arms brushed along the top of the cluster of trees, raining branches, leaves, and nuts down onto Kaname's head.

"_OUCH! _That hurt. Damn you Sousuke!!!"

Kaname's anger took over.

Unwisely, she decided that she would sent Sousuke a sign of her displeasure with his inconsiderate behavior. She fired a couple of shots at the ground in front of the advancing Arm Slave.

Immediately thereafter, the huge machined twisted with a speed and alacrity that she never would have expected. Ii's Mega positronic cannon---_many times larger than her own_---was pointed directly at her.

She did not sense the IR sensors or other devices probing her and the surrounding area, but she was fortunate they were fully operational.

The outside speaker system on the MT4 came to life.

"Kaname, is that you?" Sousuke's voice was concerned.

Kaname stepped out of cover. "SOUSUKE…you...you...you _MORON! _You could have crushed me."

"That is not possible, Kaname. The MT4 has an _Identification Friend or Foe _system. It will **not** step on known friendlies. You are in the system. Her, let me double check to be certain." A few moments later, he spoke again, somewhat hesitantly. "I have not been able to find your file yet. I have checked under Friend and Foe. Let me look under Unknown. Ah. There you are. You are currently designated as _"uncertain." _I cannot understand why."

"_What??? _Sousuke, did _you_ program that system?" Her voice left no doubts whatsoever what would happen to him if he had.

"No, Kaname. I will correct matters. Sweetheart, please provide an explanation."

Kaname froze.

_Sweetheart? _

Just who was Sousuke talking to?

A woman's voice answered him. A young woman's voice.

'Damn that Sousuke!!!'

**'I DO NOT WISH TO EXPLAIN. IT IS MY CONCERN' **the voice had said.

"Uh..."

**'DO NOT 'UH' ME. WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT LATER'**

"Uh..."

**'MEN!!!'**

"Uh..."

**'WE MUST GET MOVING. THE OTHER ARM SLAVES HAVE GATHERED'**

"Yes. Let's go then." Silence followed, and no sign of movement. "Let's go, _sweetheart."_

There seemed to be a red gleam in the MT4's eyes. In one fluid motion, the right arm extended, moved upward, opened the fist, and closed four fingers back down again.

_The Arm Slave appeared to be giving Kaname the finger._

That last 'sweetheart,' plus the rather flagrant gesture, set Kaname's teeth on edge.

"_SOUSUKE… y_ou...you...you..." She brought the Mega positronic cannon to her shoulder, sighted, and was about to fire when Naru shouted _"NO!" _and pushed the gun aside.

The external speakers still on, and trembling Kaname could hear a conversation steadily fading away.

"What was that unprompted arm and hand motion all about, sweetheart?"

**'NEVER MIND DEAR....'**

_Naru had to lunge for the gun again._

Kaname, Naru, and Keitaro remained in concealment after Sousuke had long since left the area. They had watched in awe as the enemy helicopters swooped in, fired rockets and cannons, and were in turn blown to smithereens by inrushing attack aircraft. A few pieces of shrapnel knifed through the tree canopy, raining leaf fragments on Mr. Chupi and the two girls.

They grew more concerned later, when they heard the approach of ground vehicles, followed by the sound of a great many voices.

Soon thereafter, they were all shocked to see one of the friendly aircraft plow into the side of the Apartment complex, destroying a large part of one wing. They didn't have time to dwell on that sight.

Keitaro, extending a small periscope, reported that a number of wheeled vehicles were stopped just outside of the stone wall. A large number of soldiers were running to find available cover and advantageous points for the placement of heavy weapons.

An armored vehicle, looking like a small tank, rumbled up beside the other vehicles, the creaking of its tracks sending a chill down his spine. Stopping, it traversed its turret and fired a missile out of its gun tube.

The missile sped towards the back of the building, crashing through the thin back wall and exploding inside. Not long after that, a missile fired from a large tube mounted on a trailer behind one of the wheeled vehicles. The fuel-air explosive warhead on that missile tore a much larger hole in the rear of the Apartment building. The following explosion brought down a good portion of the back wall in the guest wing, exposing floors on all three stories.

_If this kept up, Keitaro Urashima would be the manager of the Hinata Lumberyard._

Keitaro was often uncertain.

If he had a coat of arms, it might show a weasel eating a waffle under a hedge. But, this was one time when he instinctively knew what to do. He simply said "I love you, Naru" and jumped out of cover.

There was little room for error.

_He had to get this right._

He had never tried Mr. Chupi at full speed. It was quicker than he thought. Reaching his chosen point, he stepped behind a thick tree trunk as heavy machinegun fire knocked off large chunks of bark.

Grenades started falling near him, but they did no significant damage to his armor. Kaname's voice came through his headset:

"The vehicle is turning its turret towards you. One of the trucks is moving, swinging its trailer around. _MOVE!"_

Before moving, Keitaro fired two of his NMT-2s. Immediately thereafter, he had intended to move, but he was thrown backwards as a 100mm round tore the top off of the tree. Laying on his back, he watched the trail of his two missiles as they went vertical, curled around, and headed back down.

This time it was Naru's voice in his headset.

"This is no time to be taking a nap, Keitaro. Get up off your ass and move it!"

That was Naru?

_Ass?_

Keitaro had not had the presence of mind to enter his chosen targets.

As a result, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that the BMP-3 was sitting half-way on its side, smoke pouring out of a popped hatch. The bad news was that the second NMT-2 had taken out the GAZ-3937 whose missile tube was already spent. At least there would be no reason to be concerned about it being reloaded.

There would be no time to fire off another salvo.

_He was a sitting duck._

The sight of Keitaro in danger did what nothing else could have done. Naru was galvanized into action.

Jumping out of cover and throwing herself to the ground, she sighted and fired the Mega positronic cannon.

"Keeeiiitttaaarrrooo...."

The initial burst cut a small furrow in the ground until she corrected her aim by lifting the barrel. Large bursts of light tore across the side of the GAZ-3937 as if it were cheesecloth. The missile tube and the emerging missile were blown far across the lawn, along with the pair of soldiers firing the weapon.

Bracing her weapon against a tree, Kaname contributed to the offensive fire. First, she aimed to keep troops pinned down, allowing Naru to get safely back into cover. Next, she took out the last visible transport and its missile tube. She and Naru watched as Mr. Chupi bounded into action.

The enemy troops deserved some credit.

Not one man froze overly long, watching as the strange overgrown child's toy charged towards them.

They opened fire with _Utes_ and _Kords_ heavy machine guns, supplemented by PPK-74 LMGs, AK-103 assault rifles, and _Groza_ OC-114s with grenade launchers.

_They might as well have been using pea-shooters._

Firing rapidly, Keitaro saturated the area with 40mm fragmentation and HE grenades, sending bodies and parts of bodies flying.

As he paused to shake loose a snarl in his ammo belt, he saw a number of soldiers jerk, then fall to the ground. He made an error in judgment, feeling overconfident. He took a moment to turn and search with his zoom lens. On the roof top, he caught sight of Sgt. Weber and Kitsune. About to wave, he was thrown forward violently, ending upside down against a hedge.

Mr. Chupi had been hit by an _Metis_-M ATGM with thermobaric warhead. One arm was barely attached, and the back-mounted missile backpack was in ruins. The Arm Slave was still operational, but Keitaro was stunned.

A trickle of blood streamed down his forehead and into his eye.

Naru started to run towards Mr. Chupi, intent on helping Keitaro. Kaname roughly grabbed her arm.

"We do **not** have time for that. We can help him by meeting the threat." She physically turned Naru's head. Letting her see the advancing wave of troops, running from one point of cover to another. "They are trying to flank us. That is something Sousuke has told me to prevent at _any _cost."

Kaname swung her weapon about and fired, tossing up small geysers of dirt, stone, wood, flesh, and bone.

She had to fight to keep her gorge down, but she did not relent. She was hit low in the leg by small arms fire, dropping to the ground with a cry.

Naru stood over her, yelling something inarticulate, finishing the job that Kaname started. Seeing only one opponent, the enemy forces gambled and charged.

Some fell thanks to Kurz. Others were blown to chunks thanks to Naru and Kaname. By shear strength of numbers, some closed, weapons kicking up dirt around the two girls.

The following action was almost too fast to follow, and none of the survivors would ever be certain just what took place. Kaname fired too close in front of her, throwing two soldiers up and over her position and knocking herself hard to the ground. She was momentarily unconscious thereafter.

Mr. Chupi, weaving like a drunken soldier, flanked the attacking soldiers, mowing them down with grenades.

Small arms fire knocked the Mega positronic cannon out of Naru's hand, leaving it emitting sparks on the ground. One soldier laughed, picked up that weapon, and brought it up to fire. It exploded in his hands, sending his head, neck, and a large portion of one shoulder and arm onto Naru.

As she struggled to her feet, a soldier stood over her, submachine gun in hand.

Naru reacted instinctively, using her Old Reliable, the Naru punch. Out of desperation, she put more strength behind it than she intended. She grimaced in pain just as the soldier's eyes widened in surprise.

Her fist had broken through his sternum, pulped his beating heart, and broken out through his vertebral column. The soldier, naturally, was dead.

Naru was incapacitated---she could not pull her hand back out unassisted.

Another tripod-fired ATGM just missed Mr. Chupi thanks to Kurz. The Mithril sniper had taken out the operator just as he was firing the missile.

The remaining enemy troops were being led towards a new objective. Ketaro had the chance to safely exit Mr. Chupi, wipe the blood from his eyes, and assist a frightened Naru.

Together, they dragged Kaname to safety.

They applied First Aid as best they could.

_For a moment, the two exhausted ronin held hands and closed their eyes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Motoko stood outside, fighting to attain tranquility.

As events unfolded around her, she felt the blood of a warrior singing through her veins.

It was not yet time. The battle was out of her hands. She must wait until opportunity presented itself.

Her heart, her mind, her entire body was filled with gratitude. She had allowed herself to be lost, but Sousuke helped her find the way back.

It did not matter that he was a man. He was a warrior. He was an able guide. She would call him 'sempei.'

_'Everything that the enemy least expects will succeed the best,' _he had told her, quoting Frederick the Great.

That statement fit in well with her understanding of the samurai's embrace of mind and body. She would need to understand the enemy.

A warrior's maxim stated _'If you do not know yourself, you will lose 100 of the time...if you know yourself, you will win 50 of the time...if you know your enemy, you will be victorious 100 of the time.'  
_  
Sousuke had also quoted Marcus Aurelius:

_'Execute every act of thy life as it were thy last.' _

That statement also fit well with the way of Bushido. She must maintain an unmoving mind and an unvacillating body. She must remember that nothing is impossible to a willing mind. She must also be willing to embrace the blood-soaked path.

Sousuke had offered her the use of modern weapons, all the while knowing that she would refuse them. He had smiled at that refusal, a rare and uplifting sight.

He knew.

He approved.

When the enemy helicopters flew overhead, guns rattling and missiles firing, she knew that the time was swift approaching. For now, the flow of battle was of someone else's choosing. She waited, standing out in the open, facing the East.

_**'I have no body; I make Stoicism my body.**_

I have no eyes; I make the Flash of Lightning my eyes.

I have no ears; I make Sensibility my ears.

I have no limbs; I make Promptitude my limbs.

I have no laws; I make Self Protection my laws.'  
  
Friendly aircraft streaked overhead, leaving behind the falling and gutted carcass of a helicopter. Motoko did not move an inch as small fragments of the ANSAT fell around her, some burning and charring small areas of the grassy yard.

**_'I have no strategy; I make the Right To Kill and The Right To Restore Life my strategy._**

I have no designs; I make Seizing Opportunity By The Forelocks my designs.

I have no principles; I make Adaptability To All Circumstances my principles.

I have no tactics; I make Emptiness and Fullness my tactics.'  
  
Time lost all meaning to Motoko.

For those moments, she was timeless. She lost her composure briefly as she watched the doomed Harrier descend towards the Apartments.

The moment seemed trapped in molasses, unfolding with agonizing slowness. After the impact...and the damage to a building under her defense...she felt a sudden rush of anger.

_That would not do. _

Sousuke had reminded her of something else.

_'The angry man will defeat himself in battle as well as life.'_

She heard the sounds of the enemy approach. She heard the weapons fire on both sides, as Keitaro, Naru, and Kaname engaged the foe. Her time had arrived.

Motoko began walking slowly forward, eyes alert for an opponent.

She didn't have long to wait. She did not have the combat necessity to know that the creaking noise she heard heralded the approach of heavy armor. She knew it would be large. She knew it would be the enemy.

Good.

Her sister had faced her demons and had prevailed.

_This would simply be a different kind of demon._

The large metal shape burst through the decorative shrub line, crushing azaleas and tree peonies beneath its turning tracks.

The T-90 tank stopped, turned its turret, and raised its 125mm gun. The cannon fired. The HE-FRAG round tore threw the back of the Hinata Inn building. The turret moved ever so slightly. Another round fired, with similar effect.

The tank commander was unbuttoned, his hands resting on the NSVT 12.7 AD machinegun.

He saw the lone figure of a young girl, dressed in a black robe, running in his direction. It did not make any sense. Was she walking into the middle of a battle to surrender? It would have been simple work to swing around his gun and mow her down. It would have been just as simple to direct the gunner to fire one of the special HE rounds over her head, detonating it through the fire control system at the correct moment.

He did neither.

Not entirely ignoring the girl, he scanned the area around him, looking for potential threats. Still, the girl kept running, her hand on what appeared to be a sword hilt.

_Was this some kind of silly act of suicide?_

The gunner had switched over to HE rounds, trying to assess the potential for damage. He would switch over to pure FRAG after a few more rounds. Two more hits gave the back of the building a decidedly ragged appearance.

The commander felt sweat soaking the back of his shirt. He could no longer take that girl lightly. Some unknown and dark corner of his mind screamed out: 'shoot, you fool!'

Lifting up on the handles, he aimed downward at the nearing girl.

**chunka chunk chunka chunk chunka chunka**

The machine gun fired.

The tank absorbed the recoil as cartridges rained down upon the turret top and the surrounding ground.

Bullets tearing up the ground in front of her, Motoko drew her sword. _"Secret techique, air splitting sword!" _

She swung.

The force of her blow crossed the distance in a heartbeat.

The physics had indeed changed. The tank commander was not blown far out of his opening, only to land safe and sound. He didn't move far. His head rocked back with great force, snapping his neck cleanly in two.

Having heard nothing from the tank commander, the gunner did not change targets. He didn't even know the threat that he and the driver faced. He fired once more on his target.

_It was his last act in life._

_"Secret technique, rock slitting sword!" _Again the swipe of the sword. Again drastic results.

The tank was not split in two. It was not rocked back on its suspension. An observer would judge it untouched.

An observer would be wrong.

The gunner had jumped ahead of himself. He had switched a couple of rounds to FRAG, removing the protective caps. In that mode, the rounds were very sensitive, requiring careful handling. The force of Motoko's sword swing detonated the rounds, causing a catastrophic kill of the tank.

Motoko heard the explosions.

Her face expressionless, he placed her sword back in her sheath and moved on. Before long, a speeding GAZ-3937 came across the lawn, driving close to the deep furrows the T-90 tracks had left in the soft and moist soil. Its trailer obediently followed behind it.

_"Secret technique, rock splitting sword!" _

This time, the physics was part and part.

The approaching truck was not picked up by a gust of wind and dropped down hundreds of yards away. Instead, the force of the blow knocked two of the four wheels off the vehicle, causing it to plow up plow up a sizeable mound of turf.

The trailer jack-knifed, slamming the top of the missile tube against the back of the truck.

Doors and hatches opened. Eight soldiers staggered out, guns in hand and blood in their eyes. They had no idea what had just happened, but they would make _someone_ pay. It was a laudable sentiment in soldiers. It was unrealistic nonetheless.

Three soldiers ran clustered together. They were thrown apart.

"_Secret technique, air splitting sword!" _Limbs broke. Necks snapped. Hearts stopped. Blood trickled from mouths, further staining the roughly handled soil.

Two men had gone back to operate the missile. Three more ran towards Motoko, submachine gun and rifles firing. They approached from widely different angles.

_Good! _

Swords served another purpose. She doubted she would ever see a chance like this again.

A number of Hinata monks appeared, grabbing Motoko's arm, attempting to pull her away.

**'This is NOT a dream!'**

**'Death comes'**

**'I can see it. I can see his pale white horse!'**  
**  
'RUN!!! There is no awakening from death...urrrggghhh'**

Bullets struck a number of monks.

They fell bloodied to the ground. Some did not rise. It was a chilling lesson about mortality in this battle.

_It would not deter Motoko_.

"He does not ride for _me!!!"_

She used a level swipe of her sword to knock all three soldiers down.

"I am Motoko Aoyama, daughter of Toshiro Aoyama. I am the heir to the Divinity School of Swordsmanship. I have defeated the Spirit by the seaside. I was victorious over _Mecha Tama 3_. I am undefeated in serious combat. I shall carry your severed heads back to show my victory!"

She fully embraced Yu, bravery tinged with heroism.

She would follow the path of Melyo, honor and glory.

She accepted Gi, the right decision: _'when we must die, we must die.'_

Quick as thought, Motoko rushed forward, running in a sweeping arc. The first man fired off a frantic burst from his submachine gun, punching holes in Motoko's robe, but missing the body within.

The bright flash of a blade was followed by the sodden sound of a head hitting earth. The second man suffered a jammed rifle, choosing to throw it aside and draw his pistol. The hand holding the gun leapt skyward, landing long after the man's head did.

The third man was more composed and methodical. Rifle at his shoulder, he squeezed out rounds with metronomic precision. One bullet glanced off Motoko's hip. Another hit her squarely in the shoulder, throwing off her aim. Her sword lodged in the dying man's neck, blood fountaining from his severed carotid artery.

Motoko fell to the ground, teeth clenched in agony.

She had been prepared for this.

_But, there had been no way to know just how it felt beforehand. _

She put her hand to her shoulder, bringing it back covered with her own blood. She could not dwell on that. She was open for attack. If there were more soldiers nearby, she might soon join her vanquished foes.

Her attention was drawn to the men on the back of the trailer.

The AT-X-14 missile, carrying its deadly fuel-air explosive warhead, fired. She bowed her head, accepting the inevitable. Good fortune smiled upon her.

_'Fortune favors the brave,' _Sousuke had said.

Motoko was a believer. The earlier impact had bent the missile tube enough to prevent launch. The two befuddled soldiers left this world courtesy of unseen sniper fire.

_Once again, it was time to move on._


	12. Chapter 12: Titans and Giants

Shinobu shivered, clutching her arms to herself.

She was not cold. She was frightened.

Try as she may, she could _not _call forth her new aggressive instincts.

_She didn't want to think about what was coming. _

She took time to reflect upon good times and upon her friends.

'Keitaro.'

He was the reason she was in the Hinata Apartments. He was the reason that she had any hope or self-confidence at all. She would not dwell on the fact that he was sitting in an Arm Slave, waiting to play soldier without having given any indication he had any talent for that.

'Naru.'

Even though Naru was a rival for Keitaro's affections, and someone she had no chance of replacing that way, Shinobu had the greatest respect for her. She looked up to her. She was the big sister she never had.

'No no no no no. Don't think about the danger she's in.'

_Relax. _

'Motoko.'

She was different than the others, restrained. She had her sense of purpose, though. She was the one best suited for today. She would defend her friends to her last drop of blood. Shinobu shook her head, not wanting to see that image.

'Sousuke.'

Like Keitaro, he had seen something of worth in Shinobu that others had not recognized. He had taken the time not only to teach her, but to learn from her. No one else had bothered to do _that._

Shinobu kicked at her satchel. She did not want to let Sousuke down. She could not stomach the thought of failing him.

_But, what could she do? _

She might have some natural talents, but that did not necessarily make her a warrior. All she could do was try her best.

**NO! **

That was not true. She mustn't fall into the trap of thinking that way. Sousuke had told her something that Winston Churchill had said:

_'It's no use in saying _'we are doing our best.' _You have got to succeed in doing what was necessary.'  
_  
Doing what was necessary.

Stopping the enemy was necessary. Protecting this house was necessary. Keeping her friends safe was necessary.

To do those things she would have to become a fighter. A gunslinger. She would very likely have to become a _killer._

No.

No sense in dwelling on that.

She remembered something else that Sousuke had told her:

_'In war, there is no prize for the runner-up.' _

They had to win, at _all_ costs.

She returned to her thoughts about her friends.

'Su.'

So lively. So smart. So _hungry. _The young girl often did things that confounded or embarrassed Shinobu, but she was a good friend and someone close to her own age.

'Kitsune.'

Her thoughts of that fun-loving young woman were interrupted as the _whopp whopp whopp whopp whopp whopp _of helicopter blades passed overhead, breaking her concentration.

The enemy was here.

_It was time to grow up_.

Gunfire. Explosions. The roar of jets. More explosions. The shaking of the earth as the Mecha Tama 4 lumbered by. The drone of a tortured engine in a doomed Harrier. Even more explosions. The sound of wood and brick falling off the back of the Inn.

Shinobu, willing her feet to move, headed further out. She took up station just outside of a mazelike network of tall hedges, stopping a moment to admire sculpted umbrelliferous pines, maples, and fruit trees.

_As if for the last time._

She heard voices, just beyond sight, coming from behind a row of tall straight evergreens. Men's voices. Soldiers' voices. _Enemy_ soldiers' voices.

She stood still, the arm holding the P-90 and its 50-round clip behind her back. Her satchel hung from the hedge work. Her body was shivering again, as if it were never going to stop.

_That feeling was there, the one that often came just as she was about to pass out._

A soldier stepped out from behind the trees, rifle held close to his body, his head turning one way and then another as he surveyed the surrounding area. Another soldier stepped out, covering the first. He was followed by two more, then another two. A couple carried Submachine guns. One grunted under the weight of a heavy machine gun. Shinobu saw one man with a small portable anti-tank guided missile. The next soldier had two missile tubes strapped to his back.

One of the enemy combatants caught sight of Shinobu.

He lowered his rifle and smile, unconcerned about a petite teenage girl.

"My...my...my...my...my. What have we _here, _buckos?" He started walking towards her. "Such a pretty little piece of fluff. So fresh. So pure. I didn't know they made'em like this any more. I call first dibs." He put his gun down. "Don't be frightened, sweet pea. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man chuckled evilly.

"You might be a bit sore when the _others_ get through with you, though."

"Kowalski, what the bloody f-ck are you doing? Unless you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a g'damn battle here. You won't be worth squat if the boss man hears about _this!" _His comrade looked around nervously.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't here about it, _right? _Just look at her. She'd be _so_ disappointed. There's no battle going on back in those hedges, is there? It looks like the garden of earthly delights, to me. If you're not interested, bugger off. The line forms to the rear."

He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers.

Memories flashed before Shinobu's eyes. She waited for someone to save her.

'Motoko, where are you?'

No.

There was no one there to protect her this time. It was up to her. She remembered the theft of her first kiss. It had left her shaken and upset. Something much greater was at stake here now.

Her anger began to build as the man walked closer, laughing, his pants in his hand. Other soldiers moved to join him. Her fury surged, reaching volcanic levels before she knew it. She brought the P-90 up. She imagined the men to be lifeless targets set up by Sousuke. She pulled the trigger, firing in a long continuous burst.

_The first man lost a great deal more than his family jewels._

**Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat.**

His body jerked backwards awkwardly, red spots showing up on the front of his torn and tattered shirt. He fell forward clutching his chest, collapsing like a metal folding chair.

**Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat tat**

The second soldier ceased smiling. His head caved in like a rotten pumpkin as blood and brain matter splattered the man directly behind him.

**Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat tat tat**

The splattered man belatedly realized the error of his ways, as bullets pierced his leg, abdomen, and chest .

Grabbing her satchel, Shinobu turn and ran.

She headed deep into the maze, moving as fast as her small legs would allow. The other soldiers had reacted quickly. Bullets chased her as she disappeared from view. After a series of quick dashes, she stopped to catch her breath. She opened up her satchel. It was time to lighten the load. Running again, she left mines behind her.

There was an explosion, followed by the sound of loud cursing.

_Scratch one more enemy. _

The others would move more cautiously now, buying her some time. No doubt they took her seriously _now._

Shinobu learned an important lesson about pride and overconfidence. The cost had been cheap this time. When she reached the opposite end of the maze, she realized thatt some of the soldiers had gone _around_ the shrubbery. She saw two men. Fortunately, neither saw her yet.

She needed time, but did not want to draw undue attention to herself, at least not until a time of _her_ choosing.

As the first soldier cautiously walked into the hedge area, he did not see a partially concealed Shinobu until it was too late. Her combat knife entered his chest just below the xiphoid process, angled upward.

In the battle of steel versus heart, steel wins.

The man crumbled to the ground, the young girls hand tightly covering his mouth.

She was panting heavily, not merely from exhaustion. There was no time to rest on her laurels. She took out a fragmentation grenade out of her bag. She pulled the pin when she heard the rustle of leaves behind her. Throwing the grenade backwards she rushed forward into the open, P-90 at the ready.

She saw one soldier with his back to her, intent on setting up his heavy machine gun. She bypassed him for the moment. His squad mate was raising his rifle and calling out a warning. The words died in his mouth as he was caught by a burst of bullets across his chest and face. Teeth flew. Limbs spasmed. His gun fired wildly as his finger involuntarily squeezed the trigger.

Could the young girl react quickly enough to the changing tide of battle?

She had the opportunity to find out. Her submachine gun jammed. She didn't have time to fool with it. Without hesitating, she dropped the gun and drew her knife. The other soldier turned, forgetting the heavy machine gun for the moment. He fumbled for his pistol. His failure was punctuated by a deep slash across his neck and the pooling of blood on his dying form.

'How does this thing work?'

Shinobu gave the machine gun a quick once over. She saw an obvious lever and pulled it back. Prone, she swung the Utes around, hoping. She gave a quick tug at the trigger, seeing if she was in luck.

**Rata tat rata tat**

_Yes!_

The blood pulsed loudly in her ears. Her heart was racing. She had never felt so _alive. _She remembered another quote from Churchill that Sousuke told her:

_'Nothing in life is as exhilarating as to be shot at without results.' _

The sudden quiet was uncomfortable. She had done very well at _reacting_. What should she do now? Take the initiative? Use the time and fall back to a safer position?

An enemy soldier cautiously peered around one corner of the hedge.

**Rata tat rata tat rata tat rata tat**

Pause.  
**  
Rata tat rata tat rata tat rata tat rata tat**

Shinobu first aimed for where the man was standing, then worked the stream of bullets slowly inward from there.

Someone cried "MEDIC!!!"

They knew what to expect now. Could they be sending soldiers around the other edge of the greenery? She made a snap decision.

First, she laid down a continuous burst of suppressive fire. Next, she grabbed the dead soldier's pistol and placed it in her satchel. She ran to the other corpse, liberated its assault rifle and ammo clips, then sprinted towards the nearest stone wall. She vaulted it in stride, rolling as she landed. She had moved just in time. Grenades rained down in the area surrounding the abandoned heavy machine gun.

'If she had stayed there....'

Shinobu heard a sound. Turning, she saw two soldiers on her side of the wall.

'Damn! Where had THEY come from?'

There was no time to bring the unfamiliar gun around.

_There was no time to mourn._

A red hole appeared on the forehead of the lead man just as he began to fire. The bullets from his jerking gun ricocheted off of the wall, throwing stinging stone fragments into Shinobu's eye. The second soldier met a similar fate a heartbeat after the first. His single shot grazed Shinobu's ear, causing blood to course down her neck.

_She had a guardian angel somewhere._

Not wanting to be caught unawares, Shinobu peered over the edge of the stone wall. Rapidly concentrated fire forced hert head back down quickly. She had seen what she needed to, but much more than she _wanted_ to.

Scampering as fast as she could, she kept low to the ground, the satchel bumping along behind her. There was a prolonged _w-h-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-s-h _sound. Seconds later, the warhead of the _Metis_-M blew large chunks of the stone barrier skyward.

'They must really be worried about me' Shinobu thought with some satisfaction.

They _should_ be. Had she been concerned that she couldn't handle this?

A couple of grenades bounced against the top of the wall, one making it over to her side. She threw herself to the ground. Literally, she missed death by a hair. Shrapnel cropped her hair on one side and caught her a glancing blow on her backside.

_That stung! _

Tears came to her eyes. There was no time for that now. They had her zeroed in. She was pinned down. Any moment now she might end up food for the vultures.

As she was about to pick herself up again, she heard gunshots coming from high above her. She caught a brief small shimmer of light, most likely reflected off of a rifle scope. Her guardian angel was at work again.

She suspected that _he_ had blonde hair.

She had dropped the rifle, and hadn't realized it until that moment. She would not head back for it. She took out the pistol, checked the clip, and headed for a gaping hole in the side of the Apartment building.

'No rest for the wicked.'

_She counted herself among their number now...._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mutsumi was usually unflappable.

It took an awful lot to get her discomforted.

She was discomforted now.

She liked hot springs. She liked turtles. She liked sake. She liked watermelons. She liked Keitaro and Sousuke. But, she did _not_ like war.

War was messy.

War was noisy.

War made one _really_ pay attention.

What a bother!

_She'd rather be sitting at her heated table._

She had only passed out three times so far. Not bad considering the situation. But, she had long since lost track of how many times she had exclaimed 'Oh My!'

The walls of the building had rocked from time to time. Loud noises were _everywhere_. Tama had been frantically flying about the place. Some explosions had caused her to drop whatever she had been carrying. It had been quite a nuisance having to pick up after herself again and again.

Mutsumi had turned the living room area into a M.A.S.H. unit without the _'S.' _

She had dragged out a fair number of futons. She had stacked up blankets. There were piles of bandages, cold compresses, splints, and slings. She had sewn some eye patches. Kitsune's bottles of sake had been appropriated. They would make a good painkiller and disinfectant. A quick foray into one of the heavily damaged areas of the estate had yielded thin wood slats suitable for stretchers.

Working in the kitchen, she filled empty bottles with water.

_Movement caught her eye. _

She looked out of the shattered window, seeing a group of three squatting soldiers. Enemy soldiers. How very _rude_. No one had invited them. No doubt they were up to no good.

She put her hand up next to her face. There was something she needed to remember. Someone had given her something. 'Oh yes!' Su had given her a bag of grenades. She smiled, closing her eyes.

There was a way she could teach those soldiers a lesson.

She went and retrieved her bag. She took out a grenade. She threw it, then clapped her hands with glee. She counted: **1**......**2**......**3**......**4**......**5**......**6**.....

Nothing happened.

Su had told her '5 or 6 seconds.'

She counted some more: **7**......**8**......**9**......**10**......**11**......**12**....

She suddenly got the impression that she had forgotten something. "Oh my! The pin." She had forgotten to pull the pin.

_Fortunately, no one had taken any notice of the grenade. _

Mutsumi put a few more on the counter. It was only right. There were three soldiers, so she would throw three grenades. She didn't want anyone to feel left out. This time, before she tossed the explosives, she remembered to pull the pins.

The closely spaced explosions threw dirt and pebbles inside the kitchen.

'More work!'

When the smoke cleared, Mutsumi looked out the window again and saw that two men were no longer fully intact. In fact, it was quite a mess.

'Good thing that didn't happen indoors!'

She hadn't realized _that _would happen. But, a girl had to do what a girl had to do. The remaining man, shaking off his near death experience, blanketed the kitchen window with submachine gun fire, knocking pots, pans, ladles, tongs, and strainers off of their suspended hangers. Metal-ware tumbled to the floor in a terrible cacophony. Mutsumi covered her ears.

There was absolutely no cause for all _that!!! _

She picked up two grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them with vigor. The pins flew true, bouncing off the surprised soldier. "Oh My!" Mutsumi quickly tossed the grenades.

One detonated just behind the running man. The other one bounced off the window sill, rolled through her legs, and made its way into the living room.

'Uh oh.'

The explosion threw bits of cot, blanket, and bandage into the kitchen. There was a stricken moaning sound.

"Oh my!" She hoped that wasn't one of her friends. Tama, a roll of bandages tied to her back, flew in and landed on Mutsumi's head.

"Oh, I see. I'm so lucky." Tama told her that there were two men in the next room. They were not moving. They had guns. "I suppose I should have some guns too, just in case."

Mutsume went to gather up the available weapons.

She sighed.

There was blood everywhere.

_Another _mess.

Shaking her head, she addressed the dead and dying soldiers.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people that way. Serves you right!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gauron stopped Ahriman at the edge of the burning sea of fire.

Such wanton needless destruction.

He smiled.

_Why hadn't he thought of that._

"Do you smell that? It's napalm, son. Nothing else in the world smells like that." He loved the movie _'Apocalypse Now.' _He wished he could meet Francis Ford Coppola. He'd let him leave unharmed.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning." He laughed. "Smells like......Victory." He wished he had a _'Best of The Doors' _CD with him now.

It was time to see if the scalar shielding would do what he thought it would. It _should _theoretically keep thermal energy out. Supplemented by the Lambda Driver, Ahriman should be able to walk through the flames unscathed. That would allow him to walk up on the Mithril Arm Slaves...and Kashim... from an unsuspected angle.

No one would see him in all that fire and smoke.

_He just loved surprises._

He moved the behemoth forward slowly. 5 feet.....20 feet...50 feet...no problems. 100 feet...200 feet...500 feet...still no problems. 1000 feet. Dead stop. He checked various readouts. There was a slight fluctuation in heat levels. The coolant system was straining ever so slightly. Other than that, all was well.

Gauron looked at his view screens.

He had _never_ seen surroundings like these before. Some day, he would no doubt see it again, when he was dropped off at Satan's feet. For now, it brought another quote from that movie to mind:

"_F-ck man, this is better than Disney World!"_

"I bet you wish I'd stay in Hell, right Kashim?"

Yes.

Kashim had done him good on a number of occasions. Byt not good enough. He kept coming back.

He doubted his young protagonist would be as fortunate. Then again, he saw a bit of himself in Kashim. He should tell him _that. _It would tie him up in painful knots! He knew what the young man must think of him.

He laughed.

Suddenly, he became violently angry, near psychotic. He remembered another quote:

"_I have seen the horror, horror you've seen. But, you have no right to call me a murderer. You have the right to kill me, but you don't have the right to judge me."  
_  
He moved Ahriman on a random path for a few moments. Then, he switched over to GPS guidance. He knew exactly where he should exit the fire.

Another movie came to mind.

_'The Shining.' _

He laughed. He did his best Jack Nicholson.

"Heeerrreee'sss _JOHNNY!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Listen up, assholes."

Melissa was working on briefing the team as they headed towards their confrontation with Gauron and the enemy A.S.

"This is going to be something _different_. And I don't mean something like **you**, McGrady!"

"Thank you Sgt. Major. Kiss kiss." McGrady responded.

"Clam up, Urzu 4. This is not the usual _rush in and shoot'em all to Hell _operation. God knows, we might not even be able to stop this thing." She paused, letting that statement sink in. "It's got a Lambda Driver and we don't. That ought to be enough info for those of you who didn't make it out of high school." She paused again. "It gets better. The damn thing has a new type of shield that will defeat anything electrical. If the shield passes over you, your A.S. will lose all function. You won't care, since you'll be dead, your heart stopped."

_"Merde!!! _Sgt. Buchet said louder than he had intended. "I suggest we send _Urzu 4 _in first."

"_'Shit'_ is right, Urzu 5. Smartest thing you've said all week. Maybe all year," There was a chuckling heard of the microphones in each of the remaining M9s.

Sousuke was characteristically silent.

"We have a couple of things in our favor," Melissa continued, serious again. "It's big weapon…… similar to the one that Sgt. Sagara is carrying…… appears to have gone on the fritz. Better yet, that walking scrap heap is powered by a special type of generator, one which is missing a very crucial part. They did not know enough to add the necessary limiters."

"Are you saying that the thing can give out at any time? We're supposed to stress the damn thing, trying to make its heart stop, so to speak?" Sgt. Kaboli was all business.

"Gold star for Mama's bright boy!" Melissa exclaimed. "Urzu 8, it's nice to have a soldier with a brain in his head instead of where he sits. You are correct. It's our job to run him ragged, pound him with everything we have, and keep out of his reach. That, and pray a whole lot. Sousuke, do you have anything to add?"

"We need to exploit our greater mobility. Gauron is no fool. He may toy with us some, but when he grows weary of the game, all he needs to do embrace us to give us the kiss of death." Sousuke coughed. "I will try to draw his attention onto myself. He will be obsessed with my torment and destruction. If I can get him to follow me, I will force him to use as much power as possible."

"Another gold star! I'm going to run out of the damned things before the battles over. I only figured I'd need three for the whole month. And Sousuke...." Melissa left her statement hanging.

"Yes, Sgt. Major?"

"Forget about that _'Turtle-1' _shit. Doesn't matter what you drive. You are still Urzu-7. Got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Urzu 2, do we have any idea of Gauron's current location?" Sgt. Kaboli asked the pertinent questions. "Will he attack us...the nearby buildings...or head into the city?"

"Our spotters have lost track of him, Urzu 8. My guess is that _he's_ looking for _us. _Looking for Urzu-7." Melissa brought up a map of the area on her view screen. "We'll follow what's left of the forest line here, keeping the firewall to our one flank. That ought to shield us from one side. But, be careful, it will also restrict our options when it comes time to haul ass away from that bastard. Keep your eyes open.. OK, time to move. Head out, single file. Urzu 5, you take point. Urzu-7, you bring up the rear."

"But, Sgt. Major...I thought we were going to send Urzu 4 in first?" Sgt. Buchet joked.

"That's a negative, Urzu-5. We want that crazy son of a bitch to chase us and wear himself down, not collapse to the ground laughing. Enough chatter. Let's get this done, children." Melissa pulled her M9 behind Urzu-5.

Defiant, Sgt. McGrady had to add one final dig of his own.

"We shouldn't send Bluchet up front. You know the saying. _'Raise one hand if you like the French. Raise _both_ hands if you _are_ French!'_" He laughed at his own joke. "Do you think Gauron will like accordion music? Are we trying to make him wear himself out dancing?"

That last witticism was based on the quote _'Going to war without France is like going deer hunting without your accordion.'  
_  
"Urzu-5..." Melissa tried unsuccessfully to shut Sgt. McGrady up.

It was too late.

He was on one of his rolls.

"OK…… OK…… Sgt. Major. You're right, as usual. It's better to have him take lead. Patton was right. _'I'd rather have a German division in front of me than a French one behind me.'_"

More laughter followed.

Bluchet was too easy. He was exceptionally laid back.

McGrady knew better than to try and get back at Melissa. He had enough scars on her account.

The banter continued, with Sgt. Bluchet trying unsuccessfully to go one up on Sgt. McGrady, and Sgt. Kaboli trying to restore a semblance of order. Melissa let them continue, realizing that it was their way of dealing with their fear and unease.

Sousuke continued being silent. Piloting the MT4, he tried unsuccessfully to ward off certain memories.

He couldn't help but picture Afghanistan. Gauron. Zaido.

A stolen nuclear weapon.

His old hiding place.

The death of the entire Mithril team, save himself.

_He hoped it was not a premonition._

Looking at the blazing inferno off to one side, he thought of Flegra, _the Place of Fire_. It had been the site of the epic battle between the Olympian gods and the Giants.

Those Giants had been born at the same time as the Furies, from the blood that fell into Gaia's womb out of the severed penis of Uranus. They could **not** be killed by divine hands, as the Titans could be.

The Titans, led by Chronos, were simply the oldest generation of gods. Zeus had fathered Heracles with a mortal woman so he could defeat the Giants.

"Which is he? Titan or Giant?" Sousuke asked himself out loud.

**'WHICH IS _WHO_ SOUSUKE?' **The MT4 Artificial Intelligence asked.

"My apologies, sweetheart. I was talking to myself."

**'SHOULD I RUN AN EMERGENCY PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE?'**

"That's a negative, sweetheart. It is merely a normal human activity." Sousuke sighed.

_He certainly was not the average normal human._

It was unlikely that he was a modern day Heracles.

Today's confrontation between massive Arm Slaves just might boil down to whether Gauron was a Giant or a Titan in the figurative sense.

Fixated on Greek mythology, he pictured the three Fates, the _Moirae: _

**_Lachesis_**, determining how much time was allotted to each man's life; **_Clotho_**, spinning the web of his life; and **_Atropos_**, cutting the thread of life.

They had a lot to answer for.

Sousuke had given Atropos a number of opportunities to snip away Gauron's life. He would try again. In the old writings, the Fates were not always deaf to the pleas of others.

What would it hurt to offer a quick request?

"I'll forgive you the past, Atropos. Just cut Gauron's thread today." Immersed in thought, he had spoken aloud again.

A series of lights flickered on the control panel. The view screen flashed to life. A small representation of a woman in a lab coat walked across the screen holding a pointer. A bizarre shape was shown.

**'INITIATING RORSCHACH INKBLOT PROTOCOL. PLEASE STATE ALL ANSWERS PROMPTLY, SAYING WHAT INITIALLY COMES TO MIND. WHAT DOES THIS SHAPE REMIND YOU OF?'  
**  
Sousuke shook his head.

There was no doubt that Su was a genius, and a Whispered. But, she _had _to learn to simplify things.

"Sweetheart, that looks like an Arm Slave in need of a new AI."

_There was a pause._

**'ENDING PSYCHOLOGICAL TESTING. SUBJECT FOUND NORMAL. CORRECTION, SUBJECT FOUND EXCEPTIONAL'**

"Good work, sweetheart. You are a credit to AIs everywhere. Please focus all spare computing power to external surveillance. There will be no second chances today. We cannot afford to be taken by surprise."

Sousuke and the MT4 were not taken by surprise,

_Sgt. Buchet was not so fortunate._

"Watch out Urzu 5...." Was all that Melissa had time to say.

A huge mechanical arm reached out of the roaring blaze, followed by the remainder of the enemy Arm Slave.

"Enfer!!!" was Rene Buchet's last word. The scalar field passed over him, robbing him of consciousness and everything else.

"Oui!" Gauron's voice came through on all of the survivors' com systems. Ahriman picked up the inoperative M9 and flung it into the fire. _"NEXT!"_

Melissa's control panel flickered. She was just on the fringe of the deadly defensive shield. She slammed the control levers forward, wanting to put some distance between herself and the towering monstrosity.

Gauron laughed at her retreat. "Run little rabbit, _RUN! _I'll catch you soon enough."

Urzu-4 and Urzu-8 moved quickly as well, trying to gain distance and envelope the attacking machine.

"Time for work, sweetheart. Attack at my direction. You will fire and direct all missiles. I will handle the cannon." There was obviously no need whatsoever for the flame gun. "Missile spread should be controlled such that every aspect of an invisible screen is covered, with terminal approach based on gravity and flight direction. All control will vanish after the missiles pass into the scalar field. Is that understood?"

No answer.

"Is that understood, _sweetheart?"_

**'INSTRUCTIONS RECORDED, EVALUATED, AND JUDGED ACCEPTABLE. I UNDERSTAND'**

"Very good. In addition, our weapons will be ineffective until the enemy suffers generator failure. As such, you will not launch a missile blitzkrieg. I repeat, you will _not _exhaust your missile supply in the initial stages of confrontation. Is that understood? Sweetheart."  
**  
'UNDERSTOOD. IF I MAY SAY SO, YOU ARE RATHER CLEVER. FOR A MAN.'**

"Commense firing! Sousuke worked the controls for the MT4s arms, swinging the Mega positronic cannon into place.

There was no jolt, no sound of missiles firing.

_Damn that AI._

"COMMENCE FIRING _NOW_, SWEETHEART!!!" Sousuke shouted.

The Ultra Super Mega Tama surprised Sousuke, letting loose with a long challenging cry, almost identical to that of Gamera.

Each of the twelve carapace panels launched five missiles in rapid succession, filling the air with an expanding cloud of missiles.

After their spiral flight paths, each missile impacted impotently on the Lambda Driver shield. Nebulous smoke trails surrounded the impervious Ahriman like a diaphanous spider web, just as it fired a flight of missiles after the receding form of Urzu-2.

"Let's see if _this_ has any effect!" Sousuke snarled, firing the Mega positronic cannon, hearing a chime for each round fired

**Schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp**

A readout on the instrument panel counted backward from _100_, ending at _94_.

The projectiles of the Mega positronic cannon were packets of tenuous magnetic force, separating small amounts of matter and antimatter. Normally, the containment would instantly disappear at impact. In this case, the scalar shield stripped away the magnetic casing. Shield coverage was incomplete, and allowed the particles to pass.

There must already be some degradation in the enemy's ambi-plasmic generator. Small actinic flashes covered the glowing nimbus surrounding Ahriman. Where enough shots clustered, a brief hole was noted in that luminous barrier.

"Sweetheart, I want directed missile fire. Calculate the trajectory of my shots and guide your missiles directly to that point of impact. FIRE!!!" The MT4 launched another screaming salvo. Sousuke waited momentary, then pumped 10 rounds into the chest area of the enemy vehicle.

**schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schummmp schummmp s-c-h-u-u-u-n-g  
**  
The counter now read _84._

**'WARNING. ANTI-MATTER RESIDUE BUILDUP IN CANNON REACHING CRITICAL LEVELS. INITIATING VENTING PROCESS. ESTIMATED TIME OF PROCEDURE, 5 MINUTES'**

"Damn it!!!"

Just when it looked as if there was a glimmer of hope. Sousuke watched intently as his shots briefly created a longitudinal rift in the glowing shield protecting his opponent. A swarm of missile hit that general area, some of them making it through to the exposed armor underneath.

Ahriman lurched sideways, knocking over a brace of tall oaks, ripping the crown off of two ancient trees as it fought to maintain balance. Pieces of garishly painted metal spun away from the wounded craft.

"_K-a-a-a-s-s-s-h-h-h-i-i-i-m_. That must be you, Kashim. I've been so looking forward to this. Let me introduce you to Ahriman." As the missile launcher on the back of Gauron's Arm Slave reoriented and launched a salvo at Urzu-5, the head turret turned towards the MT4.

**whhhiiirrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Huge uranium depleted projectiles flew like a swarm of metal wasps as a fountain of brass casings jumped upward, sparkling attractively in the sunlight. A cloud of smoke and burning lubricant hid the snarling head of the attacking Ahriman.

**Ziiiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith **

Trees surrounding the MT4 were turned into splinters and a shower of pulverized leaf fragments.

**Whang Whang Whang Whang Whang Whang Whang Whang **

The MT4 was thrown backward, its head structure thoroughly perforated, leaking rivulets of slurried fuel down the front and back of the wounded craft.

**Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Ziiith Whang Whang Whang.**

Sparks from one glancing hit ignited the fuel, setting the giant chelonian form on fire.  
**  
'OHHH-OHHH-OHHH-OHHH-OHHH-OHHH' **The AI almost sounded as if it were in pain.

"Hang in there, sweetheart" Sousuke yelled without thinking. "Fire missiles when ready."

**'WARNING. O-O-O-H CANNOT COMPLY O-O-O-H UNTIL EXTERNAL FIRES O-O-O-H ARE OUT. ACTIVATING O-O-O-H EXTINGUISHERS.' **

Large vents opened, extruding a thick rolling mass of green foam. The fires were systematically brought under control.

Sousuke used the time to scan the battlefield. Urzu 2 was picking itself up, issuing a small amount of smoke from a charred rear panel. Urzu-8 was launching a mixed flight of Javelin and Standard missiles. Urzu-5 was walking backward quickly, firing its 57mm at the approaching Ahriman.

"Kashim, you look _so_ wonderful when you are burning! You really _do, _Kashim. We should do this more often." Again, the maniacal laughter. "But I really have _not_ been a very attentive host. I can't pay too much attention to one guest. Especially since that guest probably wants to lead me away from his friends." There was a moment of quiet while Gauron lit up a cigar. "Don't worry, though. I won't forget about you. How could I, Kashim, after all that we have been through? Think of this as a party favor. You get to watch your friends die."

Unharmed by the 57mm shells, Ahriman launched a dreadful cluster of large missiles.

The speeding weapons impacted on Urzu-5 and the ground at its feet, tossing the M9 upward. Urzu-5, absent one arm and one leg, lay wedged in the crook of a large tree. Sgt. McGrady could not open the hatch---it was blocked by a large tree bough.

_He knew his time had come. _

"Adios everybody, and happy trails. Take this motherf-cker out for me. At least Buchet went first!"

Ahriman walked closer and closer, and still Sgt, McGrady found himself alive.

'Maybe that son of a bitch _finally_ ran out of juice.'

He knew he was likely dead, regardless. He opened the self-destruct housing, twisted off the protective cover, and dialed up _'instant detonation.' _He put his finger on the button.

Ahriman's ambi-plasmic generator was still operational.

Despite the risks, Gauron had shut it down, deactivating both protective shields. His cruel streak had taken over.

The Arm Slave drew forth an over-sized anti-tank dagger. In one quick movement, Ahriman brought the dagger downward, just as Gauron hit the _'restart' _button.

The dagger pierced Urzu-5 and Sgt. McGrady, but not before the latter had pushed this own button.

The M9 exploded before Ahriman could pull back the dagger. One arm blew off the massive Arm Slave as the body was flung backward, sparks jumping from the point of traumatic amputation. The glowing nimbus of light reappeared just as Ahriman hit the ground. Missiles fired by Urzu-8 detonated harmlessly on that shield.

"You bastard!!!" the usually restrained Sgt. Kaboli yelled, charging towards the enemy craft. He had seen the visible shield go down and still heard Sgt. McGrady's ragged breathing over the com system.

He correctly deduced that the system was down.

He never thought that _anyone_ would voluntarily lower their shields in battle. It was an understandable mistake. Unfortunately, it was also a fatal one.

He had drawn his 57mm and had commenced firing. He was shocked to see the shield reappear. Moving his arms and legs, he caused Urzu-8 to some to a sliding halt.

Sousuke too, had reached the same conclusion. "Triple flight of missiles, sweetheart."

**'ON THEIR WAY' **

Dozens of missiles sped towards the enemy.

Ahriman's head turned towards the approaching M9. The whirring noise echoed about the area again, as the Gatling gun roared to life. Urzu-8 tumbled forward, legless. Picking itself up, Ahriman lumbered its way over to the immobile M9 and its lifeless pilot. In a gesture of contempt, Gauron operated the leg controls, causing Ahriman to kick the remnants of Urzu-8, sending it to land half in and half out of the fire.

"Pathetic moron." Gauron spat. "At least you've done better than _that_, Kashim. Looks like all of the training I've given you over the years has paid off!" He laughed. "Only one more friend to go, Kashim. Please be patient." Ahriman was unharmed by the missiles fired by a staggering Urzu- 2.

Likewise, the MT4's last salvo had no effect.

"Is that you, little lady?" Gauron asked Melissa. "It's been a while since I've killed a woman." He was lying. But, it set up his insult. "Of course, after I kill you, I can probably say the same thing again." Ahriman headed towards Urzu-2.

_"F-CK YOU, SHITHEAD!!!" _Melissa retorted angrily. "I flush better things than you every day." Missiles spent, Melissa moved her Arm Slave to take up its 57mm. She fired at the approaching doom.

It might take a while to catch up, but the approaching monster was faster than her injured craft.

"This grows tiresome" Gauron said, sighing. He launched a salvo of missiles and watched apathetically as the resultant explosions threw the M9 off of a series of trees. "Let's put an end to it."

It might not be the best tactical decision, but Sousuke did not give a damn about strategy or tactics at that moment.

If he did not act, Melissa would die.

_Simple._

"Sweetheart, switch all power over to the motive systems. Get to that fallen Arm Slave AS _FAST AS YOU CAN!!!"_

**'POWER COUPLINGS REROUTED. WILL SOON REACH TOP SPEED. THAT WAS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY'**

There was only one thing Sousuke could think to do, as long as that damn scalar shield was operational. It was risky, having a very high likelihood of killing Sgt. Major Mao. It would also place himself directly in harms way.

But, it was better than the alternative.

"Sweetheart, launch all smoke missiles, make a wall of smoke between Ahriman and Urzu-2."

**'FIRING.**'

_Ahriman. _

Sousuke thought about that name as the MT4 rapidly closed the distance between itself and Sgt. Major Mao.

_Angra Mainyu_. The dark god or "evil spirit" of the dualistic religion of Zoroastrianism. The Ancient Persians had envisioned him as opponent of Ahura Mazda.

The game of chess was based on the fight between the two, with Ahura Mazda being the white king...Ahriman being the black king...the chess pieces representing the elements of life...and the sixty-four alternating black and white squares representing the floor of the House of Mysteries.

Kings represent the immortal soul. Queens represent the mind. Bishops represent the emotions. Knights represent vitality. Castles represent the physical body. Pawns represent the sensory impulses.

According to Zoroaster, Ahriman would be defeated by Ahura Mazda during a time of great catastrophe.

Sousuke certainly considered the events of _this_ day to be catastrophic.

Could he defeat Gauron? He had to use everything at his command, including his mind, vitality, body, and senses. He would need to be careful with his emotions. There was more at stake here than his immortal soul.

"Urzu-2, this is Urzu-7. Sgt. Major, are you alright?"

The returning signal was heavy on static, but Soususke could make out Melissa's voice.

"Urzu-7, I _shshshshsh_ don't worry about _shsh_ You have _shshshshssh_ away from all _shshshshshshshsh_ counting _shsh_ you. _shshshsh_ and out." The signal terminated.

The message was garbled.

It was not important.

He knew what he had to do.

_First, he would see if he could save Sgt. Major Mao_.

When the MT4 reached Urzu-2, Sousuke swung down one giant arm, grasped the M9 in its hand, then raised the arm up and back. With a forward lunge, the MT4 hurled the smaller Arm Slave far away, over the tops of tall evergreens.

Hidden by the smoke, Sousuke hoped that his action had not been witnessed.

"Full forward movement, sweetheart. Get us the Hell out of here!"

**'INITIATING FORWARD SPRINT. IS THAT LANGUAGE REALLY NECESSARY?'**

Just as the MT4 started forward, its left leg went dead.

The ground shook with an impact behind the disabled Arm Slave.

Gauron had sensed Sousuke's position by radar. He threw Ahriman into a phenomenal leap, catching the MT4 with a small part of the scalar field.

"Sweetheart, all diagnostics on line _NOW!!! _Get that leg moving or we're _DEAD!"_

**'I WILL _NOT_ LET THEM HARM YOU. ACTIVATING EMERGENCY ROLLING ESCAPE MODE'  
**  
The pilot area quickly lowered down into a reinforced central area. Sousuke was thrown back in his seat by a series of enormous explosions, as strategically placed charges detonated, blowing off the head and tail structures. Giant arms and legs retracted some and were pulled flat against the depressed areas of the Arm Slave's belly. Massive gyroscopes spun to life, jump-started by electromagnetic pulses. A large number of tiny rocket engines fired, throwing the MT4 forward, end over end, its flapping and flopping soon stabilizing. The perfectly circular outline of the giant turtle shell now came into play.

The MT4 rolled quickly along like a giant wheel, knocking down trees and leaving a deep track in the soil. Spinning faster and faster, Sousuke fought to remain conscious.

"What are you _doing_, Kashim? What nonsense is this? You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Ahriman was still not clear of the smoke, but was now back on its feet. Gauron could see a circular image on his radar screen. It was picking up speed.

Piloting his own Arm Slave out of the obscuring cloud, he stared in disbelief at the retreating MT4.

"Damn you Kashim. Why are you so hard to kill." This was no longer a game. It was a biological imperative.

'_MUST_ kill Kashim. MUST kill him as quickly as possible. _MUST_ kill Kashim. MUST kill him as quickly as possible.'

_The instinctive thought pulsed with each beat of Gauron's heart._

Gauron pushed Ahriman to its limit. He could not let Kashim get too far ahead, or he might find some way to escape. The ambi-plasmic generator was close to going critical, but there were no monitoring devices capable of realizing that.

"I'm coming, Kashim!"


	13. Chapter 13: Final Confrontation

Su and Sara fought their own small war from within the safety of the laboratory.

Accessing an external camera network, the girl from Molmol directed attacks by large numbers of explosive-laden F-86 model airplanes.

Sara had the opportunity to push the detonation switches.

Simultaneously, hoards of small T-64s rolled out into the yard, heading for any enemy vehicle in sight. The numbers were truly staggering. They too were packed full of high-explosives, and were used as mobile mines.

Sara could never remember having this much fun before.

_"Blow up...blow up...blow up...blow up...blow up..." _Sarah looked like a concert pianist, banging away at a panel of switches. The view screen showed small explosions taking place all over the yard. _"Blow up...blow up...blow up...blow up...."_

As Sara lived out her every fantasy, Su attacked an over-stacked platter with gusto.

Hoagies. Turnovers. Soup. Noodle dishes. Batter-dipped fish. Ice cream. Japanese pizza.

_"Mmmphff, mmphffph. Mrrmrrmphf." _

Gulp.

"You are doing very well, Sara. We are almost out of toys. They will know not to mess with us again."

In all actuality, their efforts were mainly a nuisance, a distraction.

Some soldiers had been injured, but most were merely irritated and annoyed. That _was_ of tactical value, as many tended to waste ammunition destroying the swarming toys. Focusing on the toys, they were not attacking more crucial targets.

They were also easier prey for individuals whose priorities were more realistic.

"There's my Daddy again!" Sara exclaimed, forgetting about her switches for a moment.

Seta had flashed into view, gutted two soldiers with a combat knife, grabbed their weapons and fired, then passed out of camera view.

On another screen, Haruka rolled under a GAZ-3937 and rolled out again. The limpet mine she planted tore the truck in half.

Sara got back to work. _"Blow up...blow up...blow up...blow up...blow up_...OH BOY, I _GOT_ ONE!!!"

Three T-64 mines blew up at the same time, at just the right place.

A front wheel was blown off of another GAZ-3937, causing it to come to a quick stop. The soldiers jumped out of the vehicle, starting to run for safety. Their efforts were thwarted by a continuous stream of 40mm grenades.

"_WOW!!!" _

Pieces of soldier splattered the side of the truck. A small mecha walked into view: Mr. Chupi.

"It's that _LOSER!!!" _Sara watched as Mr. Chupi tore a large plate of metal off of the disabled vehicle, holding it up in front of him. A rocket-propelled grenade blew the plate out of its hands, but the mecha was unharmed. It rushed forward to take out the impudent soldier that had dared attack it.

"He's getting _good_. I hope he doesn't _stay_ that way."

Su put down a half-eaten hoagie, lettuce hanging out of her mouth. "_Mmphf_, yes. That would not _mmpphff_ be much fun." She quickly downed a large cup of tea. "I hope that Sousuke lets me keep that Mr. Chupi. It would make a great wedding present. I could build more of those guys. We could play with them in the back yard. Maybe in the hallways."

A familiar face caught Su's attention on one of the twelve screens.

"Oh look, there is Motoko. She is all covered with blood. "She has been a naughty _naughty _girl!"

"There's my Daddy again, too." Seta could be seen talking with Motoko. Soon they were joined by Haruka. Seta pointed towards the building. Motoko and Haruka nodded their heads. Soon, they all ran out of view.

"Blow up a few more, Sara. It is time to go upstairs. If we do not hurry, there may be no more soldiers left!" Su kicked a large cabinet, causing the drawer to slide open. A number of small mega-positronic cannons sat inside. "Be very careful with this, Sara. It is _not_ a toy. Let's go play."

_She was totally unaware of the incongruity of her statement._

"Yeh!!! Let's go kick some tail!!!" Sarah cradled the gun like she had been born to it. She turned her hat, bill to the back. "Lots and _lots_ of tail."

Su looked insulted. "Sara, you should **not** use that word!" She shook her finger at Sara.

"What?" Sara was puzzled.

"I believe the correct term is _'ass.'_" Su jumped up and did a back flip, stretching out some kinks.

"Oh!" Sara looked shocked for a moment. Then she wrinkled her brows and got a really devilish look on her face. "Let't go kick a _LOT_ of ass!"

"Children these days." Su looked at Sara.

Sara looked at Su.

They both broke out in laughter, dropping to the floor and rolling about.

Finally ready to leave, Su turned off the lights. She turned them back on a few seconds later. "There is something I should check. I almost forgot." She punched in the call numbers for a flight of Mr. Cherry RPVs.

They located the Ultra Super Mecha Tama.

Headless and tailess, it was standing near the old Annex Building. A large Arm Slave, with some familiar MolMol markings, was approaching the MT4 from the South.

"THAT is really _really _terrible!"

"What? Soususuke's in danger?" Sara looked concerned.

"Oh. Yes. That too. I cannot believe that someone used my Molmol painting patterns. They did not ask my permission first. They are very very _VERY_ bad men." Su turned out the lights, grabbed Sara's hand, and started running.

"We must go tell someone what we saw. I hope I will still have a husband-to-be."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Moments before Su and Sarah entered the living room area, Seta and Motoko left through the front door.

Haruka was already out front, talking to the commanding officer of the local JSDF base, while a bunch of his frightened soldiers tried to ogle her without being too obvious.

A number of city leaders and concerned citizens crouched down along the stairway to the Apartments.

From inside his Arm Slave, Keitaro thanked a few hardy monks who had just reloaded his grenade launcher for him. He set Mr. Chupi on a course for the left side yard.

Kitsune waved down from the roof as she and Kurz walked the perimeter, seeing what kind of an obvious threat remained.

Inside, Mutsumi was doing her best Florence Nightingale, passing out watermelon and cold drinks.

Kaname lay on one futon, her leg being cleaned and sutured by a paramedic. Naru was applying an antiseptic ointment to Shinobu's notched ear, as the younger girl held tightly to her assault rifle, eyes sequentially checking each visible window and door. She was still standing, as it was too painful to sit down.

She refused to drop her blood-soaked drawers in front of the male medical attendant.

_A woman doctor was on her way._

"Does anybody know where Sousuke is?" Kaname asked everyone in earshot. "I hope he's OK."

"I just _know_ he will be" Shinobu said in a squeaky voice, trying to convince herself as much as well as Kaname. "The battle is almost over, and that means the rules should be changing back to _our_ way. We always have happy endings. Sort of."

"No, Shinobu." Haruka had just walked in from outside. "You might as well consider what we went through to be a skirmish, the appetizer before the main course. The battle that Sousuke is fighting is the _only_ one that matters. He wins, and we _all_ win. He loses, and we _all_ lose. I doubt we'll see many changes in the rules until that fight is decided."

"Yes," Naru said. "If we hear from Seta that the enemy Arm Slave has won, then we'll have to evacuate this building. We'll need to get out of the city quickly." Haruka nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh my!" Mutsumi exclaimed. "I'd better get more watermelon cut up for the ride, in case we have to leave."

Haruka turned to Kaname.

She purposefully tried to distract the worried girl.

"Next time you see Melissa, you tell her she owes me a round of drinks. I won't bore you with the details now, but the leader of the JSDF base is an old buddy and he owes me a favor. They won't interfere, and they won't snoop around. I told them we were holding mock war games and things got a little out of hand. He's had opportunity to deal with Su and her creations before. In this anime, we can get away with a lot."

"Did somebody mention my name?" Su and Sara walked in, wearing camouflage outfits and over-sized helmets. "I have something to report before we go outside and play."

"What is it, Su?" Naru asked, hands on her hips.

'Go outside and play?'

_That had a worrisome ring to it._

"Sousuke and the Ultra Super Mega Tama are fighting a very _very_ bad Arm Slave near the old Annex building. He is _NOT_ taking good care of my toy. He has lost the head and the tail already. It is only fair that I take the head and the tail off of some other turtle."

She smiled.

"Where is Tama?" She started leaping off of furniture and people when the Hot Springs turtle in question flew by, once again inciting a one person riot.

Haruka took out a cell phone. "They're out by the old Annex building," she mentioned to an as yet unidentified individual. Seta's reply was faint but audible: "Roger that. Out."

"Hey, that was my Daddy!!!" Sara said, making an unsuccessful grab for the phone. "Come on Su, let's go. If we don't hurry, everything will be finished before we get there. Nobody gets to play with my Daddy but _me!" _She and Su made a bee-line for the back door.

"We'd better stick close to them." Haruka said to Naru. "Shinobu, keep a sharp look out. There could still be soldiers in hiding. Don't trust any unfamiliar civilian. The enemy may not be beyond using simple guerilla tactics. Keitaro's just outside. Call him if you need back-up. Kitsune and Sgt. Weber are on the roof."

Kaname reached out and tugged on Haruka's pants as she walked by. "Su only mentioned Sousuke. She didn't say anything about the other Arm Slaves." She didn't have to say that she was worried about Melissa.

"I'll keep an eye out for them on the way up. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best." Haruka followed Naru outside.

The slight delay proved to be costly, both literally and figuratively.

Like a pair of young and sprightly bird dogs, Su and Sara had flushed a pair of frightened enemy soldiers out of hiding. One ran back into the maze of hedges. The other ran in the direction of the unoccupied back wing of the Inn.

"The game is afoot!" Su exclaimed, mowing down row after row of hedges with the mega positronic cannon. It almost looked like something out of a cartoon: bushes and fragments thereof shot straight up, dozens of feet above the ground. Leaves flew in every which way during their descent. Rapidly moving exclamations of _'ouch' _and _'ooch'_ and _'eech'_ preceded the skyrocketing of successive shrubs.

"Time to kick some ass!" Sara growled, firing as she brought her gun around wildly.

_The only person who was not in danger was the fleeing soldier. _

Naru and Haruka had to jump to the ground as the stream of glowing projectiles passed over them.

The hits on the buildings started high and moved lower and lower. The initial explosions sent Kurz and Kitsune running for cover. As a large part of the roof they were standing on broke loose, they rode it as it slid downward. At the last moment, Kurz jumped and grabbed an intact overhang with one hand and Kitsune with the other.

The roofing shattered on the ground, three stories below, bouncing wood fragments off of an unsuspecting Mr. Chupi.

The other explosions took out banks of previously untouched windows and wall panels. Just as Sara managed to direct a few shots at the heels of the disappearing enemy, she ran out of ammunition.

She saw the look on

Haruka's face.

She ran.

"_Daaaddd-dddeeeeeeeeee...."_

Naru chased after the two younger girls.

"Kids these days." Haruka lit up a cigarette. She dreaded making a call to the insurance company.

She shook her head.

What could be worse than _this? _

Her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID. "Shit!"

_It was Grandma Hina_.

Haruka tossed the cell phone away and headed after the others.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sousuke was terribly disoriented.

The only reason he was conscious at all was because the AI had subjected him to a serious of electric shocks.

His head was spinning.

He was nauseous, and had vomited over the control panel and parts of his support harness.

Thoughts came rushing in, then receded, just like waves on a beach. He thought about Afghanistan. He pictured his parents. He remembered Russian soldiers, gunshots, death. His thoughts gradually became more current.

_He saw Kaname's face._

**'INJECTING MENTAL STIMULANT'**

Sousuke grabbed his arm.

There was a faint tingling in the rest of his body. His thoughts began to clear.

'There is work to be done.'

There were people he had not been able to protect when he was young. There was at least one person he must protect now.

_There was also someone he needed to kill._

"Locate the enemy Arm Slave, sweetheart."

**'ENEMY MACHINE LOCATED, 300 YARDS TO THE NORTH, SPEED 48 K/HR.'**

"Thank you, sweetheart. Run a systems check."

**'WORKING. AMBI-PLASMIC GENERATOR FULLY OPERATION. THERE IS A SMALL HOLE IN THE CURRY RESERVOIR. WE ARE LOSING CURRY SLOWLY, CURRENTLY AT 82 OF TOTAL CAPACITY. ONE LEG IS ELECTRONICALLY DEAD. WE CAN MOVE ON THREE LEGS AFTER REORIENTING THE PILOT MODULE. THAT WILL PRECLUDE USE OF HAND-HELD WEAPONS.'  
**  
There was a pause, as different panel lights went out and others lit up. Sousuke sat back and rubbed at sore spots where his harness had dug into his shoulders.

**'WORKING. ALL FIRES ARE OUT AND THE HULL IS SUFFICIENTLY COOL. MISSILE SYSTEMS ARE OPERATIONAL. MEGA POSITRONIC CANNON COMPLETELY VENTED. INDUCTANCE TEST REVEALS WEAK AREA IN CONTAINMENT APPARATUS.'  
**  
The AI continued to list other less significant findings.

Despite the stimulant, Sousuke found his eyelids drooping. He had to fight to remain awake.

**'MAXIMUM STIMULANT LOAD ALREADY INJECTED. WORKING. SEARCHING DATA BANKS FOR OTHER METHODS OF MENTAL STIMULATION.'  
**  
The view screen turned on. Music started playing. Sousuke did not recognize the song, but he would have recognized the _type_ of music if he spent time in strip clubs.

**'DATA VALIDATED AND CROSS-CHECKED. THIS MATERIAL IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED AS A STIMULANT TO THE MALE SYSTEM'**

A life size magnification of a centerfold model was projected on the view screen. The woman wore next to nothing.

Her most obvious attributes were mind-boggling.

Sousuke began to sweat.

"That is not what is needed." Sousuke said quickly.

**'DISSATISFACTION NOTED. PREFERENCES WILL BE STORED FOR FUTURE NEED. CYCLING TO NEXT SELECTION'**

A different woman filled the view screen, equally exposed but more sleek in overall contour.

"Let me rephrase. That kind of thing is not appropriate now." His sweating grew more profuse.

**'RECHECKING PRIOR DATA. TESTOSTERONE LEVELS APPEAR NORMAL. INITIATING PSYCHO-SEXUAL TESTING. PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS COMPLETELY AND TRUTHFULLY'**

"Sweetheart, do you remember the inkblot?" Sousuke could not believe that he was faced with this situation as Ahriman grew closer and closer.

There was no reply.

Sousuke sighed and mopped his forehead.

"Sweetheart, prepare all missiles for firing. When the enemy enters range, fire salvos similar to before, at your own discretion. Continually scan the enemy's visible shielding. You have authorization to assume aiming responsibility for the cannon if week points are detected. Do me proud."

**'UNDERSTOOD. I WILL DO MY BEST. FOR YOU.'**

Thank you, sweetheart."

Sousuke took a moment to consider tactical options. After that, he worked his way through strategic _do_'s and _don't_s.

He could not put off the inevitable any longer.

"Sweetheart, I am going to supply you with coordinates. Please locate a communication satellite at that point." He typed a series of numbers and letters onto a keyboard. "Next, I will provide you with a code name and access numerics. You will dial that number for me. You will then forget all of the numbers that I gave you. Is that understood?" He typed in more characters.

**'UNDERSTOOD. SATELLITE LOCATED. WORKING. ATTEMPTING CONNECTION. DIAL TONE ESTABLISHED. COMMUNICATION OPEN'**

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sousuke said, meant for the AI.

"Oh! And it's nice to hear from you too, _dear." _Tessa chuckled. "This is all so sudden, not that I mind...." Obviously, the link had been established.

"Uh...I was..."

"I trust this is something important, Sousuke. I just stepped out of the shower. I'm naked and dripping wet..." There was an air of deviltry in Tessa's voice.

"Uh...yes...I..."

**'SOUSUKE! WHO IS THAT WOMAN. IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?'**

Uh oh. Sousuke began to sweat again. "Uh...Captain Testarossa...she..."

"Sergeant Sagara, are you there with a _woman?" _Tessa's voice had a hint of steel in it.

"Uh...no...I..."

**'NO? NO!!!'**

"Uh...I mean 'yes'..."

_"YES?" _Tessa's voice went up a couple of octaves.

Sousuke sat still, his nerves shot.

He looked at the view screen.

Ahriman was in sight now.

_The moment of truth had arrived. _

"Sweetheart...Tessa..." He knew that choice of words would cause trouble, but time was of the essence.

"I do not have time to play right now. I will speak without interruptions. The enemy Arm Slave has technologies that would make it near indestructible if fully developed. Faulty as it is, the power system is near break down. Supply sufficient stress, and it should fail, opening the craft to destruction by conventional means. I am the last A.S. pilot. I must request an all out cruise missile strike at these coordinates, with absolutely no delay. If I am victorious, I will send a signal for missile self-destruct."

Sousuke thought for a brief moment.

"Gauron has destroyed his underground base. That no doubt wiped out his mainframe computer records along with any knowledgeable scientists and technicians. It is likely that he has a data disc with him. Hopefully, destroying him will end the threat. The enemy approaches. I must engage. Sagara out."

"Understood, Sergeant. Good luck. Testarossa out." Tessa had sounded concerned.

Ahriman fired a barrage of missiles, a cluster of five traveling together like some artistic hand of doom. The MT4 automatically fired its peripheral rockets in one last burst, rolling to the side as the booster fuel ran out. The missiles hit the spot where the headless A.S. had been standing, sending fragments of rock and soil flying.

"Kashim you are so nimble, so annoying. Just like a little dog. I had a little dog as a child. I took him fishing with me. He helped me catch a shark.

"Gauron laughed, spittle at his lips. "He yelped when I put him on the hook. What will _you_ do, Kashim, now that I have a hook ready for you?"

**'LAUNCHING MISSILES. PROBING FOR DEFENSIVE WEAKNESSES. THAT IS A BAD BAD MAN'**

Missiles screamed and darted, swarming towards the gigantic Arm Slave. Sousuke swung up the Mega positronic cannon, firing shots in rapid succession.

**schumpp schumppschumpp schumppp schumppp schumpp schumpp schumpp shumppp schumppp schumppp schumppp schumpp shumpp schumpp schumpp schummmp _kashunk_**

_83... 82... 81... 80... 79...78... 77... 76... 75... 74... 73... 72... 71... 70... 69... 68... 67... ERROR._

Ahriman was momentarily hidden from view by a covering of flashing lights.

Bits of metal flew out of that sparkling cloud.

A huge detached portion of hull plating rolled into view.

The missiles disappeared into that cloud, just as the lights were fading away. The huge machine was thrown back on its back, its nimbus of light flashing on and off like a conversing firefly. Smoke boiled out of the side of the Arm Slave, accented by flashes of errant electricity.

**'DANGER. PROJECTILE IMPACTION OCCURRED. LODGED ROUND WILL DETONATE IN FIVE SECONDS...FOUR...THREE...'.**

Thinking quickly, Sousuke threw his cannon at Ahriman. A large explosion-- _67 rounds worth_---knocked the behemoth up onto its side.

"Fire everything you have left, sweetheart!!!"

**'FIRING. DIE, PIG!!!'**

The last of the MT4s missiles jumped out, ignited, and rushed on their way.

'This could finally be it,' Sousuke thought.

Ahriman's Lambda Driver shield stabilized, staying on continually. The missiles were rendered ineffective. Still on its side, the giant machine returned fire.

**Whhhhiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

"Shit!" Sousuke barely had time to swear.

**Whang whang whang whang whang whang whang whang whang whang whang whang**

The MT4 was thrown backward, hopping along on one leg, vainly trying to maintain balance.

The back of the huge A.S. ran up against the Annex Building. Blue bolts of lightning reached out from the building, running up and down the length of the stricken machine.

'Someone or some _thing_ is not too happy....'

**'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! MAJOR SYSTEMS FAILURES. SHIFTING MAJORITY OF POWER TO LIFE SUPPORT. LEFT ARM INOPERABLE. RIGHT ARM STILL FUNCTIONING. IT HURTS. IT HURTS.'  
**  
"Hang in there, sweetheart."

There was little Sousuke could do. He had the MT4 grasp its anti-armor dagger. He brought it up defiantly.

Still belching forth smoke and sending sprite-like sparks dancing across the ground, Ahriman picked itself off the ground, slowly extending into a standing position.

The Gatling gun spun rapidly. Only two rounds were left, and they both missed. All projectile weapons had been spent.

"Kashim, what would I ever do without you? _We will soon find out!" _In its last remaining hand, Ahriman unsheathed a short multi-purpose blade. "That was the best fight I ever had. Thank you, Kashim. I will never forget you." Gauron paused. "I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." He laughed. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I don't need a weapon to kill you, Kashim." He threw down the dagger.

He set a course straight for the MT4.

"How many steps do you have left, Kashim? One...two...three..." With each step of his Arm Slave, Gauron counted.

**'I FAILED YOU, SOUSUKE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.'**

"We both failed, sweetheart. We both did our best. I am proud to have served with you."

There was a mechanical sound, akin to sobs. Remembering the MT4's claws. Sousuke let his dagger fall to the ground. It probably wouldn't matter either way. That scalar field would bring his death.

'Kaname!' he thought.

As Ahriman walked forward, _the fifth rider of the Apocalypse_, its nimbus began to flicker and attenuate. It went out altogether. The machine stopped for a moment while secondary power systems came on line. They allowed movement, but were insufficient to power the scalar shield or the Lambda Driver.

"Damn this useless piece of shit to Hell!!!" Gauron was understandably upset. He went to retrieve his dagger. "Looks like I'll have to do things the old fashioned way. Kashim. That's OK. Sometimes the old ways are the most satisfying."

Sousuke was bolstered by a new surge of hope.

'If that damn generator was down for good!'

There was no way to be certain. It was time to add another element to the battle.

"Cheer up, sweetheart. We are back in business. Connect me to Mr. Sakata, immediately." 'Don't count your chickens yet, you bastard,' Sousuke thought for Gauron's sake.

**'WORKING!!! CONTACT ESTABLISHED. PATCHING IT THROUGH.'**

"This is Kentaro Sakata here. Do I finally get some screen time? I have been waiting very patiently. You know, as one who passed his entrance exam to K-University on the first try..." he was interrupted by Sousuke.

"Enough, Mr. Sakata. There is no time. Have you been following the location of the enemy?"

"Yes, and I must say..." He was interrupted again.

"Good. The killing field is down. Commence plan_ 'Mole-1' _immediately. Sagara out."

Ahriman was approaching at top speed. Manipulating a number of keypads, Sousuke used the MT4s remaining radar unit to measure parts of the enemy vehicle.

Ahriman's arm and legs were significantly longer than those of the MT4. Gauron had the advantage in reach. It might prove to be the deciding factor.

'Atropos, please....'

_"HEEERRREEE'SSS JOHHHNNNYYY!!!" _Ahriman leaped, landing right in front of the MT4. Sousuke swept the deadly claws forward, but he was out of reach. Gauron drove the dagger in, just missing Sousuke. He drew it back out again, preparing for the final stab.

Too busy in their confrontation, neither Sousuke nor Gauron had seen the van speeding towards them, a young woman perched on top. They did not see the girl jump off. They did not see the man throw himself out of the driver's side door at the last possible moment.

Seta's van, filled to the max with explosives, exploded on contact with Ahriman's near leg. The explosion caused the Arm Slave to stumble forward, one foot crashing into the Annex building.

Blue lightning surrounded Ahriman.

The power of the Annex filled Gauron.

"_I LOVE YOU KASHIM!!!!!!"_

Suddenly, time stood still. Ahriman floated upward gradually...moved back a few dozen meters...then slowly landed.

The MT4 underwent a similar process.

It appears that Mr. Akamatsu, through great effort, was able to reassert control of the story for a brief moment.

Time started up again. Ahriman raised the dagger. The earth at one foot fell in, and the Arm Slave sank until its hip lodged at the mouth of the growing crater. The spinning drill bit of Kentaro's vehicle could be seen protruding out of the hole.

_"SECRET TECHNIQUE, ULTIMATE SWORD ATTACK" _Motoko put everything she had into that attack.

Su, Sara, Naru, and Haruka stepped into the clearing just in time to see the final strike.

The MT4 dropped to the ground.

The unseen force of Motoko's blow sped outward.

The impact with Ahriman was spectacular.

As the holding chamber in the non-functional Ambiplasmic generator ruptured, and the captive positrons rushed to celebrate their freedom with the escaping antiprotons, the explosion rocked the dying Arm Slave, sending countless beams of bright light piercing through its hull moments before the final detonation.

A smoking crater remained.

Acres of land around it were littered with twisted and melted fragments of metal.

Generally intact, the MT4 was thrown dozens of meters away.

"Kashim is dead. _SHITHEAD!!!" _Sousuke banged on the control console. He felt his last remaining strength ebb out of him.

_He and the Arm Slave were in terrible shape, but they would survive._

**'SOUSUKE!!! SUCH LANGUAGE. WE WILL HAVE TO WORK ON THAT'**


	14. Chapter 14: You Forgot Something

It was dark.

He felt as if he were incapable of moving.

The world seemed eternally unchanging.

Eventually, there was a light. It grew brighter. It was round, almost tunnel-like. Where had he heard about this?

_Was he dead?_

Sousuke opened his eyes. An unfamiliar woman was shining a penlight in his eyes.

"Welcome back, soldier. I understand you've been through quite a bit. I guess some people take their war games very seriously. You collapsed on a cot after your friends brought you back. Naked, as I understand it. Those must have been some rather interesting games." The woman winked at him.

She was wearing a white coat with a red cross sewn on the pocket. A doctors bag sat near her feet.

"You've been out for close to three days. There has been a rather noisy crowd of young ladies hovering around you. I can see why. You're fairly handsome. Perhaps you are still very sick. I may need to stay another day or two. Is it stuffy in here, or is it just me?" She went to unbutton her top button, but her arm was roughly yanked.

"Thank you doctor. You've been a big help. No doubt there are sicker patients that need your help somewhere." Kaname's look would have frightened anyone. "And, you should remember your Hippocratic oath. _First, do no harm_."

The Doctor opened her mouth, but Kaname continued.

"If you stay around any longer, I have a strong suspicion that _someone_ will be harmed." Kaname was pushing the other woman towards the door. She whispered something that Sousuke did not hear.

The doctor's pager went off.

She looked relieved as she left.

_"HMMMPPPFFF!!!" _Kaname brushed her hands together.

Mission accomplished.

Time to talk to Sosusuke.

When she turned around, she almost burst the blood vessels in her forehead. "Hey. HEY. **_HEY!!! _**What are you all doing? I was first in line...."

She had intended to be the first to talk to Sgt. Sleeping Beauty.

Mutsumi, Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Sara were all pushing and shoving, fighting for position around a rather alarmed looking sergeant.

Kaname reached for the halisen, but stopped.

She had _never_ used the fan on another woman.

How could she ever do _that_?

Her eyes fell on something else. Yes, _that _would do. She grabbed the AK-103 assault rifle that Shinobu had carried inside. She took out the clip, inspected it, then slammed it back home.

'Good, there were at least 10 out of 30 rounds left. More than enough.'

**Ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat ra tat**

Kaname fired at the ceiling. Large flakes of plaster fell like snow.

_What was a little more damage around this place? _

"I said I was first in line. A little privacy, please." She waved the gun ominously.

The others stepped back.

"How are you doing Sousuke? You had me _REALLY_ worried."

"Kaname?" Sousuke noted that she was wearing shorts. There was a large bandage around one lower leg. "Kaname, were you wounded?" Sousuke tried to sit up, but Kaname wouldn't let him.

"Yes, Sousuke. But I'm fine. I certainly learned to respect what you do. It isn't easy." Kaname had a rather intense look in her eyes.

"Kaname...." Sousuke couldn't talk with her finger on his mouth.

"Listen, Sousuke. I'm trying to tell you something important. I know I'm not always easy on you. And I've realized that I really don't know all that much about you. I just want to tell you that I think you are really _really_ great! She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Su and Sara had been furiously scribbling.

Su had drawn a Molmol national flag. Sara had drawn the Stars-and-Stripes.

Each had written a large number as well.

_They held up their papers for Kaname to see. _

The Molmol judge had given her a _6.5. _The American judge had given her a _5.5_.

Mutsumi put her hand over her mouth to hide the laughter. Motoko actually smiled. Shinobu looked embarrassed. Kaname raised the AK-103. The clip was empty.

"Thank you, Kaname." Sousuke said. Kaname smiled. She pulled down on one eyelid and stuck out her tongue at the other girls.

Sara _X_-ed out the _5.5 _and changed it to a _4.0_

"My turn!" Motoko walked slowly to Sousuke's side, dragging a large sack behind her. It left a long red trail on the floor.

The placid warrior was wearing her sister's kimono. She bowed. "Sempai. Your fight against all odds was an inspiration. Please. Teach me." She kneeled, and held out her sword to Sousuke.

"Miss Aoyama, you are already a great warrior." Motoko blushed furiously, hearing Sousuke say that. "There is nothing I can teach you about the warrior spirit." Motoko's eyes sparkled. "Is there something in the bag that you wished to show me?" Sousuke eyed the bag.

"Yes. I decided to follow the way of the samurai during my battle. You inspired me to regain my courage and reach new heights. I present these prizes to you." Motoko kicked the bag. Two heads from enemy soldiers rolled out onto the floor. The others remained inside.

"Very nice cuts." Sousuke said, approvingly. Motoko swooned.

Mutsumi did too, but for different reasons. Shinobu's eyes were spinning spirals too fast to see.

Kaname counted her blessings. She had threatened a girl like THAT with a rifle and lived to tell about it..

Su and Sara held up _10.0s_

Tama flew in, circled, and landed by Sousuke's head. She walked up and stuck her head by Sousuke's ear. Sousuke looked as if he were listening very intently. "Thank you" Sousuke said.

Su jumped, stepped off of Kaname's head, flipped, and landed straddling Sousuke.

"Tama, you _naughty_ turtle. It is _my_ turn to talk to Sousuke." Su looked out of the window, seeing the glow from a large red moon. She shimmered and took on her adult form. "I remember something you wanted earlier, future husband."

Su proceeded to remove her top.

Sosuke began to sweat rather profusely.

Kaname reached for the halisen.

'There are exceptions for everything.'

Haruka put a stop to Su's little game. "Su, that's enough. Put the top back on. We don't get _that_ much fan service, not even in the OVAs."

Su reluctantly complied. Then, she suddenly smiled a large smile. "I'll wait until we're off screen. _Right_, future husband?" She got up and spun around. "You _do_ owe me something for the damage you did to my Mecha Tama."

"Uh..." Sousuke looked at Su, then looked at Kaname. He closed his eyes.

Mutsumi had come to. She walked over to Sousuke, rolling her hips in exaggerated fashion. "I'm so happy to see that you are safe, Sousuke. Can you imagine Su wanting to get naked like that? We won't let her bother you any more." Sousuke sighed, looking relieved. "You need a much more _mature_ woman. What do you think about this?"

She pulled a lacey red nightie out of a bag she had been carrying.

Keitaro, passing by, fell to the floor, blood spraying out from his nose.

"Uh..."

"Oh my! How nice..." Mutsumi leaned over and gave him a long deep kiss. "Ooops. I don't know why I keep _doing_ that."

"Hey!"

"Hands off!"

"Lips off...and _EVERYTHING_ else too."

"My turn my turn"

"**STOP IT!!!**" Kaname broke one of the remaining intact pieces of furniture with a smack of her halisen.

The other girls turned to look at her.

"What's _with_ you people. Don't you get it yet? Sousuke is as clueless as they come. Deadpan. Serious to a fault. Very little sense of humor. If it's not in the manual, or not in his bag, it's _not_ in his head. He is the furthest thing from a hunk! That's just the way things are in our show." Kaname was red in the face, breathing hard. "_Right_, Sousuke?"

"Uh...."

"Oh my. I see…." Mutsumi put her hand up near her face, winking at Su and Shinobu.

"I can understand that…." Motoko sounded serious.

"OK." Su grinned.

"T-There's only one p-problem…." Shinobu looked over at Mutsumi.

Kaname raised one eyebrow.

"We're not in your show!" Mutsumi tried to get close to Sousuke again, using her weight to shove Su out of her way.

"My turn my turn my turn."

Sara watched the older girls arguing. Sighing, she wished she was more grown up. As the others tussled with one another, the young girl went and sat by Sousuke. Eyes alight, she detailed her adventures to him, describing each and every explosion she saw or caused.

When she finished, it was Shinobu's turn.

She had taken off her blood-stained black outfit. She wore a pretty flower dress. She handed the satchel back to Sousuke. He wouldn't accept it.

"You may keep this, Shinobu. Trust me, I have much more where this came from. By all accounts, you did yourself very proud."

Shinobu blushed, bringing her hand to her mouth. She suddenly looked very timid. "_T_-thank _y_-you. I owe it all to you. They will not allow me to keep these. I wish you didn't have to leave...." With that, she ran from the room.

Sousuke wiped his brow.

Surviving all that was almost as tough as the fight with Gauron.

_But, that should be the last of it._

"Do you have time for one more, Sergeant?" Sousuke sat up at attention upon hearing _that _voice.

Kaname's face went very bleak.

"Madame Captain, what are _you_ doing here?"

Tessa was standing in the doorway, flanked by a pair of Mithril MPs.

"Why Sousuke, aren't you happy to see me?"

_Tessa looked like the cat who had just swallowed the canary._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tessa's arrival took the Hinata Apartments by storm.

She hadn't come merely to play. There was official business to discuss. It was a welcome opportunity for everyone involved.

That did not mean that _everyone_ was thrilled to see her.

"Sergeant Sagara, I see that you have required medical attention. I hope your injuries are not too serious. By report, you performed magnificently and did Mithril proud." Tessa's eyes sparkled as she turned on her biggest smile. "I see you have developed quite a following."

Tessa had noticed the women clamoring for Sousuke's attention. She also had noticed that Kaname was there, as she had expected.

"It looks like you are not limiting yourself to one option." She quite purposely stared at Kaname. "That's _very_nice to see. I certainly wouldn't like to see someone as wonderful as you sell himself short."

Kaname growled, squeezing the halisen.

"Uh...Madame Captain?" Sousuke was suddenly feeling unwell again.

Kurz and Kitsune had walked up. "_H-e-y-y-y-y_, Tessa babe! It's good to see you here. Rest assured, I'll explain things to Sgt. Clueless later on. I shouldn't be surprise that you've come to congrtulate _me_ in person."

Kaname looked as if she wanted to do _something_ to Kurz. It had nothing to do with congratulations.

"Sgt. Weber, it's good to see you are uninjured. By all accounts, it appears that you have done yourself proud as well." Tessa smiled and winked to Kitsune. "I can't tell you how surprised I was to hear it. When I told Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin the news, he accused me of taking drugs. I've never been so embarrassed, but I suppose that is was very understandable."

Tessa shook Kitsune's hand while Kurz sputtered.

Both women introduced themselves.

"I will say I _am_ surprised though. With all the Weber... _cough_ … _cough_... charm, shouldn't I have expected to find a crowd of women around _you?"_

"Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. That would have been simple enough. _This_ time, I decided to go for quality over quantity. Right, Kitsune?" He gave Kitsune's arm a squeeze. "I found the good one."

"I can't argue with _that, _sugar. But, it might have been smarter not to admit it. At least not in front of _THEM." _

Kitsune pointed at the young ladies slowly walking towards them.

"Mutsumi, go get Shinobu. We shouldn't exclude her from this." Motoko drew her sword, muttering 'quality'. She opened her bloody sack and looked inside.

She muttered some more.

_There ought to be room for one more_.

"'Quality?' That sounds yummy!" Su was holding two large devices, one on each hand. Both were painted with the three eye design. Great bolts of electricity ran between the two of them.

"You were a hero yesterday. Today you're just another _LOSER_ like Keitaro." Su was holding her strange stone idol head above her own.

"You didn't get started yet, did you. No no no. You _have_ to wait for me." Shinobu had changed back into black. She was carrying a large night stick.

"Oh my! Should I call the doctor back in?" Mutsumi smiled, putting her hand up by her face.

"For good luck!" Kitsune kissed Kurz on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear:

"Run."

_Kurz took off, like a mouse chased by cats._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Melissa, heavily bandaged and walking with a crutch, slowly made her way into the room, supported by Haruka.

Alone in that room, she looked downcast and defeated. She refused to make eye contact with Tessa at first.

"Melissa, it's really good to see that you're up and about!" Tessa's enthusiasm took a nose dive when she saw her friend's expression. "What's wrong? Are you in a lot of pain? Or, is it the losses?"

"Yes" was all that Melissa answered.

"I mourn Sgts. McGrady, Buchet, and Kaboli too, Melissa. They were _all_ fine men and I will miss them. They each played a role. We can remember them as heroes. The same goes for Lts. Smithers, Ben-Raiden, Farthingham, and Karmarenko. They gave their lives so that others might live."

"_Did_ they?" Melissa almost spat those words. "Were they any use at all? They all died without accomplishing much. What a f-cking great epitaph! I was their commander. We were caught off guard. They deserved better." Melissa clenched her teeth and her fists, then relaxed, plopping into a chair.

"Sousuke did it all. None of the others needed to die. He damn near fell, taking time to rescue my worthless hide."

"I see. Whatever happened to the woman who littered my cabin with beer cans and cigarettes, who wore a bra on her head and accepted a challenge to an A.S. battle with a cheeky little Captain?" Tessa felt her friends pain, but was not about to sit still for self pity from someone of Melissa's experience. "What happened to the soldier who stood on top of crumbling ruins, facing a bunch of terrorists, backed only by a bunch of wet-behind-the-ear recruits?"

"She went away." Was all that Melissa answered.

"I see." Tessa turned towards Sousuke. "Sgt. Sagara, will you come here please."

When Sousuke complied, Tessa asked him a question. "Sergeant, in full honesty, how would you rate Sgt. Major Mao's performance during the battle?"

"Captain?"

"Her performance, Sousuke. As a leader, and as a fighter." Tessa was watching Melissa, not Sousuke.

"Sgt. Major Mao was a most able commander." Melissa's head lifted, a denial on her lips. "The men were frightened, and rightfully so. We all new that this was in all likelihood a suicide mission, given the properties of the enemy. And knowing _who_ we were facing. They could have sunk deep into depression or hopelessness. They could have been paralyzed by fear. Instead, they joked and laughed. When the time came, we went into battle in good order, having doubt in the righteousness or necessity of our sacrifices. There are few field commanders at Mithril that could have handled the men that well."

"No, Sousuke. Tell Tessa about our performances. What did any of us accomplish? Other than _you. _Tell her how we were caught off guard!" Melissa was standing, a look of anger distorting her face.

"Captain, it is true we were surprised. All of us, not just Sgt. Major Mao. Gauron had been waiting for us in the napalm fire. There was no way we could have expected that. As it was, with the exception of Sgt, Buchet, the others had time to react. They did so successfully and professionally, with good discipline. Ahriman, even as flawed as it was, far outclassed us. Even the wonderful craft I piloted could not stand up against it alone. Each rocket fired put a strain on the enemy. Each step we forced it to take added to that strain. The significant attacks that I was initially able to launch were possible because of their sacrifices. Knowing their death faced them, they fought with uncommon bravery. Like myself, I do not believe they wanted to fail the Sgt. Major." Sousuke saluted Melissa.

_Tears came to her eyes._

"Sousuke, if you were in an M9, and someone else were piloting that Giant Turtle, what do you suspect would have happened?" Tessa's own command skills were coming to the front.

"Captain, if I had been in an M9, you would no doubt be trying to convince Miss Chidori that I had died as a hero. You would be reassuring her that another guard would be found. There was no weapon on the M9 that could have saved my life. Running would have been my only salvation. Even Arbalest would have been vulnerable. I doubt that the Lambda Driver field would have counteracted the scalar field, since Ahriman was able to use both simultaneously. I would be dead, Captain." There was no sound of doubt in Sousuke's voice.

"Yes. I thought as much. Thank you sergeant." Tessa turned towards Melissa. "It seems that there is a difference of opinions. You have the minority opinion. If it is your wish to wallow in self-pity after doing more than most people could have hoped for, I will _not _stop you." Tessa shook her head. "What a waste. I would have thought that you would set a better example for Sousuke than _this." _

Righteous indignation came to a boil in Melissa, who then sheepishly realized just what her commanding officer had done. She cooled down immediately.

Tessa turned to Haruka. "I understand that you are Haruka Urashima. I am Captain Teletha Testarossa. My friends call me Tessa." The two women exchanged glances.

Both were impressed: Haruka for what she had just seen, and Tessa for what she had read in reports.

"I have some things to discuss with you, if we may."

"Do you mind talking in the kitchen? I can get us something to eat and drink there." Haruka waved her arm towards the room in question.

"That would be fine, thank you. I could use a bite to eat. I have been so nervous that I haven't eaten much for days." Tessa followed Haruka into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Haruka gathered some chilled coffee, beer, fruit, and small pastries.

Haruka spoke first.

"You might have a hard time bringing Sousuke back with you. The ladies have taken quite a liking to him." Haruka smiled at the look on Tessa's face. "But, I doubt you have anything to worry about. Mr. Akamatsu would _never_ add another clueless male to the mix, unless Keitaro left. Now, if you'd like to swap Sousuke for Keitaro, something might be arranged. You'd probably have to take Naru too." She laughed, pouring herself a glass of beer.

"_NO!" _Tessa bit her lip. "My apologies. No. Sgt. Sagara is..._irreplaceable." _Suddenly, Tessa's features brightened considerably. "_BUT_, if you'd like to keep Miss Chidori, that would solve a _lot _of problems." Tessa went as far as to cross her fingers under the table. "No doubt Sgt. Weber would be ecstatic if Miss Konno joined our show."

Haruka laughed. "Yes. Kitsune would probably enjoy the excitement." She put on a more serious look. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes," said Tessa. "These have been extraordinary circumstances." She took a pencil and a piece of paper out of her purse.

She scribbled for a brief moment, then passed the paper to Haruka.

"Normally, Mithril would not care about the damages incurred by anyone in another show. But, the threat that everyone faced here was unlike any we have seen before. If _that _technology had made its way to our reality, I shudder to think the havoc it would have caused."

"And this figure?" Haruka asked, hopeful.

"The Financial Division has permitted me to offer that much, as a means to help you rebuild. It's true that you would have suffered much more had you not fought, but your group's contributions were critical." Tessa took a quick pull from her chilled coffee.

"I thank you. This is _very_ generous. We could even end up coming out ahead." She looked Tessa directly in the eyes. "Are there any strings attached?"

Tessa smiled.

She wrote out another figure and handed it to Haruka.

"What's this for, my cooperation?" Haruka's voice had a slight edge to it.

"No," Tessa laughed. "You are quite remarkable, as the reports indicate. That would be your annual salary at Mithril. A similar amount could be found for Professor Noriyasu. You two make quite a team."

"We did, once. Besides, I have enough trouble on my hands just trying to be the voice of reason around here." Haruka shook her head.

"Well, the offer will be left open if you ever change your mind. It would get the Professor away from archeological endeavors."

Haruka looked torn for a moment. "I believe you were going to mention the strings."

"Yes. _Kaolla Su_." Tessa tried to think of the most appropriate way to approach the subject.

"I see. That only makes sense, seeing how here inventions helped create the danger, as well as proved crucial in defeating the threat. However, I would never support Su's removal, even if it were completely voluntary." Haruka's eyes went hard. She set her jaw.

"Quite frankly, from all that I've been told, the _last_ thing Mithril would want is Su running wild in our jurisdiction." Hearing Tessa say that, Haruka relaxed again. "No, what we are look for are reassurances, an exclusive contract if you will."

"You're saying that Mithril would expect Su to create weapons for them?" Haruka tensed up again.

"Not exactly, though we would gladly accept any significant advances she had to offer. We are more interested in being certain that she does not give secrets to _anyone else_. Similarly, we would want to see more stringent controls put in place, limiting the dissemination of her discoveries. The greatest concern would be exchanges across show boundaries." Tessa took a bite out of a fruit tart.

Haruka nodded her head. "That makes perfect sense. It is entirely reasonable. I would have no trouble backing that idea, but would prefer to leave the decision up to Su. You might have some difficulty there, because I know the one thing on her mind now. Not getting _that_, she might prove rather petulant."

"Sousuke?" Tessa asked, her heart filled with dread.

"Yes. She calls him _'future husband.' _Her top priority is to have him see her adult form in the nude. With supercharged adult hormones, she'd probably like _more_ than that.." Haruka tried very hard to keep from smiling.

She succeeded.

_Barely._

"Perhaps there's something else she would like. Maybe it would be wise to wait until after Sgt. Sagara has been gone for a while before I make my offer." Tessa looked deep in thought.

Her hand firmly gripped the edge of her chair.

"Good idea."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Keitaro and Naru walked into the kitchen while Tessa and Haruka were exchanging small talk.

Neither had walked far enough in to know they were not alone. They were in the middle of one of their trademark arguments.

"Yes, Naru. I _know_ we need to get back to studying. But these days have been so _exciting_. I thought going out to dig sites like Seta, and making important discoveries, was what I wanted for my life. But _now_ I have seen the true talents of Keitaro Urashima, Arm Slave pilot. I think there is something _bigger_ waiting for me. Maybe I could even join Mithril. I'm certain they could find a place for you _too_, Naru. Maybe they could even help us both get into Tokyo U. And, we wouldn't have to worry if you were the Promise Girl any more." Keitaro was standing tall, his shoulders thrown back.

Listening, Tessa's eyes lit up.

Keitaro and Naru.

Kaname.

A fair trade.

_Sousuke would have no interest in Naru. _

Was there a viable angle? She looked over at Haruka, who simply smiled and shook her head and mouthed 'just listen.'

"Oh sure. Abandon a promise. You _KNOW_ how I am about promises." Narus' fists were clenched. Her eyes were rather intense. "Besides, why would Mithril want someone who failed the entrance exam _three_ times. I'm sure you need _some_ brains to pilot an Arm Slave."

_Keitaro looked as if someone just poured a bucket of scalding water on him._

"What do you think they would do when they find out that you freak out over a cockroach, for crying out loud. Or that you get pushed around by a bunch of girls. I bet they'd _love_ a picture of you in Motoko's dress!"

_Keitaro looked like he had a shirt full of scorpions._

"And, what do you think their counselors would think when they heard that you once spent days talking to a _doll_. I'm certain they'd turn over a small fortune in equipment to someone who can't even keep track of his own wallet. Besides, the Arm Slave did all the work. Don't get such a swelled head! _HMMPPFF!" _

Naru looked rather concerned.

_Keitaro looked as if stepped on a live electrical wire. _

When his hair came back down, he chuckled.

"You're trying very hard to convince me to stay, Naru. It must be because you've _finally_ admitted your true feelings for me. Perhaps you were thinking about _it_ again. Now that we're all safe and sound...." Keitaro closed his eyes, leaning forward for a kiss.

**WHAM! **

Naru's fist distorted Keitaro's face upon impact.

**SMACK! WHANG! **

He crashed off of the wall and the ceiling.

**CLANG! CLANG! CRASH! KABANG-G-G-G-G**.

Just about every hanging utensil clattered noisily to the floor.

"Just _WHO_ said _you_ were safe and sound, _MORON." _Naru was still shaking her fist. "And you better forget _EVERYTHING_ that happened when we all thought we were going to die."

Keitaro picked himself off the floor.

Looking over at the table, he saw Tessa and Haruka.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Aunt Haruka. I didn't know you had company. I'm Keitaro Ura---"

Haruka's fist knocked Keitaro across the room.

"Just call me Haruka."

Keitaro swung his arms, trying to regain his balance. One hand grabbed a door frame. The other took a firm grip on one of Naru's breasts.

_Keitaro closed his eyes in resignation._

"You...you..._PERVERT!" _

Naru's kick would have been good from 55 yards in football. Keitaro hit three walls this time, knocking down a number of shelves and an oil painting of two lovers kissing. He landed in a crumpled heap at Tessa's feet.

When Keitaro stood up and brushed himself off, he turned to Tessa. "I am Keitaro Urashima, manager of the Hinata Apartments and one day Tokyo U student. I hope I can make your stay here a pleasant one." Keitaro's eyes were glued to Tessa.

If his tongue had been longer, it would have reached the floor.

"Perhaps when you are done here, you would like to try out the hot springs. They really are quite remarkable."

'Wow! Women in uniform look _so_ sexy....'

Naru did not need to hear his thoughts to be able to read his mind. "The only thing that is remarkable is that you are still alive!" With that, she grabbed Keitaro's throat and threw him out through the newly repaired kitchen window. "You are so useless! You've broken the new window."

Smiling again, Naru turned to Tessa. "He truly _is _a dork, but Keitaro _did_ have a good idea. I think we should all hit the hot springs when you've settled in." She left to get back to studying.

Haruka laughed good-naturedly. "Do you still want those two for Mithril?"

Tessa shook her head. She had thought that Sousuke and Kaname were bad. "No. The Finance Division gives me enough grief over Sousuke."

"Ooooo-oo-ooo."

Tama flew into the room, landing on Tessa's blouse. She waved one flipper at her, smiling.

"Oh. Aren't _you_ adorable." Tessa picked up the hot springs turtle to get a better look at her. "What a cute turtle. And she can fly." Tessa's eyes blinked rapidly, realizing what she had just said.

Before she had time to regain her equilibrium, Su came leaping into the room, as if launched by a steam catapult.

She grabbed Tama in flight, landing over by the stove. "The final battle with the enemy is over, you naughty turtle. Now it is time for _our_ final battle."

"You dropped something, Su" Haruka said, noting a folder on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, yes! I must retrieve those. Tama and I can play later." After scooping up the folder, Su began skipping out of the room. She stopped, hopping back to Tessa. "You are my future husband's commander. You might like to see these. Can you help me choose which ones are best to give Kaname?"

Once again, Haruka had to fight to keep from smiling.

Su spread a number of color photos across the kitchen table. All showed various aspects of Sgt. Sagara.

_Not one showed a single scrap of clothing._

"Uh..." was all that Tessa could manage.

She was frozen.

Her eyes were not under voluntary control.

Su jumped up on Tessa's shoulders. "You sound just like Sousuke. I like you. Would you like to be our maid?" She jumped down, grabbed the photos, and bounded away.

"**K-a-n-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-m-e." **she yelled.

Looking at the stunned submarine commander, Haruka laughed.

"Well, that introduction went well."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The waters of the hot springs was relaxing.

All of the women and girls were there, soaking luxuriously, wrapped in their towels.

Not of them paid any attention to the large _ANSAT_ fragments that hadn't been removed yet.

Tessa closed her eyes, wishing time would stand still. This was a pleasant change from the stress and strain of the Captain's chair. It was so much better than a tub made for soaking large machinery parts.

"So Tessa, you were telling us about you and Sousuke. I was under the impression that he and Kaname were an item." Naru winked at Tessa.

"Me and that Moody Military Maniac? You _MUST_ be kidding." Kaname spoke in a huff, with more heat than she had intended.

At the moment, the hot springs were not very relaxing for _her._

"Well, I told you about the time I stayed over at his place. Kaname looked rather shocked when she saw me wrapped only in a towel. It wouldn't be polite for me to tell more about _that _kind of thing. After all, I'm a lady." Tessa winked back at Naru.

"What kind of things?" Sara asked, curious as usual.

"You are too young to ask such questions, Sara. They were probably doing _it_. If they were, I will be very _very_ angry, as Sousuke is _my_ future husband."

"What is _'it'?" _Sara intended to get an answer this time.

"It would not be proper to tell you that now, Sara. You are much too young." Su sounded very serious. "Maybe in a few months, when you are older, I will show you the tape from Kitsune's room. She was in there a mighty long time with Mr. Kurz."

_"SU!!!" _Kitsune tripped over three separate people, trying to reach the younger woman.

"Why are you so upset, Kitsune. It looks like I shall have to look at that tape myself. You must have been a naughty girl. Is _'it'_ tasty?" Su somersaulted over a furious Kitsune.

"Tessa was only using Sousuke's shower" Kaname said.

Su smiled, keeping out of Kitsune's reach.

"Are you completely sure?" Naru asked, grinning. It was fun seeing someone else get grilled in these springs. "Or is that just wishful thinking?"

"No. I _know_ Sousuke. He would never do anything like that!" Kaname was completely certain about _that_. "Tessa is simply trying to cause trouble."

"I think that she really likes him. I think we can all see that now. How wonderful for her." Mutsumi spoke as she watched Kaname douse herself with a bucket of cold water. "If you're trying to make your boobs grow, that's not going to work."

Naru laughed.

_She had been on the other end of that comment once._

"Yes, she _does_ want him to notice her, more than anything else!" Kaname thought Mutsumi was referring to Tessa.

"Oh, that's wonderful. So you've finally admitted how you feel about him. And, we all heard you." Mutsumi was smiling.

Motoko, Shinobu, and Su did not look so sanguine.

"What? _No_..." Kaname's response was cut off by Tessa.

"Yes. It took her a lot longer than me." Tessa told them all about the adventure with A21, noting what she said when she asked Sousuke to turn off the external sensors on Arbalest.

The tales continued.

"Of course, when _she_ buys a new bikini, Sousuke doesn't even notice. But, when _we_ spend time at the beach, things are different. When he was training me to use an Arm Slave, I fell on him. No matter how much I moved and wiggled, he kept his arms on my back. It took a while for me to get back up."

Shinobu's eyes were spinning again.

Motoko was blushing furiously.

Su was wondering if she could extend the shoreline up to the apartments.

_Tessa's laughter rang out like chiming bells. _

"You should have seen the look on his face when he lost at Bingo. The prize was a kiss from me."

Kaname fumed.

It didn't matter how long it took.

_She'd find a way to get back at Tessa._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

There was a slight rustling noise near the hot spring.

Three shapes were hidden behind the plants, silent and waiting.

One shadowy form pushed the reeds apart ever so slightly. Not too long afterwards, the other two followed suit.

The women soaked, chatted, and splashed. A number had taken off their towels. Light reflected off or a rock near Motoko. No doubt her sword was out. Dutifully, she would be watching the bask door to the Apartments, making certain there was absolutely no male intrusion.

A whispered signal was given.

The quiet click and whirr of a telephoto camera rig could not be heard far beyond the point of concealment. A microphone floated, concealed in a true clump of hibiscus, close to the women.

A small focus of spreading red fluid sat near the reeds, but went no further.

Ketaro, Seta, and Sousuke lay prone, dressed only in shorts and a curious form of headgear Seta insisted they _must _wear. Anime rules. The official 'peeping' head wear consisted of a towel on the head, tied across the face just under the nose.

In this case, the towels were of he same color as the body camouflage paint: mottled stone gray.

_Keitaro's was blood-stained under his nose._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Keitaro had approached Sousuke earlier in the day, after seeing the photographs that had all of the girls excited and amused.

It was too late to get the photos of Sousuke back. But, they _could_ strike back for the honor of men everywhere.

It would also provide Keitaro with a chance to learn stealth techniques. Naru had belittled him, but he had not given up entirely on the idea of becoming an operative some day.

Sousuke had been torn. The idea of observing bathing women caused him to sweat and tremble ever so slightly.

Keitaro had been amused.

Sousuke had faced a madman, under remarkable duress. He had taken on Motoko and stopped her. Yet, he was rendered speechless at the thought of naked and unsuspecting women.

Seta was equally amused, asking if he could join in on the mission. Keitaro could benefit from his unparalleled techniques. Sousuke could benefit from this as well, he explained.

The apartment manager gladly brought Seta into the plan, secretly thinking that while Seta might have been worthy of joining an ancient ninja caste, he certainly was _not_ the ideal person to teach Sousuke about women.

_As if he himself should speak._

Preparations had gone smoothly.

Both Sousuke and Seta were sticklers for detail, and both were phenomenal instructors. The entry into the bath area had been difficult, given the terrain and their state of dress. They all made it without a hitch.

It was made all the more difficult by the fact that Keitaro was blindfolded.

His two instructors had not wanted a loud exclamation or a huge spray of nasal blood to give away their presence.

After they had reached their chosen destination, the two professional soldiers and the ofttimes impromptu peeper set up their camera and recording equipment.

Sousuke and Seta slowly and carefully inserted a number of reeds together, constructing a long wand. They used the device to push low yield defensive mines into strategic locations.

Keitaro was in seventh heaven.

The girls.

The mission.

Being part of a team with Sousuke and Seta.

His heart beat fast with excitement. His head was filled with fantasies.

'I am Urashima, Keitaro Urashima. Master spy. Secret operative. There is **no** mission I cannot handle. There is **no** woman who can resist me.'

The deeper he sank into daydreams, the less focus he put on the real mission. Slowly, he edged closer and closer to his _usual_ state of mind.

There was a large series of splashes. Kaname had stood up and ripped the towel off of Tessa, leaving her stark naked. Tessa had reciprocated, tearing the towel off of Kaname. Naru, already nude, stood up to prevent a fight. Laughing, Su stole Shinobu's and Sara's towels. Kitsune, looking to put someone else on the defensive, swiped Motoko's covering.

_It was all more than Keitaro could take. _

The two professionals had no chance to contain his natural reaction. Oblivious to the consequences, the young apartment manager stood up, to better take in the view. Seta quickly finished off a roll of film, then vanished.

Sousuke lay prone under cover. He took his pistol out of a nearby satchel, loading a clip of rubber bullets. He hoped he had regained enough strength to escape unharmed. His soldier's honor would not allow him to abandon Keitaro.

Seta, more realistic, had left Keitaro to his own devices.

_For all extensive purposes, Keitaro had put a match to a shortly-fused powder keg._

"Look, it's that _LOSER!!!" _Sara cried out, grabbing her towel back from Su, quickly wrapping herself back up. "He's been peeping."

"Keitaro, you fiend!" Motoko, forgetting her nakedness, reached swiftly for her sword

"There's probably someone with him. He couldn't have gotten in here alone." Hauka calmly readjusted her towel.…….. listened.…….. then headed off in the direction that Seta took."

"Do you think Sousuke is here?" Su asked. "He probably could not wait to see me naked. I must find him!" Su dashed off, checking under clay pots, inside small decorative logs, behind every possible point of concealment.

"If he is, he is in _BIG_ trouble," Kaname spat out. "**SOUSUKE!!!**" Her towel was back in place.

"He doesn't have any idea just _HOW MUCH _trouble!" Tessa took a few moments before she put her covering back on. "**SERGEANT SAGARA!!! **Stand at attention. That is an _order."_

"At least _he'll_ live!" Naru grunted. "Keitaro, you pervert. Your time has come." She started towards Keitaro.

Sara ran about, trying to help Su find Sousuke. Kitsune and Mutsuni sat laughing, egging the other girls on.

_This should be spectacular. _

Shinobu crouched behind them, quivering.

Sousuke's response to Tessa's order stopped all of the girls in their tracks, temporarily.

"Uh.…….. Captain.…….. it appears I am _already_ standing at attention. That is why I must refuse your order to stand up." The embarrassment in his voice was a tangible thing.

Keitaro snickered.

_That broke the spell._

"Oh. I must see. I must see!" Su had pinpointed Sousuke's voice.

"**SAGARA!!! **You _will_ pay!!!" Motoko had switched her chosen target.

"Oh, how _could_ you? No no no no no." Shinobu squeaked.

Kitsune and Mutsumi banged two bottles of sake together, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Kaname grabbed her halisen. Tessa, blushing ever so slightly, laughed.

"I'm so glad that you anticipated my order. Perhaps we'll need to try this again some time."

_Kaname momentarily thought about using her fan on Tessa._

Keitaro made the first mistake. He tried to mollify Naru.

"But Naru, you and the girls had those pictures of Sousuke. It's only fair that we have a chance to do the same!" A wiser man would have made a dash for the house.

"Life's not fair, you big _IDIOT_. If it were fair, you'd be a _man!!!" _Naru reached back to give the ultimate in Naru punches. She stepped on a mine before she could follow through.

**Whumpff! **

Naru rocketed skyward, her towels floating spread open to the ground. She landed naked on the roof. Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she growled. She jumped through a nearby window.

**Whumpff! **

Sara found a mine too.

"Mines? _Sousuke_, you crazed military otaku! Just you wait until I get my hands on you." Kaname looked carefully where she stepped.

"No. That is _my_ job!" Su laughed, shimmering into her adult for. She whistled. Bubbles marked the place where a concealed Shiro rose to the surface. "Let's go, Shiro!"

_"Secret technique, air splitting sword!" _The force of Motoko's sword swing parted the waters like Moses had parted the the Red Sea The exposed mines on the spring bottom exploded.

Sousuke was thrown out of concealment.

He stood up, still 'standing up.' It drew a series of dramatic responses. He ignored them all.

"I have gotten out of more difficult circumstances. Are you certain you all wish to proceed?"

He held up his pistol.

"**_YES!!!_**"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurz laughed, looking at the three men on the couch.

Keitaro sat, hands rubbing his ears. Sousuke sat, hand gingerly touching his mouth. Seta sat, massaging a pair of bruised eyes. They looked for all the world like the three famous monkeys, _'Hear No Evil,' 'See No Evil,' and 'Speak No Evil.' _

For some reason, _they_ did not see the humor in that.

"So, tell me, how did you thre…… big…… tough…… gentlemen end up like _this." _Kurz chuckled. He included Keitaro to be polite. "I had envied you there earlier, Sousuke. You had women throwing themselves all over you. It looks like it happened literally!"

"There's not too much to my side of the tale," Seta started. "Haruka caught up to me, and I would never strike her, even in self defense. I protected myself as best as I could, but she managed to get in a couple of good licks."

He got up to go check on Sara.

"My best defense has always been running. How could I _ever_ hurt Naru?" Keitaro seemed resigned to his fate.

Before Sousuke could answer, Su ran by, carrying a videotape. Kitsune followed closely behind her, running like a bat out of Hell.

"Sousuke?" Kurz prompted.

"The number was too great. I did not wish to cause any fatalities." Sousuke spoke in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Kurz looked across the room at the gathering of women.

_The glances they sent towards the men were rather foreboding. _

"You may well have caused your _own_ fatality Talk about looks that kill!" Kurz shook his head. "So, what exactly happened in _your_ battle?"

"I shall give you a full report." The military otaku was back.

"Wait, Sousuke. I'll be right back. This sounds as if it's going to be good" Kurz left, returning shortly with a bottle of sake, a plate of tempura, and a sliced peach. "OK. _Shoot!" _Seeing the younger sergeant's confused look, he rephrased his request. "Begin your report, Sousuke."

"I had offered them all the opportunity to cease hostilities. They were dead set on their chosen course." Sousuke looked perturbed.

The women had known they were up against a specialist. They _should_ have surrendered. Their actions went against every facet of logic.

"Yes, they were royally pissed off, alright!" Keitaro added helpfully.

"The attack was uncoordinated and unprofessional. However, I faced a rather _drastic_ attack." Sousuke made it sound as if he had faced the best that Amalgam or Grendel had to offer.

"That's right!" Keitaro laughed. "Su was looking to jump on him… naked."

"I see. That truly _was_ a vicious assault. It would have rendered you befuddled, distracted, and defenseless. _Criminal!" _It looked as if Kurz was ready to burst at the seams.

"Not completely," Keitaro added. "Part of Sousuke was very much aware of the naked enemy."

_He and Kurz laughed when Sousuke blushed. _

Before Sousuke could retort, Kitsune ran back by, pulling the tape out of a video cassette.

Su ran after her, pushing all sorts of buttons on a remote control, setting off explosions down a far hallway.

The young girl yelled _'Tama Tama attack' _and the small turtle split into a multitude of flying reptiles, all of whom chased after a speeding Kitsune.

"The large white alligator had obediently followed Su. My relationship with the beast had been trumped. I threw a concussion grenade, and the creature decided to eat it. The resultant explosion gave it the mother of all bellyaches. Adult Kaolla went to comfort the creature."

"Su has a kind heart" Keitaro offered by way of explanation.

"Meanwhile, Sara was chasing Keitaro with a large sculpted relic. He was screaming like a banshee. I have never heard such a racket." Sousuke shook his head. He himself had felt embarrassed watching the other boy.

"I was merely trying to distract the girls' attention, giving you a chance to gain the upper hand." Keitaro fogged his glasses with his breath, then began wiping them with his shirt tail.

Sousuke did _not_ look convinced.

"I'm certain Sgt. Sagara understands that and appreciates the sacrifice." Kurz laughed.

_This was almost as good as being there. _

"What happened next, Sousuke?" The blond-haired sergeant smiled when he saw Kaname pantomiming her role in the battle. The mood of the girls seemed a great deal more upbeat.

"Kaname pushed Captain Testarossa onto a mine. Most likely by accident. The Captain flew high into the air. I rushed to catch her, as she was falling towards the jagged helicopter wreckage. She thanked me for the rescue, and gave me a quick kiss. I mistakenly put her down on another mine. She flew up onto the roof." Sousuke looked away.

"Without her towel," Keitaro added with a huge grin.

Kurz stared a moment before clapping his hands. "I can't wait until we're all back on the D Danaan. Our little Tessa will probably find something _really_ special for you to do."

"It got even better" Keitaro put in.

"It _could_ get better?" Kurz asked incredulously. "How???"

"Miss Narusegawa returned to the hot springs, wearing a tight red leather jumpsuit and brandishing Haruka's whip. She looked like a monster from the deepest hell. Before Tessa triggered the mine, Mr. Urashima had spent a great of time staring at her. His nose lost a great deal of blood. Miss Narusegawa was probably very upset at the breach in communal hygiene."

"That's _not _what I meant, Souske." Keitaro said sourly. "Kaname had charged at Sousuke, holding that fan thing of hers. She was yelling _'Sousuke, you are going to PAY for that kiss!' _Sara left me and snuck up behind Kaname. She grabbed her towel, took away the fan, and pushed Kaname against Sousuke!"

"OH, _ho ho ho!" _Kurz exploded. "Sousuke, was your little soldier _still_ at attention?"

Sousuke blushed and nodded.

Keitaro closed his eyes and chuckled. It was refreshing to see someone _else_ end up in that kind of situation.

"Oh! I wish I had been there. What did Kaname do?" Kurz rubbed his hands together.

"She blushed redder than I've ever seen anyone blush" Keitaro put in before Sousuke could answer. "Briefly, she hugged Sousuke, laying her head on his shoulder. The, she just blew up!"

"There was no explosion.…" Sousuke said, confused.

"A right to the jaw. A knee to the groin. Another right to the jaw." Keitaro eagerly provided Kurz with a blow-by-blow description. "Sara changed allegiances again, and gave Kaname the fan. Sousuke was forced to retreat."

Keitaro stood up to pantomime the action. That caused Naru to look in his direction and shake her fist.

_He sat back down fast._

"I sought a strategic withdrawal." Sousuke tried to put things in a professional perspective. "When I had obtained sufficient distance, I grabbed the initiative."

"He shot her." Keitaro said.

"_Again, _Sousuke?" Kurz shook his head in disbelief.

Keitaro nodded.

"Yes. I have assured her that the red marks on her breasts and thighs will not be permanent. She did not seem interested in my assurances." Sousuke sounded befuddled.

"Then Motoko got in the act" Keitaro added.

"And Miss Narusegawa." Sousuke countered.

_Keitaro and Sousuke stared at each other for a moment. _

"Come on, don't stop now." Kurz said impatiently.

"Miss Aoyama confronted me. She was preparing a deadly strike with her blade. Politely, I reminded her that she was unclothed. She turned bright red and fainted. I moved to offer assistance." Sousuke sounded convinced it was the right thing to do.

"He got clobbered by Kaname from behind." Keitaro continued. He landed face down in Motoko's lap. She came to. At first, she looked shocked. Then she started screaming."

"No." Sousuke corrected Keitaro. "That was _Kaname_ screaming. At that very same time, Miss Narusegawa was menacing Mr. Urashima with the whip. I do not know if a woman her age should use such words." Sousuke paused to think a moment. "Miss Maehara looked rather upset. Her eyes were filling with tears. I took a moment to apologize and offer my explanations. I should have saved that for _later."_

"Yes. Motoko had gotten to her feet, enraged." Keitaro would remember that sight until the end of his days. "'_You will not steal my chastity, you beast!' _she yelled. Everyone was smart enough to step out of the way, giving the two of them plenty of room."

"It was a rather dramatic confrontation" Sousuke continued. "I have never faced such a skilled and determined foe. Her attack was fierce. She showed no mercy. I avoided most of her thrusts and strikes by leaping or rolling. My shots were well placed, but she managed to avoid most of them or deflect them with her blade. It gradually changed from a match of fury and honor into a contest of skill and determination."

Kurz hung on every word.

_This was better than pulp novels and action flicks._

"She began smiling. I too ended up enjoying the challenge. She managed to bruise my side and face. I hit her in the hip and chest. At one point, her shoulder wound broke open, and began to bleed. I emptied the remainder of my clip into the hot spring at my side. She bowed and we both withdrew." Sousuke ran his hand through his hair.

"And then Kaname ran up and clobbered him. Again and again and again." Keitaro wondered how the young soldier could survive that kind of treatment in his storyline.

Sousuke rubbed his jaw.

"We _really_ should talk about what happened next, Sousuke." Keitaro said with a rather stern look on his face.

"Uh oh. Just what happened, Sousuke?" Kurz wanted to hear the juicy details.

"Miss Narusegawa was whipping Keitaro like a misbegotten dog. It almost seem as if he enjoyed it." Sousuke shrugged.

Keitaro blushed.

"I could not let a fellow combatant take that kind of punishment." Sousuke stretched out his arms, wincing. "First, as I noted that Kaname was running at me, I shot a mine at her feet. She flew awkwardly to the roof. Next…."

"He shot _Naru_. Where she sits. She was _not_ very happy." Keitaro did not look happy himself.

"Mr. Urashima went on to tell me it was his job to protect Miss Narusegawa. I was never to shoot her again. She in turn yelled _'I do _not _need you to fight my battles for me!' _before she punched him. He landed up on the roof, rolling onto Kaname and accidentally pulling her towel off. Miss Narusegawa then climbed straight up the wall and onto the roof. Mr. Urashima bolted. The women gave chase. They all disappeared from view." Sousuke sneezed. He had breathed in a considerable amount of water and plant debris at one point.

Kurz was rubbing his chin. "So, Sousuke. What attack finally did you in?"

"It is not tactically important." Sousuke began massaging his sore wrist.

"Sousuke?"

"There was no true strategy behind it." Sousuke flexed his stiff knee.

"Come on, Sousuke. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to walk over and ask _them?" _Kurz nodded towards the girls.

Keitaro sat back and smiled. He marveled at how bright Sousuke blushed.

"Su jumped on me in her adult form. She gave me a kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I could not shake her loose." Sousuke sighed.

"Was that all?" Kurz smirked.

Keitaro shook his head.

"Miss Otohime joined in, pinning me to the ground with her breasts. She kissed me as well." Sousuke ran his tongue over his teeth. Fortunately, none were loose.

"Who else?" Kurz could tell there was more.

"Even Miss Aoyama joined in, shocking everyone there. She said that she was going to take advantage of the situation, since no one _ever_ gave her a chance for such things in their anime. After that, they all sat on me until Kaname arrived." Sousuke shivered. "She was _not_ merciful."

It was all so wonderful, that Kurz found himself unable to speak or laugh for a moment.

"Sousuke, only you could be brought low that way. Samson had nothing on you!" Kurz turned to the other young man. "And _you, _Keitaro?"

"Naru finally cornered me. She told me I would need to fill out _one hundred _applications to Tokyo U… one for each of the pieces that would exist when she was finished with me. She was rather angry."

Kurz looked at Keitaro and Sousuke, then laughed until he turned blue in the face.

"Perhaps I should tell the ladies that he is talking about 'quality' again...." Sousuke mused out loud.

"No," Keitaro said smiling. "I'm the apartment manager here. It's _my_ job."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The women had been very angry and very indignant.

Their aura of displeasure and discontent vanished soon after Tessa returned from taking an official phone call. The visiting submarine Captain told them that the time for departure was close at hand.

"But _why?" _Shinobu blurted out. "We have that kind of thing happen here all the time. None of us are really _that_angry!" She blushed, realizing how aggressive she'd been.

"Yes! I am not mad at Sousuke. Will there be time enough for a honeymoon?" Su was crestfallen when Tessa told her there would not be time.

"A dinner? Is there time for a special farewell dinner?" Shinobu looked close to tears when she heard that it would be impossible.

"Men!" Motoko exclaimed. "_Good riddance!!!" _Her eyes gave her away. She couldn't even fool herself.

The other girls bowed their heads, finding their own reasons to be sad or disappointed.

"Why such a hurry, Tessa?" Melissa asked her Captain.

"I just received word from our Animation Division, Sgt. Major. It is a matter of access. I have been informed that the portal between the two shows will be closing soon. It will not open up again for one or two weeks, at the soonest." Tessa waved her hand as if to say _'it's inevitable, so don't question it.'_

"How much longer do you have?" Haruka asked.

"We need to be out of here by five o'clock. At the strike of the fifth bell announcing the hour, the passageway will close. We need to be past the bottom of the apartment stairs by that time."

Tessa synchronized her watch with Melissa.

After breaking the sad news, Tessa went to meet with the Mithril guards and support people. She sent them on their way towards the portal..

For everyone else, time passed far quicker than any of them wanted. Everyone hurried to say their good byes and speak their remembrances.

An embarrassed Sousuke later walked into the living room area, at least three different colors of lipstick speckling his cheeks. He met up with his two fellow soldiers, both of whom chuckled at his state of unease.

When Kaname walked in the room, rubbing her hands, she gave Sousuke a look of impending doom. "We've been gone from school too long, Sousuke. When we get back, there are some……… lesson……… I need to teach you.

Kurz and Melissa looked at each other and smiled.

_Things would be back to normal soon enough._

Sousuke, for his part, considered the offers for a return visit he had received from various people.

Judging by the look on Kaname's face, he might look for some excuse to return here as soon as possible. His gaze fastened on Kaname's hands. They looked red and inflamed, reminding Sousuke of rope burn. "Kaname, are you OK? Did you hurt your hands?"

"I'm fine Sousuke. It's nothing to concern yourself about. Thank you." She didn't elucidate.

Melissa looked at her watch. "It's five before the hour. Where _is _Tessa?"

"Tessa told me she was going on ahead. She wanted to leave with an official guard escort. If we've finished with our farewells, we should probably follow after her." Kaname grabbed Sousuke's arm and started walking for the door

"I concur" Sousuke said.

The group of four walked out of the Hinata Apartments, waving good bye to the people cheering from the outside windows. They began to walk down the long flight of stairs.

The remaining Hinata monks lined up to say their own good byes.

**'As is always the case, they head back from a dream to reality'**

**'Yes. Or is it from reality to a dream?'**

**'Ah! But one dream remains. She…'**

Kaname secretly 'shushed' the final monk.

The FMP characters continued on their way.

When they all neared the bottom of the stairs, the bell in the clock tower began to toll.

_**ONE BELL**. _

They continued walking.

**_A SECOND BELL. _**

They continued taking steps.

**_THE THIRD BELL. _**

They all reached the bottom in time.

**_THE FOURTH BELL_**.

Sousuke, Kurz, and Melissa walked on, heading towards the harbor.

Kaname stood watching the apartment building.

"I did not realize Kaname would find it so hard to leave." Sousuke said to his two comrades. "She must form very strong friendships."

**_THE FIFTH AND FINAL BELL. _**

Kaname smiled.

_She hurried to catch up with the others._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tessa lay tightly wrapped with rope, locked within a dusty room in an infrequently traveled part of the Inn building.

Tama worked diligently to untie her.

_Too late. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**THE END**


End file.
